


You and I Were Fireworks

by totallynotaddicted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Famous actor! OIkawa, M/M, Mostly fluffy tho, Multi, SO. MUCH. PINING, Vball player! Iwa, agender kenma yo, and a lot of really cute friendships, basically almost everyone makes an appearance, but those that are tagged are the ones that pop up the most in the story, everyone is hella gay, like seriously, um a little angsty I guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotaddicted/pseuds/totallynotaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> But he still held on to that thin thread of hope…</em>
</p>
<p>  <em>“I’ll always come back, Iwa-chan!”</em></p>
<p>  <em>So, he waited and hoped. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Waited and hoped. </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It's been twenty years since Oikawa left him and Hajime is still picking up the broken pieces. It hurts to not to have him around but Hajime has slowly learned to move on. However, our lovely Oikawa gets into some serious trouble and he turns to no other than Hajime to help out in his dire time of need. So now Hajime has got a month full of Oikawa and Oikawa a month full Hajime and absolutely nothing, <em>nothing</em> goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I Remember, "Baby, Come Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* So, I'm stuck in Iwaoi hell and this particular AU has been bothering me for a while so I thought screw it and wrote it.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written something so seriously, so I really do hope that it turns out alright and you enjoy it!

_“You’re leaving now?”_

_The two boys were standing in the foyer of the Oikawa household. From the far back of the house Hajime could hear his and Oikawa’s parents talking, making sure that everything was in place._

_It was strange, seeing the walls so bare and lacking photos and other trinkets. It had been stripped from everything and anything that said ‘THIS IS THE OIKAWA HOUSEHOLD’._

_Iwaizumi could never in his wildest dreams fathom the day that his friend would move out. He could not imagine having another neighbor other than the boy in front of him and y_ _et here they were. Oikawa was leaving and the new residents were due in an hour or so._

_Hajime's head hurt._

_Oikawa fidgeted underneath his best friend’s gaze._

_“Y-yeah. They really liked my audition, s-so I’m going to play the role of the younger brother. It’s something small, not very big! Mama said that I probably won’t get any more acting jobs since its super competitive.”_

_“I think that you’ll get another job,” said Hajime quietly. “You’re good. I wouldn’t be surprised.”_

_Oikawa’s dark brown eyes got wide and he sniffled. “Iwa-chan…”_

_“Don’t call me that, stupid Oikawa,” muttered Hajime, looking to the ground and feeling his face go red._

_Oikawa grinned at him. “Don’t you know any other insults?” he chided. “I hope that when I come back you’ll have some more that just ‘_ stupid Oikawa’ _.” Oikawa did an over-exaggerated frown and furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to impersonate Hajime._

_“Oh, you can count on it,” growled Hajime. He pinched Oikawa’s nose and the other boy squealed in mock pain._

_“And become more civilized!”  Oikawa cried._

_“I am civilized, you’re just annoying!” said Hajime. Oikawa pouted and put his hands on his hips. He stuck his tongue out at Hajime. “An don’t be a brat,” Hajime added._

_“I am not a brat!” Hajime made a face because and Oikawa let out a deep sigh. “Iwa-chan, this is the last time you’ll see me in, like, months! Puh-leze be nicer.”_

_“I’ll be nicer when you come back.”_

_Oikawa snorted and Hajime asked in a small voice, “You are coming back, right?”_

_“Of course!” chirped Oikawa. “I’ll always come back, Iwa-chan! You can’t get rid of me of that easily.” He flashed Hajime a peace sign and Hajime had to restrain himself from smacking Oikawa’s hand. “Besides, you’re my best friend! I could never, ever leave you alone for long.”_

_“Five months is a long time,” pointed out Hajime._

_“But I’ll be talking to you! Everyday! And five months is short. Very short. I’ll be back in no time.” Oikawa bounced in place. “Hey, do you think that we could play volleyball once I get back?”_

_“Why would I say no, dummy?”_

_Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi was reminded of the sun. “Yay! Iwa-chan, you better keep that promise~.”_

 

_“Hajime-kun, Tooru, have you two said your goodbyes?” Oikawa's mother appeared behind the two boys, her eyes still watery from her own goodbye._

_“We’re almost done, mom!” said Oikawa, flashing his peace sign at her._

_"We'll be waiting for you in the car, dear," Oikawa's mother said. Oikawa gave his mother a small wave and watched her shuffle away._

_Once she was gone Oikawa turned to Hajime. “Come here, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa opened his arms up and looked at Hajime expectantly. Hajime sighed and went in for the hug. They stay there, clinging onto each other dear life._

_“I’m going to miss you,” sniffed Oikawa._

_“Me too,” replied Hajime softly. “Don’t forget me, okay? Even with everything that happens over there. Even if you find another best friend.”_

_Oikawa snorted. “Now you’re the dummy. Why would I forget you?” Oikawa pulled back and he had that stupid smug grin on his face that only belonged to him. “I’m more worried that you’ll forget about me,” he confessed._

_“Is that possible?” said Hajime, exasperated._

_Oikawa shrugged. “You don’t know. You could want to stop being my friend.”_

_“I’ll never forget you and I’ll never stop being your friend.”_

_Oikawa opened his mouth, probably to say the same thing, but the adults came to usher them out. Hajime’s mother was teary-eyed and his father wasn’t looking much better. Oikawa’s father, who was usually as stiff as pole, looked somber as well. Hajime doesn't remember the last the adults in his life looked so tired and sad._

_“I hope that you’re done with your goodbye," Oikawa's father said._

_"Just give me one more second!" Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime once more and squeezed tightly. “I’ll see you soon, Iwa-chan! I promise that I’ll write to you lots!”_

_"You better," said Hajime, patting Oikawa's back. And then the Oikawa's are out in the driveway, Oikawa hopping around his parents as they unlocked the car door._

_Hajime took a mental picture of the way Oikawa looked in that moment. He had a light brown coat with ridiculously large buttons that reached to his knees. He had a new pair of boots on and he had somehow already gotten snow on them. He had a fluffy blue scarf, mittens, and hat snuggly on, all of which were a going-away present given to him by Hajime. His brown curls stuck out his hat and his scarf was much too high up his face._

_He was perfectly imperfect, just like he had always been._

_Oikawa looked so small next to car. The journey he was to take made him seem even smaller. Yet despite, all that, Hajime had faith in Oikawa. If anyone could make it big, it was Oikawa Tooru._

_Hajime watched as the Oikawas piles into the car and only then did he feel a twinge of sadness in his heart. It went away he saw Oikawa inside the car, still waving at him and mouthing the words_ “Goodbye, Iwa-chan!” _Hajime waved back and found himself smiling. The Iwaizumis watched as the Oikawa’s car peeled away._

_His mother rested a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Hajime.” He looked up saw that his mother’s face was red and splotchy. “You seem awful calm. Aren’t you sad that Tooru-kun is leaving?”_

_“He’s coming back,” said Hajime with conviction. “So why should I be sad?”_

_Maybe it was wrong to have such blind faith in someone, but Oikawa had promised and who breaks that kind of promise?_

_Certainly not his best friend._

 

_____

 

At first the messages came daily. Every night their fathers would let them use their emails as a ways to talk to each other. Oikawa always had a story and usually sent Hajime pictures of the set and the people he worked with. Hajime replied with things that had happened in school and sent photos of whatever reminded him of Oikawa.

It was a long five months, especially for an eight-year-old, but they managed and soon enough Oikawa was banging on his door and begging to play volleyball. Hajime thanked the gods for the good weather and the two had fun frolicking in the backyard, passing the ball between them.

Everything went back to normal for about a month or so.

And then came The Phone Call.

They had loved Oikawa back at the set so much that they were offering him a spot as a semi-regular on a show that was filmed there.

“Told you so,” was all Hajime said when he heard the news. He was devastated that Oikawa was leaving him again, but what could he do? He pushed aside any selfish feelings he had and pushed Oikawa to going ahead with it. _He would only be a semi-regular_ , reasoned Hajime as he friend left him for the second time that year. _The show is about to end anyways_.

Or it was supposed to, until Oikawa showed up.

The whole nation fell in love with the sweet ‘Nanase Makoto’ and the even cuter boy behind the character. The shows rating went up. It got renewed for more seasons. More and more people started to watch the show. There was even a spin-off staring ‘Nanase Makoto.’ Oikawa’s face started popping up everywhere and anywhere. In commercials, posters, ads, on the streets, plastered on buses, on people’s lips. People at school suddenly bombarded Hajime with questions about Oikawa, most of which Hajime declined to answer.

It became increasingly harder to talk to Oikawa. They had stopping emailing through their father’s accounts and had set up their own. Oikawa’s messages would be brief and cheery and always have some sort of image attached to them. Hajime’s were longer with the occasional photo, but when he asked Oikawa if he wanted shorter messages Oikawa sent him _‘no >:( “_

Elementary school passed by quickly and Hajime found himself in Junior High. Few people knew him from before, so Hajime took it as a fresh start. He became _‘Iwaizumi Hajime’_ , athlete extraordinaire and school grump versus _‘Oikawa Tooru’s friend’_.

He didn’t mind being identified as Oikawa’s friend but so many people boiled him down to that single characteristic that it drove him nuts.

Oikawa said that he should be honored to have such a title.

Hajime promised to give him a bloody nose when he came back.

 

____

 

 

By the end of Junior High Oikawa seemed more like a stranger than his best friend. It had gotten hard to stay in contact between their busy schedules. Oikawa was working almost every single day and came home late and exhausted beyond belief. Hajime had to balance school, community service, and volleyball. Neither blamed the other for talking less but it tore at Hajime’s heart to see this friendship slowly dissipate.

 _“My last game before the  big tournament is Thursday,”_ wrote Hajime.

 _“I’ll see if I can come!”_ wrote back Oikawa.

Hajime shouldn’t have been surprised when he saw Oikawa in the stands, but he was. Oikawa sat next to Hajime’s parents and even had slung an arm around his mother’s shoulders. He flashed Hajime a peace sign when they made eye contact.

Hajime nearly stormed the bleachers to swipe at Oikawa’s hand. However, he had a game to play so he opted to instead he glare ferociously in Oikawa's general direction. Oikawa found this to be _hysterical._  

Hajime played his best game yet and they wiped the floor with the other team. Hajime's heart soared as he whooped and cheered with his teammate, invigorated by the victory.

Hajime patted their new setter, Kageyama, on the back. “Good job, kid,” said Hajime.

“You too, Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama said, bowing. He hesitated then asked, "You’re going to Aobajosai, right?”

“Yeah. I sure would hate to go against you, though, so you should come over.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Kageyama seriously.

Hajime laughed and waved goodbye to his kouhai. He jogged over to his family and was tackled to the floor immediately.

“Iwa-chan, you did so well!” exclaimed Oikawa. He hovered above Hajime and all Hajime could do was think about how damn bright his friend was.

“Thanks,” was all Hajime said.

They went out for ice cream later and caught up with each other’s lives. They strolled the downtown, pushing, shoving, and laughing. Hajime couldn’t remember a time in his life in which his sides ached so much or that his face hurt from smiling.

“I missed you, Shittykawa,” he said.

“Told you I’d come back,” was Oikawa’s reply.

And that was the last time he would ever see Oikawa face to face.

 

____

 

 

High school was the worst time for them. They barely spoke and some days Hajime had trouble recalling if Oikawa's eyes really were that shade of brown he saw on those posters. 

He was far from being unhappy, though. He loved his new school and his new teammates even more. Work was hard, but he managed. Days went by in a blur, all of them full of good memories.

However, sometimes, late at night, Hajime would stare at the laptop screen, hoping that Oikawa would respond.

He was being sentimental, he was sure. Oikawa had another life and was surrounded by completely different people. Why would he bother with someone like Hajime? He may have been important before, but Oikawa was onto bigger and better things. It was best to let go.

But that didn't stop his heart from leaping out of his chest whenever he got a new message.

Hajime cursed his soft, open heart.

 

____

 

Hajime was a second year in college when he asked if they could just exchange phone numbers. It had taken Oikawa a good two months to reply, but he did. Hajime had typed up his number as quickly as he could and sent the message soon after.

 

_Hey, it’s Iwaizumi._

 

The reply came two days later.

 

_Iwa-chan!!! (owo) So formal as always._

 

Hajime waited an hour or so to reply.

 

_Asshole, I just wanted you to be sure that it was me._

 

Oikawa replied almost immediately.

 

_You’re the only Iwaizumi I know. Plus, you’re the grumpiest too…_

 

Hajime nearly threw his phone across the room. He was pissed but also so, so happy because at long last, they were able to talk more.

Their conversations were meaningless but Hajime treasured them. He had trouble, however, putting a face on the person who texted him. It was hard to believe that he really did have the phone number of the person who promoted high-end fragrances and was on almost every show imaginable. It was easier to imagine a brick wall talking to him rather than the larger-than-life actor.

 _A brick wall would probably talk more,_ Hajime thought sadly when he noticed that Oikawa had left him on read for the past three days. _It's best not the pick the itch._

 

____

 

 _Its my last game for the college season this Sunday_ , wrote Hajime.

 

 _Really? I’ll see if I can go! You are trying out for nationals, right?_ wrote Oikawa.

 

_That’s the plan._

 

_Im rooting 4 u, Iwa-chan!  (0w0)_

 

Hajime felt himself glow. He hoped that Oikawa really would come, even if only for a few minutes. He needed to know that Oikawa was real and tangible, not just another pretty face on the cover of a magazine.

 

____

 

Hajime had scanned the stands for the familiar brown curly hair and annoying peace-sign. He kept looking throughout the game, timeouts, half-time. Any second that he could spare.

“Iwaizumi-san, focus,” said the coach when he caught Hajime looking around again.

“Yes, sir,” said Hajime, snapping to attention. His coach shrugged his shoulders and continued with his talk. The only other players who weren't pay attention to the coach was Kageyama and Hinata, but that was to be expected. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hajime and Hinata frowned at him as well. Hajime tried to ignore their gaze. The timer went off and Iwaizumi was back in the fray, fighting for the ball and every last point.

They won, barely, but the other team was amazing so it was a sweet victory.

“Oikawa-san didn’t come,” noted Kageyama.

Hajime sighed. “Yeah.”

“Did he promise?” asked Hinata.

“Not really. That's alright, though. He's a very busy person." Hajime tried to smile at them. "Good game, you two.”

Hinata eyed him carefully and the duo said their thanks.

“Good luck at national tryouts!” hollered Hinata as Hajime was walking out of the gym. “Me and Kageyama will see you there soon!”

“I don’t doubt it!” called back Hajime. He scanned the bleachers one last time, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe…

 

____

 

 

_Sorry, Iwa-chan. I had to do an interview. Good luck, tho!_

The message had been sent three hours after the game had ended.

 

____

 

 

Hajime mourned the loss of his friend. Sure they spoke more frequently now but Hajime got the feeling that Oikawa only spoke to him out of duty. Oikawa rarely started a conversation and Hajime was tired of trying to keep their relationship afloat. He had tried for years with nothing in return.

But he still held on to that thin thread of hope…

_“I’ll always come back, Iwa-chan!”_

So, he waited and hoped. 

 Waited and hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be updating every three days or so, because I like to write my chapters in advance.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	2. Now I'm Just Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text messages, bus rides with a friend, volleyball, and a surprise visit.
> 
> Boy, Hajime sure is busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! I've gotten such a good reception to the story so far!! Thank you all!
> 
> For the volleyball game I use the terms that I use on the court, rather than what the manga and anime say. I've looked it over a couple of times a I don't think it should be a problem to make the connection to what the anime and manga say. However, if you don't understand a certain term I use feel free to ask me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (PS I'm pretty bad at checking for grammatically errors so if you see any please tell me and I'll edit it as quickly as I can.)

_> Shittykawa, what is the meaning of this?_

Nothing made Hajime’s day brighter than to see Oikawa’s face plastered in the front of a newspaper with the words **“Going Insane?!”** right underneath him along with an rather unflattering picture of him whilst drunk.

Hajime rarely picked up the newspaper but every time he did there was a fifty-percent chance of seeing Oikawa’s face on it and the inside details of whatever juicy scandal the press had cooked. Hajime trusted Oikawa and knew that the majority of the rumors in the paper were false but they at times held some truth to them so he always checked in the source just to be sure.

 

_ >>With u acting like a mom all the time, that headline is startling true. _

_ >>Also, u wake up too early.  _

Hajime checks the clock and frowns.

 

_> What kinds of hours are you working when ten in the morning is early?_

_ >>Plz don’t test me on this. _

Hajime decides not to push it and instead scans the article. It was hilariously bad and Hajime was glad once again that he was not part of Oikawa’s world. Being part of the Japan’s national volleyball team was hard enough but he was never chased down by paparazzi nor had any bad articles written about him.

Oikawa had complained about this once but when Hajime pointed out what kind of parties he went to he shut up.

 

_ >>Also that author is out to get me, I swear to god. _

_> Is that so? Better watch your image._

_ >>I do so watch my image. You better be careful with yours. _

 

Hajime laughs out loud and nearly spills the coffee that he was pouring into his mug.

 

_> I’ll make sure to swing even harder than usual then. _

_ >>Yeah… u have a game 2day right? _

 

Hajime furrows his eyebrows.

 

_> Yeah. How do you know?_

_ >>Oh, a little birdie told me. ; )  _

_ >>Its on the website. _

 

Oh, that right. All his games were on the website. He was part of the national team now. Everyone knew when he games were. That was part of the idea of being on the national team.

 

_> oh_

_ >>Silly Iwa-chan _

_> Be quiet.                                _

He double checks to make sure that he had everything before shouldering his bag and walking out of his apartment. He debates about whether or not he should lock it but decides not to. It was one of the perks of being the only person living in the floor of a newly built apartment complex.

He whistles to himself as he tosses his keys up and practically skips to the elevator. It was probably quite the sight, seeing a grown-ass man such as Hajime act in such a ridiculous way, yet Hajime couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed.

For some odd reason he felt elated. It was unlike anything else he had experienced in his life. He had woken up this morning and actually felt _good._ In fact he had _smiled_ to himself upon waking. Hajime was barely able to function properly in the morning, usually spilling coffee on himself or stubbing his toe against the table. This morning it was as though all of the fog had blown away and he was staring at a whole new world with stunning clarity.

_Guess this means that the game will be good_ , he thinks as he hums to himself in the elevator. It dings down to the first floor and Hajime literally glides out of it. He waves at the concierge who has his feet on the desk and reading a book. “Good morning, Yaku-san.”

Yaku frowns before glancing up at Hajime. “Good morning to you too, Iwaizumi-san. You seem awfully excited today.” He narrows his eyes at Hajime suspiciously.

Hajime waves a hand and grins. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me today,” he confesses, shrugging and stuffing his hand in his sweat pockets. “But it feels nice. I just have a good feeling about today.”

“Hm, if you say so,” replies Yaku cautiously. “Maybe the team will win by a lot today or it will be a good game.”

“I sure hope so. Anyways, later!” Hajime gives Yaku another wave and Yaku gives him his own half-hearted one before walking out of the apartment building.

Hajime considers it to be a perfect spring day. The sun is out but it isn’t baring down on the world with its usual strength. A soft breeze fills the air and whispers in Hajime’s ear about the on goings of the busy city. The streets aren’t as crowded as usual and Hajime spies a happy family on their bicycles out of the corner of his eye. The city is alive and bursting with energy but it’s all gentle and sweet, just the way Hajime likes it. He had never been too fond of the city to begin with but it was on days like these that he could see why so many people liked to live here.

Coupled with the happiness bubbling in his chest and of the blessing of the weather, Hajime leisurely strolls to the bus stop. Sometimes his teammates teased him for taking public transportation, but Hajime doesn’t mind. Just because he is a relatively famous athlete doesn’t mean that he is above such methods of transport. Besides, he likes to observe the people on the bus.

As Hajime nears the stop he is able to make out the small frame of Yachi Hitoka. He smiles to himself slightly as he picks up his pace. “Yachi!” he calls out. The girl, who had been staring intently at her phone, looks up and smiles at him.

“Iwaizumi-kun!” she replies. She gestures for him to come over and he complies, sliding up to her. He playfully bumps into her and she lets out a squeak as she stumbled back a few steps. “Please stop doing that,” she whines. “You’re going to knock me over one of these days!”

“That’s your own fault for being so short,” Hajime teases. Yachi only shakes her head and pokes his stomach.

“All your teasing is going to bite you in the butt someday,” she sniffs.

Hajime rolls his eyes. “It would have bitten a long, long time ago. Trust me on this.”

Yachi giggles and then eyes Hajime’s get-up. “Game?”

Hajime hums in response. “It’s a friendly match, though.”

“But it’s a match either way.” Yachi sighs longingly. “I miss watching volleyball games. I loved being a manager at Karasuno. Are Tobio and Shouyou doing well?”

“Oh, they are both doing great. I had no doubt in my mind that they would. Hinata has grown a little too.”

“Really? He must be so proud.”

“He was. He didn’t shut up for weeks on end when he got that half centimeter that made him 166.”

Yachi laughs again and Hajime finds himself laughing along with her. She was almost nothing like the nervous and stuttering girl he had met during high school. Sure, she was more high-strung than most people and all of her theories ended up in murder, but she was a nice person overall and Hajime had found an unexpected friend in this little girl.

Yachi opens her mouth to say something else but the bus had come to a screeching halt in front of them. She and Hajime joins the crowd as the bus shudders once and its doors fly open. Yachi grabs the sleeve of Hajime’s warm-up jacket and presses close to him as bodies start to push against them.

Hajime always found it endearing that she always clung on to him in order not to get swept away. It was almost like taking care of a small, scared child.

Yachi would probably be offended at that though, so he never said anything about it.

Hajime joins in the pushing and shoving and manages to wiggle into the bus with Yachi in tow. They plop down on some seats in the back of the bus and watch as the last stragglers clamber on. The door closes with a _whish_ as the bus roared back to life and went on its way.

Yachi sighs and leans against Hajime. He shifts himself a little so that she can rest her head on his shoulder. They sit in peaceful silence until Yachi whispers, “Look at that old lady over there.”

Hajime follows her gaze until he sees who she was looking at. “Is that… a cowboy hat?”

“It seems like it. I wonder where she got it from.”

“Well, it’s got nothing on that man over there, in the green shirt.”

Yachi lets out a small gasp when she saw him. “What does that cap say?! Oh my god, Iwaizumi-kun, does that man even think about the children?”

Hajime chuckles. “What, like that little girl sitting on her mother’s lap?”

Yachi shakes her head. “How do you know it’s her mother? That could be her kidnapper.”

Hajime rolls his eyes.“Yachi, I doubt that someone would be that close with their kidnapper.”

“You never know,” replies Yachi nervously. “Maybe we should ask.”

“Let’s not. I don’t think that she would hand over such important information as whether or not the child is hers to a complete stranger,” Iwaizumi reasons.

Yachi thinks for a second before saying, “Then we’ll have to go under disguise…”

Hajime laughs loudly and Yachi has a pleased half-smile on her face.

The little game continues for a while before both get bored and decide to just enjoy the other’s company. Finally, Yachi speaks up again. “Iwaizumi-kun?”

“Yeah, Yachi?”

“What if I told you t-that I could go to work for a TV studio?”

Hajime stiffens and peers at Yachi curiously. Her eyes are downcast and her fingers are fiddling with the hem of her skirt. He purses his lips before replying. “I think it would be a great opportunity for you. Why?”

“Ah… I’ve been asked to go… like for experience. I-I wouldn’t be working there! It’s like… a paid internship, of sorts?” She sighs miserably. “I-I don’t feel that I’m quite up for the task-“

“You’ll do great,” responds Hajime. He forces himself to relax and breathe calmly. “I’ve seen your work. To think that you could even improve upon it is wonderful to hear. Why do you doubt your own abilities?” He shoves her a little with his shoulder. “I say go for it, even if you feel that you aren’t prepared. It’s more a learning experience either way, right?”

Yachi nods thoughtfully. “I guess that you-you could put it that way,” she hesitates. “But what about you? I would hate for you to be lonely.”

“Me? Lonely?” Hajime feels his features soften. “Oh, Yachi, I would miss you but you’re coming back, right?”

Yachi shakes her in affirmation. “I don’t think that I could hang out there forever… I also need to finish my studies…”

Iwaizumi felt guilty for the rush of relief that flooded through him when he heard those words. He trusted Yachi, he really did, but the thought of losing another person to the world of TV studios made his head spin and heart ache. However, he wouldn’t be able to stop Yachi if she did pursue a job in that industry and he wouldn’t have wanted to. Yachi was a talented artist who could do anything that she set her mind too. Plus, those studios paid good bucks to those who worked for them.

But still, he rather that she become a freelance artist.

_Ugh_ , he was a _horrible_ person. He should be _proud_ of Yachi and _excited_ for her. He shouldn’t be internally moaning like this!

“Do whatever you want,” says Hajime quietly.

A smile flitted on her lips and her cheeks had turned pink. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-kun.”

They sat in comfortable silence as the bus rolled on. They got to their stop and went their separate ways, wishing the other a good day and good luck. Hajime played with the strap of his bag as he trudged towards the gym. It was good number of blocks from the stop he had gotten off of, something that Hajime did intentionally in order to rev up quicker during warm-ups. He usually loved the distance.

Today, however, it gave him too much time to worry and fret about an event that he wasn’t even sure would occur.

He slipped through the backdoor of the gym and hurried to the dressing room.

“Look at who decided to show up,” crows the captain when Hajime arrives. The majority of the team is already there and half-way changed into their jerseys.

Hajime rolls his eyes as he makes his way to his locker. “You’re lucky I’m here so early in the morning,” replies Hajime as he shed his bag and jacket. “You know how cranky I am. Plus, the game isn’t until the late afternoon.”

“You bring up valid points,” the captain remarks. Hajime notes how hilarious the captain looks with his jersey and checkered boxers. “You are excused.”

“Why is he excused?” asks Ushijima. The taller boy already has his uniform on and was leaning against his locker, frowning at the captain.

“Because he’s our dear Hajime-chan and we must forgive him.”

Hajime bangs his head on the locked as the team explodes into laughter. “Again with the nickname!” he wails.

“I don’t see why that’s a valid reason,” says Ushijima, still hung up on why Hajime was excused.

“Have you seen what he’s like when you wake him up?” quips up their libero, Nishinoya. “I thought I was going to die. I saw Jesus and everything. You know that something’s fucked up when you see someone else’s God.”

“How about you stop,” growls Hajime as he rips his shirt off and stuffs it in his locker. Nishinoya only shrugs and starts to hum to the tune of a popular song.

Hajime is pulling up his shorts when an orange and black blur barge right past you.

“Sorry for the intrusion!” calls out Hinata and Kageyama as they speed to their lockers.

“You’re late!” hollers the captain, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kageyama looks at the captain apologetically but Hinata is bursting at the seams. “Sorry we’re late! There was a lot of traffic and Kageyama woke up late so he wasn’t out of his apartment on time. Did you know that this is rush hour? Well I didn’t. So much traffic, so much traffic. Also there was this accident over at-“

The captain raises his hands in order to placate the energetic middle blocker. “I understand, Hinata.”

Someone behind the captain snorts.

“Why are there so many people coming late?” wonders Ushijima aloud as he walked out of the room. He looks over at Hajime and it’s all Hajime can do to not chuck his water bottle at Ushijima’s head.

God, Ushijima gets on his nerves.

Hajime finishes up and pats Kageyama and Hinata on their backs. “Dress quickly.”

“I’m trying,” whines Hinata as he pokes his head out of his uniform shirt.

“We’ll be there soon, Iwaizumi-san,” says Kageyama.

“You can drop the -san you know?” says Hajime, flustered that Kageyama would still address him so formally.

Kageyama looks at him shell-shocked and his looks over at Hinata, as though asking for his opinion on the matter. The shorter boy nods encouragingly. “O-okay, Iwaizumi…”

Hajime slaps his back roughly and Kageyama makes a wheezing sound. “There you go! Not so hard, is it?” Kageyama nods his head furiously, doubled over. Satisfied with his work, Hajime walks out the room en route to the gym to warm-up.

“You okay, Tobio?” asks Hinata loudly.

“Shut up, Shouyou. “ Kageyama coughs. “I can’t breathe.”

“Oh god, Iwaizumi broke you.”

Hajime can only shake his head as they start to bicker.

He lightly jogs over to the gym door and pushes them open, taking the scent in. It seemed like sweat, tears, body odor, and polished floors.

Hajime loves it.

He makes his way over to the team who are starting to position themselves on the line, ready to warm-up. Hajime stands next to Nishinoya who was excitedly chatting with one of their middles. As soon as he sees Hajime he shoots him a good-natured grin. “You ready for this game?”

“When am I not ready?” answers Hajime.

“In the morning,” replies Nishinoya smoothly. The middle has trouble keeping in his chortle.

Hajime half-heartedly glares at them. “As if you have never felt horrible waking up early…”

“True, but I’ve tried to, you know, kill people.” Hajime scowls and Nishinoya only laughs harder. “Lighten up, man! If you keep doing that your face will be stuck that way.”

“That’s just an old wives’-tale,” says Hajime bitterly.

“Do you really want to test it out, though?”

Hajime shuts up and warm-ups begin.

The other team shows up four hours before the game starts and while Hajime’s team is doing hitting lines .The  other team watches the ones playing on the court, noting their weaknesses and strengths.

Hajime doesn’t notice them, not until much later at least. He has gone on auto-pilot mode. The only two things that mattered in the world was the court on the other side and the ball gracefully flying through the air. Hajime’s hand stung from the numerous times he had smacked the ball but a certain euphoria is thrumming through him and the pain is minimal to the feeling of the impending match.

A whistle blows and they disperse from their lines and allow their opponents to use the court. The first spectators are starting to arrive and find a seat in the large gym. Hajime looks up at the stands, scanning them.

“He’s not coming,” says Kageyama. Hajime whips around to look at their setter, startled. Kageyama is frowning and scanning the area as well.

“He?” asks Hajime.

“Oikawa. He won’t be here.”

“Kageyama!” scolds Hinata, grabbing Kageyama by the ear and yelling into it. “He might some day! Don’t be so pessimistic!”

“No, no,” says Hajime, waving a hand. “I know he won’t be here. It’s stupid for me to even think that he would come. He’s probably busy, he always is.”

And it hurts. Oh, does that busy schedule hurt Hajime deep down in places he denies exists.

“I was looking for my parents,” he lies. “They said that they might be able to come.”

“Ooo, I might be able to meet your parents?” asks Hinata as he bounces in place. Kageyama glares at him but doesn’t say anything.

“Maybe,” says Hajime with a smile.

“ _Uwa!_ Did you hear that, Kageyama? We might be able to meet Iwaizumi’s parents!”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard.” Kageyama doesn’t look convinced but he drops the subject, much to Hajime’s relief.

The next couple of hours are a blur and before he knows it Hajime is out on the court with blood roaring in his ears. Or maybe it was screaming coming from the stands. It was kind of hard to tell.

It’s game point for their opponents and the other team is in possession of the ball. The score has been even for three serves and everyone is getting antsy.

Hajime stares the server down. He’s backed up in ready position, ready for any ball that was sent over.

The whistle blows and the server throws the ball up.

“JUMP SERVE!” yells Nishinoya. The team responds by getting down lower and preparing themselves for the top spin.

The server hits the ball with a sound that resembles thunder and sends it hurtling towards their side of the court. Nishinoya is there like a flash and he receives the ball with otherworldly grace. Hajime transitions back as soon as the ball flies up in the air and he sees Kageyama rushing over to greet it. Hajime starts his approach as soon as Kageyama contacts the ball. The ball seems to float off the setter’s hands towards Hajime.

And this is the part that he loves the most about volleyball. The feeling of watching the ball suspend in the air and your feet lifting off the ground to meet it. He loves it as he closer and gets higher and feels that he’s _flying_. He watches the ball as it goes into his hand and fells the rush of slamming the ball down on the other side of the court and watching the other team dive helplessly for the ball.

The whistle blows and it’s a point for Japan.

“Use this!” exclaims Nishinoya as they huddle in to celebrate.

“One more, one more!” chants the team in return.

They go back into their positions and Hajime has ants crawling all over his skin. He knows that he probably looks like a wreck right now, but he doesn’t care. All he wants to do it for the game to be over and for Japan to emerge victorious.

The whistle blows and the serve is up. A gentle but deadly float serve zooms past the net. The back row receives it with difficulty and the opponent’s setter has to sprint for the ball. He back sets it to the player on left and Japan’s middle and right side go up to block. A resounding _BAM!_ is heard throughout the gym as the ball is contacted by three people at once. However, ball falls on Japan’s side with frightening speed.

Hajime is on the floor in a split second and he slides across the court. He gets there just in time and ball bounces up the top of his hand.

“IT’S UP! FIRST TOUCH!” he screams.

Kageyama is there quicker than Hajime can roll away and he ends up setting the ball and promptly tripping over Hajime’s face as he lets out an uncharacteristically high yelp. He crashes to the floor and the middle dives for the ball and freeballs it over the net.

Hajime picks himself and Kageyama up and he’s shoving the setter away once the other team uses up their second touch and sends it to their middle. He tips close to the net and Japan’s right side barely manages to bump the ball back up. Kageyama gets there and he’s jumping up to greet the ball…

… And he pushes the ball right in the middle of the other side of the court.

Three players go for it but it’s too late.

 They watch in horror as the ball hits the ground.

The whistles blows and the game is over.

The crowd goes wild, hooting, hollering, and screaming. The team isn’t any better, jumping at Kageyama’s back and screaming into his ear in glee. Kageyama looks frazzled and unsteady as people on the bench run onto the court to celebrate their victory. Hinata latches on to the setters back and jumps up and down in his excitement. The orange-head’s antics seem to ground Kageyama a bit and he smiles shyly at his over-the-top and whooping teammates.

The two teams go over to thank the other team for a good game. They shake hands and bow to each other. The crowd is still going and Hajime takes this as a chance to wave at them. A couple of his teammates catch what he’s doing and do the same. The crowd does the impossible and goes even more nuts and Hajime can’t help but smile.

He love his job so much.

He and his teammates jostled each other as they go into the backroom to hear what their coach has to say about the game. The coach only waves them away and tells them to go home.

“We’ll talk about it next practice,” she says.

The team cheered and ran for the locker rooms, eager to get changed.

Hajime was near the front of the pack, joking around with one of the right-side spikers when the team first spotted Him.

Hajime didn’t notice the person at first since he was so caught up in the moment. The spiker had said something hilarious and Hajime howling with laughter when he bumps into Ushijima.

“Hey, what’s up?” asks Hajime angrily. He glares at the taller man but Ushijima doesn’t seem to have noticed him. In fact, notes Hajime worriedly, the whole team had come to a standstill. He glances over his shoulder to see that Kageyama has a curious look on his face. He catches Hajime’s eyes and raises an eyebrow. Hajime only scowls, unsure of how to respond to his kouhai.

Hajime curses the fact that he got stuck in front of the taller players and tries to peer over them to get a look at whatever had made them stop. No such luck and Hajime is about to slink off, sulking, when his captain clears his throat.

“Um… what are… what are you doing here?”

“Security let me in!” replies an all-too familiar and sickly-sweet voice. “I’m here to see someone!”

_See someone? Crap, crap, crap. Please let him be friends with someone else on the team, please let there be someone else. There really can’t be such a god that is so cruel..._

But the guys are looking at each in confusion and Hajime feels himself deflate.

He has to escape. He cannot be here any longer.

He looks over at Kageyama worriedly and the setter seems to share the same sentiment. He beckons Hajime over with a jerk of his head.

Hajime starts to ease his way backwards, careful not to draw any attention to himself. His precaution is unnecessary; everyone is focused solely on the newcomer.

“I’m sorry?” sputters the captain.

Hajime is still creeping back.

“I’m here to see a friend.”

God, Hajime can _hear_ the irritating smile in his voice.

“A friend?” deadpans the captain, incredulous. “You are friends with someone on this team?”

“Oh, yes!” chirps the other person. “He’s an old friend, actually. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Hajime is halfway there. Kageyama is getting antsy and Hinata has picked on the seriousness of the situation. He is eyeing everyone, ready to distract them from Hajime if it came to that.

Such loyal kouhai. Hajime would have to treat them someday.

“Does this… _friend_ … know you were coming?”

“Nope! I wanted to surprise him!”

Well, Hajime was certainly surprised.

He had slipped back near Kageyama, who looks just about ready to bolt out of the room with Hajime. Hinata has managed to grab onto one of Hajime’s wrists and he tugs Hajime towards them. Hajime allows himself to be dragged by the smaller boy and casts him a grateful glance when he was with them.

He was _so close_ to freedom.

Hajime turns to face them and the oddball duo nods. They start to inch even further into the crowd, ready to deposit Hajime to safety.

“Well, I hope that he likes surprises. Um, did you tell us what his name was?”

“Nope!”

Shit, they were too late.

Kageyama is giving him a mournful look and Hinata looks anxious.

“And his name is…?”

_Please don’t says my name, please don’t say my name, please_ _don’t say my name, please don’t-_

“Hajime! Iwaizumi Hajime!”

Slowly, the team turns around to look at him incredulously. Hajime tenses up and Kageyama shots him a pitying look.

_Sorry,_ Kageyama seems to say.

Hajime knows that everyone’s eyes are on him but he keeps his gaze locked on the far wall in the corner, wishing that he could just disappear.

“Iwaizumi-san?” asks the captain. “A friend is here to see you?”

Hajime lets out a shuddery breath and forces himself to stand up straighter.

It’s was inevitable, he reflects. Someday they would meet again he would have to face him.

He just wished that he had more time to prepare himself.

Painfully, he turns around and faces the last person on Earth he expected to see and the last person on Earth he wanted to see.

“Hello, Iwa-chan,” says the one and only, Oikawa Tooru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a dead man and you know it. 
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! You can catch me on tumblr @ totally-not-addicted in case you want to yell at me about these vball dorks.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. I Love The Way You Hurt Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Iwa-“_
> 
> _“Be quiet. Once we get past those man-eating sharks out there you’re telling me, in vivid detail, exactly what the hell that was all about as well as the reason why you came to me today.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh man, I love Oikawa to death and writing this chapter was so, so, so much fun. 
> 
> I've looked over the chapter a couple of time but I probably have missed something that I messed up so if you catch it please tell me. I will worship the ground you walk on tbh.
> 
> Enjoy~

Hajime doesn’t know what to do, how to react.

He stands there, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

Actually, he is a deer and Oikawa is the car that is barreling towards him at top speed.

The impact would be ugly.

He hears a few snickers to his right and does everything he can to not snap and hit whoever is laughing.

Oikawa looks stunning, as he should. Most actors look amazing no matter the situation and Oikawa Tooru wasn’t any different. He was wearing a button up shirt with a loose tie that said _, “I’m-fashionable-but-not-really-trying’_ and a black short-sleeved blazer over it. He wore form fitting jeans that surely were custom-made because no way in hell does anyone look so good in just jeans.

He still had that stupid, perfect wavy hair he had since he was a child. Now they looked even better since the look was intentional.

Just looking at his _outfit_ and _hair_ annoyed Hajime but it was his face that did him in.

He has _that fucking smirk_ plastered on his face, the same one he used to wear whenever he beat Hajime at something when they kids. His eyes are twinkling and challenging, just egging Hajime on. And he has one stupid eyebrow raised and the bastard looks so fucking pleased with himself.

He looked just a smug as bug and Hajime wanted to squish him like one.

“Iwa-chan~,” he coos.

More snickering from his team.

Hajime can’t bring himself to move.

“It’s such a pleasure to see you!” Oikawa goes on, completely ignoring how stiff Hajime was. “What are you doing all the way back there? You aren’t hiding from me, are you?” He tips his head to the side and flashes him a smile.

Hajime makes a soft growling sound and scowls.

Hianta places a hand on the small of Hajime’s back and Hajime tries to focus more on the soothing circles Hinata was doing than the nightmare he was currently living.

“Iwa-chan, there’s no reason to hide from me! I thought you would have liked to have seen me?”

Hajime found his voice somewhere deep, deep inside in his throat. “No,” he rasps.

“I’m sorry?” says Oikawa cheerily, now forcing his smile. “You’re going to have to speak up, Iwa-chan.”

“I said, no,” replies Hajime, his voice raising and growing steady.

Oikawa pouts childishly. “Is it because I didn’t tell you? I could have sworn you liked surprises…”

“What are you talking about?” asks Hajime. “I’ve always hated surprises.”

“Well, people do change.”

“Yeah, no shit,” snaps Hajime bitterly.

Oikawa eyes fly open and he takes a step back. “Iwa-chan-“

“Stop it with that nickname,” hisses Hajime, taking a step forward. The team moves back in alarm, terrified of Hajime because they had never, ever seen him _this pissed off_.

Oikawa moves back a little, nervously. “C-c’mon, Iwa-chan. You never had trouble with it before…”

“That’s when we were kids, Oikawa-san,” growls Hajime, making a steady pace forward. Oikawa smiles nervously and fumbles back. “Back when it was all rainbows and butterflies and all that shit. But now we’re adults, grown-ass men, and you expect me to be okay? You think that after two decades of basically ignoring me that you can come waltzing up in here and call me ‘ _Iwa-chan_ ’?! And I’m expected to be _okay_ with that?! “

Hajime is absolutely livid at this point. All of the feelings of disappointment, abandonment, sorrow, and rage that he had kept bottled up for almost two decades come crashing down on him and it’s all he can do to not sock Oikawa in the jaw and beat him up until he is bloody and bruised so that he can feel even a fraction of the pain that Hajime had gone through during this time.

Instead he advances at Oikawa and shoves him against the wall. He grips Oikawa’s collar with the strength of a god and yanks Oikawa down so that he can scream in his face, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

He pushes Oikawa to the side (Oikawa lets out a squeak) and storms off to the locker room.

He’s basically ripping his hair out when he gets there. He flings the door open and starts to shed his clothes in a hurry, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. He hisses to himself when his head gets caught in his jersey but it yanks off and shoves it in his locker, muttering curses.

He hears footsteps coming outside the locker room and sighs in defeat.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pokes his head into the room.

“Oh hell fucking no. Get out of here.” He shoots Oikawa a death glare.

Oikawa gulps nervously and fidgets in the spot. “I-I’m sorry?”

Hajime bangs the locker with a fist and spins around. “Sorry?”

“Um… you don’t… you don’t look very happy. You look more upset… or angry.”

“Amazing, do tell.”

Oikawa sighs and rubs his temples. “Please, don’t be difficult, Iwaizumi.”

“Who said that you could use my name without honorifics?” sniffs Iwaizumi, turning back to locker and putting his shirt on.

“Iwaizumi-kun,” corrects Oikawa, looking extremely disgruntled. “Please don’t be difficult, Iwaizumi-kun.”

“I have the right to be, Oikawa-san,” says Hajime, ignoring the pained look on Oikawa’s face. “How long as it been since we last saw each other face-to-face? Excuse me for blowing up.”

“Your captain didn’t look happy,” says Oikawa.

Hajime narrows his eyes at him. Was he trying to change the subject? “I’ll deal with him when I have to,” replies Hajime simply. He finishes putting on his warm-up jacket and slams the locker shut. “He probably won’t be all that sympathetic but perhaps he’ll understand.” Hajime shrugs and brushes past Oikawa. “Good night, Oikawa-san.”

“Iwa-chan!” squeaks Oikawa, chasing after him.

“I said good night,” growls Hajime, really not wanting to deal with his childhood friend. He moves faster.

Oikawa falters before taking up the chase again. “I know what you said! But I need to tell you something!”

“I don’t care,” snaps Hajime. He turns on his heel and crosses his arms. “Stop following me, too. Go back to… wherever you crawled from.”

“Rude! You really are rude!” exclaims Oikawa.

“I’ve always been this way,” says Hajime defensively. “Yet you still were friends with me. However, if you find out that you don’t like anymore, you are free to go. In fact, feel free to delete my number.”

“Your number?” replies Oikawa incredulously.

“Yeah. Actually, now that I think about it, I’m going to delete your’s.”

“You wouldn’t,” whispers Oikawa in horror.

“You underestimate me,” replies Hajime, whipping out his phone. He quickly tapped in his is passcode and showing Oikawa his contact.”

“ ‘Oikawa Tooru’?” reads Oikawa. He looks up at Hajime, looking a little upset. “That’s so… formal.”

“It’s all you deserve,” answers Hajime angrily. His finger hovers above the ‘DELETE’ button. “And now you won’t even have that.”

Oikawa gapes at him and Hajime can’t help but think about how ridiculously cute he looks. “What happened to you? I thought that this would make you happy!”

“Well, you were quite wrong,” says Hajime.

Oikawa sniffles a little. “I thought that this would be a happy reunion! You know, I’ve been wanting to see you for a long time too! The distance has hurt me too!”

“Please don’t make excuses,” says Hajime, surprising himself. “I know that I’m nothing but a distant memory for you. I bet that you only came here today either to rub in my face how happy you are or to make sure that I wasn’t some imaginary friend.”

Hajime knows how small and defeated he sounds. He knows that if he has to stand here with Oikawa any longer he will tear up and start crying. And you can’t do that. Not in front of Oikawa. Not in front of anyone. Hajime had a reputation to uphold and this party-crazy actor and old friend of his will not break him.

He hopes.

“Iwa-chan,” says Oikawa softly. “No, no, that’s not-that’s not at all why I came here today. I really did want to see you. I really am happy to see you.” And Oikawa looks like the words are choking him and his eyes are glazy, but Hajime just can’t bring himself to feel anything for the man in front of him.

“I wish I could say the same,” Hajime answers bluntly. “Now go.”

Oikawa fiddles with his thumb and looks at the ground bashfully. “Ah… I may have lied a little…” Hajime raises an eyebrow. “D-don’t get me wrong! I really am happy to see you! But my reason for being here… well…”

“Are you telling me that you came over here with an ulterior motive?” asks Hajime in disbelief.

“No! Kinda… Yes?”

Hajime groans loudly and punches Oikawa in the shoulder and Oikawa yelps in pain. “Goddamn idiot!” fumes Hajime. “That’s it. I’m leaving. Don’t text me, call me, or email me. Don’t look me up, either. I swear to god I will go out and find a new apartment if I have too.” Hajime emphasizes his point by jabbing Oikawa’s chest with a finger.

Oikawa shoots him a dirty look and rubs his sore shoulder. “Have you always been this violent?” wonders Oikawa out loud. “Also, the reason I have an ulterior motive to coming here is because I trust you!”

“As if,” hisses. Hajime. He was ready to shove his fist down Oikawa’s throat. “Look, I’m going to leave right now and I swear to god that if you follow me I will call the cops on you.” Hajime spins around and purposely walks away.

Yet Oikawa is still hot on his trail, whining. “Iwaaa-chaaannn…”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” mutters Hajime.

This day had been down spiraling faster than he wanted it too.

And it only got worse when he opened the front door of the gym.

_BOOM!  
FLASH!_

Iwaizumi let out a totally manly squeak and screwed his eyes shut against the bright, blinding lights. He raises an arm and squints into the mass of reporters that were crowding him.

“Iwaizumi-san!” They called, trying to get closer. Hajime takes a step back.

“Great game today!”

“What are you think about whale epidemic?”

“What tips do you have in order to get great arms such as yours?”

“What is training regime right and are the rumors about the coach’s other lover true?”

“Have you seen Oikawa Tooru? He was last spotted around this area.”

Hajime splutters and does his best to give them a smile.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I don’t-Bye-” He stumbles into the door and fell down as it opened under his weight. He scrambles up and closes the door shut before the reporters can come flooding in. He spies Oikawa on the other side of the gym, looking at the door fearfully.

_So, he knows what they were doing…_

Hajime bolts to Oikawa, grabs his arm, and drags him towards the back entrance. Oikawa yelps a bit at being handled so roughly but allows Hajime to lead him without much of a complaint.

Once they got to the door Hajime shrugs off his bag and produces a hoodie from its depths. He chucks it at Oikawa. “Put it on,” he growls. Oikawa did as Hajime said. Oikawa hair stuck up at funny angles when he pulled it through but Hajime knew that that wasn’t enough. He took the hood and fit it snuggly over Oikawa’s head. The other man blinked at him owlishly.

“Iwa-“

“Be quiet. Once we get past those man-eating sharks out there you’re telling me, _in vivid detail_ , exactly what the hell that was all about as well as the reason why you came to me today.”

Oikawa nods nervously. Hajime pushes the door open and peers outside to make sure that the coast was clear. When he is satisfied he motions for Oikawa to come. Together they make their way around the building and far away from the reporters. However, they were unlucky enough to pass by some photographers who were on their way to the gym.

Oikawa actually whimpers when he sees them.

Now Hajime is really interested as to what was going on.

When they had finally gotten a good distance away from the gym Oikawa visibly relaxes. “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

“Not a problem. I hate reporters.” He wrinkles his nose in disgust. “I would have done it for anyone.”

“I see,” says Oikawa quietly.

Hajime hums before saying, “Hold on, I have to do something first. Just follow me.”

Oikawa looks terrified but he does as he is told. Hajime leads Oikawa into a little cafe that Hajime visited frequently after games. So frequently, in fact, that he was on a first-name basis with the majority of the employees.

Oikawa gave him a mortified look but Hajime ignores him and pushes the door open. The bell chimes as they enter and the sweet aroma of coffee and pastries hit Hajime’s nose.

"Hajime-kun!" calls out the old lady at the counter.

"Good evening, Makoto," replies Hajime warmly. He beckoned for Oikawa to come inside and Oikawa reluctantly shuffles over.

"Is that a new customer I see?" asks Makoto. "Show your face, sweetie!"

Oikawa shakes his head. "I'd rather not," he says weakly.

"Awh," says Makoto, pouting. "Hajime, sweetie, the usual?”

"Yes, please."

"And you, mystery man?”

"Uh... I'm good..."

"Give him a piece of cake," says Hajime

"Don't decide for me," Oikawa half-heartedly growls.

"You owe me. Eat the damn cake."

Oikawa scowls, as though Hajime's argument didn't make sense to him. However, he refrains from speaking.

Hajime loved watching Makoto work. Despite her old age, Hajime never been honored to meet someone as graceful as she. Her snow white hair was pulled up in a regal bun that always had some ornamental pin in it. She had tanned skin (she had lived in the country before coming to Tokyo) with creases and crinkles and eyes that sunk when she smiled. She was oldest person at the café, but she never felt that way. Makoto was a timeless beauty.

“There you go, Hajime,” says Makoto, smiling at him.

“Thank you, Makoto,” says Hajime, paying for the food and bowing.

Makoto laughs. “So well-mannered! You are always a pleasure to serve, Hajime. I hope to see you and Mystery Man soon!” she says as Hajime and Oikawa walk out the café.

“You know I’ll be back!” answers Hajime, waving at her. Oikawa gives her a small wave as well before they turn their backs to the café.

Hajime leads them to a bench and sits down on it, suddenly feeling exhausted. However, Oikawa still has to explain himself so Hajime pats the space next to him. “I won’t bite so long as you don’t do anything stupid.”

“That is a tall order,” replies Oikawa as he slid in next to Hajime smoothly. “I’ll do my best to not disappoint you.”

 _You already have disappointed me_ , thinks Hajime glumly, but he keeps his mouth shut.

Oikawa accepts the cake and opened the little box. He pokes at it for a while, looking down at it ruefully. Finally he got out of his slump and looks at Hajime in the face. “How much do you know about my career?”

Hajime cocks his head and sips his coffee before answering. “Not much. All I know is that you’re being sponsored by some really important TV channel and studio at the moment. Why?”

“It, um, has to do with them. You see, when I joined them I had this contract with them, right? I was to work with them under certain set of conditions and all that jazz. Um, recently they told me that they had added a new part to my contract and I was like, ‘well, that’s fine’ because they had been pretty good to me, you know? I work hard but never once have I hated the work. Not that I could ever hate my work. I love it so, so much. Maybe a little too much, actually. Some say that I’m married to it and that-“He notices Hajime glaring at him and gulps.

“W-well, anyways. So new-ish contract that I’m chill with. Except that my agent read it later and apparently the company was not only extending my contract, but they were also adding hours. Hours that I could not do. I mean, I said I could but my team wouldn’t let me do it. So the company got pissed and said that they would not help me with anything until I agreed with the contract or unless my team could come up with a better one. Uh, this all happened a month ago by the way.”

“A month? And no news caught whiff of this?”

“Hm, the company is being secretive about it. Really shitty and shifty if you ask me. But that’s show business for you. So my team is all like ‘Tooru, please don’t do anything stupid’ and I was like ‘lol please.’ And then… um…” Oikawa laughs nervously. “I was invited to… um… the Tsukkishima’s party.”

Hajime raises an eyebrow. The Tsukkishima brothers were well-known for having outlandish parties. Well, the younger one, actually. The older one was much more reserved but he too sometimes played a part in why the parties escalate to the heights that they do.

“And you went?”

Oikawa puffs his cheeks. “It was just one party! And Tsukki told me that it would be fine…” Oikawa shrugs. “But they got so many pictures of me that the press is running them off like they are different parties.” Oikawa sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “That’s why so much bad publicity has been going on about me for the past couple of weeks.”

Hajime feels kinda bad now. He had constantly pointed out all these article to Oikawa, who had merely shrugged them off. The fact that they were weighing on him so heavily…

Well, he had been an asshole of a friend so Iwaizumi figured that this was Karma’s way of bitch-slapping him.

“That’s rough, buddy,” replies Hajime.

Oikawa gives him a weak smile before turning back to his cake. “Yeah, well, it wouldn’t have happened if the team had just met the company’s demands. If they were too strenuous I would tell them.”

Hajime scoffs. “As if. I’m glad that your team said no, even if you are stuck in this situation. If you are anything like you were as a kid you would have driven yourself to the ground. Bless your team.”

Oikawa frowns. “I know my limits.”

Hajime snorts so loudly he almost chokes on his coffee. “Please. You’ve never known your limits.”

“That is a lie!” protests Oikawa, feigning injury.

“Alright, dumbass, need I remind you that when we were children I had to drag your sorry ass back home a bunch of times because you were trying to reach the monkey bars in the park by jumping?”

“I was able to do,” replies Oikawa hotly.

“After a sprained ankle, yeah.” Hajime sighs and leans back into the bench more and closes his eyes. “Is that all? I doubt that you made the effort to come all the way over here just to complain about this.” He peers at Oikawa with one half-open eye.

Oikawa fidgets. “Um… I need to lay low for a while. Until my team finds a way to calm the presses and work something out with the company. So, um, could you maybe, I dunno, let me stay at your place? For like a month?”

The question hits Hajime like a ton of bricks. He bolts upright, nearly spilling his coffee. “Are you shitting me right now?” he hisses.

Oikawa laughs nervously. “Uh… no? Look, I know that-“

“Assikawa, what makes you think I’m going to say yes?”

Oikawa blanches. “I-I don’t know. I thought that maybe-“

“Oh, I see. Just how you thought that I would be happy to see you when you showed up after the game today.” Oikawa opens his mouth to speak but Hajime beats him to it. “For fuck’s sake, _Tooru,_ did you really think that you can ignore someone for such a long time and that everything is going to be swell once you meet with them again? Shit, I fucked up. Why did I let you talk to me? I’m not even sorry. I’m so done. I’m leaving. Goodbye.” Hajime pushes himself off the bench and manages to take a few steps before Oikawa grabs his wrist.

“Iwaizumi, please,” Oikawa is practically _begging_ at this point. “Just for a month. I’ll do anything. I’ll give you anything! Just-just help me out.”

Hajime looks at him, eyes wide and desperate. Oikawa really was in a horrible situation and a good person would help him out for free. But Hajime didn’t want to be a good person. Not right now. However, his moral compass would not allow him to leave Oikawa like this so he decides that it is best to ask for a high price.

“Your paycheck.”

“Uh?”

“You’re going to have to give me your first paycheck. How much is it?”

“Iwa-chan,” says Oikawa tersely. “You are asking me to give you 500 million yen.”

Hajime blinks. “Yeah, so? You’re staying at my place and I’ve made it pretty clear that I hate your guts. Think of it as paying rent.”

“Okay, but 500 million yen,” repeats Oikawa. “Do you know how much that is?”

“I am very aware. That is why I am asking for it.”

“Don’t you earn that much? Since you are a professional athlete and all.”

Hajime taps his chin. “I do earn a lot, but not 500 million yen a lot. So you would be helping me out. Besides, you can survive one month without that paycheck. You do have a savings account, don’t you?” Oikawa nods numbly. “See? Just pay up by the end of your stay and you’re good to go. Also, if you come and live with me for a month, you’re going to be doing all the chores and you have to do as I say. So… deal or no deal?”

“I don’t you understand.”

“Two of your paychecks.”

“Excuse me?” splutters Oikawa.

“Keep on pissing me off and I’ll just raising the price,” replies Hajime evenly.

“Iwa-chan-“

“Three.”

“Stop that!”

“If you don’t like it, go find someone else to house you for the month. Don’t you have other friends that you could go to?”

“They’d rat me out,” says Oikawa without missing a beat.

“Some friends they are,” mutters Hajime under his breath. “Deal or no deal? You have ten seconds and I’m counting.”

“Don’t,” whispers Oikawa furiously.

“One.”

Oikawa chews his bottom lip.

“Two.”

He starts to twitch.

“Th-“

“Okay! I’ll do it! I accept your terms!” bursts Oikawa.

“See, that wasn’t too hard.”

“You are incredibly mean,” seethes Oikawa.

“Well, I wasn’t the person who ignored his best friend for a good two decades or so,” replies Hajime matter-of-factly. Oikawa flinches. “Come along, Oikawa-san. We’re going to my apartment and if you don’t hurry up I’ll leave you behind and you’ll have to live on the streets.” Hajime turns his heel and walks away briskly and Oikawa hurries after him.  

They get to the bus stop just in time and hop on the bus. Hajime situates himself in the back and plops himself down on the seat. Oikawa sits next to him. Hajime merely shifts over to the next seat. “Don’t act so familiar,” he mutters. Oikawa shrinks back.

Hajime feels bad for lashing out at Oikawa, he really does. A part of him knows that he’s acting immature and salty. He’s snapping too quickly and pushing Oikawa away from him.

Yet it felt so, so good to see Oikawa look upset about what he did, because what he did was wrong. Hajime was in no way indebted to him. In fact, he really should have left him on the streets-

Hajime stops that train of thought and forces himself to think about anything but Oikawa until they get to their stop.

“We’re here,” says Hajime gruffly. He and Oikawa hop off the bus and make their way to Hajime’s apartment. They weave through a throng of people and Hajime keep glancing back at Oikawa to check up on him. Oikawa has the hood over his face and hunched forward, trying to look inconspicuous.

“You look like a thug,” comments Hajime as they near his building.

“It’s your hoodie,” points out Oikawa. Hajime punches his shoulder. “OW! Again, with the violence!”

“Get used to it,” says Hajime stiffly. He pushes the door open and is meet with the fluorescent lights of the building’s lobby. He waves the concierge, a tall, platinum blonde man with a bright, bubbly smile. “Good evening, Habia-san.”

“Hey, Iwaizumi-san!” says Lev excitedly. “Yaku told me that you had a game today! How was it?”

“It was good. We won.”

“Wow, really?! That’s great to hear! Have a good night, Iwaizumi-san! You too, stranger!”

Oikawa pulls the hoodie up more and Hajime can see the beginnings of a blush on his face. Lev waved the two good-bye and Hajime waves back for the both of them.

“So excitable,” says Oikawa as Hajime rings up the elevator.

“He was kind of subdued today. I wonder what Yaku-san told him in order to do that.”

“Subdued?” echoes Oikawa in shock.

The elevator dings and they step inside. Once the doors close Oikawa pulls down the hood. Hajime nearly laughs at how messed up Oikawa’s hair looks but settles with a raised eyebrow. Oikawa blushes. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“There is no one to tell,” replies Hajime in a clipped tone.

“Nice building, by the way.”

Hajime narrows his eyes at Oikawa’s attempt to ease him into a conversation, but decides to humor him. “I guess it’s nice. Kinda lonely though.”

“It won’t be anymore!”

“I’d rather by lonely,” Hajime deadpans.

The elevator doors open and Hajime steps into the hallway and stalks off to his apartment. He pushes the door open, thankfully that he remembered that he had left it unlocked. He flicks the lights on and takes his shoes off. Oikawa pokes his head and takes in the apartment.

“It’s very modern and… and American, Iwa-chan,” he says.

“If you don’t drop the nickname I will sock you,” Hajime grumbles in response. It hurt for Oikawa to use the pet name he had given to him when they were kids. “You’ll be sleeping on the couch. Oh, don’t make that face. It turns into a bed. If you need anything, wait until I wake up because if you go into my room and disturb my sleep I will kick you out.”

“So many rules,” mumbles Oikawa. “N-not that I’m not grateful for you helping me out!” he says when Hajime glares at him. “I’m just stating.”

Hajime rolls his eyes and goes over to the closet. He takes out blankets and a pillow and chucks them at Oikawa. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to bed.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but Hajime is already walking away. Hajime yanks the bedroom door open and slams it shut. He flops down on the bed, groaning.

_Why, why, why did he do this?_

He’s always been soft, he knows, but this was ridiculous!

The man in the other room had been hurting Hajime since he was eight and now, after twenty years, he shows up at Hajime’s doorstep and Hajime willingly lets him in. Hajime feels strangely like a doormat.

He was such a fucking idiot.

And yet, he didn’t have the heart to kick Oikawa out. He was in a horrible dilemma and a good person would extend their hand and help him out, even if he didn’t deserve the kindness. Nobody should feel so alone.

However, Oikawa had other people he could contact, Hajime was sure of it. He could have gone over and lived with someone on his team, right? There was no real reason that he should have reached out for Hajime. Especially considering that Hajime had probably been nothing but an annoying mosquito flying around his head for a good portion of his life.

But, if he had gone to someone on his team or another friend the press would have definitely found him quickly. Someone with whom he had interacted very little with throughout his career was an obvious choice to go to when he was being tracked down.

Yet…

Hajime went to bed like this, his thoughts going in endless circles.

Hajime decides, before he passes out of exhaustion, that he is a closet masochist and that Oikawa Tooru was the only person in the world who could bring out this quality in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha wow that turned out to be pretty angsty I guess. It gets fluffier, I swear.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @ totally-not-addicted where I literally only blog about hq.
> 
> See you next time!


	4. And I Slept in Last Night's Clothes and Tomorrow's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Obviously you know what you doing to yourself. You know it’s a risk and you took it anyways. If doesn’t pay off, oh well, you know? It’s like in volleyball. Sometimes you have to play with someone who isn't consistent and you have to pray and trust in them because you have no other choice. Sometimes they pull through, sometimes they don’t. The thing is to do your best no matter what.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Literally why would to compare what Iwaizumi-san is going through to volleyball?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally self-indulgent
> 
> Enjoy it guys

The morning starts normal enough.

Hajime wakes up to the sound of his alarm and slaps the sleep button. He stays in bed for a few more minutes, blearily blinking his eyes and just hating life in general. Mornings were disgusting. What was that hideous bright, yellow thing in the sky? He was going to fucking fight it.

After getting over his usual morning angst session he gets out of bed. He stretches his muscles out, feeling sore from yesterday’s strenuous game. He curses himself for not cooling down properly. Coach would have his head once she found out.

Did he have practice today?

He fumbles around for his phone for a bit and turns it on.

Nope. No practice.

Today was going to be a lazy day.

Hajime feels that he deserves it. He had been working very hard recently and although he loved volleyball beyond anything else he did need a break every once in a while.

He hums to himself happily as he slips on his slippers.

Maybe he could invite Kageyama and Hinata to eat something. Hajime had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he owed them for something…

... and that something hit him square in the face when he opened his bedroom door.

There stood Oikawa Tooru in all his glory and Hajime relived last night’s events in stunning clarity.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan! You look upset,” observes Oikawa. He is still in last night’s clothes, which are now rumpled. His hair is also in a similar disheveled state. He looks tired but he still has the annoyingly bright look in his eyes and smile.

Hajime scowls. “What were you doing at my door?”

“I heard your alarm clock so I knew that you would be out of bed soon.” He beams and Hajime nearly turns away because he’s much too chipper. “I thought that I could say good morning to you!”

“You should have stayed on the couch,” grumbles Hajime, pushing past him.

Oikawa grins and bumps his shoulder with Hajime’s. “Aw, c’mon! We are going to be roommates for about a month so-“

“We. Are. Not. Roommates.”

“ _Hmpf._ So angry. You were never a morning person but I’ve never seen you _this_ grumpy before.”

Hajime wonders if it would be a bad idea to tell Oikawa that he was in a bad mood because of him.

“You’re too perky,” is all Hajime says. He shuffles to the kitchen and Oikawa trails behind him.

“Do you need help with something?” asks Oikawa as Hajime opens the fridge and takes out some milk.

“Not really. I’m having cereal today. I don’t have any other breakfast foods, so you’re going to have cereal too. Go and sit down at the table.”

“Okay,” says Oikawa softly. Once he is gone Hajime lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. He grabs two bowls (wow, that’s a first) and two spoons (amazing). He brings them to the table and sets one in front of OIkawa and the other across from him.

“I only have one kind of cereal. Sorry. I’m going grocery shopping today anyways.”

Oikawa blinks and gives him a small smile that makes Hajime’s heart jump. “That’s fine. Thank you.”

Hajime curses the fact that Oikawa has good manners.

He brings out the cereal and pours it in. He’s about to pour some milk in for Oikawa but the other man shakes his head. “I’m good, thank you.” Hajime shrugs and pours some for himself. They sit in silence, eating their food. Hajime is half-way done when Oikawa speaks up.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Don’t call me that, but yeah?”

“You’re being… oddly nice.”

Hajime looks up, puzzled. Oikawa’s eyes are trained on the cereal in front of him. He pulls a stray curl from his hair, an endearing habit that he used to do when he was a kid as well. He seems shy and nervous, something Hajime doesn’t understand.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… yesterday and when you woke up you were so… angry? I suppose that it’s understandable but-“

“Oikawa-san.” Oikawa looks up and frowns at him.

“Just Oikawa is fine, you don’t have to add the ‘-san’.”

“You know why I add it,” sighs Hajime and Oikawa slightly flinches. “But anyways, Oikawa-san, I am still very much pissed off at you. However, we made an agreement and I’m someone who honors a promise when I make one. Make no mistake, you are my least favorite person on the planet right now. But, I said that I would help you so that’s exactly what I’m doing. There is no reason for me to act cold towards you. It’s childish, really. I was out-of-line in that respect yesterday. My feelings have not changed; I just don’t feel that it’s wise to act upon them.”

Oikawa tilts his head to the side, studying Hajime. He looks a bit sad but otherwise his face is impassive. Finally he nods. “I see…” He turns his attention back to the cereal. “Sorry, for the trouble.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t mind.” Oikawa furrows his eyebrows at Hajime’s comment but doesn’t say anything. “By the way, you wouldn’t happen to have any clothes, would you?”

No response.

“Oikawa-san, do you need me to lend you clothes?” asks Hajime, exasperated.

Oikawa turns an interesting shade of pink. “I had clothes,” he mumbles. “If you didn’t accept I was going to go to a hotel and live there.”

“Where did your clothes go?”

“I left them in the car.”

“You left your clothes in the car?”

“I-it wasn’t my fault,” stammers Oikawa, turning even pinker.

“Of course it wasn’t,” replies Hajime.

“Iwa-chan is so mean,” mutters Oikawa. He leans back in the chair. “I was being chased. The press found out that I was in the car and the driver stopped somewhere so that I could run away and I did. By the time I got to the gym I realized that I had left my bag what but it was too late to do anything.” He rubs his eyes tiredly. “I only have my phone with me.”

“Oh,” says Hajime in a small voice, suddenly feeling like a jerk. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” answers Oikawa breezily, waving a hand. “I should have remembered the bag, but I didn’t. Nothing I can do to change that.”

“So, all you have is your phone and the clothes you are currently wearing?””

“That would be correct, yes.”

They stare at each other, one in total, complete horror and the other absolutely nonchalant.

“I need to get you clothes,” Hajime blurts out.

“You don’t have too,” says Oikawa, turning his attention back to his cereal.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Um… no?” Oikawa lets out a forced laugh. “I can stay in these clothes, so long that I am able to wash them every other day or so.”

“Oh hell no, Oikawa-san. You are not walking around in my apartment in dirty clothes.”

“Well, they wouldn’t really be dirty per se…”

Hajime closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll lend you a shirt and some sweats or something like that. I have to go out today anyways. Might as well kill three birds with one stone, right?”

“Iwa-chan, that’s not how the saying goes.”

“That’s how it goes now,” says Hajime tiredly. He shoves the rest of the cereal in his mouth and gets up. He puts the dirty plate in the kitchen sink and goes over to his bedroom. He quickly finds an over-sized shirt and some sweats. He debates giving Oikawa one of his boxers but decides that he not familiar enough with Oikawa to do that. He goes outside again and finds Oikawa curled up on the couch, staring at his phone and chewing his lips.

Hajime chucks the clothes at him.

“Change,” he demands. “And take a shower when I’m done with mine.”

Oikawa blinks at him owlishly. Hajime gives him a curt bow and then stiffly walks away.

He showers quickly, mostly for Oikawa’s benefit than his own. He throws on an outfit and opens the door. Oikawa is still on the couch but this time he is staring at the clothes he was given.

“Your turn to shower, dumbass. There’s a towel in there for you.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Oikawa gets up and shuffles over to Hajime. He stands in front of Hajime, taking him in. Oikawa’s features contort strangely and he opens his mouth to say something. However, he shakes his head and continues to the bathroom.

As soon as the shower turns on Hajime gets a message.

 

_> >Hinata and I going out to lunch. Would you like to come?_

_ >>haha actually, I was just about to invite you guys to do that. Since I owe you and all. _

_> > You don’t owe us anything. _

_ >>I do. Anyways, lunch is on me whether you like it or not.  _

_> > I disagree._

_ >>hm, that’s too bad really. _

 

Hajime gets another text message from a different person.

 

**> >bakageyama just told me that u wanna pay 4 lunch.**

_ >>That is a speedy response and yeah I intend to do that. _

**> >fat chance that’s happening. Sorry, Iwaizumi.**

 

Kageyama texts him again.

 

_> >Hinata is livid._

_ >> I know. He just texted me. Still, insist. Allow me be a doting senpai to you two. _

 

Hajime could hear Kageyama scoff in the distance.

 

_> >Iwaizumi-san, I apologize, but I have to decline your generous offer. Lunch is mine and Hinata’s treat. Just something to help you get over what happened yesterday with your old… friend?_

>> _Don’t buy me lunch, Kageyama._

_> >Too late. Sorry not sorry, Iwaizumi_

 

Hajime is just about to call Kageyama to flip him off when Oikawa comes out of the bathroom.

“Iwa-chan, I going outside with you!” He announces. His hair is dripping wet and there is a towel wrapped around his waist. He has his hands on his hips and all Hajime can think about it _“God damn, he looks like my mother.”_

“Excuse me?” says Hajime.

“You heard me. I’m coming with to help you out!” Oikawa takes a defiant step forward. He crosses his arms and looks at Hajime imperiously.

Hajime feels his eye twitch and his head begin to pound, signaling the beginnings of a headache. “I thought that you were trying to hide from the press? Isn’t going outside defeating that purpose?”

Oikawa grins. “I have Iwa-chan’s hoodie! Plus, if you have sunglasses I could wear those too!” Oikawa drops his arms and clasps them together. He pouts and gives Hajime puppy eyes. “Pretty please, Iwa-chan?”

“What is up with you and that nickname?” asks Hajime, exhausted. He rubs his temples. “Look, no. I’m not taking you out. I have a couple of things I have to do and dragging your sorry ass along is not one of them.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Oikawa-san, you are to stay put here until I come back.”

“You don’t know my size,” says Oikawa, standing taller. “For clothing, I mean. What if you get the wrong one?”

“I can guess. It’s not too hard. You aren’t that much taller than me.”

“But Iwa-chan might get me something ugly or embarrassing.”

Hajime wrinkles his nose. How vain could this guy get? “Okay, even in the off chance that that happens, why would you care? No one is going to see you.”

“You will,” says Oikawa.

“That’s different. I’m not going to buy you hideous clothes. I’m pissed but I don’t want to see you in ugly clothing as much as you think I do. Just trust my judgment on this, okay?”

Oikawa sniffs. “Why should I?”

“Because if I hadn’t been damn persistent in keeping in touch with you, you wouldn’t have anywhere to go right now.”

Hajime has hit a nerve, he knows. He sees it in the way that Oikawa screws up his face and the obvious hurt in his eyes. Hajime feels sick to his stomach for saying it out loud but still was not over, and probably never will be, Oikawa leaving him behind.

“I was busy,” mumbles Oikawa inaudibly.

“I bet. Now stay put.” Oikawa nods and Hajime softens his voice. “Look, I’ll you a picture of whatever I’m going to get you so you have some say in your wardrobe, okay?”

Oikawa looks like a kicked puppy.

“Okay.”

“Alright, later, then. Don’t wreck my apartment. My charger and cable are in my drawer if you need to charge your phone.”

“Okay.”

Hajime gets to the door and is about to step out when he glances over at Oikawa. He looks deflated and refuses to look at Hajime in the eye. Hajime let out a soft sigh and closes the door.

 

\-----

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Hajime shifts uncomfortably in his seat under Kageyama’s piercing gaze. “I let him stay with me.”

“THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!” exclaims Kageyama, throwing his hands up in the air. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

“Calm down, Tobio,” mutters Hinata under his breath. “The other customers are looking at us funny.”

“To hell with the other customers!” says Kageyama. He turns back to Iwaizumi. “Iwaizumi-san, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke,” he whines.

“It’s not.”

“Shouyou, can you believe this?” asks Kageyama, whipping around to Hinata.

“Iwaizumi is nice, so I can believe it. I mean, the situation sucks ass but what can you do about it? It would have been worse to leave the Grand King alone to fend for himself. He reminds me of a purse dog.”

“Please do not refer to him as the name of one of his characters,” groans Kageyama.

Hinata frowns. “Feels weird to call him Oikawa-san. But, anyways, I think you made a good call, Iwaizumi.”

“No, it was a horrible call,” interjects Kageyama. “What did he ever do to deserve your kindness? Nothing! The only time he showed up to anything of yours was your last game of junior high!”

“Well, I didn’t go to any of his events either,” says Hajime.

“Because you couldn’t! You didn’t have the money or the time to come to Tokoyo to see him… to see him do what exactly? Walk on a carpet? And he probably wouldn’t have noticed you?”

“I’m sure that if Iwaizumi told the Grand King that he was going the Grand King would absolutely look for him!”

“Why do trust this guy anyways?” asks Kageyama, narrowing his eyes at Hinata.

Hinata shrugs. “Sure his personality seems to suck, but he doesn’t seem to be a bad person. He’s screwed up in more than one way, that’s true. However, may I remind you of your third year of Junior High self?”

“T-that’s different, dumbass!” says Kageyama defensively.

“Hm, not really. Both of your personalities sucked but deep down you were good people so-OW, STOP THAT, BAKAGEYAMA!” Kageyama had Hinata in a successful headlock and he was giving Hinata one hell of a noogie.

“We’re going to get kicked out,” says Hajime, glancing over at the disgruntled employee at the counter as well as the unhappy customers near them.

Kageyama lets go of Hinata who sticks his tongue out childishly at the taller boy. Kageyama scrunches his nose and tries to look intimidating but Hinata’s attention is back on Hajime.

“He’s been a good house guest, hasn’t he?” asks Hinata.

Hajime pauses for a moment. As much as he hates to admit it, yes, Oikawa had been a very good house guest so far. He did as he was told, asked if he could help out, and did his best to not be a burden. In fact, he had wanted to go out to help Hajime to help him even more. There was probably some sort of secret motivation behind it, but it was the thought that counts.

“Yeah, he has good manners,” Hajime begrudgingly admits.

Hinata beams. “See what I mean? Shitty way of being, great person underneath. I know it because Kageyama is that way! So is Tsukkishima!”

“Hey, don’t put me and Tsukkishima in the same group!” says Kageyama.

Hinata turns to him and blinks. “Obviously I like you more. Tsukkishima is more of a _‘jerk-with-a-heart-of-gold’_ type and you’re the _‘tries-to-be-cool-but-really-isn’t’_ type.”

This starts up another bout of fighting between the two that Hajime doesn’t have the energy to quell. He watches them in silence, sipping his soda. Once they had settled down, Kageyama says, “Iwaizumi-san, I trust your judgment. I just… I just don’t want you getting hurt again. I know that Oikawa-san was a very important person in your life and I know how crushed you got when he didn’t show up. I don’t want to you to make the same mistake of trusting him and getting upset again.”

“Considering that Iwaizumi-san has probably been reminding him non-stop about what he did there is no way that Oikawa could hurt him anymore,” chirps Hinata.

“Hinata, dumbass, please be quiet. I am trying to be sympathetic.”

Hinata snorts. “Well, you suck at it.” Kageyama looks mildly offended but Hinata keeps on rolling. “Obviously you know what you doing to yourself. You know it’s a risk and you took it anyways. If doesn’t pay off, oh well, you know? It’s like in volleyball. Sometimes you have to play with someone who isn’t consistent and you have to pray and trust in them because you have no other choice. Sometimes they pull through, sometimes they don’t. The thing is to do your best no matter what.” Hinata puffs up his chest like a proud peacock.

“Literally why would to compare what Iwaizumi-san is going through to volleyball?” asks Kageyama.

“You would do it too! Plus, the situation fits perfectly! And it sounded really cool too!”

“It only sounds cool to you,” says Kageyama, rolling his eyes. However, he affectionately rubs Hinata’s hair.

“I’m flattered that you’re both worried about me,” says Hajime. “I really am. But don’t need you guys to think that I can’t handle this or that I’m going to end up hurting myself. So long as there is distance between us and Oikawa-san understands why I’m like that there is no reason why this month won’t go by smoothly.”

Hajime stretches a little before continuing. “I mean sure, it’s going to be a pain in the ass to have someone else around when I’m so used to living by myself, but it can’t be that bad. It’s like having a month-long sleepover with a stranger or something like that.” Hajime shrugs. “I’ll be fine. Oikawa-san can be a handful but I doubt that it’ll be hard to take care of him.”

Hinata and Kageyama nod slowly, drinking in what Hajime had said. “If you do need anything, though, feel free to ask us!” says Hinata.

“Yeah, really. Don’t feel that you can’t depend on us. If you need us to watch your apartment or anything like that-“

Hajime raised a hand to placate Kageyama. “Thank you, both of you. Your support means a lot to me. I promise you that if I need help I will come to you.”

“You better,” growls Kageyama, but his words have no bite and his eyes are much too soft for him to actually be threatening.

The rest of the lunch goes by smoothly and the duo and Hajime part ways.

“Thanks you for lunch!” calls out Hinata as they walk away.

“It’s the least I can do!” calls back Hajime. He waves at them until they are swallowed by the crowd. As he walks back towards his apartment he checks his phone. He had over 20 unread messages, all from Oikawa.

 

_> >Iwa-chan, did you know that your sweats are a little small on me?_

_> >not that I’m complaining_

_> >okay I’m kinda complaining_

_> >my ankles are totally exposed_

_> >in the olden times, that would be scandalous_

_> >actually, its still scandalous now because my ankles are too perfect for this world._

_> >IIWWWAAA-CCCHHHHAAANNN _

_> >ANSWER PLLLLLLZZZZZZ_

_> >your apartment sucks!!!_

_> >wait no I take that back your apartment is very lovely please don’t kick me out_

_> >I could do something in the apartment._

_> >Do ur laundry or something_

_> >IWACHAN IM REALLY BORED_

_> >I hope that youre having fun with your friends beCAUSE I AM NOT_

_> >im sorry im sorry please dont hurt me_

_> >remember that time you ran away from your house when we were kids because you didn’t want to eat a tomato? You stayed at my house that night and I brought you back home the next day._

_> >This is kinda like that_

_> >except the press the tomato_

_> >and im probably staying here for much longer._

_> >im sorry im being annoying and youre too nice to me_ _: <_

 

The last message had been sent only a few minutes ago so Hajime quickly typed up a response.

_ >>If you weren’t annoying, you wouldn’t be you. _

_ >>Hope you like the clothes I got you. _

 

Oikawa replied quickly.

_> >BETRAYAL_

_> >YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ASK FOR MY OPINION._

 

Hajime snickers which earns him a couple of weird looks from the people beside him.

 

_ >>Oikawa-san, trust me, you’ll like them.  _

 

Hajime gets to the apartment in no time and is meet with a pouting Oikawa. The actor looks up at him from his spot on the sofa. “You said that you would send me pictures,” he sniffs.

Hajime shrugs. “I knew that you would like them.” He thrusts the huge bag at Oikawa and smiles. “Go ahead, prove me wrong.”

Oikawa gingerly take the bag and skeptically eyes both it and Hajime. He looks into the bag and frowns. He takes the clothes out one at a time and inspects them.

Hajime has a smirk plastered on his face. He knew that Oikawa did like them, even if the stubborn actor didn’t want to admit it. Oikawa sighs and says, “I guess it’s fine for now. You didn’t do too bad- THE HELL IS THIS?!”

“Your new pajamas?” says Hajime, trying very hard not to laugh.

Oikawa delicately takes out the shirt and scrunches in nose in disgust. “ _An Alien Pajama?!_ And fucking Christ the pants have the _same pattern_?! Iwa-chan, you have to be kidding me! How old do you think I am, five?”

Oikawa looks so offended and Hajime has trouble breathing and he is soon doubled-up against the wall, wheezing in laughter. “I thought you’d like it,” is all he says once he somewhat gains his composure.

Oikawa stares him down. “I have a certain image to uphold,” he says through gritted teeth.

Hajime laughs again and slaps Oikawa’s back. “Well, considering that no one except me is going to see you, you can be rest assured that your cool guy act is safe and sound within these walls.”

“What did I do to deserve this?” asks Oikawa. He looks over at Hajime. “Don’t answer please, it was a rhetorical question.”

Hajime frowns at the accusation. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Mh-hm. Your face did that thing.”

“What thing?”

“The thing which means that you’re about to say something to me. You used to do it when we were kids too. It’s still annoying.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Try them on.”

“Even the pajamas?” asks Oikawa in disbelief.

“Especially the pajamas.”

“What, do you want to see me in them?”

Hajime cocks his head to the side. “Yes, that was part of the reason why I bought them…”

“Iwa-chan is unbelievably mean.”

Hajime gently socks Oikawa in the arm. “Go and check them out already.” Oikawa grumbles but complies with Hajime’s demands. Once he is gone Hajime plops down the couch, exhausted. He stares up at the ceiling, recalling his conversation with Hinata and Kageyama.

As much as he wished to share Hinata’s carefree view of the situation, he felt more inclined to do as Kageyama had said. Hajime knows that he opens up fast and forgives too easily. Look at what had happened! All Oikawa had to do was fork over a few paychecks and now he was living comfortably in Hajime’s apartment with Hajime doting on him. There was a very real risk of Hajime and Oikawa growing close again only for Oikawa to turn his back to Hajime once he goes back to acting.

Hajime sighs out loud. That was a bridge he would cross once the time came closer. He admits to himself that Hinata’s volleyball analogy was not only spot-on but very insightful. As of right now everything was all up to how Oikawa would act in the following month.

However, at the moment, tomorrow was far away and Hajime had no dreams, no idealization of what was to come out of this. He only had the present and he should focus on giving that his all.

“IWA-CHAN! THE PAJAMAS FIT ME AND I’M GOING TO CRY.” An outraged Oikawa storms out of the bedroom and he looks absolutely ridiculous. The actor is obvious pissed and his face is red in anger. But good grief, Hajime just couldn’t take him seriously with those bright green aliens and puffed up cheeks.

“IWA-CHAAANN,” whines Oikawa again and Haiime loses it.

Hajime laughs like he’s never laughed before and decides that, yes, he would rather focus on what was in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~when you do a fandom cliche and totally love it...~~  
>  im sorry but Oikawa in alien pjs is my favorite thing in the world and i couldnt resist.
> 
> hope you liked it~


	5. The Torture of Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru’s breath hitches as he hears the door open and Iwaizumi say softly, “Oikawa-san?”
> 
> Tooru does his best to look up casually from the screen. “Iwa-chan!” he says, giving Iwaizumi a small wave. He sits up on the couch. “Welcome back! You’re here early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha time to get sad

Tooru loved the smell of Iwaizumi’s clothes.

Not that he would admit that to Iwaizumi. He could barely admit it to himself!

It was really all Iwaizumi’s fault, Tooru decided. Iwaizumi woke up early each morning and came late at night and left Tooru all alone in the apartment for hours on end. All Tooru had to distract him was the TV and his phone. Therefore, it was Iwaizumi’s fault that Tooru got so bored that he wandered into his bedroom and opened drawers, hoping to find something embarrassing of Iwaizumi’s in order to tease the other man.

Well, either Iwaizumi was really good at hiding such things or he didn’t have any to begin with because Tooru found nothing. However, Tooru had found out something embarrassing about himself, which was that he liked the smell of Iwaizumi’s clothes.

It didn’t help that Tooru’s clothes smelled like that too since he was using the same detergent as Iwaizumi.

Tooru sighs as he flips through the TV channels. He snuggles more into Iwaizumi’s sweater, which Iwaizumi had conveniently left lying around. If he didn’t want Tooru to take his stuff, he reasons, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be leaving it up for grabs.

Okay, Tooru knew that he was being delusional but a man could dream, right? He didn’t even know if Iwaizumi swung that way…

“Breaking News on Tokyo Channel!” Tooru perks up, hoping for something interesting. Maybe a burglary? A break-in? The Prime Minister of Japan had farted? The possibilities were endless!

“There have still been no signs of Oikawa Tooru, former star of ‘ _Midnight Dreams’_.” He deflates, but continues to watch the report. “The company assures us that they know where the star is. However, the actor has been silent on all social media and therefore we have to ask, ‘ _Where is the Grand King?’_ Back you to, Sakura-san.” Tooru groans and turns off the TV.

Great. Now there was going to be a stupid hashtag on twitter about this.

It had been a week since Tooru had gone into hiding and the public was still freaking out. Tooru had always found it stupid how people cared so much about what he did. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the attention. In fact, he thrived on it! However, he couldn’t take a break without everyone flipping out and that really irked him.

Now, the company had all the rights to be going nuts right now. After all, Tooru had just gotten up and left without saying a word. It was reasonable for them to have a nervous breakdown over this. Nobody knew where he was.

Well, almost everyone.

His phone buzzes and Tooru hurriedly unlocks it to answer the phone.

“Kuroo,” he huffs.

“Have you checked twitter?” asks his friend.

“Ugh, please. I just saw a segment and I really, really don’t want to deal with it.”

Kuroo laughs on the other end of the phone. “The people here are going crazy, Oikawa. Just yesterday one of the company’s agents barged into my apartment and demanded that I return you.” Tooru winces and whispers an apology. “They scared the living daylights out poor Kenma. Truly you have made a great escape.”

“I did, didn’t I?” says Tooru, puffing his chest a little. “It was too easy, I think. But, hey, I found the perfect person to be with.”

“Yeah, about that, how has he been towards you? From what you told me before…”

Tooru sighs and rubs an eye. “He’s been… fine, I guess.  A bit cold, but who can blame him? I mean, I have been a total dick to him for the past couple of years. I’m surprised he even agreed to it.” Tooru shifts on the couch so that he is laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. “He’s been a great host, really. Super cautious as well. He’s been wonderful. Too wonderful, actually. I don’t deserve it.”

“Hm, maybe you don’t but you got it, right?”

“I suppose.”

Kuroo hums and Tooru hears someone yelling in the background. “Oh, shit, their calling me. Back to work. Talk to you later. Take care, man.”

“You too~” chirps Tooru.

There is a clicking sound and the phone goes silent.

Tooru is all alone again.

He rolls over to stare at the clock and frowns. It’s much too early for Iwaizumi to come back home, so Tooru couldn’t pester him. He was probably still at practice. He always is. Tooru is beginning to suspect that Iwaizumi uses it to a certain degree in order to avoid him. Tooru guessed that if he were to confront Iwaizumi about it the other man would vehemently deny it.

Maybe Tooru was just being paranoid. Iwaizumi was, after all, a professional athlete. It was a strenuous job, both physically and mentally. The team had to be in the best shape possible.

But practice from eight in the morning to nine at night seemed too long.

It was possible that practice was much shorter and that Iwaizumi hung out with his team afterwards, Tooru thinks glumly. Not that he could blame Iwaizumi for that. Tooru knew many people but there were only very few that he actually considered to be friends. Tooru has started to doubt a number of those friendships too. Iwaizumi’s team seemed to be full of great people. Of course Iwaizumi would prefer to be with them than with Tooru.

It’s less obvious now but Tooru knows that Iwaizumi is still uncomfortable around him. Iwaizumi fidgets and glances to the side too much. He looks past Tooru sometimes, seemingly more interested on a smudge on the wall than in him. Iwaizumi gives his tight-lipped smiles and clipped laughter. It all hurts even more because he has seen Iwaizumi with others and just looking… happier. Tooru wished that he would act the same way around him.

The name thing also hinted to how Iwaizumi truly felt about Tooru. Iwaizumi refuses to call him just Oikawa, even after Tooru told him to do so, and always adds the ‘-san’. Every time he hears it Tooru feels as though he had been sucker punched.

Tooru wanted the natural bantering they had as children so bad.

The more he stays here the more of an idiot he feels.

He doesn’t know what he expected when he asked Iwaizumi for help, doesn’t know why he went to Iwaizumi in the first place. Maybe it was because when they were younger they always had each other’s backs no matter what. Tooru knew he had hadn’t been the best friend Iwaizumi could ask for, yet he had brushed it off. They still talked, it was always meaningless, but they still talked. Surely Iwaizumi wouldn’t be so hard on him and they would go back to the rhythm they had when they were younger?

Man, how wrong he had been.

But Iwaizumi had been kind. He had been helpful. He had been the best friend Tooru could have asked for and yet Tooru had done nothing in return.

But Iwaizumi doesn’t stay. He is flighty and treads carefully around him, as though Tooru were a lion that was about to pounce. Tooru hates it so, so much.

But what could he do?

Apologize?

_‘Hey, sorry for being the shittiest childhood friend in existence for, like, twenty years. Forgive me?’_

He was lucky that Iwaizumi hadn’t kicked him out yet.

Tooru gets up and wanders the apartment for the umpteenth time.

It’s very modern and Tooru likes it very much. A little on the small side but it’s spacious for a single person. He goes to foyer and stays there, admiring his surroundings. The walls near the entrance are a deep, vibrant red but the rest of the apartment was of an off-white color. To the left the dining table can be seen as well as some of the kitchen. To his right he can spy the couch he lies on all day long and the seat next to it. Finally, in front of him, is the door that leads to Iwaizumi’s bedroom which is currently ajar reveling the bed and the window on the far corner.

He had only been there for a week yet the place seemed so familiar.

It felt like home.

His phone buzzes and he scrambles to the couch.

It’s a text from Iwaizumi.

 

_> >Hey, I’m getting takeout because I’m too lazy to cook tonight. Hope you like what I got you._

 

Tooru tries to suppress his wide smile.

 

_ >>Iwa-chan, you better not have gotten something horrible for me. _

 

Tooru can practically hear Iwaizumi scoff.

 

_> >Like I would do that, idiot. See you in 15._

 

Tooru hums to himself happily as he takes off Iwaizumi’s sweater and puts it back where he found it. He flops down on the couch and tries his best not to get excited. He fails though, as he wiggles around impatiently. He turns on the TV and hopes to look cool when Iwaizumi walks in.

His eyes are plastered onto the screen when he hears the familiar jingling of the doorknob. Tooru’s breath hitches as he hears the door open and Iwaizumi say softly, “Oikawa-san?”

Tooru does his best to look up casually from the screen. “Iwa-chan!” he says, giving Iwaizumi a small wave. He sits up on the couch. “Welcome back! You’re here early.”

Iwaizumi unzips his warm-up jacket and shrugs. “Practice was cut short,” is all he says. He hangs the jacket on a rack and Tooru notices that he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt. It’s hard to ignore, really, because the shirt is tight on his body and shows off his arms. Tooru has to remind himself that it’s weird to stare at someone’s arms, even if they are rather glorious.

Since they were children it was obvious that Iwaizumi would grow up to be buffer than Tooru and Tooru was nothing to scoff at. However, it hadn’t been something Tooru really thought about.

Until now, that is.

Tooru glances down in hopes that he was wearing shorts. He is dully disappointed to see that Iwaizumi was wearing sweats.

Maybe another day.

“C’mon, Oikawa-san. Time to eat.”

“Okay~” Tooru hops off the couch and goes to the table. He sat down much too quickly and much too excitedly but he really didn’t care. He is starved of human interaction and Iwaizumi is finally back. Iwaizumi pushes Tooru’s box to him along with a pair of chopsticks. “Thank you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “It’s whatever.” Iwaizumi turns his own seat around so that when he sits down he straddles the chair and leans against the back of the seat. He grabs his own box and chopsticks and digs in. The two in eat in silence which annoys Tooru to no end.

 _Say anything, anything_ , Tooru pleads to himself.

“It must get very boring here,” says Iwaizumi suddenly.

Tooru’s heart leaps and he smiles a little. “A bit, yeah. But it helps to know that I can talk to you.”

“That’s really not much of a consolation prize.”

 _Oh, it is,_ thinks Tooru “Better than nothing though, right? I really am lucky that Iwa-chan let me stay with him. You’re like my knight in shining armor!”

Iwaizumi scowls and wrinkles his nose. “Shittykawa,”he says. But he’s blushing so Tooru takes it as a victory.

It slips into silence again and it’s all Tooru can do to not scream at the top of his lungs. Here he is, the only person Tooru can talk to but neither of them are saying anything. Tooru glances at the clock and knows that his time with Iwaizumi is running out. He bites his bottom lip and pokes at his noodles until he says, “Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi pauses to glance up at Tooru. The latter gulps as Iwaizumi’s black eyes meet his own brown eyes. “H-how was practice?”

“It was fine, a bit boring though. Nishinoya pissed off the coach by covering his desk in neon sticky notes, which was pretty funny. He was very pleased with himself. Other than that it was nothing special.”

“Ah… I see…”

Oh god he was losing the conversation. He had to do something! Anything!

“Are you okay, Oikawa-san?”

Tooru sits up straighter, startled. “I-um-yeah!”

Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows and nods. “If you say so.”

He goes back to eating and Tooru stares at him in disbelief.

Just like that? Iwaizumi gives up just like that?!

Iwaizumi finishes quickly and gets up. “There’s a Brazil versus U.S.A volleyball match coming up so I’m going to use the TV if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” says Tooru. “I’ll watch it with you!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Okay.”

He leaves Tooru fuming over his nonchalance. How, how on earth could anyone be so dense? Could he not see that Tooru wanted some affection? A hug would be great but just a simple brush of their hands could satisfy him at this point.

But then again, did Tooru deserve that kind of attention from Iwaizumi?

Probably not. But he was selfish and he always got what he wanted.

Tooru finishes his food and joins Iwaizumi on the couch. When he sits down he notices that Iwaizumi had moved ever so slightly away from him. Tooru bites the inside of his cheek and swallows. Iwaizumi really wasn’t making this easy.

Iwaizumi turns the TV on and flips to the channel that has the game. He becomes enraptured quickly as the game starts. Never in his short time here had Tooru ever seen Iwaizumi seem so…so… excited. Iwaizumi leans in forward and watches with unblinking eyes as the players on the screen slam the ball to the ground over and over again.

“Iwa-chan,” says Tooru softly.

Iwaizumi glances him. “Hm? Brazil is about to serve.”

“Talk to me.” Iwaizumi cocks his head to the side and Tooru explains. “Tell me what’s going on. Using volleyball terms. Says what’s on your mind. Where the defense is weak, what they are really good at…”

Iwaizumi gives him a pointed look and then nods. “Alright. Voicing my thoughts would help.”

And so the rest of the match was littered with Iwaizumi’s words.

“He shanked the ball because he had pushed in too deep.”

“U.S.A isn’t attacking enough. Their setter is only giving it to the outside.”

 “I’m jealous of number twenty’s serve. On Brazil, I mean. Twenty on U.S.A is a stronger receiver.”

“I don’t like that middle. He knows too well where to put the ball. It’s gonna be a hassle to neutralize him.”

Iwaizumi continues to babble on and on and on. Tooru stops watching the game after a while and instead focuses on the man next to him. Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip whenever he was about to insult yet also compliment a player. His hands would fly up when someone messed up. He’d lean in more when he wanted to analyze something and he did this cute thing with his eyebrows…

Oh God, Tooru was in much deeper than he thought it was.

It’s only been a week.

This month was going to be a living hell.

The game ended and Iwaizumi turned the TV off. Tooru notes that during the duration of the game the two had drifted closer together. So close that their knees were almost touching. Tooru tried to not to stare at the space too much.

“It was a good game,” says Tooru, hoping to break the ice.

“It was. I’m nervous to play against either one of them.”

The ice refuses to budge.

“I’m sure that you would do well,” Tooru supplies.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I’m not a starter, so I wouldn’t be playing.”

Tooru gapes. “You’re not a starter? But you’re so good!”

Iwaizumi blinks. “Y-you saw me play?”

Tooru nods and his heart races. He had him. Even if it is just for a moment, Iwaizumi’s guard is down and Tooru has a chance to strike.

“I did,” says Tooru eagerly. “I-I came a little late but I saw the majority of the game!”

Iwaizumi settles back on the couch, still looking at Tooru evenly. He seems slightly startled but other than that looked impassive. “What part did you see?”

“It was… like ten minutes into the game? You guys were down by… three points, I think.”

Iwaizumi nods. “Yeah, that’s right. We were losing by three.”

Tooru smiles. “What? You don’t believe that I saw anything?”

Iwaizumi winces. “Kinda? I mean, don’t take it personally but you aren’t always the most honest person. And it’s been so long since you last saw a game of mine…”

Tooru should try and salvage the situation. He easily could. All he had to do was apologize for being a shitty friend. Tear up a little and look sorrowful. Promise Iwaizumi to do better.

Instead he says, “Well… I mean… yeah, I guess.”

Iwaizumi nods and the moment is gone. Iwaizumi goes back to being guarded and stiff. “Can’t blame you,” he says, shrugging, but the pain is apparent in his voice. “You were probably very busy with acting gigs and all that.”

“I-I guess.”

“It’s late,” says Iwaizumi, getting up. He stretches and Tooru finds himself staring at the small slip of skin that peaked out when he his shirt rode up. Tooru turns away, blushing, hoping that he hadn’t been caught looking. “I’m going to bed, so you should too. I’m leaving early for practice so breakfast will be early too. Unless you want to make your own meal, which is fine by me.”

“Uh… I’ll see how I am I the morning.”

Iwaizumi accepts with a wave of his hand and walked to his bedroom. “Good night, Oikawa-san.”

“Good night, Iwa-chan.”

As soon as the bedroom door closes Tooru screams in the pillow silently.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Tooru scolds himself _. You had him right there and you messed it up! Idiot! Iwa-chan will never forgive you at this rate!_

Tooru huffs in anger and picks up his crumpled PJs up from the floor. He stuffs himself in them and climbs into the couch. He fluffs up the pillow and lays down on it, sighing unhappily. He pulls the blankets up to nose and closes his eyes, willing himself to fall into the arms of sleep and sweet dreams.

He had fucked up so, so badly.

He hated this distance between the two them.

Even if he weren’t possibly developing feeling for Iwaizumi it would have hurt. Tooru hated to admit it but he was a sensitive person and cared a lot about what people thought of him.

Well, that’s a lie, actually.

He cared about what the important people in his life thought of him, not just any random stranger.

However, it wasn’t like Tooru and Iwaizumi had a strong relationship either…

Tooru falls into a fitful and dreamless sleep. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t comfortable either.

When Tooru wakes up the next morning the sun was peeking out through the curtains. He squints at it, his head throbbing. He wipes a bit of drool off his cheek, disgusted with himself. Hadn’t he already broken that habit? On the table in front of him there is a note. Gingerly, Tooru picks it up and reads it.

 

_Had to go._

_Felt kinda bad waking you up so early._

_Take whatever you want to eat._

_Be back at the normal time_

_-Iwaizumi_

Tooru could only sigh and pick himself off the couch in order to trudge to the kitchen.

 _Another normal day,_ thinks Tooru bitterly as he goes on to spend another day just waiting for Iwaizumi to come back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~sorry not sorry~~


	6. You Are My Favorite 'What If?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He imagined lazy summer days spent at each other’s house, playing video games or complaining about the stifling heat. He imagine cold winter days and warm hot chocolate as they buried themselves in blankets as watched the TV flicker with a movie. He imagined them in the fall when the leaves turned gold and red and they had to walk home with scarves and hats. He imagined cool spring days spent outside playing volleyball._
> 
> _And his heart ached for all of those memories that they never had the chance to make._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just took an exam and my brain is fried ;-; Proof-reading this was hell and I'm sure that I've missed something but...
> 
> Anyways enjoy some iwaios
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been to Japan, much less Tokyo, so Idk if the place I describe exists.

This was an absolutely horrible _, horrible_ idea, Hajime was certain of it.

He doesn’t even know why he mentioned it to Oikawa in the first place.

_It’s because you want an excuse to go out with him without feeling guilty and looking like you want to do it,_ supplies his brain as though it were talking to a small child. _You’re afraid of being too nice so know you have to act as though taking Oikawa outside is the worst possible thing that could ever happen to you._

Okay, but technically allowing Oikawa to tag along was one of the worst things that could have ever happened to him.

From the way Oikawa was acting one would think that he hadn’t been to the outside world in years.

Granted, he had been stuck in Hajime’s apartment for a good week and a half but that did not mean that-OIKAWA FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT’S HOLY-

Hajime yanks Oikawa away from yet another vendor, who was waving a cheap touristic trinket in the actor’s face and making him coo.

Oikawa yelps as he is violently launched away from the temptation. He tethers in place for a moment before whipping around and glaring at Hajime.  

At least, Hajime thinks Oikawa is glaring at him. It was hard to tell because the sunglasses and the hat fit snuggly on his head, only allowing a free stray curls to break free. “Iwa-chan! The man was just showing it to me!”

Hajime narrows his eyes and marches past Oikawa. “What are you, a five-year-old?” he scolds. “Obviously that man was trying to scam you!?

“I know! But you didn’t have to ruin my fun!”

“Your fun?” questions Hajime, throwing a glance over his shoulder.

Oikawa smiles. “I was going to try and bargain for it.”

“Why on earth would you want a shitty ‘ _I LOVE TOKYO’_ cap? Also, the hell do you think this is? A flea market?” Hajime walks faster, accidentally bumping into people.

Oikawa takes long strides to get to him and Hajime grits his teeth as he is reminded yet again that Oikawa was taller than him. “That’s what I usually do when I want to buy something!”

“The hell does that mean? You bargain for all your possessions?”

“Some. Please, Iwa-chan, I swear it will be funny!”

“As if,” Hajime snaps. He could feel the dirty look Oikawa gives behind him but ignores it. “Besides, you’re only here to help me carry the groceries back to the apartment. Nothing more and nothing less.”

He can hear the pout in Oikawa’s voice, “Iwwaaa-cchhhaaannn.”

Hajime has given up on trying to stop Oikawa from using the nickname. There was nothing he could do. And anyways, Hajime would be lying if he said that the nickname didn’t warm his heart because that meant that Oikawa remembered. He remembered those good old days when their biggest concern was whether or not it will rain so that they could play outside.

“Be quiet, Assikawa,” scolds Hajime.

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” huffs Oikawa. He stops talking though and follows Hajime as they weave through the bustling streets of Tokyo. At some point Oikawa grabs Hajime’s sleeve and Hajime jumps at the contact. “Sorry,” says Oikawa sheepishly. “I almost got lost.”

“Dumbass,” replies Hajime as he continues to plow through the masses, now blushing.

They finally get to the market place and Hajime heaves a sigh of relief. It’s not as crowded here and the majority of people here are on the older side so it’s considerably quieter.

Oikawa wrinkles his nose. “You don’t go to the supermarket? Doesn’t it cost more here?”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Money isn’t really an issue. I have enough of that. Besides, it gives off a more… natural feeling, you know? Plus, it’s easier to pick out the food here.”

“Whatever you say, Iwa-chan. You’re the expert here.”

Hajime sighs and grabs Oikawa’s hand. “C’mon.”

Oikawa jumps at the contact but allows himself to be dragged deeper into the market place. They were soon bombarded by delicious scents, bright colors, and the lively sounds of the vendors. The more they walked, the more Hajime felt himself relax.

He loved the market place. It kind of reminded him of home in a bittersweet way. It reminded him of late summer nights spent with friends under the stars and of the festivals of his hometown. It was a symbol of more peaceful times, when Hajime’s worst fear was not getting a good grade on a test. The more and more he went to the market place Hajime found himself hit with a crippling nostalgia. It hurt, it hurt a little too much. But Hajime still went, even if it made his chest ache and made him wish for the past to come back to him.

However, it was different today.

He still feels the nostalgia but it’s duller than usual, which Hajime doesn’t but it does leave him confused as hell.

“Iwa-chan, look,” whispers Oikawa in his ear. “Do people really buy live chickens?” He points to one of the stalls in which an old lady sat in a coral with live poultry ambling around her.

Hajime frowns and observes the stall. “I guess. They probably live somewhere else, though. I have yet to see a live chicken in the streets of Tokyo.”

Oikawa hums and his eyes sparkle. “That would be funny to see. Let’s buy one and set it loose.”

“Let’s not,” grumbles Hajime, tugging Oikawa away from the stall.

“Awh, Iwa-chan is no fun,” Oikawa complains. He drags his feet on the ground and pouts.

“Oikawa-san, think about what would happen to that chicken if we did let it go wild.”

Oikawa shrugged. “It’s going to get eaten anyways.”

“Think about how many heart attacks that would cause.”

“I seriously doubt that anyone will have a heart attack over a chicken.”

“People will think that they are going nuts!” Hajime counters.

“As though stranger things don’t occur,” Oikawa snorts.

Hajime opens his mouth to counter but no words come out. Oikawa flashes him a smug smile.

“Cat got your tongue, Iwa-chan?”

“You are full of shit,” is all Hajime is able to say.

Oikawa cackles in glee as Hajime turns red and yanks Oikawa’s arm.

“Ouch! Such a barbarian!” squeaks Oikawa. Hajime shoots him a death glare but Oikawa remains unfazed. “You really do need to work on that.”

“And who’s going to help me? You?” Hajime asks.

Hajime wishes that he could properly see the face that Oikawa was making and had half-a-mind to take off the sunglasses in order to do so. Oikawa’s eyebrows had shot up past his bangs and his mouth was curved open in a small ‘ _O’_. Also, was he blushing?!

“I-I mean, if that’s w-what you want...” Oikawa stutters out. “I’m not sure t-that I’m the right p-person for the job but-“

Hajime takes him to the side in order to not get in the way of the rest of the people. “Oikawa-san,” says Hajime slowly, his voice lower than usual. Oikawa is definitely blushing now. “Are you telling me that I have to fix my behavior and that you would be happy to do so if I asked you?”

“N-n-no,” stammers Oikawa. “I mean, Iwa-chan is a really good person. Probably one the best. But you’re…” Oikawa waves his hands, “…someone who as a more violent approach?” Hajime’s shock must have shown on his face because Oikawa rushes in to amend things. “You always get so physical and stuff but you never mean to hurt or anything like that! Okay, maybe you do mean a little harm but it’s all done with good intentions and you’ve always been like that…” Hajime watches in shock as Oikawa continues to babble on and on.

Finally, he puts his hands up to stop Oikawa. “Okay, I get it. I understand.” Oikawa blushes but says no more.

Hajime leads Oikawa down a dark alleyway that shades them from the sun. There are fewer stalls here and a couple of doors. Hajime stops in front of one pretty rickety door and opens it. It creaks in protest but allows the two men to enter the shop.

“It’s like an old-timey store,” breathes out Oikawa.

“That’s kinda what they were going for,” replies Hajime.

“This place kinda suits you,” says Oikawa seriously.

Hajime shrugs. “I suppose. Now shut up and help me by carrying what I’m going to give you.”

Despite what Hajime originally thought, Oikawa was a very good helper. He followed Hajime through musty old shelves and dark corners without a peep. He held on to whatever Hajime gave him without complaining or whining. He didn’t try to start up some sort of nonsensical conversation with him nor did he tease Hajime about certain food choices he made.

It was wonderful, really. In fact, Hajime was able to ask him to get something for him while he looked for some fruits and Oikawa delivered.

After a while, Oikawa asks, “Iwa-chan, I’m a bit confused.”

Hajime is stooped down low to the ground, scanning for some snacks on the bottom shelf. “Hm?” he says.

“There are a bunch of places like this around here and there’s even more in the city. Why do you choose this one? It’s so far away and the place itself doesn’t look all that well-kept.”

Hajime hesitates for a moment before replying. “I come here because I’m sentimental.”

“That doesn’t come to me as a surprise.” Hajime looks up at Oikawa, startled. It’s hard to see what kind of face Oikawa’s making from this angle. Oikawa towers over him and Hajime can see a sliver of eyes between the rim of the sunglasses and the smooth curve of his cheek. His mouth is turned down in a petulant frown. He looks down on Hajime, still frowning and Hajime can see the slightest bit of his furrowed eyebrows. “But still, why this of all places?”

Hajime considers whether or not to come clean to Oikawa. Admitting why he came would make him seem like a softie. (Which he is, and he knows it, but he’s rather keep it low-key, if you know what he mean.) He finds himself glaring at a faded yellow spot on the floor.

“Um,” says Oikawa nervously. He turns his head back up so that Hajime is staring up at the rim his sunglasses again. A light shade of pink dusts his cheeks. “Y-you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Hajime sighs. “No, it’s fine.” He turns back to the shelves and scratches the back of his neck. “It reminds me of home.”

“Home?” Oikawa wrinkles his nose. “As in our hometown? The supermarket was much better than this, I’m sure…”

Hajime rolls his eyes, even though Oikawa can’t see him. “Dumbass, it’s not the town supermarket I’m reminded of. I’m thinking more of the festivals.”

“Oh,” says Oikawa in a small voice. “I see.”

Hajime really should let the subject drop there but like the idiot he is he continues. “My best memories came from there. Every time it rolled around I’d go out with people, family or friends, it really didn’t matter.” His fingers lay on the snack he wants and he picks it up to inspect it. “It was such a carefree and fun time. I always had a blast. My first date was during the Tanabata festival, actually.”

He hears Oikawa suck in a breath behind him. “First date?”

“Hm,” replies Hajime, handing the snack to Oikawa and then going straight back to searching for another one. “Her name was Minami Arisa. It was… I think my first year of High School.”

“You never mentioned anything of the sort,” mumbles Oikawa.

Hajime snorts. “Well, then, it was definitely first year of High School.’

“What makes you so certain?” asks Oikawa sourly.

“Because I did mention it.” Hajime peers up at Oikawa who has his face screwed up in concentration. “Don’t bother trying to remember,” says Hajime bitterly, waving a hand. “It just means that my hunch was right.”

“I’m-what?”

“That you didn’t really read my emails during high school.”

Oikawa huffs indignantly but his voice shakes when he says, “I-I did too read them! I responded, didn’t I?”

Hajime hums in agreement and Oikawa seems to relax. “However, all your replies were generic and self-absorbed, so…”

Hajime wants it to sting. Hajime wants Oikawa to look hurt or offended. He wants Oikawa to take a step back from him and keep his distance.

And his flippant comment hits just the nerve. Oikawa’s face crumples and he hangs his head down in shame. Hajime is about to says something when Oikawa speaks up. “I know,” he whispers softly, almost mournfully. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah-wait what?” Hajime’s head snaps up and he stares at Oikawa.

Oikawa bites his bottom lip and looks at Hajime straight in the eyes. Hajime is suddenly thankful for the sunglasses because he doesn’t think that I could take whatever emotion was in Oikawa’s eyes at the moment. “I know, I was a shitty friend. I’m sorry.”

Hajime sputters.

Oikawa smiles shyly and it’s such a beautiful, natural smile and Hajime’s poor heart can’t take it. He shoots up straight and shoves the new snack he got at Oikawa. “D-dumbass, don’t say such embarrassing things in public!” exclaims Hajime as he feels his face go red.

Oikawa actually giggles and uses the snack to cover up his mouth. “Iwa-chan, you’re acting as though I just asked you out,” he teases.

“God, no. That would have been less embarrassing.”

Oikawa snorts and the snack goes down to reveal a full-fledged smirk. “Really?”

“Oh my God, please shut up.”

Oikawa’s laughing all the way to the cash register and Hajime can only blush as people turn to stare at them. The cashier looks so uncomfortable that Hajime has to apologize for Oikawa’s behavior. “He’s always like this,” explains Hajime as the cashier hands back his credit card.

“Because you make me like this!”

“I’m so sorry for him. We’ll be leaving the store now.” Hajime bows awkwardly and Oikawa only laughs even harder.

“Bye cashier-kun!” says Oikawa as they exit store and Hajime’s face flares up even more.

Hajime curses his younger self for befriending Oikawa.

“I can’t take you anywhere!” Hajime complains once they are some distance from the store.

Oikawa’s chuckling now as he swings the groceries like the five-year-old he is. “That’s really your own fault. You’re too easy to set off. I love it.”

“You are really annoying, you know?”

“So I’ve been told. Yet people still love me, so I must have some sort of redeeming quality, right?”

Hajime narrows his eyes. “Underneath all those layers, maybe.”

Oikawa pretends to be offended. “Iwa-chan,” he drawls. “I am always one hundred percent natural.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “You’re about as natural as a Happy Meal.”

Oikawa halts abruptly. Hajime’s heart stops.

_Oh god,_ he thinks. _I fucked up. That was too mean. I barely know him. I probably pushed somewhere I shouldn’t have._

“Iwa-chan…”

Hajime’s turns around, panicked. “Oikawa, I-“

And Oikawa starts to guffaw and wheeze. Hajime can only stand there, horrified, as Oikawa dissolves into peals of laughter. “Oh, Iwa-chan _-pft_ \- a Happ- _pft_ \- Happy Meal- _AHAHAHA_ -Oh god- _pffftttaHAHAHAHAHA_!” Oikawa clutches his sides and doubles over, almost dropping the bags in his hands. “Iwaaaa-chaaaan, that was- _snrf_ \- so fucking- _AHAHA_ \- mean. Oh god,” he stands up and gasps for a breath. “A fucking Happy Meal. That’s it,  I can’t-“

It takes Oikawa at least five minutes to calm down. He rubs his eyes before pushing the sunglasses up. “Holy shit, I just got burned by Iwa-chan,” he whispers, marveled.

“And this is surprising, because…?”

Oikawa snickers a bit before turning his gaze down. He scuffs at the ground and replies in a small voice, “It just feels familiar, you know? You insulting me and me taking finding it hilarious because it’s true and knowing that you don’t mean it out of malice.”

Hajime’s heart drops. “How do you-“

Oikawa seems to positively glow as he says, “Because you could have said something much, much worse. It’s all petty insults with you. If you really wanted to hurt me you would.”

Hajime wants to argue with Oikawa but he can’t find it in himself to contradict what Oikawa was said was right. “You know me too well,” says Hajime.

Oikawa shrugs. “It helps that you haven’t changed all that much since we were kids.”

Hajime smiles. “I could say the same to you. However, you are infinitely more annoying now that you used to be.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

They fall into a playful banter with such ease that Hajime can’t help but be scared about how quickly they had settled into a rhythm. But, he doesn’t have much time to dwell on that because as good as Hajime is at comebacks Oikawa just keeps on serving him more and more.

Hajime’s sides ache from laughing and his cheeks burn from all the smiling he’s doing but it all feels so, so right.

They’ve left the market place and were making their way to the bus stop when Hajime surprises himself. “I’m glad you came, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Hm, don’t get too much of an ego over it though. It was nice to have some company, even though it complained a lot.” It was a total lie about Oikawa complaining and they both know it, but Oikawa does his best to look offended.

“You must have not noted the horrible stench of the place.” Another blatant lie, but they’re both rolling with it now.

“It’s because you’re so used to all that high-end perfume,” says Hajime. “It’s ruined your sense of smell.”

“Um, excuse you, Iwa-chan. My sense of smell is superb, you’re the one that’s challenged. One day I’ll come with a bunch of fragrances and civilize you to what truly good aromas are like.”

“What are you gonna do? Spray my apartment with perfumes and colognes?”

“Now there’s an idea. Almost as good as my chicken one.”

They both cackle loudly and earn a number of odd looks from passerbys. Yet Hajime couldn’t care less about what strangers thought about him. He and Oikawa were both making fools out of themselves, so it wasn’t like he was alone.

They boarded the bus with minimal issues and plopped down on some seats next to each other.

“Remember, Iwa-chan, you gotta get up if an old lady gets up. Especially if she has a chicken.”

“What is up with you and chickens?” asks Hajime, shaking his head. Oikawa only laughs in response.

They don’t to talk to each other for the rest of the ride but it wasn’t a bad silence. It was a good silence. It was kind of silence that good friends were able to do.

Not for the first time, Hajime wonders what it would have been like to grow up with Oikawa. It has always been his favorite ‘what if’ and one that always left him with his head spinning. He imagined going to school with Oikawa, goofing off in class and groaning over homework. Oikawa would have joined the volleyball with Hajime, probably as a setter. He would have been Kageyama’s senpai, a thought that made Hajime almost burst out laughing. They would have gone to the same high school, too, most likely. He wondered what it would have been like to go to all those festivals with Oikawa, what it would have been like to hang out after school with him.

He imagined lazy summer days spent at each other’s house, playing video games or complaining about the stifling heat. He imagine cold winter days and warm hot chocolate as they buried themselves in blankets as watched the TV flicker with a movie. He imagined them in the fall when the leaves turned gold and red and they had to walk home with scarves and hats. He imagined cool spring days spent outside playing volleyball.

And his heart _ached_ for all of those memories that they never had the chance to make.

“Iwa-chan?”

Hajime snaps his head towards Oikawa. “Yeah?” he says a little too quickly.

“You okay?” Oikawa peers him curiously over the top of his sunglasses.

“Just fine, Oikawa-san.”

“You can just drop the ‘-san’,” blurts out Oikawa.

Hajime smiles nervously. “But I-“

“You can use it with my first name, if you really want to use it,” continues Oikawa, ignoring Hajime’s protests. “Just please don’t use it with my last name with an honorific. It’s too-“ Oikawa gesticulates for a moment before finally settling down with, “-too proper, you know?” Oikawa squirms in his seat. “I-I don’t like it. I know that I was a shit friend and that the only reason that you’re saying is to keep some distance between us and understand, I really do, it’s just that…” Oikawa bites his lip. “I dunno. I’m staying at your place and we’re both being somewhat friendly with each other and we have a history and-“

“Shut up, Oikawa.”

“I-um-what?”

Hajime leans back on his seat and looks up. “I get it. You want us to be closer.”

“I would like to be your friend.”

Hajime glances over at Oikawa, who look dead serious. “Really.”

“Y-yeah, I mean-“

“Dumbasskawa, we are friends,” snaps Hajime, turning his attention back to the ceiling. “I’m just still very pissed at you. But we are still friends. If we weren’t, why would I have let you stay over at my place?” Hajime shrugged. “You’ve been better for these past couple of years anyways.”

“We’re friends,” says Oikawa rather breathlessly.

“Yeah, we are,” confirms Hajime. “Why are you acting so surprised?”

“I-I never thought that you would… that you would ever call me that.”

“Hm, but you’re one god awful friend and I expect you to make up for lost time.”

“Considering that you’re as approachable as a hedgehog you’ll have to excuse my slow performance.”

Hajime snickers loudly at this. “My terrible attitude hasn’t stop you before.”

Oikawa laughs. “It hasn’t, hasn’t it?”

The rest of the way home is filled with playful banter, shoving, and smiling all around. Once Hajime opens the apartment door he finds himself already missing Oikawa.

_Stupid,_ he chides himself. _He has a couple of more weeks left with you. Enjoy them as much as you can. Rebuild your friendship. This is your chance to recover some of the memories that were not made._

“Hey, Oikawa?” says Hajime as he stuffs the milk in the fridge.

“Yeah?” goes Oikawa’s voice from the other side of the kitchen.

“How good are your volleyball skills?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Start of Something New_ playing in the background*


	7. We Could Be Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oikawa had an irresistible air to him on the court that Hajime couldn’t have been able to ignore even if he wanted to. Hajime strangely felt as though Oikawa was the ring leader and that the team was his circus. And while the analogy may seem kinda negative the situation itself really wasn’t. He wasn’t a demanding leader but it was obvious that he was the one in control. He was kind of like a king, Hajime supposed._
> 
>  
> 
> _A Grand King, really._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is kinda late but it took me forever to edit ;-; But it's done now so please enjoy it!

Hajime wishes that he could have taken a picture of Kageyama’s face when he saw Oikawa.

First there was shock, then there was betrayal, and finally borderline anger because somehow Oikawa’s very existence _pissed_ Kageyama off.

“Yahoo~” greets Oikawa, grinning and flashing Kageyama a peace sign. Kageyama looks so offended that Hajime has to feign a coughing fit in order to hide his laugher.

“Uwa! It’s the Grand King!” whisper-shouts Hinata in Kageyama’s ears.

Kageyama grinds his teeth. “Oikawa Tooru, his name is Oikawa Tooru, Shouyou please don’t-“

“Grand King? It’s been such a long time since I played that part,” musses Oikawa. “You actually watched that show?”

“Not really! My little sister watched it though!”

“A little sister, huh?” Oikawa smiles at Hinata. “I have an older sister. What’s it like, being an older brother?” Hajime thinks he hears some bitterness in Oikawa’s voice but he isn’t sure.

Hinata beams. “It’s great! I love it! I mean, sometimes it’s a little annoying because when she was younger she always wanted me to play with dolls and she always gave me the bad ones, but other than that it was fine. She’s playing volleyball too, although she isn’t as serious as I was… She’s a starter libero for her high school though!”

“Really? That’s impressive,” says Oikawa, actually sounding really interested.

Hajime couldn’t blame him. Hinata just had that way of drawing people in and making everything that came out of his mouth sound important, even if it wasn’t. One time Hajime found himself in a very heated debate with him about whether or not black kneepads looked cooler than white kneepads. Hajime hadn’t been able to go to sleep that night because he laid in bed just thinking about how ridiculous the whole conversation had been.

Hinata grins at Oikawa and turns to Kageyama. “See? I told that you that he didn’t have a bad personality!”

Kageyama scowls and Oikawa’s right eye twitches.

Hajime cough-laughs again.

Hinata grabs Oikawa’s wrist. “C’mon! We don’t want to keep the others waiting!” The short middle starts to drag Oikawa towards the courts, chattering endlessly. Oikawa seems a bit taken aback, but mostly okay with the situation. He also for the shorter man to lead him away and Kageyama and Hajime watch them go. They turn to each and shrug, following the other two at a slower pace.

“Iwaizumi,” says Kageyama.“Is this a good idea?”

“Probably not,” replies Hajime. “But it’s better than having him cooped up in the apartment all the time. Besides, I wanted him to meet you guys.”

Kageyama scowls. “Trust me, that is entirely unnecessary.”

“Hm, well Hinata seems to like him,” points out Hajime.

Kageyama snorts. “Shouyou likes everyone. I have yet to meet someone who did not warm up to him at all.”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?” teases Hajime.

Kageyama’s scowl deepens and Hajime laughs. “Iwaizumi-san, I don’t even people give you enough credit for being a ruthless bastard.”

“Such language, Kageyama.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Hajime acknowledges his defeat with a shrug and they start to lightly jog over to the courts.

The Sports Center is cool in stark contrast of the outside world, which was boiling hot. Hajime was certain that he could boil an egg on the sidewalk. He had been smart to give Oikawa a cap and sunglasses as a disguise of sorts but cursed himself for not doing the same himself. Oikawa had even noticed this and had offered his things to Hajime on the bus ride here.

 

_“You can have them if you want,” Oikawa said._

_“Dumbass, I’m not going to blow your already half-assed cover just because I’m hot,” Hajime snapped._

_Oikawa mumbled something under his breath that Hajime doesn’t catch._

_“I’m sorry?” said Hajime, leaning forward._

_“At least you’re wearing shorts and t-shirt,” muttered Oikawa._

_“Assikawa, I told you to wear shorts.”_

_“I did! Well, underneath the sweats but still!”_

_Hajime grumbled and slipped down on his seat. “Just change when we get there.”_

 

“Aren’t you worried about him getting caught?” asks Kageyama, snapping Hajime out of his reverie.

“Not really,” answers Hajime honestly. “Nobody goes that far into the building and we’ll all be moving fast and sweaty. His hair is the only thing I’m worried about and that only gets even curlier with sweat.”

“Still,” says Kageyama. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Hajime does his best to shrug while running. “Probably not, but he’s been good so far so I think of it as a reward of sorts.”

“A reward for him, a punishment for the rest of us.”

Hajime laughs breathlessly. “Well, if you wouldn’t make it so obvious that you dislike him he would leave you alone. Oikawa loves to tease people and you are an easy target.”

Kageyama groans loudly and Hajime snickers.

Their court is rapidly coming into view and from the distance Hajime can spy bright orange hair that can belong to only one Hinata Shouyou.

“HURRY UP YOU TWO!” hollers Hinata, his voice somehow carrying all the way over to them.

Kageyama scowls and shouts back, “WE’RE ALMOST THERE!”

“EVERYONE IS ALREADY HERE!” screams back Hinata.

“Why is he always so fucking loud?” wonders Kageyama out loud and Hajime nearly trips over his two feet because he is laughing so hard.

What Hinata had said was true and Hajime waved to the group that was assembled. “Morning,” he says.

“You’re kinda late,” says Daichi as Hajime and Kageyama skitter to a stop in front of the group.

“What are you going to do? Ground us?” jokes Hajime.

“ _Shh!_ Don’t make Daichi angry!” squeaks Hinata, bustling over to Hajime. Hinata turns to Daichi, wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry.”

Daichi gives him a bemused smile and ruffles Hinata’s hair. “I think the only person that could ground Hajime is Suga.”

“Where the hell is he, anyways?” pipes up Tendou. He’s in the corner, stretching with Kindaichi, Bokuto, and Hanamaki.

“He’s back at the apartment,” says Daichi, sighing loudly. “He caught some sort of stomach virus. He insisted to come today but I wouldn’t have it.”

“You left the love of your life to fend for himself and came over here to play volleyball?” asks Bokuto.

“Amazing,” says Hanamaki.

Daichi glares at them and they all laugh. (Minus Kindaichi who looks terrified, the poor kid.)

“That means that we only have one setter,” says Yaku. He crosses his arms. “If you want, I could play as it. I mean, I’m not that good but…”

Lev looks down at him. “Aren’t you too short to be a setter?” he asks.

They all watch as Lev flies across the court, whining out a _Yaku-san!_

“Anyways,” says Yaku calmly, as though he had not just drop-kicked a 2-meter tall man halfway across the court. “Since Suga and Akaashi are out we need someone else to play as setter.”

“Um, I could do it,” says Oikawa tentatively. The group turns to him and the actor looks down and scuffs the floor sheepishly.

 Hajime hadn’t really paid attention to Oikawa before but now he sees that he had shed his cap and sunglasses. Now there could be no doubt in anybody’s mind that this was The Oikawa Tooru However, nobody seems surprised or shocked. Maybe they thought he was a look-a-like? I mean, he wasn’t wearing any make-up so his skin didn’t look as flawless...

Not that Hajime noticed that mind you.

It was just an observation.

 “I’m not the best but I did practice some volleyball in my spare time. Before becoming an actor I wanted to play volleyball professionally.”

Nobody bats an eye when Oikawa mentions that he’s an actor and Hajime feels disoriented.

“He already introduced himself to everybody,” whispers Hinata in his ear, as though he had sensed Hajime’s confusion. “And of the situation.”

“So quickly, though?” asks Hajime.

Hinata shrugs. “It doesn’t take much time to say _‘I’m Oikawa Tooru and I’m living with Iwa-chan for a_ _month!’_ ” Hinata taps his chin. “Everyone was a little surprised to see him but nobody has gone in shock yet. That’s good, right?”

Hajime supposed so. But still, they had taken the news too… well? Nobody was asking him anything about why it happened and Oikawa sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to explain the whole story in such a short period of time. The only way they could have taken this to quickly was that… wait

 “You told them, didn’t you?” deadpans Hajime. “Told them I was taking care of Oikawa.”

Hinata’s face turns a scarlet red and Hajime groans. “I’m sorry,” Hinata mumbles, looking down. “I just wanted you to have a lot of back-up if necessary.”

Hajime sighs. “Well, the damage is done. I just hope that they don’t tell.”

“Oh, they would have told already,” says Hinata without skipping a beat.

Hajime narrows his eyes at him and Hinata gulps. “What are you talking about? What do you mean by they would have told someone already? How long have they known about this?”

“Tobio’s calling me,” chirps Hinata nervously. Hajime raises an eyebrow at the blatant lie. Hajime can see Kageyma and Oikawa from the corner of his eye. Kageyama looks as though he was having a lot more problems with just being able to look at Oikawa without scowling than where his boyfriend would be. However, he lets it slide.

“I see,” is all Hajime says before Hinata skitters away.

Tendou’s groups had joined in with the rest of them and Hanamaki had shouldered his way to Hajime. “So, you figured it out?” he asks innocently.

“I’m going to have his head,” Hajime answers.

“So you did figure it out! Hm. Well, Hinata-kun told us all about it, you poor thing. He told that we should be with you in your time of need,” says Hanamaki, smirking.

Hajime squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. “And who have you told?”

“Eh? No one, really. Hinata put it on a group chat and made it clear that only we knew so we didn’t bother discussing it outside of texting.” Hanamaki shrugs. “Besides, what would any of us get for giving your friend up to the press? Our faces on the cover of the magazine and fame for like five minutes? An interview on how we found out? Telling all of Japan that we are a backstabber? Having to-“

“I understand,” cuts in Hajime. “Thank you all for not saying a word but I’m still getting Hinata’s head.”

Hanamaki hums. “It was probably best that he told us. This gives you more freedom, doesn’t it, captain?”

“I guess, so,” replies Hajime, his face flushing. “And don’t call me captain. Dumbass, we aren’t in high school anymore.

Hanamaki snickers. “HA! You always get so defensive whenever I call you that! That’s why I do it!” Hanamaki jabs Hajime in the stomach and Hajime retaliates by shoving.

They get into a quick scuffle that ends when Daichi looks over at with _“the-pissed-off-father”_ look. Hajime and Hanamaki settle down then, but not before Hanamaki gets in a swift kick to Hajime’s calves and Hajime manages to knee Hanamaki’s butt. The latter yelps and then glares at Hajime who gives him a shit-eating grin.

“Hanamaki-kun and Iwaizumi-kun on different teams,” calls Daichi and the two men that were called smirk at each other.

“I’m going to kick your ass,” hisses Hanamaki as he moves to the other side of court.

Hajime sticks his tongue out. “Fat chance in hell that’s going to happen,” he retorts.

Hajime steals a glance at Daichi who looks a long-suffering father. He’s even rubbing his temples and muttering things to himself. All he’s missing is Suga, his wife, to rub his shoulders and tell him that everything was okay.

They were such a married couple.

It was disgusting.

Hanamaki followed Hajime’s gaze and pressed his face against the net so that his mouth is outlined by one of the openings. He looks strangely like a fish, Hajime notes. “ _’Those darn kids, Suga,’_ ” he whispers and Hajime loses it. “ _’I can’t_ _handle them on my own. Please get better soon and release me from this hell.’_ ”

Hajime snorts loudly and makes to punch Hanamaki who dances away. “Shut up, they’re staring at us!” exclaims Hajime.

“They’re always staring at us,” Hanamaki points out.

“Are you antagonizing Iwaizumi-kun over here?” asks Tendou as he strolls over to them. He lazily slings an arm across Hajime’s shoulders. “You should know not to tease this one. It’s like poking a lion.”

“More of a hedgehog,” remarks Hanamaki, “but I see what you mean.”

“I will end you,” hisses Hajime and he lunges underneath the net and Tendou grabs him by his midsection. Hanamaki dances away again, laughing.

“Hajime, you would be much scarier if you actually went through with any of your threats,” says Matsunkawa, sliding up next to Hanamaki.

“Don’t side with him,” whines Hajime.

“Sorry, captain,” apologizes Matsunkawa, shrugging. “But we are on the same team.” Hanamaki and Matsunkawa high-five each other. Hajime groans. Tendou’s trying hard not to laugh.

“Don’t let them get to you,” says Tendou, patting Hajime’s back. “I’ll rile them up during the game.”

“Please?” pleads Hajime.

“Already on it,” replies Tendou.

Hajime let out a sigh relief as he watched Tendou go over to talk to Kinoshita, who had been placed as the right side for the other team. Hajime preferred to play on Tendou’s team, mostly because he couldn’t stand the middle’s teasing. It was something he had to work on.

“Iwa-chan.” Hajime turns around to see Oikawa. He kept playing with his hands and looked down at the floor, which was very unlike him.  “I’m the setter for your team.”

Hajime blinks and then nods. “Alright. Just don’t mess up.”

“Ha,” says Oikawa dryly. “Here I am, a total complete wreck and writhing in anxiety, and all you say is _‘don’t mess up’_?”

Hajime grunts. “What else should I say?  I mean obviously if you make a mistake you own up to it and continue playing. No one’s going to judge you. Everyone has very low expectations for you.”

Oikawa’s head snaps up and his cheeks puff up. “Rude! Iwa-chan, you are really rude!”

Hajime shrugs. “It’s the truth, though. Just prove them all wrong. Nothing to it.” He slaps Oikawa’s back and the other man stumbles forward. “Go to your position and be ready for just about anything.” Oikawa grumbles but does as he’s told.

Hajime surveys his team in order to strategize a little. Both he and Hinata are playing as outsides with Daichi playing as a right side. The two middles were Tendou and Kindaichi and libero was Yaku.

Overall it was a pretty solid team but it didn’t help that he didn’t know at what level Oikawa was at. Sure, he had asked him and he said he was pretty decent, but he could have been lying to make himself look better. So Hajime guessed that he was at a high school playing level, which wasn’t exactly bad but…

“Serve, Oikawa-san!” says Daichi, rolling the ball to Oikawa. The latter picks it up and stares at like he had never seen a volleyball in his life.

“You want me to serve first?” squeaks Oikawa.

“Would you like the other team to serve first?” responds Daichi. From the other side of the court a loud _‘Hey, hey, hey!’_ could be heard.

“That’s fine. I’ll go first,” says Oikawa. He goes to the back, his back against the wall. Hajime is reminded of a mouse pined by a cat. Oikawa holds the ball with two hands and flicks his wrist and the ball spins in place before catching it again.

“Service!” calls someone on the other side of the court. Oikawa smiles bitterly. After a shaky breath he tosses the ball high into the air and fucking smacks it down with a resounding BOOM in one of the hardest jump serves that Hajime had ever seen in his life.

The ball spirals over the net like a missile and lands on the floor, uncontested. Everyone stares at Oikawa in shock.

Oikawa brushes his bangs and grins at them sweetly.

“What the fuck?” hisses Hanamaki. “T-t-that was so- I thought he was terrified!“

Hajime shakes his head. Of course Oikawa would pretend to be weak in order to catch everyone off guard. That was such an Oikawa thing to do.

The ball is rolled over back to Oikawa and he picks it up with grace. Again he spins the ball before throwing it up high and slamming it down. Watari is there and barely manages to pass it up. He ends up freeballing it over the net. The ball sails through the air and Yaku bumps it up to Oikawa. Oikawa then  back sets to Daichi, who spikes it down and gets the team another point.

Oikawa flashes the other team a peace sign. Kageyama gnashes his teeth together with frustration.

God, what Hajime would do to live in an alternate universe in which Oikawa and Kageyama were Senpai and Kouhai.

Oikawa serves again but this time it goes out of bounds.

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa squeaks as Kinoshita lets out an audible sigh of relief.

“Next time,” says Daichi, patting Oikawa’s back. He has a dangerous glint in his eyes and it’s obvious that Oikawa had proven himself to Daichi and therefore had Daichi’s approval.

“If he took down Dad like that Mom is going to be all over him,” remarks Hanamaki.

“Oikawa would worm his way in even if he didn’t have Daichi’s approval,” says Hajime.

“What a force to be reckoned with,” muses Hanamaki.

“You got that right,” answers Hajime gravelly.

“Service!” hollers Bokuto as he serves, halting the conversation between the two former teammates.

Yaku smoothly receives the ball and pops it up to Oikawa. Everyone on both courts are on their toes, watching Oikawa intently. The ball lands in Oikawa’s hands and he pushes it over to Hajime, who spikes it down and gets an ace.

“Your team is overpowered!” accuses Hanamaki.

“Shut up, the game has only started,” replies Hajime with a snarky grin as he moves back to serve. Hanamaki makes a rude gesture and only stops when Daichi glares at him.

The game moves along quickly after that since there are no more interruptions. It becomes quickly obvious that while everyone else was better than he was, Oikawa was not a player to scoff at. Hajime decides that he plays like a first year in college and a good one at that.

Oikawa had an irresistible air to him on the court that Hajime couldn’t have been able to ignore even if he wanted to. Hajime strangely felt as though Oikawa was the ring leader and that the team was his circus. And while the analogy may seem kinda negative the situation itself really wasn’t. He wasn’t a demanding leader but it was obvious that he was the one in control. He was kind of like a king, Hajime supposed.

A Grand King, really.

 _Maybe that was why he was chosen for the part,_ thinks Hajime as he hits another one of Oikawa’s tosses. They saw him playing volleyball and thought to themselves that he would fit the role perfectly.

Of course, Hajime is aware that that is not how it works. He knows that Oikawa went to auditions and probably after battling it out with many other people had emerged victorious. Still, his grace and power in the court was felt and Hajime was certain that if anyone else could see him they would also call him a king.

Despite the good lead they had Hajime’s team losses 22-25 to Hanamaki’s team.

“Maybe next time,” says Hanamaki, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as they get off the court.

“You can shove a cactus up your ass,” mutters Hajime.

“Captain, watch your language,” chides Matsunkawa. “There are children here.”

“We’re not that much younger than you,” says Hinata, sliding in.

Matsunkawa wraps his arms around Hinata and pats his head. “I don’t want your innocent ears to be burdened by Hajime’s foulness.”

“We’re on the same team,” argues Hinata, squirming in Matsunkawa’s arms.

Hanamaki gasps and turns to Hajime “Hajime! The children!”

“Now I’m really going to stick a cactus up your ass,” growls Hajime.

Hanamakis tuts and pokes Hajime’s stomach. “Good luck find a cactus in Japan~”

“I’ll have it shipped. Fresh from… wherever cactus come from.”

“Aren’t they from like Texas?” says Matsunkawa.

“Yeah, Texas! Fresh, homegrown Texan cactus up your ass!” says Hajime.

“Oh my, a foreign cactus. The honor.”

“Takahiro, I swear to the heavens above-“ The two take off in a chase, with Hanamaki as the sly mouse and Hajime the enraged cat. No one bothers to stop them so they keep on running until Hanamaki is out of breath and Hajime tackles him to the floor.

“I surrender!” Hanamaki squeaks as Hajime sits on him triumphantly.

Hajime laughs. “Stay like this for a while and I’ll reconsider the cactus.”

Hanamaki lets out a breathless chortle. “Got it,” he wheezes.

“You two children over there!” calls out Daichi. “Stop playing around and get your butts over here. We’re playing again, same teams.”

“We’re coming!” they call back in unison. Hajime helps Hanamaki up and they hustle onto the court, playfully shoving each other. Hanamaki goes to his side of the court and Hajime goes to his, still laughing.

“You and Hanamaki-san seem very close,” notes Oikawa as Hajime gets into position.

“Takahiro and I played on the same high school team,” replies Hajime. “We’ve been in constant contact since then. Same with Issei, Watari, and Kindaichi.” He points to the other team’s libero and his team’s other middle. “Now that I think about it, I stay in touch with everyone on the team.” He taps his chin. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Yahaba or a couple of others. I should plan something in get everyone together…”

“Must be nice to have high school friends to meet up with,” sighs Oikawa. He turns away, seemingly embarrassed by his emotional slip-up

“You didn’t go to high school?” asks Hajime, turning his face to Oikawa.

Oikawa smiles sheepishly. “I was tutored. I never had enough time to go to school. I only have up to a high school education.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Hajime is stunned for a second and is about to ask Oikawa for more details when a loud _“Service!”_ derails that train of thought and Hajime snaps back to attention. Kageyama has the ball and he throws it up in the air for his jump serve.

“Service ace!” calls out Yaku as Kageyama smacks the ball. It goes hurtling towards Oikawa, who yelps when he receives and then shanks the ball.

“Amazing,” he whispers as the ball is rolled over to Kageyama.

Hajime frowns. “He usually doesn’t serve so hard in these games.”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll get it next time.”

Hajime blinks but nods his acceptance. “I’ll leave it to you.”

Another loud _“Service!”_ is yelled and Kageyama jump serves it again. The ball goes straight to Oikawa and Oikawa misses it by less than a centimeter.

“Dammnit!” he cries. Oikawa glares at Kageyama in frustration, the other setter only giving him a blank stare in return. “Your setter has some issues,” grumbles Oikawa. “I know he doesn’t like me, and I’m not too fond of him either, but cooome ooon.” Oikawa is obviously complaining but there is certain fire in his eyes that sends a shiver down Hajime’s back.

Kageyama and Oikawa having a kouhai-senpai relationship would have been disastrous.

Hajime still wishes he could have seen it though.

This time when Kageyama serves Oikawa receives it. It’s ugly; the ball goes flying and is too low to properly set, but it’s a receive and the team is able to make a play on it. The rally continues until Hinata tips it and gets the point. Hinata turns around and sprints to Oikawa to give him a high-five.

“Amazing!” exclaims Hinata. “You really are amazing!”

Oikawa blushes at Hinata’s  loud and sincere praise. “I-I-I- thank you?”

“Only after three tries,” says Hinata wondrously. He turns around and shouts at Kageyama. “Tobio! You have some serious competition!”

Kageyama looks downright murderous. Oikawa, sensing just how peeved off Kageyama is, slings and arm around Hinata’s shoulders and pulls the shorter boy closer to him so that Hinat’s cheek is pressed against his chest. Oikawa flashes Kageyama a peace sign. “That’s right, Tobio-chan!”

Matsukawa and Bokuto have to physically restrain Kageyama from storming the other side of the court.

After Kageyama has calmed down the game continues without a hitch.

Well, somewhat.

Every single time that Oikawa cooed “Tobio-chan~”, Kageyama had to wait a solid minute before he was fit to play. It was even worse when they were both in the front row when Oikawa would endlessly taunt Kageyama and the other setter would growl and gnash his teeth at him.

Hajime’s team ended up winning this time 25-21.

“Looks like it takes a Grand King in order to topple a King,” says Hinata as they move off the court for a water break.

Hajime throws his head back and laughs. “Oh God, Hinata! Make sure that Kageyama doesn’t hear you!”

“Fat chance that’s happening,” snorts Hinata. “Did you see how jealous he got? I want to see more of that.”

“You’re going to give him a heart attack one of these days,” mummers Hajime affectionately.

Hinata throws his hands up in the air. “It’s not my fault he’s so easy to tease! He does it to himself, really!”

“Who does what to himself?” asks Oikawa as she slide next to Hajime and peers down at Hinata.

“Kageyama,” answers Hinata. “He’s just so easy to tease.”

“Hm, Tobio-chan has to work on that,” says Oikawa, tapping his chin. “What happens if something like that happens in a game?”

Hinata shrugs. “Most people that we play against speak in a different language so Tobio wouldn’t know if they were trying to antagonize him or not.”

“Wouldn’t their face give it away…?” asks Oikawa.

Hinata chortles. “Tobio doesn’t read people very. He might suspect them of doing it but he would be so preoccupied with his duties as a setter that he wouldn’t think twice about it.”

“Shouyou!” calls Kageyama. He’s standing on the other side of the court, glaring daggers at Hinata.

“That’s my cue,” says Hinata, smiling. He gives a small salute before marching over to Kageyama, much to the setter’s disgust.

“Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan seem very close,” notes Oikawa as he watches the two interact.

“One would hope so. They meet in high school and have been inseparable since then. It’s annoying, really, watching them together. They only became official a year ago.”

“They’re dating?!”

Hinata leans in to give Kageyama a peck on his cheek and laughs when Kageyama turns bright red.

“Isn’t obvious? I mean, they aren’t the most PDA couple but-“

“I knew that there was something between them,” mutters Oikawa, mostly to himself. “I wanted to ask but I didn’t want to be mistaken.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “People have been mistaking them for a couple for years. All you would have done, if you were wrong, was make them blush and in their spare time question their feelings.”

“I see… um, would you do that?”

“Do what?”

Oikawa fidgets. “Date a guy?”

Hajime tilts his head. “I… guess? I’m not really big on the whole romance thing. I’ve only had two relationships in my life and even then they were nothing that serious.”

“So… you’ve only dated girls?”

“Yeah,” confirms Hajime. “I’ve liked a lot of people, including guys, but it never went past that stage. In both relationships she said she loved me and I freaked out ant it was all downhill from there…” Hajime scratches the back of his neck and Oikawa gapes at him. “Sorry, that was kinda depressing, wasn’t it?”

Oikawa shakes his head. “No, no! That wasn’t it! Sure, I feel bad that your relationships ended because you couldn’t reciprocate their feelings, that’s a horrible way to end, but only two people?” Oikawa lets out a breezy laugh. “You make me feel like a player.”

“That’s because you are one,” snaps Hajime and Oikawa pouts.

Before Oikawa could defend himself Daichi calls for another game.

“Same teams!” Daichi says.

“Best three out of five!” Bokuto says.

Everyone knows that this was a filthy lie; they’re going to play until their muscles ache and lungs burn. But was all good because that was the way they liked it.

They spend the rest of the afternoon and good part of the night playing volleyball. They do switch teams, once, but Hajime and Oikawa stay on the same team and Hajime can only say that it was natural thing to do. It just felt right to be on Oikawa’s side. It felt normal to be hitting Oikawa’s tosses. Every time they went in to celebrate a point and he and Oikawa high-fived or slapped each other’s back Hajime felt as though he had been doing it since forever.

They played so many games that nobody knew the score. (And nobody really cared either.) For hours all that could be heard was the smack of the ball and the cheering of the winning side.

Finally, after Kindaichi fell into the net and struggled to get back up and smacked Kinoshita on the way down, the games were over.

Everyone was sweating like hell and gulping down water like they hadn’t had it in years. It must have been a sight, seeing such a large group of men guzzling water and sweating like pigs. Hajime almost laughs at the image.

“Everything hurts,” whines Oikawa as he pants and slides down the wall. He groans and curls up into a ball. “Iwa-chan is going to have to carry me…”

“Like hell I will,” snaps Hajime, unsteady on his own two feet. He manages to yank Oikawa up without stumbling into him. “I can barely carry myself.”

“Practice tomorrow is gonna suck,” says Hinata, cracking his back and wincing. Kageyama nods in agreement.

“Thank god it’s an afternoon practice. I don’t think that I could handle a morning one,” says Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan is winded too?” teases Oikawa.

Kageyama scowls and sends Oikawa a half-hearted glare. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to do anything.”

Oikawa giggles, which makes Kageyama frown. “You know, since I would have probably gone to the same school as Iwa-chan, I would have been your senpai. I might have even been a better player than you. Perhaps you would have looked up to me?” Oikawa grins at him with a devilish glint in his eyes.

“As if I would ever admire someone like you!” answers Kageyama.

“You never know~” sing-songs Oikawa. Kageyama seems to be ready to attack the actor but Hinata fits his hand in Kageyama’s. This surprises Kageyama and suddenly he much more interested with his hands intertwined with Hinata’s than messing around with Oikawa.  

“Have a good night, Iwaizumi, Grand King!” says Hinata, waving his free hand. He stands on his tiptoes and pecks Kageyama on the cheek and encourages him to wave as well. Kageyama complies half-heartedly.

“Night, you two.”

“Good night, Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan!”

Hajime and Oikawa watch as Hinata and Kageyama walk away, holding hands and bodies pressed close.

“I see what you mean now, about them being annoying.” Oikawa wrinkles his nose. “Did they always look that perfect?”

“Yup,” sighs Hajime.

“How exhausting,” says Oikawa, shuddering.

Hajime nods. “It was. Anyways, get your stuff. We’re leaving too.”

Oikawa nods and then goes off to grab his bag. Hajime goes over to get his, only to be stopped by Hanamaki.

“Good game, bro,” Hanamaki says, extending his hand.

“You too,” says Hajime, taking the hand.

“Oikawa-san sure is a handful. I was surprised by how well he played. It was pretty annoying, actually. He would have gone to our school, right?”

“I think so, yeah.”

Hanamaki whistles. “Damn. We would have made a great team, don’t you think? We would have totally dominated the court. Not that we didn’t before but… you know what I mean.”

“I do know. Honestly, I didn’t expect his level either so you aren’t the only one that’s surprised.”

“You two could have been like immortals, gods on the court. Oikawa was giving you such good tosses. I mean, Kageyama’s are always good but Oikawa’s, man, they were absolutely tailored to your needs.”

And Hajime hated to admit it but, yes, Oikawa’s tosses did seem to have been set with only Hajime’s comfort in mind. Oikawa had always been observant so Hajime guessed that Oikawa had figured out what balls Hajime hit best based on what he saw the game as well as in these scrimmages.

“He’s meticulous,” says Hajime carefully. “A perfectionist as well. He’ll do whatever it takes to get the results he wants.”

“Pretty good quality to have. Hard-worker. Would he be Hufflepuff or Slytherin?”

Hajime shoves Hanamaki away. “We are not talking about Harry Potter, you nerd! Get out of my sight!” But Hajime is laughing so the words don’t come out as harshly as he wishes they would have.

Hanamaki snickers but drops the subject. “See you in two weeks, maybe?”

“Sorry, can’t go. Practice that day.”

“Could you send Oikawa over, then? He was pretty fun to play with. Hella annoying, but fun.”

Hajime shakes his head. “I don’t want to leave him unattended in the city. It was already a huge risk coming over today. You never know where the paparazzi are.”

“Look at you, worrying over the press! I know that you’re an up-and-coming volleyball star but damn, I didn’t think I would hear you say that until Hazuki Hiro retired and you took his position as a starter.”

“I don’t think I’ll to worry so much even when that happens,” says Hajime. “Volleyball players aren’t as well known outside of the sport so I would have to worry about my performance rather than public appearance.”

“If you make your relationship with Oikawa public-“

“That,” Hajime cuts in, “is not happening. The only reason why any of this is working is because neither of us have made it public that we know each other. I, for one, am not going to be one to disrupt that balance.”

“Oikawa might,” points out Hanamaki.

“I’ll go over to his studio and beat him up if he does,” answers Hajime.

“You’re going to beat who up?” asks Oikawa. He had donned on his cap and sunglasses and had even thrown on Hajime’s hoodie. Hajime frowns at his get-up.

“How’d you get my hoodie?” questions Hajime.

“You gave it to me?” says Oikawa nervously, fidgeting

Hajime tries to think back to when he ever would have given Oikawa his hoodie. Maybe he had accidentally put it in Oikawa’s bag before they left? It was possible, since the bag was technically Hajime’s.

“Okay,” Hajime relents, shouldering his bag and Oikawa lets out a sigh. “Let’s go. Later, Takahiro.”

“Bye, Makki-chan! It was really nice meeting you and everyone else!”

Hanamaki’s laughter could probably be heard from miles around. Oikawa frowns and Hajime rolls his eyes before yanking Oikawa along.

“Did you hear him?” they hear Hanamaki howl, probably to Matsunkawa. “He called me Makki-chan! Awh man, I love him!”

Oikawa grins. “Did you hear him? He loves me, he says.”

Hajime grits his teeth. “I heard.”

“Ooooo… Is Iwa-chan jealous because I get along with his friends?” Oikawa smirks.

Hajime punches Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m pissed because you got along too well with them.”

“Well, Tobio-chan doesn’t like me,” Oikawa supplies.

“That-That is something that you did to yourself by calling him that.”

Oikawa pouts. “Most people like it when you give them cute nicknames.”

“Oikawa, be honest with me, does Kageyama really look like someone who would like that kind of name?”

“Nope!” he chirps, skipping ahead of Hajime. “That’s why I did it!”

“You are insufferable,” mutters Hajime.

“Ha! But you still stay so there’s gotta be something about me that you like, right?” Oikawa stops and turns around. “Right?” he whispers softly.

“You’re not all that bad,” says Hajime, unsettled by Oikawa dramatic shift in mood. “I think that if we had grown up together it would have been great.”

“But… but we didn’t.”

“No, we didn’t. And that’s a shame. But you went out to do something that you like and I supported it. I still support it.”

“But it hurt you. I hurt you.”

Hajime smiles weakly. “Well, yeah, I don’t think I’m ever going to forget that, but we can make up for lost time, right? So long as we can both be happy that’s all that matters. And besides,” Hajime gently punches Oikawa’s shoulder. “We’re together now.”

Oikawa smiles a little. “You know, I’ve been thinking. If I were a king, you would be my best knight.”

Hajime pinches Oikawa cheek and Oikawa yelps. “Don’t say such embarrassing thing, Shittykawa!”

Hajime tries to storm away, he really does. But he can hear Oikawa’s tinkling laughter and his footsteps as he follows him and Hajime can’t bring himself to pretend to be angry.

Besides, it’s not like he really had any problems with being Oikawa’s knight

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @totally-not-addicted so that we can talk about just how wonderful Iwaoi is as well as every single other Haikyuu!! character out there.


	8. I Am Your Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Iwaizumi stills in Tooru’s arms at the words. There is silence until Iwaizumi whispers, “Just for tonight,”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Tooru’s heart aches but he agrees. “Just for tonight.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _The night air is thick and wraps the two of them in another layer of stifling warmth. Tooru can feel Iwaizumi’s breath hot on his neck and he tries not to shiver every time a puff that graces his skin. Iwaizumi shifts into a move comfortable position and the two lay there in silence. Tooru is drifting off when Iwaizumi speaks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not let the title or summary fool you. This chapter is literally almost 6000+ words of pure fluff. 
> 
> This whole thing was entirely self-indulgent enjoy it you guys

Mondays are weird, Tooru decides.

It’s one days like these that Tooru feels like Iwaizumi is at home but isn’t at the same time.

Well, he’s not wrong, he supposes. Iwaizumi is never there physically, but it sure feels like it.

Tooru sees him in the note he leaves him in the morning, telling him that he can heat up his breakfast in the oven. Tooru sees him when he peaks into Iwaizumi’s room and notes that the bed is unmade and that there are sports clothes strewn about. He sees him the slightly cloudy skies he can see from the window, with just a hint of sun pouring from the clouds.

Iwaizumi is everywhere, Tooru notes.

It’s exhausting but kinda liberating at the same time.

Exhausting because it’s become irritating to constantly associate things with the grumpy, spiky headed man. Yet it was liberating because… well… in all honesty it had been a while since Tooru had felt like this towards anyone in a while.

He lay on the couch, munching on a bag of potato chips and staring listlessly at the wall in front of him, contemplating texting Iwaizumi again. He had already sent one about five minutes ago and was wondering if it would really annoy Iwaizumi if he sent him another one. Tooru didn’t mean to be clingy, but Iwaizumi was one of the four people he was in contact with. One was someone on his team and the others were personal friends.  However, they were busy with their lives as well and Tooru couldn’t bring himself to talk to one of them to cure his boredom.

He lets out a mournful sigh before putting the chips aside and getting up. He stretches and picks up his phone from table. He scrolled through his messages and notifications. The questions about his whereabouts had dwindled but there were still too many for Tooru’s liking. He taps on the one the company sent him and reads it quickly.

 

_> >Oikawa-san, we have reached a consensus with your team. Will you be able to come back in three days in order to talk over the new arrangements?_

Tooru narrows his eyes at the message. He flicks through his contacts to see what his team said about it.

 

_> Delete the company’s message._

Well, that settles it. Tooru deletes the text, imagining the words crumpling to dust. He flops back on the couch and lets out another sigh. The diplomatic relations between his team and the company were very slow, neither side relenting their stance.

It was like hearing about the U.S congress.

He then checked his personal text messages. The majority of them consisted of people whom he was ‘friends’ with but both sides couldn’t care less about each other. Tooru suspected that they only wanted his attention

_ >>Answer ur phone u dipshit im worried about you. _

**> Oikawa-san, are you doing well?**

>>>oikawa, kuroo is being annoying please talk to him.

 

He smiles at their texts and answers each one.

 

_> Kuroo, my love, do not worry for i am in safe hands_

_> i’ve been great! OwO and you?_

_> just did. How did you put up with him for so long?_

 

He puts the phone down and grabs his bag of chips. He munches on them until his phone vibrates. Tooru jumps and nearly falls over in the process of retrieving it from the table.

 

_ >>f u Oikawa i sent that like two days ago _

_> oops sorry. Ive been hanging with a total hunk so_

_ >> I didn’t know you were into childhood friends _

_> lol u can’t say anything ;p_

_ >> at least I don’t drool over Kenma like you do over this guy gdi you would think that you were a middle schooler with a crush. _

 

Tooru felt his cheeks heat up.

 

_> I’m not that bad!_

_ >>literally please just look at how many times you used the word Iwa-chan ever since he let you live with him.  _

 

Tooru almost throws his phone across the room.

 

_> Im sorry that you wont ever meet someone like Iwa-chan in ur life!!!! >:CCC_

_ >>if this keeps up you are definitely going to take him home with you someday _

_> I would never!_

_ >>Oikawa youre a horrible liar and you know it _

_ >>Anyways gotta go cuz work calls _

_> later testu-chan_

_ >>smell you later, you ass. have fun with your prince charming _

 

Tooru slams the phone down on the table blushing more than anyone should consider normal.

Okay, he admits it, he had been going on and on a lot about Iwaizumi lately. But it wasn’t his fault! Iwaizumi was to blame because he was such a nice person! Of course Tooru would brag about him! He had the right to do it!

Besides, Iwaizumi was no Prince Charming. Prince Charmings were always sweet and gentle, loving, charismatic, and most importantly princely. Iwaizumi was nothing like that. Okay, maybe he was, kinda, sorta. But it was all under this rugged exterior that Tooru wondered if he would ever get past.

He was more of a knight. Not a knight-in-shining armor, though, even if the image of it makes Tooru sigh dreamily. He was more of a beaten-up knight, his breastplate crooked, the steel a little rusted, and sword slightly bent out of shape. But that was good. That was good because it meant that he had been in the fray and survived. It meant that he was battered but still standing tall. It meant that he was strong person who didn’t mind doing hard work.

And Tooru liked that.

He really did.

Tooru had been so sure that he already knew his type.

Yet here he was, slowly falling for someone that was the complete opposite.

He finishes the bag of chips and crumbles it up. He rolls off the couch and onto the floor and just lays there, thinking about whether or not he should get up right now and dispose of the bag in his hands when he sees _it._

At first Tooru groans because _of course Iwaizumi, being the disorganized person he was, would leave a hoodie of his lying around._

It had been a while since Tooru had seen this particular hoodie, though. Tooru wonders why it looks so familiar and then it hits him. Chip bag forgotten, Tooru army-crawls to the hoodie. He snatches it up and sits on his hindquarters, inspecting it.

It wasn’t anything special to the casual onlooker. It was a simple dark gray hoodie that could be purchased in at a low-class department store. It had some use, shown by the slightly peeling letters and the feel of the fabric. It was on the bigger side too and Tooru knew that it was baggy on Iwaizumi. The inside was soft, but worn-out from all the use it had.

It was entirely unimpressive.

It meant the world to Tooru.

This had been the hoodie that Iwaizumi had given him when they had first meet.

It had been Iwaizumi’s first act of kindness towards him.

Tooru looks around hoping that one is watching. Nobody is, because no one is home, but Tooru does it anyways. After combing the apartment for all the ways someone could possibly spy on him, he buries his face in the hoodie, drinking in Iwaizumi’s scent. Tooru feels himself relax, which should be disturbing, but Tooru finds it oddly comforting. He slips the hoodie on and relishes in its warmth. It fits him perfectly. Just like it had on that day.

Tooru sighs contentedly and lays down on the floor lazily. He burrows into the hoodie and is about to take another whiff when he hears his phone buzz.

Groaning, he rolls over to the table and feels around for his phone. He finds it and smacks it down and the phone falls square on his face. He pouts and rolls on his back, rubbing his sore nose.

 

>>>thank you for answering kuro. Stay safe.

 

Tooru smiles as he props himself up on his elbows.

 

_> thanks kenma! (0w0)_

 

He smiles as the looks over the message again, grateful for both Kenma and Kuroo looking out for him.

Now about that last person…

Suddenly the doorknob is being jingled and Tooru scrambles to his feet.

“Oikawa?” calls Iwaizumi as the door swings opens. Tooru feels himself blushes and feels as though he had been caught doing something wrong.

“Hi,” Tooru manages and Iwaizumi blinks. “I didn’t think you would be here so early.

Iwaizumi looks really cute like this. His cheeks are slightly red from exercise and had slung a towel on his shoulder. His warm-up jacket isn’t zipped up all the way like it normally is so Tooru has a perfect view of his collar-bones and the top of his shirt. He’s wearing shorts today as well.

 _Score,_ thinks Tooru.

“Well, I was kinda hoping I wouldn’t walk into you doing something weird.” Tooru blushes even more and fidgets under Iwaizumi’s intense stare. “Is that my hoodie?”

“It fits me better,” defends Tooru, hoping that Iwaizumi can’t see the red on his cheeks.

Iwaizumi takes the bait, nodding slowly. “Yeah, it probably does. It had always been a bigger on me. It’s kinda old, though. Do you want another one?”

“I-I couldn’t ask such a thing out of you,” Tooru stammers.

“Hm, well I wouldn’t be paying for it. You would give me the money along with the rent money. Same goes for the other clothes.”

“I didn’t-but you said-I-I’m sorry?”

Iwaizumi laughs and Tooru has to force himself to not stare like a love-struck teenage girl. “I’m kidding, dude. You just have to pay the rent. That’s enough of a punishment.” Iwaizumi shrugs off his bag and drops it on the floor. “It’s nice outside but the weather forecast says that it’s going to rain soon. Such a shame. I’ve always liked spring but the constant rain is annoying.”

“I’ve always liked autumn more,” blurts out Tooru.

Iwaizumi hums and slips out of his shoes. “I suppose it’s nice but it gets too cold for me.”

“Iwa-chan is warm-bodied person?”

“Like you aren’t?” Iwaizumi snorts.

“I love spring as much as the next person, but autumn is so pretty! And crisp! It’s also a great excuse to snuggle up with someone in front of the TV and drink hot chocolate with them!” Tooru smiles brightly at Iwaizumi, hoping that he would catch his drift.

Iwaizumi fails miserably.

“I guess that’s a pretty good reason. I’m guessing that you’ve done that?”

“Yeah,” says Tooru, thanking the gods once again that he was an actor. “You should try it out sometime!” _Like, with me!_

“I-I’ll keep that in mind.” Iwaizumi replies and Tooru is in danger of pulling his because _goddamnit who on Earth was this dense?_ Iwaizumi heads for the kitchen. “You hungry? I’m thinking about making stir-fried cabbage.”

“I-sure. Do you need help?”

Iwaizumi waves a hand. “Don’t worry, I got it.”

This forces Tooru to sit on the couch, feeling useless. And Tooru hates feeling useless. Tooru makes this sentiment _very_ clear to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi finally gives in when he had had enough of Tooru’s whining.

“Do you even know how to cook?” Iwaizumi asks when Tooru slides over.

Tooru grins. “Iwa-chan, ye of so little faith. Of course I know how to cook! I live in an apartment, not a mansion. Besides, cooking helps kill time, you know? Don’t you get a feeling of satisfaction when you make something good?”

Iwaizumi pauses his sautéing of onions to answer Tooru. “I’ve always hated cooking so, no, I never have felt that way.”

Tooru sighs as he stirs the tuna and vegetables. “Such a shame, Iwa-chan. It’s really is one of the best feelings in the world. I think it might be as good as holding one’s own baby in your arms.”

Hajime snorts. “I highly doubt that the feeling is even remotely the same.”

“I bet it is!”

“Hm, come back to me after you’ve had kids with someone.”

“Are you assuming I’m straight?” asks Tooru, hoping that now maybe Iwaizumi would at least suspect Tooru of hitting on him.

“I’m assuming that you want children, not that you are straight. You could adopt, for example.”

“I could fall in love with a transgendered person.”

“Or nonbinary. The possibilities are endless. Now, shut up and finish your task.”

Tooru does as Iwaizumi demands, humming along to an English song he had heard on the radio recently. Iwaizumi scowls, but doesn’t do much else to deter Tooru from humming. They quickly finish up and before he knew it the two of them were seated at the table, bickering.

“I swear that I saw one!” says Tooru.

“Oikawa,” says Iwaizumi slowly, “there is no way that you saw a UFO.”

Tooru sighs and leans against the back of the chair, pouting and arms crossed. “Look, you just had to be there, okay?”

“Listen to yourself,” says Iwaizumi, stabbing his food with his chopsticks. “You sound like some kind of conspiracy theorist. Like one of those illuminati guys.” Iwaizumi pauses before pointing at Tooru accusingly. “Are you one of those illuminati guys? Because if you are I will kick you right now. I don’t need that kind of shit in my life.”

Tooru scoffs. “The Illuminati is something else entirely. Do not associate my belief with their’s.”

“But didn’t, like, aliens make the Illuminati or something like that?”

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru laughs, “listen to yourself! And you dare to call me a conspiracy theorist.”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and rubs his temples. “It’s too late to deal with this fuckery. When I’m done eating I’m going to bed.”

“So early?” teases Tooru. “I thought there was an important volleyball game today?”

“I’ll record it,” says Iwaizumi dismissively with a wave of his chopsticks.

“Aww, I was hoping to watch it with you,” Tooru props his elbow on the table and gives Iwaizumi puppy eyes.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” replies Iwaizumi gruffly. However, Tooru spies a small smile flit on the other man’s lips.

“Iwa-chan~”

“Fine,” sighs Iwaizumi, acting as though this were the worst thing that had happened to him. He wasn’t too bad of an actor. It would work a whole lot better if he could hide that little sparkle in his eyes. “We’ll watch the game and then go to bed.”

Tooru smirks. “Is it really that easy to get you to do things?”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and says, “Well, I don’t want to have you whining the whole night so-“

“RUDE! IWA-CHAN IS RUDE!”

Iwaizumi laughs and Tooru pouts again. “Maybe if you didn’t whine so much-“

“I literally can’t with you. How are we friends again?”

“I could ask you the same question. Finish up or we’ll miss the game.”

“The game is two hours long.”

“I want to watch from the beginning.”

“So meticulous.”

“Shut the fuck up and eat.”

They scarf down their food and dump their plates in the sink before racing off to the couch. They shove each other the whole way, trying to take up the other person’s space. Their limbs become tangled and their stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Finally, Iwaizumi is allowed to lay on the couch and Tooru plops down on top of him.

“Unf… heavy,” complains Iwaizumi.

“Be quiet,” says Tooru, snuggling up more.

“Are you aware of how awkward this is?” questions Iwaizumi as he wraps his arms around Tooru.

“Are you aware of how much I care?” answers Tooru snarkily. He rubs his hair Iwaizumi face, tickling him. Iwaizumi laughs and his whole body vibrates. Tooru smiles softly as he feels it, thankful for how much the situation has changed already.

 It had been a little over two weeks since he had arrived at Iwaizumi’s. After a rough first week and half everything had settled down and gone smoothly. They were _almost_ back to the routine they had when they were kids. The only reason why Tooru says almost is because he was sure that when he was little his heart did not beat so loudly or erratically when he and Iwaizumi were touching. Tooru was certain that Iwaizumi could Tooru’s heart was racing while he lay on top of him.

If Iwaizumi noticed he didn’t mention it. He hums as he turns on the TV and flips to the channel the game is on. They barely make the start of the game, Iwaizumi grunts in discontent, but they see the first serve and play so he doesn’t complain afterward.

Tooru tried so hard to pay attention to the game, he really did.

But it was so, so, so hard to watch the game when he had his head pressed against Iwaizumi’s chest. Tooru found himself memorizing the beat of Iwaizumi’s heart, noticing how steady and strong it was. Although he was taller, Tooru was curled up in Iwaizumi’s warm embrace. Tooru usually preffered to be the one giving the embrace. However, it felt so right. So right. It was like he was made to be held by Iwaizumi.

He’s like a fortress, Tooru reflects as he looks at the game disinterestedly. Iwaizumi was filling up the room with commentary, just like last time. Except last time Tooru didn’t feel the way his chest fell and rose while he talked, nor did he feel Iwaizumi distractedly play with Tooru’s hair.

Tooru could die happy right now in honesty. It wasn’t such a bad way to go out, wrapped up in the arms of the person you love.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t love just yet. Not quite.

But how else was Tooru supposed explain the complete and utter bliss he felt in that moment? Or how much he cared about what Iwaizumi thought of him? Or just how anything that he could remotely associate with Iwaizumi made him happy?

Surely that was love, right? If not it was leading up to it.

The game ended much too quickly for Tooru’s taste. Once it was over Iwaizumi shoves Tooru off of him and Tooru lands on the floor. He lets out an indignant squawk and Iwaizumi gives him a lopsided grin.

“What the hell!?” Tooru exclaims, pushing himself up and glaring daggers at Iwaizumi.

 “Time to go to bed,” Iwaizumi says, ignoring Tooru’s question. He yawns loudly.

“How are you tired?” asks Tooru incredulously. It was barely ten!

Iwaizumi looks down at him. “Because I was in the gym for the majority of the day and our coach came from the ninth circle of hell. You can stay up if you want but I have practice tomorrow so I’m going to sleep.”

Tooru sighs. “Fine. Go get your rest, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Doesn’t that really apply to you more?” asks Iwaizumi cheekily. Tooru feels his face go red and Iwaizumi laughs at him. Iwaizumi hops off the couch and stretches. Tooru allows himself to stare unabashedly at Iwaizumi’s back muscles and that skin that peeks from his shirt He suddenly has a thought.

“I’ve never seen you without your shirt on,” Tooru blurts.

_fucKING SHIT. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!?!_

Iwaizumi whips around and gives him this look of horror.

 “I’m sorry?” splutters out Iwaziumi.

Tooru wants to crawl into a hole and die. He struggles for keep his face impassive, thankful that this hadn’t been the first slip-up he had ever had. Who knew that interviews would be such good practice for talking to your crush?

“I’ve never seen you without your shirt on,” Tooru repeats, giving Iwaizumi a practiced smile.

 “And this matters because…?”

“You’ve seen me without one,” replies Tooru.

 And it’s true, thank goodness.

“Um but that was your decision? And that was once?” answers Iwaizumi nervously.

Tooru taps his chin and feigns thinking hard. “You’re right. But still, if you’ve seen me without a shirt that means I get to see you without one.” Tooru almost pumps his fist.

_Yes, that was perfect! He can’t deny that logic!_

“I-what-that’s not how it goes, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi exclaims. Tooru can’t tell if Iwaizumi’s face is red from anger or embarrassment.

“What? Are you embarrassed to show me what you look like without a shirt? Does that meant that all those pictures of you on those Sports Magazines are photoshopped?”

Right in the ego. Tooru’s been getting better at riling Iwaizumi up.

Iwaizumi stumbles back backwards.

“What are you-I don’t-shut the fuck up.”

Tooru snickers. “Then prove me wrong.”

Iwaizumi hesitates he blinks down at Tooru. Tooru tilts his chin up and challenges him with his eyes. Iwaizumi has never been one to back down from a challenge. He snorts air off his nose and keeps direct eye contact with Tooru as he rips his shirt off.

Tooru hopes his eyes aren’t as wide as he thinks they are and he really, really hopes that his mouth isn’t hanging wide open like it should.

Of course Iwaizumi is well-built, Tooru knows this. He’s a professional athlete for Pete’s sake! Tooru should have been worried if the volleyball player in front of him wasn’t in top shape.

But this, _this_ , was something else entirely.

He looked _so_ good. Too good really. Tooru was certain that he was in danger of fainting because _wow, the room just got so much hotter_.

He had a great pair of abs, a beautiful, wonderful six-pack. Very well defined. Those cameras sure weren’t lying about how ripped Iwaizumi was. Seeing him here in all his half-naked glory Tooru was finally able to truly admire Iwaizumi. Goddamn, he would kill for those pecks and arms. The tan skin only made it worse. Tooru almost reaches out for him, wondering if Iwaizumi’s skin was as smooth as it seemed. He was half-tempted to ask Iwaizumi to turn around but he had this v-line thing going on…

 “Tooru, what the fuck? Are you checking me out?” Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable and exposed without his shirt on. His stance reads _anger_ but his face is flushed and his eyes scream _nervous._

Tooru snaps out of his reverie and flashes Iwaizumi one of his bright smiles along with a peace sign. “So it wasn’t photoshopped! I was getting worried there.”

“You are the worst,” hisses Iwaizumi, snatching his shirt off the floor and marching to his bedroom. “Good night, Shittykawa.”

Tooru laughs as Iwaizumi slams the door behind him. “Good night, Iwa-chan~” Tooru coos. He hears Iwaizumi grunt from the other side of the door.

Tooru picks himself off the floor and goes hunting for his pajamas. He finds them and puts them on as fast as he can. He looks down on them admiring, and thinking giddily, about how silly yet thoughtful it was of Iwaizumi to get him these alien PJs.

Sure, he made a fuss about them because let’s be honest, he was an adult and what kind of self-respecting adult would wear these hideous pajamas?

That being said, Tooru was not a self-respecting adult and he loved the _shit_ out of these pajamas.

He flounces to the light switch and turns it off, plunging the room in darkness. He remembers the first time he did that, how he stumbled in the dark and stubbed his big toe multiple times. Now he knows his way around so well that he could walk around the apartment with his eyes closed and not bump into anything. It was a skill he had acquired after much trial and error. He did not recommend the experience to anyone.

He feels around from his pillow and blanket, cursing himself for not grabbing them beforehand. He finally finds them and drags them over to the couch, where he promptly lays down on. He fluffs up the pillow and cocoons himself in the blanket. He grabs his phone and checks his messages one last time, huffing in annoyance when he doesn’t see what he wants.

_I would have thought that she would have messaged me by now… I know she’s busy but…_

He allows the phone to slip out of his fingers and fall on the soft cushioning of the carpet below. He stares at the TV ahead him, willing his eyes to close. He doesn’t take long and soon Tooru finds himself succumbing to dreams and sleep.

Tooru doesn’t usually dream and when he does their always silly and childish. A few of his friends tell him that it’s because of his personality but Tooru suspects that it’s more because he never had a proper childhood. He couldn’t live out in the real world so his brain supplied him with silly fantasies as he slept. It was kinda sad once he thought about it but the dreams were so soft and nice and he tended to forget why he even dreamt them up.

He dreams that he’s on a boat and that he is the captain. It’s a beautiful cruise ship, white and pristine. It cuts the waters with grace and speed. From the map taped to the wall, Tooru guesses that they were heading to the Bahamas.

 _Wonderful, I did need a vacation_ , he thinks.

Tooru’s in his captain chair, steering the ship. All he can see for miles the dark blue expanse of water in front of him. The salty tang of the ocean hits him and he welcomes it like an old friend. The breeze gently ruffles his hair and seagulls squawk above him. They were irritating but hit could care less.

Now _this_ was the life.

“Sir,” says one of the sailors, jolting him to the present. “There is a passenger that wishes to speak to you.”

“Later,” says Tooru, waving a hand. “I’m busy.”

“Sir,” tries the sailor again. “This passenger really wishes to see you.”

“She can talk to the co-captain,” replies Tooru.

“She wishes to speak to you and only you,” responds the sailor.

Tooru sighs and turns to his underling. “Fine, fine. I’ll go talk to her. Man the ship while I’m gone. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” The sailor nods and takes his place at the wheel. Tooru flies down the stairs and somehow finds said passenger.

 _It’s an old lady_ , Tooru observes. _The old lady in that Café that Iwa-chan likes._

“Yes, Ma’am? You called for me?” says Tooru with a smile.

The old lady turns to him and glares. Tooru fidget under her eyes, nervous beyond compare and hoping that this situation will end soon. He really needs to get back on duty.

Finally, she opens her mouth and let’s out this inhumane _sCREAM THAT’S SO LOUD AND SO REAL TOORU CAN”T-_

He jerks awake and the dream shuts down. His head is foggy and in his haste to the waking world he had rolled over and slammed his head against the floor. It’s dark, and he’s dizzy, and the screaming is still going on and _oH MY GOD IT’S IWA-CHAN._

Tooru scrambles up to Iwaizumi’s door. Yup, it was coming from there. Tooru’s stomach twists and he grabs the door handle, ready to push the door open.

 He hesitates for a split-second, remembering that Iwaizumi didn’t want him barging into his room. But Tooru thinks _, fuck it, this is an_ _emergency_ , and shoves the door open. He staggers into the room and watches as Iwaizumi bursts from under the covers, still screaming. It’s a horrible, horrible sound and Tooru hopes that Iwaizumi never screams like that again in his life.

It takes Iwaizumi half-a-second to realize that he’s awake. The screaming abruptly stops and is replaced by heavy breathing. All Tooru can think about is how Iwaizumi looks as though he were drowning.

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru calls softly.

It takes a while but Iwaizumi is finally able to register that there is someone else in the room. “Oi…ka…wa. I’m… so… sorry. I… I don’t… usually… please… Go back to sleep.”

Tooru probably should leave right now. It would be for the best.

But Iwaizumi’s eyes were too wide and vulnerable. He gulps for air as though he had run a marathon. And he’s trembling, _he’s trembling_ , and _shaking_ and _weak_ and Tooru _can’t_ leave him like this no way, no how.

“Iwa-chan,” repeats Tooru, inching towards Iwaizumi.

“I’m sorry. I’m okay,” Iwaizumi whispers back.

“You’re not okay. What happened?” Tooru’s halfway into the room now and it’s either do or die.

“Just a nightmare, just a silly nightmare. Go back to bed, Oikawa. I’m sorry for waking you up,” says Iwaizumi nervously, licking his lips. “I’m fine.”

Tooru shakes his head and finally seats himself on the edge of Iwaizumi’s bed. “Iwa-chan, you aren’t okay.” Tooru reaches for his cheek and Iwaizumi flinches. “What happened? What was it about?” Tooru leans in forward and looks at Iwaizumi imploringly.

“I-I… It’s was nothing. Just a silly nightmare, Oikawa please-“

“Hajime,” says Tooru seriously and that gets Iwaizumi’s attention. Iwaizumi looks conflicted, halfway between widening his eyes in surprise or narrowing them in anger. “Iwaizumi Hajime, do not play games with me. This obviously wasn’t just some silly nightmare.”

“Oikawa, please go back to bed,” Iwaizumi begs. “I’m fine, I promise, just please-“

Tooru gets up and Iwaizumi’s words falter. Tooru looks down at Iwaizumi and a surge of protectiveness hits him. Here was the man that had taken him in even after all Tooru had done. Here was the man that was as strong as a fortress and a knight in his own right. Here he was, suffering and weak and pushing Tooru away.

This was his chance, Tooru realizes. This was his chance to show Iwaizumi how much he meant to him.

He takes a step back and Iwaizumi sighs in relief. However, Tooru doesn’t leave like Iwaizumi expects him to. Instead he makes his way around the bed. Iwaizumi starts to fidget. “H-hey, what are you doing.”

“You don’t have to tell me about the nightmare,” says Tooru when he reaches the other side of the bed. He looks down at his feet and is thankful for the darkness that shielded his blush. “I-I just don’t want you to feel alone.”

“I-I’m sorry?” rasps Iwaizumi. Tooru steels himself before slipping underneath Iwaizumi’s covers. “What are you-Oikawa!” Iwaizumi squeaks.  Tooru yanks Iwaizumi down on the bed and the two of them stare at each, one in shock and one in determination. “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breathes and Tooru nearly shudders from the warmth. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Ever heard of cuddling, Iwa-chan?” says Tooru playfully, cracking a smile. “Turn around, I’m going to spoon you.”

“Oikawa,” says Iwaizumi. “I’m not a child, you don’t have to-“

“I want to,” says Oikawa. “I just want to show you some of the kindness that you’ve shown me.”

It’s hard to tell in the dark, but Oikawa swears that Iwaizumi’s features soften. “There’s no need for that,” Iwaizumi mummers.

“Yes, there is. Now turn around before I do it for you.”

“I’m not going to turn around. Go back to bed, Oikawa.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Tooru insists. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi and the other yelps as Tooru presses Iwaizumi close to him. Tooru rests his chin on top of Iwaizumi’s head and tries to ignore how hard his heart is beating against his chest. Iwaizumi struggles in his grasp, letting out a string of _I’m fine’_ s and _go away_ ’s and _please, stop_ ’s _._

Tooru sighs. “I-I got so scared. If not for yourself, do it for me.”

Iwaizumi stills in Tooru’s arms at the words. There is silence until Iwaizumi whispers, “Just for tonight,”

Tooru’s heart aches but he agrees. “Just for tonight.”

The night air is thick and wraps the two of them in another layer of stifling warmth. Tooru can feel Iwaizumi’s breath hot on his neck and he tries not to shiver every time a puff that graces his skin. Iwaizumi shifts into a move comfortable position and the two lay there in silence. Tooru is drifting off when Iwaizumi speaks.

“I- was in the ocean,” he begins and Tooru snaps awake. “I was on a small boat and-and my family was there too… and everything was so calm and peaceful…” He gulps in air before continuing. “I-there was a storm and suddenly we’re all in the water and-and the ship is gone and the wave-the waves” His breathing goes shallow and his voice picks up speed and urgency.

“I can’t swim, my family can’t swim, and I-I can’t hear them over the storm. There’s crates everywhere and I get on one but-but it keeps tipping over and I-and I… I couldn’t see any of them, Oikawa! None of them! And I just kept on screaming and slipping off the crate and screaming- and there was a crate- and I’m drowning, Oikawa! _I couldn’t see them!_ Oikawa _, I tried_ , I really did try but I couldn’t-where were they? And I was _drowning_ and there was _water_ and a _storm_ and _I couldn’t save them_ and-“ Iwaizumi lets out a wretched sob and Tooru’s heart twists.

“It’s okay,” Tooru mummers, drawing circles on Iwaizumi’s back. “It’s okay. The dream is over and I’m here. If it happens again I’m right here. I’ll help you go back to sleep, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” wheezes Iwaizumi. “I-I-Thank you so much.”

Tooru smiles. “Don’t worry about it. Sleep.” But Iwaizumi is too fidgety to sleep.

This sort of thing had happened before. Back when they were little kids and had had watched their first horror movie. How had Tooru handled it again? He knows that he had filled up the space with noise, but how? Before he knows it, the words to the lullaby are tumbling off of his lips.

 _Hushabye, Hushabye!_   
My good Baby, Sleep!  
  
Where did my boy's baby-sitter go?  
Beyond that mountain, back to her home.  
  
As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?  
A toy drum _and a shō_ _flute._

It’s an odd choice of song and Tooru is acutely aware of it. However, it had been the song that his mother sang to him when he was restless and it was the song that Tooru had sang to Iwaizumi in that night. It just felt right to sing it now.

Iwaizumi’s breaths even out and Tooru can tell that he is sleeping. He continues to sing until his eyes are heavy and he can’t make his mouth move anymore. A certain calm has washes over him as he drifts off to sleep, curled up with Iwaizumi.

Outside of the bedroom and on the table in front of the couch Tooru’s phone buzzes and the message reads:

 

_From: Kiyoko-chan_

**> I am thankful. Take care and I’ll see you soon. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is with me ending chapters by the characters falling asleep? 
> 
> That Iwaizumi scene with no shirt was hard for me to write. So hard. I was like half worried that I didn't do him any justice and half laughing my ass of because _oh my god, did I actually write that?_
> 
> The lullaby used is called Edo Lullaby and I totally suggest that you check it out because it's beautiful. :)
> 
> 'till the next time~


	9. Coming in Unannounced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He feels dizzy when Oikawa smiles at him and whispers, “Okay,” and closes his eyes._
> 
>  
> 
> _Hajime’s blood boils and he sees red because he is so fucking pissed off._
> 
>  
> 
> _This wasn’t fair._
> 
>  
> 
> _Oikawa wasn’t allowed to waltz right back into his life and get under his skin like this. Hajime wasn’t supposed to be feeling anything but rage towards Oikawa and yet here he was, admiring his dumb, pretty face and wow he has really long lashes and they sure are pretty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Iwa-chan's bday! *party nosies* Happy birthday to literally one of the greatest characters to ever grace this earth. I humble offer this chapter to you, as well as to all my lovely readers. Thank you so much to everyone who is following this story! Hope that you like it!

Hajime did not know what to expect when he slammed the sleep button on his alarm clock that that morning. He did not, however, expect to see Oikawa’s face.

Hajime lets out a strangled cry and falls out of bed, dragging the covers along with him. Oikawa snaps awake just in time to watch as Hajime tumbles down.

“Iwa-chan?” he asks, as he pokes his head from above. He looks down at Hajime, his brown curls falling into his face. “You okay?”

Hajime groans from his spot on the floor. “Why are you here?”

Oikawa tilts his head to the side. “I’ve been here for two weeks…”

“No, I mean, in my bed,” Hajime corrects. “Why are you-?”

Oikawa laughs nervously and Hajime swears that he can see some pink dust Oikawa’s cheeks. “You had a nightmare.”

“I-I remember that. I just thought that it was a dream or that I was hallucinating or something…”

Oikawa laughs and Hajime can’t help but become entirely enraptured because it was the most _beautiful_ , most _innocent_ , most _pure_ sound that had come out of Oikawa’s mouth. “I would too, I guess. But seriously, are you okay?”

“Fine, fine,” mumbles Hajime as he picks himself up. He shakes the blankets off like a bird shedding its feathers. Oikawa lays on his stomach on the bed, his elbow propped and leaning against his hand, smiling sweetly.

“What is it?” asks Hajime, fidgeting.

“Nothing. It’s just that I’ve never really seen you in the morning and I would like to commit this to memory.”

Hajime scoffs and throws a pillow at Oikawa’s face, which only makes the actor howl with laughter.

“Trashykawa,” huffs Hajime.

“Hey! That’s a new one!”

Oikawa laughs and Hajime tries to ignore him. However, Oikawa is loud and distracting and Hajime finds himself dropping the milk on his foot.

 “Fuck” he hisses through gritted teeth as he bends down to pick it up.

“Need help?” asks Oikawa, hovering over him.

Fucking God, he turns around for one second and suddenly Oikawa is here. Is this guy secretly a ninja?!

“Don’t worry,” sighs Hajime as he bangs the milk jug on the counter. “I got this.”

“You really don’t,” says Oikawa. He tilts his head and taps his lip with a finger. “You know… I could make breakfast for you.”

Hajime shakes his head. “You’re my guest.”

Oikawa shrugs “What if I want to? Let me be nice to you for one day, Iwa-chan! Besides, wouldn’t you like to brag to your friends that THE Oikawa Tooru made you breakfast?”

Hajime snorts but his lips betray his amusement with a lopsided grin. “Why would that be so cool? You’re just another person.”

Oikawa looks at Hajime, aghast. “I’m sorry?!” he splutters.

Hajime shakes his head and snickers. “Man, if people knew what a dork you actually were…” He grins at Oikawa. “Maybe I should tell them after this whole ordeal…”

“IIIIIwwwaaaa-chaaaaannn,” Oikawa whines, stamping his feet. “Don’t dooo thaaatt…”

“Do what?” teases Hajime, flicking Oikawa on the head.

“You make my heart ache, Iwa-chan,” complains Oikawa, pouting childishly.

“Go back to bed,” says Hajime, with a wave of hand in hopes that Oikawa will understand that he is dismissed and that Hajime would not debate this.

Oikawa did not understand.

Hajime wasn’t surprised.

Oikawa wraps his arms around Hajime’s neck and tips Hajime back with his body weight.

Hajime grunts.

“IWA-CHAN, LET ME HELP YOU ,” yells Tooru in Hajime’s ear.

“N.O,” replies Hajime as he drags Oikawa around the kitchen. He grunts because damn Oikawa was heavier than Hajime thought he was.

 “Let me treat youuu,” wails Oikawa as Hajime opens the fridge door.

“I refuse,” says Hajime as he searches for some fruits.

“Iwa-chan, please?”

“Get the hell off of me, shitttykawa.” He grabs the fruit and drags Oikawa back to the counter. He is dead-weight, clinging onto Hajime as his feet drag the floor. He was so much like a two-year-old that Hajime was tempted to ask Oikawa if he really was in his twenties.

“So mean! Let me do something nice for you!”

“You already have,” says Hajime softly as he sets the fruit down.

“Let me continue to be nice to you! You deserve it!”

Hajime’s eye twitches. “Go back to sleep, Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan~, let me~, do this~, for you~” sings Oikawa. He has a pleasant voice, Hajime begrudgingly admits.

“No. Leave.” Now Hajime finds Oikawa’s antics less endearing and more annoying. He wishes he could rubs his temples to stop the impending migraine coming his way.

“Pretty please? If you don’t like it, I understand~”

It’s too early in the morning to deal with this shit, thinks Hajime. “Absolutely not.”

But Oikawa never takes no for an answer. It’s just who he was.

He leans into Hajime’s ear and says, at the top of his lungs, “LET ME MAKE YOU BREAKFAST, IWA-CHAN.”

Startled is an understatement to how he felt. He was absolutely rattled and swears that he jumped at least a three meters off the ground. Hajime takes a step back and the two end up tumbling to the floor, a tangle of limbs.

“Okay, fine,” Hajime hisses. “Make the damn breakfast.”

Silence ensues as Hajime takes a shaky breath control himself and Oikawa allows the situation to sink in.

“Yay!” he says, releasing Hajime and jumping up and down. “I’ll make you the best breakfast, I swear!”

“Whatever,” grumbles Hajime, rubbing his temples. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Okay, Iwa-chan. Take your time!”

“Why are so happy?” wonders Hajime out loud as he goes to his bedroom and makes a beeline for the bathroom. He quickly strips and hops into the bath, hoping that the spray of would relax him. However, it does not.

“You gotta be kidding me,” he mutters as the frigid liquid hits him. “Why?”

He showers quickly and throws on his practice clothes. He bustles out of the bedroom to find Oikawa humming as he cooked eggs on the stove.

Oikawa turns around and flashes Hajime a smile. “It’s almost ready.”

“I-okay-thank you.”

Oikawa giggles and goes back to humming and cooking. The whole scene screamed of domestic bliss. To anyone else it would seem as though Hajime and Oikawa were a perfectly happy married couple.

Which they weren’t.

The whole situation unsettles Hajime.

Oikawa finishes up and sets up the table. He motions for Hajime to join him and Hajime does go, his movements robotic.

“Don’t be so stiff,” chided Oikawa as he plops down on the seat across from Hajime. He leans forwards and smiles a Hajime. “I made it all with love, so you better like.”

“Love?” asks Hajime as he picks up his chopsticks. He stabs the egg. “I didn’t know if you were capable of such a complex feeling.”

“Iwa-chan! I’ll let you know that I am fully capable of loving someone,” he defends.

“Other than yourself? Amazing.”

“Well, I am pretty amazing but that is not the point.”

Hajime snorts and takes a bite out of the eggs. They are actually really good and Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if some of the care that Oikawa took to make them actually transferred to them.

Oikawa smiles shyly. “See?” he says softly. “You like them.”

“I-I refuse to answer that,” says Hajime as he scarfs down his food. However, Oikawa has a knowing smirk on his lips and Hajime can’t find it in himself to deny that he liked the food.

He finishes in less than five minutes and makes a beeline to the door.

“So soon, Iwa-chan?” asks Oikawa.

“I’m sorry, I can’t be late.”

“Don’t worry about it. I understand. Do you want me to cook something for you when you get back?”

“You don’t have to,” answers Hajime hurriedly.

“Then it’s decided,” says Oikawa with a smile. “I’m making food.”

Hajime groans loudly as he picks up his bag and slams the door shut in Oikawa’s face. He can hear Oikawa’s laughter from outside. Hajime sighs wearily and trudges to the elevator. He smacks the button and nearly trips into an old woman’s arms when it opens.

“I’m sorry!” he apologizes as he gets out of the way. The old woman glares daggers at him and huffs at him.

 _Old people_ , Hajime thinks rudely and then chastise himself for being so mean.

The elevator dings and Hajime allows for the old woman to get off first. She does so with her nose up pompously and struts away.

 _What a prick_ , thinks Hajime as he heads towards the entrance.

“Morning, Iwaizumi-san! Have a good day!” says Lev from his spot at the concierge’s desk. Hajime offers him a half-hearted wave in return. He pushes the door open and breathes in the stale Tokyo air that he had learned to live with. It’s a nice day, but Hajime is too tired and confused to enjoy it. He jogs to the bus stop and spots Yachi waiting for him.

“Yachi!” he calls, waving a hand.

She was scribbling something in her notebook when she looked up Hajime. “Iwaizumi-kun,” she greets as he jogs to her. She smiles at him nervously. “How are you?”

Hajime is taken aback by her peculiar behavior. She had seemed just fine yesterday so Hajime could only speculate what had caused her mood to change so dramatically.

“I’m fine. Is everything alright with you?” he asks as he slows to a stop next to her.

“It’s nothing,” she replies without conviction.

Hajime is deeply troubled but does not push for answers. If she wanted to tell him she would.

They wait for the bus in silence, which is unusual. Normally they fill up the space with pointless conversation and laughter. Today, however, all that could be heard was the sounds of the Tokyo city. Which is fine by Hajime but… it is so unlike Yachi to be quiet for so long. The fact that she kept avoiding his eyes didn’t help his anxiety either.

The bus came and they crowded into it. Yachi clings to Hajime as always and Hajime leads them to a secluded and comfortable spot on the bus. They sit down and Yachi immediately lays her head on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime eyes her warily but Yachi refuses to look at him. The only thing that Hajime could do now was wonder and hope that all was well.

They are almost at their stop when Yachi speaks. “I accepted.”

Hajime furrows his brows and careens his neck to get a better look at her. “You accepted?”

Yachi sighs. “Um… do you remember that thing I told you about two weeks ago?”

Hajime’s heart sinks. “The TV studio thing, right?”

Yachi nods. For the first time since they greeted each other Yachi looks up at Hajime, eye to eye. “I accepted. Ennoshita Chikara, an old friend of mine, is the one who hooked me up. He-he’s an aspiring director and he finally has a shot after struggling for so long, and-and he told me that it would be a great experience for me. I would be living with him for the whole thing. Um… it’s only one month… and I-and I…”

Hajime pokes her stomach. “I’m happy for you, Yachi.”

“You don’t look it,” whispers Yachi. “You didn’t look it either when I told you before.

Hajime sighs and leans his head back. “See, I had this friend of mine who went into show business when we were both really little. At first everything was great but after while he… he drifted away. Things are much, much better now but I remember the feeling abandoned all too well.” He grins wryly at her. “It’s why I’m not particularly fond of actors. “

He turns to the side to face Yachi and found himself looking at a teary-eyed young girl.

“Iwaizumi-kun!” she wails as she throws her arms around Hajime. “I’m so, so, so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” says Hajime, awkwardly patting her back and nervously eyeing the passengers glaring at them.

“I won’t do that you! I promise! It’s only for a month! I’ll be back as soon as I can! I-“

“SH, Yachi,” Hajime scolds. “I believe you, don’t worry.”

Yachi relaxes a little, but she still clings on tight to Hajime until they part ways.

 _I feel like I’m getting a serious case of Déjà vu_ , thinks Hajime as he jogs to the gym. His legs are burning by the time he reaches the locker room and his breath comes out in shallow puffs.

“Morning, Iwazumi,” says the captain.

“Morning,” replies Iwaizumi hurriedly.

“You can calm down,” says the captain, laughing. “You’re one of the early ones.”

“I know, I know. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible,” answers Hajime.

The captain blinks and takes a step back. “Did I hear you say that you want to get this over with?” He places a hand over his heart. “Who are you and what have you done with Iwaizumi Hajime?!”

Hajime snickers and opens his locker. “Still here. I just… I have things to do at home and it’s bothering me.”

“Now that’s a first. What’s on your mind? Care to share?”

Hajime hesitates. “I’d-I’d rather not say.”

“Ooooo~ Could it be that you have a girlfriend now?” asks one of the middles.

Hajime blushes as he shoves on his practice jersey. “What the hell gives you that idea?” he snaps.

“The way you’ve been acting lately,” replies Nishinoya, already strutting in his practice clothes. He walks right up to Hajime and punches his chest. “You’ve been acting like you’re hiding something, like Romeo. So, naturally, there has to be a Juliet.”

Hajime snorts as the mental image of Oikawa in a big, puffy dress, waving a white handkerchief.

 

_Oh, Iwa-chan, oh, Iwa-chan, wherefore art thou, Iwa-chan…_

“There is no Juliet,” says Hajime, pushing Nishinoya away. The Libero is not phased and continues to hover around has Hajime changes.

“Okay, okay. Is it a boyfriend?”

“I-what? No!”

Nishinoya huffs in annoyance and crosses his arms. “Well, you gotta really like this person, at least.”

“Why do you assume it’s a person? It could be… it could be a dog! I could have gotten a new dog and I’m worried about it.”

“Hajime, you would smell like a dog if you had one,” deadpans Nishinoya.

“Maybe I clean this dog really well,” mutters Hajime, blushing.

Nishinoya narrows his eyes at him but doesn’t comment. Instead he marches out of the room, hollering, “I’m gonna find out what you’re hiding!”

Hajime swallows and changes quickly, hoping that he doesn’t look too rattled. He does, his teammates tell him, but they blame it on the fact that Nishinoya is hyperactive as fuck and Hajime wasn’t ready to deal with it.

Hinata and Kageyama exchange knowing looks when Hajime tells them what had happened during their first water break.

“Iwaizumi, I hate to break it to you, but it is kinda obvious that something is up with you,” says Hinata as he gulps down water.

Hajime deflates. “How bad is it?” he asks.

“Bad,” Kageyama and Hinata say in unison.

“Do need us to take care of him?” says Kageyama, wiping sweat off his brow.

Hajime laughs at the thought of Kageyama, Hinata, and Oikawa in the same room. “Would you really sacrifice yourself like that for me?”

“I bet that Shouyou wouldn’t mind doing it,” says Kageyama, casting a glance to his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend puffs up. “I said I’m sorry already, geez,” he grumbles. Kageyama merely shrugs.

“I’m fine,” insists Hajime. “Although now I have to worry about no looking as though I’m hiding something.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “Good luck with that.” Hinata snickers behind him and Hajime sends him a pointed glare that Hinata ignores. The whistle blows and they hustle back onto the court for another round of drills.

Half way through the practice Hajime is pulled aside by the coach.

“Was I doing something wrong?” he asks worriedly.

“What? No, you’re fine,” she says. “Someone wanted to talk to you.”

Hajime frowns. Who would want to talk to him? Especially during practice? Panic flares up inside him when he thinks that maybe Oikawa had come. Dumbass was stupid enough to do such a thing.

 

_Iwa-chan, you forgot your lunch!_

Fucking hell, if it was Oikawa, he was going to kill him in his sle-

“Iwaizumi Hajime, right?” Hajime snaps back to reality to realize that his coach had dragged him outside of the gym and that he was standing in front of a reporter.

She was okay, Hajime supposed. She was on the shorter side with a lean body. She had pale skin that contrasted greatly with her black hair, pulled up in a severe ponytail. However, her eyes unsettled him. They were black, just like his, but they moved around a lot, as though she were digging through his soul and trying to find his biggest secrets.

“Iwaizumi Hajime?” she repeats.

“I-uh-yeah, that’ me,” he replies. He can feel his coach frown behind him.

“My name is Tachibana Sakura, writer for _TOKOYO NOW_. I’m doing an article on up-and-coming volleyball players and you are at the top of my list.” She taps her pencil on her clipboard. “Do you mind me asking you some questions?”

“Not at all,” replies Hajime.

“Perfect!” she chirps and for some odd reason she reminds him of Oikawa.

She launches into a volley of questions that he can barely keep up with. They’re all volleyball related, thank goodness, but he stutters and stumbles all over his words. His coach eyes him warily and he waves a hand at her to show that he’s okay.

“So, Iwaizumi-san,” she drawls, “Whose your special someone?”

Hajime chokes. “I’m sorry?”

“Tachibana-san,” says his coach tersely. “That is not volleyball related. My player’s personal lives are none of your business.”

The reporter giggles and Hajime’s stomach drops. “Hiyori-chan,” she cooes, “Forgive me. Old habits die hard, ya know?” His coach frowns at the casual way Tachibana addresses her.

Tachibana doesn’t ask any more personal questions but Hajime is completely unsettled. He stutters and stumbles over his words even more and Tachibana giggles like a school girl, which on serves to fluster him more. Hiyori is giving the reporter the evil-eye but Tachibana doesn’t seem to notice.

“That about wraps it up,” she sings, clicking her pen and smiling at Hajime. It looks cold and fake, sending a shiver down Hajime’s spine. “Thank you for your cooperation! I hope to see you on the court soon!”

“I-uh, thank you,” replies Hajime. Tachibana extends her hand and Hajime shakes it. He notes at her hands are soft and warm, so unlike the person she seemed to be.

What was this? Why was he judging her so harshly? Maybe it was Oikawa’s fault. He always did have a penchant for criticizing people. It was probably rubbing off on him somehow.

Tachibana smiles at Hiyori. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak with one of your players! The article will be out in less than a week!” Hiyori nods and Tachibana skips away, whistling a tune.

Hm, maybe he was so rough on her because she was so much like Oikawa.

He turns to his coach whose eyes seem to be boring holes into the wall. “Coach?” he asks.

“Don’t answer any of her questions outside of this place, you hear?” she says.

“Yes,” replies Hajime.

“That woman is nothing but trouble,” his coach continues, infuriated. “She’s a gossip reporter through and through. God, I want to punch her in the face.”

“Gossip reporter?”

Hiyori snorts. “Yeah, that’s what _TOKYO NOW_ is, right? Don’t give her any more information than you need to.”

“I understand,” says Hajime, feeling nervous. Hiyori had her bitch-face on and looked ready to murder a man.

Nothing good came out of her when she was like that.

The two jog back to the gym and Hajime slips into the drill, unnoticed.

“What happened?” whisper-shouts Nishinoya in his ear.

“Some reporter wanted to talk to me,” replies Hajime quietly. “Nothing serious. Just asked me some questions.”

Nishinoya looked at him thoughtfully before saying, “Who was it? The reporter, I mean.”

“Tachibana… Sakura, I think. Why?”

An evil grin spreads over Nishinoya’s face. “As in _the-reporter-who-rips-apart-celebrities-for-fun_ Tachibana Sakura?”

Hajime gulps. No wonder coach hadn’t wanted him to share anything personal. He did not want to have his career ruined just because someone just so happened to start a nasty rumor about him. “I guess,” he mumbles.

“Iwaizumi-kun, what did you do in order to get her attention, hm?”

Hajime blushes and is about to snap back at him when coach barks, “Iwaizumi, Nishinoya! Six laps around the gym, go!”

Hajime shoots Nishinoya a glare as the two left the drill and start to run. Nishinoya dutifully ignores him and sprints ahead. Iwaizumi passes him quickly but not before bumping to him and cursing at Nishinoya went he passed by. Nishinoya seemed to take this a challenge and sped off after him. They manage to complete the six laps without another hitch and go back to practice. That is until Nishinoya starts to question him again and Hiyori catches them and makes them sprint another six laps.

Six hours later after twenty different drills, at least forty laps, one persistent Nishinoya, and a pissed off coach, Hajime stumbles home. He feels more zombie than human, more dead than alive. The people on the bus must have thought the same because they made sure to give him a wide berth. Or maybe it was his resting bitch-face, Hajime wasn’t sure.

“You look dead,” observes Lev when Hajime walks into the lobby.

Hajime glares at him wearily and trudges to the elevator. “Shut up, Lev-kun.”

“You sound like Yaku-san,” the concierge musses and Hajime shakes his head. He stabs the button and the elevator dings. Hajime gets on and collapses on the floor once the doors close. He lays in a puddle of limbs until he reaches his floor. There he drags himself down the hallway and basically sleepwalks to his apartment. He fumbles for his key for a solid five minutes and another five to actually open the door. He pushes it open and sighs loudly. “Oikawa, sorry for being-“

He sniffs the air. A wonderful aroma fills the apartment and Hajime is certain that he was going insane. Surely after such a rough practice would make him delusional.

Hajime steps inside to find Oikawa in the kitchen, humming to himself. “Welcome back, Iwa-chan,” he says, his full attention on the food in front of him.

“Oikawa, you didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to,” snaps Oikawa. Hajime shrinks back, afraid that he had upset Oikawa. However, the actor spins around after a moment and grins at Hajime, eyes bright. “It smells good, doesn’t it?” Oikawa frowns when he notes the horrible state Hajime is in. “Thank goodness I started early. Iwa-chan, you look like you came out of hell itself!”

Hajime laughs bitterly. “You’re not that far off, actually.” Oikawa pouts and returns his attention to cooking. Hajime puts his bag down and slips out of his sneakers. He stands there for a moment, watching Oikawa as he started to hum again. The whole scene had such an air of domesticity it was sickenng. Hajime felt strangely like a husband coming home to a wife.

Was it bad that Hajime didn’t really mind that feeling?

He pushes those thoughts aside and shuffles to the kitchen. “I can help-“

“No, no, “ says Oikawa, waving the spatula. “I will not allow you to do anything today. Relax, okay? Allow me to pamper you.”

Oikawa had been saying things like that a lot lately. “ _Iwa-chan, let me help you”_ or “ _It’s okay, I’ll do this_ _for you”_ or _“Let me do this to repay you”._ While Hajime was thankful for Oikawa’s gratitude, he felt overwhelmed by Oikawa’s affection.

“Oikawa, I really can’t-“

Oikawa slaps Hajime’s cheek with the spatula. Hajime stares at him in bewilderment as Oikawa puffs his cheeks. “I can do what I want,” Oikawa says tersely. “And I want to cook for you.” He wrinkles his nose. “You smell like shit. Take a shower and then come back here to eat.”

“You just slapped me,” says Hajime.

Oikawa makes a face. “Yeah. Now the spatula is all sweaty.” He goes off to the sink and starts to wash his flimsy weapon.

“You just slapped me,” repeats Hajime, dumbstruck.

“Since when have you been such a captain obvious?” teases Oikawa, wiping the spatula on a towel. “Go and shower, Iwa-chan.”

“You just slapped me,” says Hajime, backing up and heading to his bedroom. Oikawa gives him a lopsided grin as Hajime closes his bedroom door. Hajime stands there for a moment, still drinking in what had just happened. He finally sighs and shuffles off to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and heads back out and is surprised to see that the table is already set. Hajime looks at Oikawa, who waves at him.

“After you,” says Oikawa, gesturing towards the table. Hajime laughs but does so.

“It looks good. Hopefully I won’t die from it,” says Hajime.

Oikawa huffs in mock hurt. “You of so little faith! Trust me, you’ll fall head-over-heels for me once you’ve tasted my cooking!”

“As if,” mutters Hajime but he feels himself smiling. Oikawa watches him in anticipation as Hajime takes his first bite. Hajime chews thoughtfully.

It’s good. It’s really, really good. Much better than Hajime had anticipated. He feels kind of jealous because he had prepared that dish before and never had it tasted so good.

“So?” asks Oikawa eagerly.

“It’s… It’s okay…” says Hajime carefully. “I won’t die. Not right away, anyways.”

Oikawa’s smile is so wide and bright that Hajime almost looked away in fear of going blind. “Say what you want, Iwa-chan,” he says, twirling his chopsticks. “I know that you liked it.” He winks at Hajime and Hajime rolls his eyes.

They eat in silence, mostly because Hajime wants to savor the food. Oikawa kept smirking too, so Hajime is much less inclined to talk to him when he is in such a mood.

The rest of the night goes by smoothly and the two end up playing checkers. It was silly, Hajime thinks, playing this with Oikawa. But it was hilarious to see the way he pouted whenever he lost.

 _Again, Iwa-chan! I’ll win this time_! He would say.

And they would play again. Hajime would win, Oikawa pouts and challenges Hajime again, and the cycle continues.

“Let’s not play this anymore,” sighs Oikawa after his tenth defeat in a row. He taps his chin. “Let’s play… Never Have I Ever!”

“Fuck no,” snaps Hajime.

Oikawa giggles. “Wow, are you afraid of finding out just how lame your life is compared to mine?”

“Yeah, that’s it. That’s why I don’t want to play,” grumbles Hajime.

Oikawa frowns. “Okay, okay. Um… hold on, let me think of something…”

“Another day,” says Hajime, waving a hand. “It’s late and I have practice tomorrow.”

“Awh, one more game?” pleads Oikawa, pouting and batting his eyelashes.

“In your dreams,” replies Hajime. He gets up and kicks the actor, who topples over and laughs. “You should go to bed too.”

“Fine, fine,” Oikawa concedes, rolling over and getting up as well. He stretches and hobbles over to Hajime, yawning. “I guess I am a little tired.”

“Hm,” is all Hajime says. He shuffles to his bedroom and Oikawa trails behind him. Hajime raises an eyebrow. “Mind telling me why you’re following me?”

“I wanna sleep with Iwa-chan,” he replies.

“Uh, no thank you,” says Hajime quickly.

“Why not?” asks Oikawa, pouting. “We used to do it all the time as kids!”

“Because we are two grown-ass men, Oikawa. This is different. Sleeping together would imply that-“

“It doesn’t have to imply anything,” whispers Oikawa softly. Hajime turns to face him. Oikawa shifts uncomfortably. “It could be just like when we kids. Remember? I used to get these nightmares-“

“You made up half of them for attention, but continue.”

Oikawa glares at him. “It was not-okay maybe a little, but really it’s your own fault for falling for my stories.” Hajime opens his mouth to protest but Oikawa shushes him. “As I was saying, it was never weird as kids. So why does it have to any different now? Besides, I’m worried that you’ll get a nightmare... Also, you’re warm and I’m cold.”

It’s a really weak excuse and they both know it. However, Hajime doesn’t feel inclined to say no and that’s what worries him the most. He shouldn’t just accept this. He and Oikawa were just friends and sleeping in the bed implied that they were… something more. Which they weren’t. Not that Hajime minded being with someone of the same gender. He just doesn’t like the implication of being in a relationship with Oikawa.

But… Oikawa was right. It didn’t have to mean anything, right? Just one more night wouldn’t hurt?

“You move around too much you’re going straight back to the couch,” he grumbles and Oikawa brightens up.

“You won’t even notice I’m there!” he declares and he’s a filthy liar because he snuggles up to Hajime the instant Hajime slips into bed.

“I notice you,” says Hajime scathingly.

“Cold,” is all Oikawa replies with and presses himself closer to Hajime.

And Hajime finds himself not minding. Oikawa isn’t wrong when he says that he’s cold and Hajime wants to squirm away at the contact of skin. But Oikawa has an extremely strong grip and Hajime has nowhere to go. In the end he gives up and wraps his arm around Oikawa, pressing Oikawa closer to him. Oikawa buries his nose in the crook of Hajime’s neck and Hajime jumps.

“Cold,” Hajime complains.

“Warm,” sighs Oikawa.

Now, this a very compromising position and Hajime feels his hands start to grow sweaty. He vaguely feels as though he is cradling Oikawa in his arms. He remembers doing his as a kid too, and he remembers that he feels the same way: sticky and nervous.

“Relax,” hums Oikawa, his lips brushing Hajime’s neck. “You’re tense.”

“And whose fault do you think that is?” snaps Hajime but he does try his best to loosen his muscles. Oikawa adjusts himself too and they find themselves face-to-face, noses brushing.

For some odd reason, Hajime’s heart quickens. Suddenly, Oikawa is the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life. Little details start to pop out at him. How soft his skin looks, the fact that he smells like Hajime, what a beautiful shade of brown his eyes were, how he was looking at Hajime the same way Hajime was looking him…

“Is this okay?” whispers Oikawa quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace that wraps around them like soft velvet blanket.

“This is fine,” breathes back Hajime, swallowing. The air is thick with _something_ and Hajime’s heart _aches_ for that _something_.

He feels dizzy when Oikawa smiles at him and whispers, “Okay,” and closes his eyes.

Hajime’s blood boils and he sees red because he is _so fucking pissed off._

This wasn’t fair.

 Oikawa wasn’t allowed to waltz right back into his life and get under his skin like this. Hajime wasn’t supposed to be feeling anything but rage towards Oikawa and yet here he was, admiring his dumb, pretty face and wow _he has really long lashes and they sure are pretty._

Oikawa had come in unannounced, kicked the door down, and made himself at home in Hajime’s heart without Hajime’s permission.

Or maybe Oikawa had done that years ago and it was only now that Hajime. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or something like that, right?

Whatever the cause, Hajime should not feel like he wanted to kiss Oikawa. That was weird and Hajime hoped that the feeling would go away when he woke up because it was awful having Oikawa in front of him and knowing that he couldn’t do such a thing.

He was finally able to doze off after a while and the last thing he remembered wondering is if Oikawa’s hair was as soft as it looked.

Waking up was an adventure. Neither Hajime nor Oikawa had moved during the night so Hajime woke up to see Oikawa’s face in front of his for the second time in a row. This time, however, Hajime finds himself admiring Oikawa. The slope of his nose, the curve of his cheeks, his slightly puckered lips…

Sunlight filters into the room making Oikawa seem even more heavenly.

….Which isn’t an adjective he should be using to describe Oikawa. What the actual fuck was up with him?

Hajime shakes his head to try and clear his thoughts away. He sits up and jostles Oikawa awake.

“Get up, you fatass,” he grunts.

“Good morning to you too,” mumbles Oikawa sleepily, curling up even more against Hajime.

Hajime looks at him in disgust and tries to shake him off. But Oikawa is stubborn and clings on like a koala. Hajime glances at the clock. “I’m going to be late to practice if you don’t let go of me.”

“Iwa-chan doesn’t love me,” Oikawa laments.

Hajime’s cheeks burn. “This is has nothing to do with love or any of that kind of crap. What are you on?” Hajime smashes his hand against Oikawa’s face and Oikawa laughs.

“Hm, it’s the night air talking,” replies Oikawa.

“It is seven in the goddamn morning. What night air?” Oikawa howls with laughter as Hajime grumbles and slides out of bed to go and shower. When he comes back he finds Oikawa huddled under a mass of blankets.

He peers at Hajime from the mound. “Hi,” he says.

“The fuck did you just do?” asks Hajime, hands on his hips.

“A castle,” Oikawa replies as though it was obvious. “I’m the king.”

“That is mountain and you are a trash king,” sighs Hajime and Oikawa buries himself into the blankets. Hajime throws on some clothes and shuffles to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast when his doorbell rings.

He frowns. Who could that be? Especially at this time? He feels unease creep into his spine. He goes back to the bedroom. “Stay hidden at all costs. Oikawa.”

“Okay, mom,” answers Oikawa.

It’s been decided. Hajime is going to throw a shoe at him when their surprise visitor leaves.

The doorbell rings again and Hajime calls out, “I’m coming, I’m coming!” as he hurries to the door. He quickly undoes the lock and yanks the door open. “Sorry for the wait-“ Hajime freezes and stares at the woman in front of him, aghast.

“Iwaizumi-san!” greets Tachibana Sakura, smiling. “I have a few questions to ask you.”

                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know it TOKYO NOW exists. If it does... welp. Please take whatever I write about it with a grain of salt. 
> 
> In other news I absolutely suck at coming up for names for OC ;-; but imma tell you write now that writing her is so much like wow wow wow.
> 
> Ya'll can catch me at my HQ dedicated tumblr at totally-not-addicted. Feel fee to drop a message so that we can cry about how awesome HQ is.
> 
> See you!


	10. Keep Me Concealed Just Like I Was A Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Well, you aren’t you going to find anything here,” Hajime says stiffly._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“Then why are you blocking the door?” she asks, trying to shove him away. Hajime grunts because, damn, Tachibana was stronger than she seemed._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Because I like my privacy,” he spits out, pushing back._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Get out of the way,” she grumbles, pushing harder. She growls in frustration when he doesn’t budge and she grinds her heel on his foot. Hajime yelps in pain and stumbles back. Tachibana lets out a squeak of victory as she to wrenches the door open with a flush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo things are pretty whacky over here so this might be my last chapter in like two weeks? Maybe even three? If I can avoid it I'l try not to make it that long but yeah.
> 
> Anyways, here is yet another chapter of relative iwaoi fluff eat it up while you can

“I’m sorry?” splutters Hajime, taking a step back. “What are you doing here?! How did you get here?!”

Tachibana tsks. “Now, now, Iwaizumi-san, that is no way to treat a guest.” She flips her hair over her shoulder and taps her clipboard. “Especially a female guest. I thought that you were a bit more cultured.” She gives him a disarming smile that cuts him straight to the bone.

“How did you find me?” he asks angrily.

Tachibana waves a hand. “It’s not that hard to figure out where you live.”

“How did you fine me?” he repeats, irritated.

“My, my. No need to be so aggressive. You see, sometimes we get on the same bus so I just followed you to your stop.”

“That is considered stalking,” says Hajime evenly. “Who let you up?”

“The concierge. He didn’t tell me where you were though. It took me quite a while to find you.”

 _Dedicated, this one_ , thinks Hajime as he narrows his eyes.

“Why are you here?” he asks.

“I already told you,” she answers, as if she were speaking to a child. “I wanted to ask you some more questions but with your coach there-“

“I’m not allowed to answer anything outside of the gym,” interrupts Hajime. “I’m sorry for all the trouble you went through. Have a good day.” He starts to close the door but Tachibana sticks her foot and shoves the door open. Hajime stumbles back and glares at her.

“Iwaizumi-san,” she purrs. “I don’t think you understand what my article is about. You see, lots of people in Japan are looking for…” she gestures for a moment before settling on, “ for a new face to adore. And you’re perfect.” She beams at him.

“What?!” he chokes out.

She continues, stepping into the threshold without permission and making direct eye contact with Hajime. “You heard me. I want people to get to know the real you. The person you outside of volleyball. That isn’t so bad, is it?”

“I thought that-“

“Hm, you thought wrong then,” she says, smiling. She’s keeping her eyes on his and Hajime’s blood is starts to boil. He had always been taught as a kid to only initiate eye contact at the beginning and the end of the conversation and to not stare at the person he was talking to. He was taught to be polite and to stay in his place. And yet here was this woman, _trampling_ all over what he had been told to do all over his life. It was unsettling and Hajime didn’t know what to make of it.

“Would you do me the favor of answering some questions?”

“No,” he snaps, shaking his head and regaining his composure. “I can’t.”

Her lips curl into an ugly sneer. “So, you’re one of those, huh? I hate your type. However,” she shoves herself in his space and Hajime’s back hits the wall. “You’re my favorite type to break.”

She hums to herself and takes a step back, leaving Hajime dizzy. “Nice place you have,” she says casually, surveying the apartment. Her eyes fall on the blankets on the couch. “Oh, what’s this?” She saunters over to them and picks them up.

“I slept there last night,” replies Hajime too quickly.

“Huh,” she says, floating over to the checkerboard. Suddenly, Hajime is hyperaware of everything in the apartment that had been touched by Oikawa. Hajime had grown so accustomed to Oikawa’s presence that he had forgotten that Oikawa _wasn’t_ supposed to be here. He curses himself for his carelessness. Now he was stuck with a reporter that barely knew him, had been in his apartment for less than a minute, and was already onto him.

“I had friends over,” he mutters defensively. “I forgot to put it back in its place.”

“I see,” she drawls, turning a checkers piece over with deft fingers. “How many?”

“Two,” answers Hajime.

“Hm,” is all she says as she starts to scour the room again. Hajime gulps as she checks out the kitchen, noting the two bowls he had placed out.

“One is for cereal and the other is for fruit,” he says as she picks them up and eyes them curiously.

“Ah, so you’re always on top of having a good breakfast?” Hajime nods. “I didn’t expect any less from you.” She puts the bowls down and walks over to the sink. “There a lot of dishes here,” she observes.

“I’m-I’m kind of lazy with that,” he says, cursing Oikawa for not doing the dishes like he was supposed to.

“That’s a shame, Iwaizumi-san. You know, good hygiene is an important part of having a strong public image.”

“Well,” says Hajime through gritted teeth. “Thank goodness I’m not into that kind of stuff, right?”

Tachibana’s eyes glint dangerously at his words but she keeps quiet. Hajime suddenly regrets what he had said, but there was not use in taking the words back. Besides, it was the truth. Maybe it would help dissuade her from contacting him further.

She circles the apartment once more before her hungry eyes land on his bedroom door.

“That, I’m assuming, is your bedroom, right?”

“Yes…” answers Hajime tersely.

She saunters over to it. “You wouldn’t mind if I took a peek, would you?”

Hajime rushes to the door and creates a barrier. “I would, actually,” he growls.

She laughs, undeterred. “You know, most men would love it if a woman willingly walked into their bedroom.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Whoever said that I was that sort of guy? Do you peg me as someone who sleeps around with people at a whim?”

Tachibana opens her mouth and then presses it into a hard line. “It’s my job for me to make assumptions and wrangle the truth out of you.”

“Well, you aren’t you going to find anything here,” Hajime says stiffly.

“Then why are you blocking the door?” she asks, trying to shove him away. Hajime grunts because, _damn_ , Tachibana was stronger than she seemed.

“Because I like my privacy,” he spits out, pushing back.

“Get out of the way,” she grumbles, pushing harder. She growls in frustration when he doesn’t budge and she grinds her heel on his foot. Hajime yelps in pain and stumbles back. Tachibana lets out a squeak of victory as she to wrenches the door open with a flush.

Hajime’s heart pounds wildly against his chest. Where was Oikawa? Would Tachibana find him? Hopefully the two of them had made enough commotion that Oikawa had known what was going on and had found a hiding spot.

But where could he hide? Where on earth could that tall-ass idiot hide? What if Tachibana found him? What would become of them then?

 These thoughts send Hajime into a frenzy that leaves him twitching all over. If Tachibana noticed this she didn’t show it, which Hajime is grateful for.

The room is empty and the blankets are piled up like they were when Hajime left the room. Tachibana raises an eyebrow before walking over and poking the mound.

Oh God, he didn’t burrow in there did he? Shittykawa, he would pull as stupid move like that Hajime was gonna-

Nothing occurs.

She frowns and tears the blankets off the bed, only to find them empty. Hajime almost lets out a sigh of relief.

“Why were they like that?” she asks.

“Why should I answer?” Hajime counters.

Her lips form a hard line but she doesn’t question Hajime any further. He almost lets out another sigh of relief. She scans the room like a predator looking for its unsuspecting prey. Her eyes flit over his small closet for a moment, but there was no way that someone like Oikawa could fit in such a small place. She dips down to her knees and checks under the bed. She frowns and sits on her haunches. “No one’s here,” she says out loud, puzzled.

“Because I’m the only person living in this apartment,” Hajime retorts. Tachibana clicks her tongue impatiently. She stands up and scans the room once more before nodding to herself and heading for the bathroom. Hajime’s heart skips a beat as he lunges for her, grabs her wrist, and pulls her back.

“That’s enough sight-seeing for you,” he growls. “I have half-a-mind to call the police and say that you broke into my apartment.”

Tachibana shakes him off, laughing. “Oh please, Iwaizumi-san. If you were capable of such a thing you would have already done it.” She flicks her wrist at him and opens the door, happily humming to herself as Hajime curses himself.

Hanamaki and Matsunkawa were right. Hajime really did need to learn how to carry out his threats.

He hurries to the bathroom and watches in panic as she inspects the place.

“So orderly,” she observes, eyeing the two toothbrushes on the sink counter.

_Goddamnit_

“I do my best,” answers Hajime, trying his best to sound modest. He hopes she can’t hear how loudly his heart is pounding against his chest or the way blood roars in his ears, leaving them ringing. She ventures a little deeper into the bathroom and looked at the shower curtain with interest.

“My, my, could someone be behind that curtain?”

“Don’t jump to conclusions,” warns Hajime, but even he can tell how desperate he sounds. Tachibana smirks and throws the curtains open, letting out a victorious “AHA!”

Empty. The shower is empty.

She stands there, bewildered beyond compare. “I-I don’t understand.”

Hajime doesn’t understand either. Oikawa’s hiding skills are truly something to be reckoned with. However, he can’t afford to stand here and gape at the shower like Tachibana. He needs to kick her out. Every second she spent here was one more second in which she was closer to finding Oikawa and _no way in hell_ was Hajime going to allow that.  

“Well, there you have!” he says, clapping his hands together before tightly wrapping his hand on her wrist and dragging her out of his apartment. “You’ve now completely checked out my apartment without my permission! You are now assured that only I, Iwaizumi Hajime live here! Also, you can assured that you are _never, ever_ stepping into the premises again! Go you!”

He sort of flings her out the door and she totters forward a couple of steps before falling flat on her face. It’s kind of funny, the pose she end up in, but she recovers quickly. She whips around at the speed of light and is on her feet, face red with anger and sharp tongue ready for a lashing. However, Hajime is already waving at her and saying _“Good bye!”_ before promptly slamming the door in her face.

It only takes a few seconds for her to start banging on the door. “LET ME IN!” she shrieks. Hajime wishes that he had neighbors that could complain about her.

She continues to shout and scream and pound the door with angry fists for a while. Hajime makes breakfast in the meantime. When she finally gives up and curses Hajime to the moon and back, Hajime calls up the concierge. Hajime asks the concierge (Lev, of course) if he could make sure that she had left the premises and to tell him that she was not allowed inside ever again.

“But she seemed so nice,” Lev laments.

“Well, she isn’t,” Hajime snaps, glaring down at his aching foot.

“It’s always the cute ones,” mummers Lev. “Always. Can’t escape them. Anyways, I’ve got security cameras on her and she’s steadily leaving the building. I’m giving her five minutes before sending anyone after her. That okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Hajime grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just want her gone before I leave for practice.”

Lev hums on the other side of the line. “Got it! See you down here in a bit!” There’s a click and the phone goes silent. Hajime sighs and hangs up as well, forcing his heartbeat to slow down.

That had been too close. Way too close and with the worst person possible. What would Tachibana say about him now? Surely if she went over the line he could sue, right? Intrusion and assault on one’s own property is a crime and has to be punished, right?

But what was more worrying was that she was onto to him now. She knew something was up with and the last thing he needed was for her to write an article that speculated why he had acted so odd.

He had kept Oikawa from the general public for well over two weeks and he certainly wasn’t going to stop that streak.

“Oikawa?” he calls, shuffling around the apartment to find his refugee, his weapon of mass destruction.

“She’s gone?” calls out a muffled voice. Hajime frowns.

Could it be that he-

No, that’s impossible.

Hajime shuffles into his bedroom. “All gone,” he answers, scanning the room until he laid his eyes on his closet.

Impossible. There is no way that Oikawa fit in there.

But closets don’t let out sighs.

Hajime opens the closet door and comes face-to-face with hugest mound of clothes he had ever encountered. Looks up at the bare hangers before glaring down at the pile of clothes. Oikawa pokes his head out and smiles at Hajime.

“Hi, Iwa-chan.” He blinks at Hajime owlishly.

 “How did you fit in there?” asks Hajime.

“I have experience,” answers Oikawa with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He wrinkles his nose. “Although, I have hidden in better smelling places.”

“I barely use my closet,” defends Hajime, bristling.

“I don’t blame you. It’s too small in here. Anyways, could you help me out? I got in but I can’t really get out…” Hajime has half-a-mind to smack Oikawa but instead sighs in defeat.

Lots of sighing today.

Hajime gets on his knees and starts to dig Oikawa out of the clothes as the other one squirms around. Finally they are able to dislodge both of Oikawa’s arms and Oikawa reaches for Hajime. The volleyball player takes them and yanks them. Oikawa yelps in pain. “Sorry,” Hajime apologizes as he continues to pull. It takes a minute, but Oikawa manages to pop out of the closet, spilling clothes in his wake.

“You’re cleaning that up,” says Hajime, wrinkling his nose.

“Yeah,” says Oikawa sheepishly. He tenses up. “The reporter… what will she write about you now?”

“Who knows,” grumbles Hajime. “From what my coach told me she used to be a gossip reporter. Clearly this means that she loves anything that could be a conspiracy or something of that sort.”

Oikawa chews his bottom lip and Hajime finds himself thinking that that was probably one of the most attractive things he had ever seen in his life. “What was her name? I might know her.”

“Tachibana Sakura.”

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows and bites his thumb, another action that Hajime finds strangely endearing. “It sounds familiar, and that’s not good. Um, be careful, I suppose?”

Hajime laughs bitterly. “I feel like I’m concealing a weapon from enemy eyes.”

Oikawa smiles weakly at him. “Well, you aren’t entirely wrong. Me being here is a double-edged sword for the both of us. If I get caught too soon my team wouldn’t have had enough time to make a better deal with the company. Also, that means that people will associate me with you and they would want to know the story… probably also a bunch of forced interactions…”

“Whoa, wait. Forced interactions?”

Oikawa waves a hand. “Like doing interviews or photo shoots. Things like that. You’d be getting a lot of unwanted attention.”

“And you would suffering from a strenuous schedule,” Hajime concludes. Oikawa nods and they stare at each other, a thick cloud of unease filling the space between them.

Oikawa is the first one to break eye contact. “You should go now. Don’t want to miss your bus.”

“Right,” Hajime says, fumbling for his items. Oikawa wordlessly helps him, packing whatever Hajime hands to him and going off to make a quick breakfast and snack for him. Oikawa hands Hajime a bagged lunch with his name scribbled on it. Hajime takes it and looks at the beautifully drawn kanji.

“Calligraphy classes?” Hajime teases and Oikawa looks away and nods. Hajime finds himself smiling at Oikawa fondly. “Interesting. You know, my handwriting has always sucked…”

“It’s not that hard. I’ll teach you if you want,” Oikawa offers.

Hajime laughs. “Nah. I don’t have that kind of patience. I’d end up tearing the paper in two.”

Oikawa pouts. “But could you try? For me?”

Hajime actually hesitates. He hesitates because, he realizes, he would do it for Oikawa. He would absolutely sit down and feel frustration just for Oikawa because Oikawa wanted to teach him.

What happening to him?!

Hajime smiles weakly. “N-no. I’ll pass.”

Oikawa continues to pout but seems to accept that Hajime won’t do it. “Well, kick ass at your practice!” he says, slapping Hajime’s back.

Hajime laughs sheepishly as he heads for the door. “You seem eager to kick me out of my own apartment.”

Oikawa blushes. “Th-that’s not-I wasn’t- I thought that maybe-“

Hajime waves a hand. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll see you in a few. Do you mind takeout? Ramen?”

Oikawa wrinkles his nose. “I love ramen as much as the next person but not thank you.” He brightens up. “I’ll cook again! That’s much healthier! And also, it’s made with love~”

Hajime chokes as he swings the door open. “You’re the most obnoxious, embarrassing-“

“You flatter me,” says Oikawa, smirking as he leans against the wall. Hajime almost chokes again because _goddamnit, Oikawa was not allowed to look that attractive._ “But you know that you liked my cooking.”

Hajime’s cheeks flare up with color. “I won’t eat it if it’s even a little bit burnt.”

Oikawa giggles. “Silly Iwa-chan. My meals are always cooked to perfection.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Ooooo~. Is that a challenge I smell?” Oikawa leans forward, his face centimeters away from Hajime’s. Hajime’s mouth goes dry and his hands get sweaty. What was going on? What was with these reactions?!

Oikawa scrutinizes his face, drinking Hajime up. Finally he leans back again, a cocky grin on his lips. Hajime distrusted that grin; it meant that Oikawa was plotting something. “If it is a challenge, let’s set up a bet.”

Now this was fucking ridiculous. What was he? Five?

But it gets Hajime’s attention. “A bet?”

Hajime supposes that they are both five year-olds.

“A bet. Let’s say, hypothetically, that I do burn the food. Then you have to choose something that I have to do.”

“You can’t say Iwa-chan for the rest of the time that you’re here,” blurts out Hajime.

Oikawa’s eyes sparkle. “I thought that you liked that nickname?”

“I hate it,” Hajime lies. “I accept this challenge.”

“Without me saying my bet yet?” asks Oikawa, quirking an eyebrow.

Hajime scoffs. “How bad can it be?”

And that’s when Oikawa’s face splits into a blinding grin and Hajime realizes that he was in deep shit. “If I don’t burn the food, you have to kiss me on the cheek.”

Hajime splutters as Oikawa howls with laughter. “That not fair! Take that back!” he demands.

“Nuh-uh. No take backs, Iwa-chan,” says Oikawa, waggling a finger in Hajime’s face.

“I hope that your food rots in hell,” mutters Hajime, gripping his bag tightly and feeling his face heat up even more. “Why would you even ask that of me? Don’t you get kissed enough? Hold on, is this why you asked me if I would date a guy?”

Oikawa’s laughter dies down but his smile remains. “Hm, that is partially why I asked. Also, I’ve never been kissed by someone like Iwa-chan. Someone from my past.” Oikawa shrugs. “Besides, it’s only a cheek kiss. Didn’t we do that when we were kids?”

Would Hajime ever stop blushing? The world may never know. “Dumbass, all we ever did was hug. Unless you count the times when you were sick and I pressed my lips to your head to check your temperature.”

“What? Those weren’t kisses that were mean to cure me?” he whines, stamping his feet. “I always thought that you did that in hopes of speeding up the process or something! That’s what you told me!”

And Hajime probably did say that, in order to hide his embarrassment. He doesn’t remember if he did or not or why he even kinda-sorta kissed Oikawa’s forehead. All he knows was that he had butterflies in stomach and that he prayed that Oikawa wouldn’t think that he was being weird.

“Sorry,” Hajime supplies, shrugging.

Oikawa sighs dramatically. “Then I really, really need to make sure that this meal comes out flawlessly. Don’t you worry, Iwa-chan!”

“Enjoy saying that while you can,” says Hajime starting to close the door. Which is a mistake because Oikawa took this as his cue to chant _Iwa-chan Iwa-chan Iwa-chan_ whilst laughing hysterically. Hajime’s cheeks would never stop being red at this point.

“Asshole!” Hajime cries as he slams the door shut in Oikawa’s face. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and storms to the elevator, angrily pressing the buttons and even huffing at the old woman who hops in with him.

She hears her say something around the lines of _youth these days_ as he sprints out of the elevator and hurries out of the building.

“Iwaizumi-san, good morning!” says Lev, waving at him. Yaku is beside him, a book in hand and papers strewn across the counter. Hajime gives them a curt nod before rushing out, which earns him narrowed eyes from Yaku.

But Hajime doesn’t care.

He runs to the bus stop, never slowing down even though he knows that this will kill him in practice later on.

 _What am I doing?_ He asks himself, still running and bumping into a few people. _Why am I running? What? Am I going to run away from my gay thoughts?_

And this makes him laugh out loud _because wow, that totally came out of nowhere haha_ and _holy shit it was fucking true._

He was having gay thoughts about Oikawa.

That was a thing that was happening.

Hajime wheezes and coughs.

He might have feelings for Oikawa.

That had not been part of the plan.

Nope, this had not been part of the plan.

What was he going to do?

He starts panicking.

In this way Oikawa seems like a katana. Beautiful to look at, elegant, graceful, and easy to fall for. But deadly, easy to snap, and too easy to taint with blood as well. What would Oikawa do if he realized that Hajime was developing feeling for him? What would this playboy do to his heart?

 _I’m thinking ahead_ , Hajime chides himself as he rounds the corner to the bus stop. He spots Yachi and waves at her. She waves back enthusiastically.

But it’s a really possibility.

If Oikawa was a katana Hajime would rather leave him concealed in his sheath so that he would not harm Hajime or even himself.

This was one weapon that Hajime hoped that would never see the light.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> *edit* i just answered some asks on tumblr and i accidentally deleted one of them and awh man to the person that it happened to im so sorry friend ;-;


	11. And You Can Get What You Want But It's Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ll kiss it better,” offers Tooru._
> 
> _Iwaizumi’s face flushes. “U-unnecessary._
> 
> _“Are we sure about that? I’ve heard from a number of sources that I am actually very good at kissing.” Tooru bats his eyes at Iwaizumi flirtatiously as Tooru walks over to the table._
> 
> _“From what? Your scripts?” Iwaizumi asked._
> 
> _“RUDE, IWA-CHAN! REALLY, REALLY RUDE!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this chapter at you* ohmygodimsorryipromisesuchalongwaitwonteverhappenagain
> 
> Enjoy this fluff i wrote for y'all

Tooru had wormed Iwaizumi’s hoodie back on, much to his own disgust. He was certain that he would be able to resist its charm, but alas, he was a mere human and Iwaizumi’s smell was too good.

Okay, that was kind of creepy.

But really true.

He had been lazing around all day, scouring the internet for good recipes that he could make for Iwaizumi. He really, really wanted to win the bet but he wanted to do it with style. Something new that would blow Iwaizumi’s mind. He considered tweeting his dilemma but decided against it. The last thing he needed was a flood of messages from crazed fans and the chance that the company could track him down through his tweet.

The world of the internet was not safe.

Instead he had to content himself by looking around cooking sites in hopes of finding something that would catch his attention.

Nothing.

Tooru sighs in defeat and slumps even further into the seat.

This was getting ridiculous. Why was he so wound up about this? If he lost all he had to do was stop calling him Iwa-chan. That wouldn’t be too hard.

But if he won…

Tooru hated how much his stomach churned and the way his breath hitched at the thought of kissing Iwaizumi. He already had those lips memorized, the way they moved and looked. All he needed to know was how they felt. Now that he thought about it, Tooru had spent an embarrassingly long amount of time wondering what kissing Iwaizumi would be like.

Iwaizumi's lips are a little chapped but Tooru had kissed worse. They weren’t girl lips, so they would definitely be harder, maybe more forceful. Was Iwaizumi a good kisser? What would Tooru do if he wasn’t? He wouldn’t mind teaching Iwaizumi but…

_It’s just a peck on the cheek_ , Tooru reminds himself, snapping out of his reverie. To Iwaizumi it probably would mean nothing.

But it meant the world to Tooru.

Tooru never thought of anything inherently dirty. Quite contrarily, he blushed at the mere thought of holding hands with Iwaizumi. To think of anymore exhausted him and he would feel guilty.

But kisses… kisses were different.

Tooru loved kisses. To give and to receive kisses. Some kisses were much nicer than others, like Kenma’s kisses versus Junko’s kisses. Kenma’s were soft and fluttery, like a butterfly’s or maybe that of an angel. Junko’s were rough and greedy, wanting more and more and more. Also, Kenma usually kissed Tooru’s forehead and cheeks, and occasionally his eyelids if he was having a very rough day. Junko always aimed for his lips and sucked at them to satisfy herself.

Some kisses were like Kiyoko’s, cool and gentle but unfeeling. Others like Unami-san’s, passionate but sloppy.

How did Iwaizumi kiss? What was it like to kiss Iwaizumi?

He vaguely remembers Iwaizumi's chaste kisses on his cheek when he was younger. But the sensation of his lips were a long gone memory. All he remembers were butterflies in his stomach and the want for more.

Now that Tooru thinks about it, he had always been crazy for Iwaizumi. _Iwa-chan_ this and _Iwa-chan_ that and _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._ Even when Iwaizumi hadn’t been a big part of his life he still felt a hole but was unsure of why and who could fill it up. He had tried numerous things but to no avail.

Yet being here that hole is filled. And that’s because it was the hole that Iwaizumi made. Oikawa realized that now. So naturally Iwaizumi was the only one who could fill it.

Was this what love was? Feeling incomplete and then finding someone that makes you feel whole?

The thought scared Tooru. Did that meant that he hadn’t been whole before? Was he to become totally dependent on Iwaizumi for love and affection? Would he lose the willpower to do things by himself?

So far none of that had occurred but it could and that terrified Tooru.

His phone buzzes and Tooru chirps in surprise. He quickly exits out of the website he was looking at (American food was actually a look harder to make than it seemed) and opens the message.

  


_> >Oikawa-san, your team is almost done with the arrangements._

  


Tooru’s thumbs hover over the keyboard, nervous energy thrumming through him. He had completely forgotten about his team. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten what his life was like before he came here.

(He never missed his old life, he realizes. Being here with Iwaizumi was so much better.)

  


_> >However there have been some complications. _

  


Tooru furrows his eyebrows.

  


_ >What do you mean, Kiyoko-chan? _

_> >Well, you see, your team has been able to reach a compromise of sorts with the director however the head of the company doesn’t agree with it._

_ >Of course he wouldn’t. im not surprised. :c _

_> > Fortunately the assistant director has been trying to talk some sense into him so you might stand a chance._

_ >Ah, the assistant director. What was his name again? _

_> > You don’t remember?_

  


Tooru blushes. Kiyoko-chan probably didn't mean to sound mean but Tooru felt guilty anyways.

  


_ >N-no. _

_> >Odd and you have such a cute nickname for him too. _

  


Tooru grinds his teeth together. He hated when Kiyoko-chan did this to him. Why did she always have to be so damn secretive all the time? Tooru would like her so much more if she didn’t lord things over him all the time.

  


_> >Regardless of that, he is dependable and I trust that he can change Fujimoto-san’s mind._

_ >Good for him! :D _

_> >It’s going to take a while though. You may be stuck wherever you are for a bit longer than originally anticipated._

  


Tooru tries, and fails, to fight the grin off his place.

Longer at Iwaizumi’s? He didn’t mind that.

  


_> I see. That’s fine by me ;)_

_ >> Okay. I’ll try to keep you updated but they are monitoring my phone so please allow me to contact you first. It’s much easier to me to start the conversation and not get caught versus you starting it. _

_> I understand, kiyoko-chan~_

_ >>If you do need information before I can give it to you, ask Kenma or Kuroo.  _

_> got it_

_ >>Bye, Oikawa-san. Best wishes. _

_> Bye, kiyoko-chan! U3U_

  


Tooru swipes the message away, feeling light headed and bubbly. He brings his phone to his lip and bites it, a habit he had picked up from Kenma. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to squeal. He fails miserably though and suddenly he’s bursting to tell someone.

Kenma always had their phone on them so Tooru knew that he would get a speedy reply when he sent his message.

  


_ >Kenma~ guess who might be staying over here a little longer? _

  


The reply is almost instantaneous.

  


_**> >would i wrong to assume that the answer is you?** _

_ >lol you would be correct!!!! :D :D :D _

_**> >does iwaizumi-san know about this?** _

_ >No, not yet. Do you think he’ll take it well? _

_**> >i dunno. i would have to know him to be sure.** _

_ >But Kenma, I might be spending more time with the man I love *w* _

_**> >love might be an exaggeration, but i see where you coming from.** _

  


Tooru puffs his cheeks up. What did Kenma mean by that? Enamored seemed to

  


_ >what are you? The love police? _

_**> >I think that you are more enamored with iwaizumi-san than in love with him but what do I know?** _

_ >… _

_ >You can be as irritating as Kuroo sometimes, you know? _

_**> >I am well aware. you have complained about this more than once.** _

  


Had he? Tooru wouldn’t have been surprised if he had.

  


_ >well, anyways, would you happen to know any good recipes?  _

  


  


The two messaged each for a good hour or so after that. Kenma wasn’t too knowledgable on foods but he was a pro at finding things on the internet. They finally settled on Yakitori, because he seemed informal enough and Tooru was certain that he wouldn’t burn any of it. He thanked Kenma and wished them a good day.

  


_**> >good luck on wooing him with food** _

_ > kenma, you should know that the way to a man's heart is through good food <3 _

_**> > perhaps. I'll see you later.** _

  


Tooru put his phone down and he hops off the couch, glad for the fact that he found something productive to do. He loved having time to himself as much as the next guy but being stuck in Iwaizumi’s apartment for hours on end was boring and messing with his brain. He needed to do something with his fingers, something that would keep him busy.

_Maybe I should ask Iwa-chan if I can hang out with his friends more. Play some volleyball with them,_ he thinks as he shifts through the fridge for food. He pulls out some pieces of chicken and a couple of vegetables.

However, Iwaizumi would never leave the apartment.

_It’s too dangerous_ , he would say, arms crossed against his chest. I _don’t want to risk anyone finding you out._

Now that Tooru thinks about it, maybe Iwaizumi had already told him that. Exactly like that. Why couldn’t he remember?

_Oh, that’s right. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt._ Tooru was much more interested in watching those muscles rather than what Iwaizumi was saying.

_I’m too gay for my own good_ , thinks Tooru glumly as starts to cook.

Yakitori was too easy to make and Tooru found himself finishing it much too quickly. It was cooked to perfection, just like he knew it would be. However, when Tooru looked at the clock he realized that _fuck_ he started this way too earlier. By the time Iwaizumi came home the food would be cold and Tooru didn’t want to risk re-heating it and possibly burning it.

(There was no microwave in Iwaizumi’s apartment. Something about not giving into the temptation of fattening foods? Tooru thought it was bullshit.)

So, Tooru found himself eating the Yakitori. He felt his stomach twist in anger because _damn this was really, really good and it’s a shame that Iwaizumi wasn’t able to eat it._ By the time Tooru finishes he realizes that Iwaizumi will be home soon and now he had no food. He groans loudly as he sets off to make another batch of Yakitori.

_I sure hope that he doesn’t make me eat anymore_ , Tooru thinks sullenly. He lifts his shirt up and inspects his stomach. He still had a nice six-pack but it wasn’t as defined as before. However, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Maybe Iwaizumi being such a health freak wasn’t such a bad thing.

Tooru hated this sedentary lifestyle. He was used to running around from place to place and more often than not passing out due to exhaustion. Maybe it hadn’t been the healthiest lifestyle but Tooru had thrived in it. He had always been unable to stay in one place for too long and his schedule always occupied him in such a way that he never felt bored. Even on his off days he was always doing something, partying or hanging with Kenma and Kuroo. Here? There was nothing.

_Now I sound ungrateful_ , he thinks has he heats the stove up.

Not for the first time, he wonders if it would be possible to sneak out of the apartment for a couple of hours. It wouldn’t be that hard. Lev and Yaku knew that he was here and would probably not call Iwaizumi if Tooru left.

But where would he go? What would he do to disguise himself? He would have to steer clear of popular places and Iwaizumi’s gym. That didn’t leave a lot of options.

To a temple, maybe? A small little temple that very few people visited? It wouldn’t be a bad idea and it was the great cover up for going outside if Iwaizumi found out about it.

_Iwa-chan,_ he would say. _I needed to go and thank the gods for all the good that they’ve brought me. Do you really blame me?_

Or maybe he could go grocery shopping! He kinda of knew the route there and wouldn’t it be great to welcome Iwaizumi home with a full-stocked fridge? And good, fresh food? The way to someone’s heart was always through good food. Also, Iwaizumi wouldn't have to do groceries for about a week? Tooru could show his gratitude by eliminating one tedious task for Iwaizumi! What a flawless plan!

Tooru decided that he would do some research later. If he wanted to execute his plan perfectly he needed some information. He felt a little bit like James Bond, out on a secret mission for the queen. Maybe he’d also get one of those nice suits too…

The sizzling of the pan brings him back to the present. He flips the chicken over, thankful that it hadn’t burned.

How awkward would it be if he had been able to do this dish properly the first time and fail the second? Everything was riding on this plate. He needed to focus more.

He’s finishing up when Iwaizumi walks in.

“Welcome back ho-” Oikawa's eyes widen and zero in on the ugly bruise on Iwaizumi's jaw. “What happened?!”

“Nishinoya happened,” sighs Iwaizumi as he dumps his thing at the entrance. He clutches the icepack tightly and presses it harder against the bruise.

“Nishinoya?” prompts Tooru, torn between rushing over to Iwaizumi and keeping an eye on the food. He chooses food but his stomach twists with guilt.

“Yeah. It wasn’t really his fault. We both got banged up. You should see the black eye I gave him.” Iwaizumi makes his way into the kitchen and peers over Tooru’s shoulder. “Yakitori?”

Tooru nods and slides the food onto a plate. “How about you tell me while you enjoy some of my fabulous Yakitori??”

“I’m not sure my jaw will appreciate it. Talking hurts.” Iwaizumi drops the icepack and Tooru examines the bruise. It’s purple, ugly, and huge, spreading from the dip between neck and jaw and ending at the tip of his chin. Tooru reaches up and gently brushes it, entranced. Iwaizumi flinches and jump back.

“Sorry!” Tooru squeaks, blush already burning through his cheeks.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

“S’fine. Don’t sweat it,” Iwaizumi replies, putting the icepack back on it.

“I’ll kiss it better,” offers Tooru.

Iwaizumi’s face flushes. “U-unnecessary.”

“Are we sure about that? I’ve heard from a number of sources that I am actually very good at kissing.” Tooru bats his eyes at Iwaizumi flirtatiously as Tooru walks over to the table.

“From what? Your scripts?” Iwaizumi asked.

“RUDE, IWA-CHAN! REALLY, REALLY RUDE!”

Tooru slams the plate with the Yakitori on the table. Iwaizumi follows behind, chuckling. Tooru blushes bright red at the sound, amazed at how wonderful Iwaizumi’s voice was.”

“Sorry not sorry. You set yourself up, really. Maybe if you had a better personality it wouldn’t so easy to jab at you.” Iwaizumi sits down, grinning up at Tooru.

Tooru sneers. “What? Like yours is any better?”

“You have less ammo that me,” is all Iwaizumi says as he turns his attention to the plate. Tooru takes his time to plop down in the seat across from him. Iwaizumi frowns when he does this, eyeing the empty space in front of Tooru. “Didn’t you make some for yourself?”

“No. I-I ate some before hand…”

Iwaizumi’s nose wrinkles. “Did you eat the burned ones? Because if you did then you’re cheating.”

“I will let you know, Iwa-chan, that the Yakitoris I had were extremely good and not burnt at all,” replies Tooru hotly. Why did Iwaizumi care if the previous Yakitoris had been burnt? It wasn’t any of his business.

“I’m going to have to take your word for it,” says Iwaizumi as he pokes the meat. He gives it a distrusting glare before shoving it into his mouth. He gags a little having stuffed too much in one go.

Tooru quirks an eyebrow. “Iwa-chan is so eager to eat my food.”

“Sfu up,” snaps Iwaizumi over a mouthful of food. It takes him a while to chew and swallow.

“So?” asks Tooru, leaning forward. “Was it good?”

“I-I guess,” answers Iwaizumi nervously. “But I have to check the other ones that make sure that this wasn’t just a one time thing.” Tooru watches in mild fascination as Iwaizumi eats the rest of the meal. Tooru had become so used to fancy foods and meticulous manners that he completely forgot what it was like to eat something normal. Iwaizumi didn’t have bad manners but it was obvious where his roots were from. It kind of startled Tooru when he realized this because they had the same roots. Both of them were from the country. Yet here they were, both living in the city and with good jobs that paid well. They were living so many people’s dreams right now…

Tooru’s head swam at the thought. He must have been making a face or something because Iwaizumi asks, “Oikawa, are you okay?”

“Hm, what? Oh, yes, fine. Just thinking.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes furrow. “You were looking at my mouth.”

Had he? Tooru wouldn’t have been surprised. One time he spaced out he ended up staring at the director’s crotch. The director hadn’t noticed, thank goodness, but his co-star had and they never let him forget about it.

“S-sorry. Bad habit of mine.” Iwaizumi tilts his head to the side. “Uh, spacing out, I mean. I-I need to work on tha-how's the food?”

Iwaizumi blinks. “It’s fine? I’m on my last one. Um, I don’t think that… that it’s burnt.”

Tooru snorts. “Of course not! I always cook my food to perfection!”

Iwaizumi looks at it nervously. “Is that so? Do you always give your cooking this kind of attention?”

Tooru scoffs. “It wouldn’t taste so good if I didn’t. What are you so worried about? Afraid to admit what a great chief I am?”

“That’s not-“ Iwaizumi sighs. “I don’t understand what game you’re playing.”

“Game?” asks Tooru, cocking his head to the side. “No games, Iwa-chan.”

_What was up with him today?_

Iwaizumi doesn’t seem convinced as he pops the last of the Yakitori in his mouth. He swallows it with difficulty.

Tooru frowns. “Was it not good? What do I need to improve? Did I not heat up it enough? Did I put too much spice in it?” Tooru’s rose steadily rose higher and higher, faster and faster. “Did you not like that kind of chicken? Do you not like Yakitori? That’s it, right? You don’t like Yakitori? You’re only eating it to make me feel better, aren’t you? Do you-“

Iwaizumi clamps Tooru’s shut with a firm hand. “Shut up. Sit down.” Tooru hadn’t even realized that he had gotten up. He sinks back into his chair. Iwaizumi keeps his hand on Tooru’s mouth, eyeing him warily. Once he is certain that Tooru won’t be spewing anymore questions he lets go. Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose and Tooru chews his bottom lip.

“It was good. It was really, really good. It was, dare I say it, perfect. And that’s the issue. It was perfect.”

Tooru pouts. “I don’t understand. Wouldn’t that make you happy?”

Iwaizumi bites the inside of his cheek. “I-I have mixed feelings about it. Majority negative, though,” he admits.

Now this ticks Tooru off. “I don’t understand,” he repeats.

Iwaizumi looks him, disbelieving. “Did you forget the bet we made just this morning? What kind of shitty memory do you have?”

Tooru blinks at him.

Bet? This morning? They had made a bet? Was that why he was so wound up?

Bet… bet… bet… this morning…

Wait.

That’s right. They had made a bet. Tooru would have to stop calling him Iwa-chan and Iwaizumi would have to kiss him. No big-

Oh.

_Oh._

_Oooohhhh._

Kind of embarrassing to forget such an important detail. What had made him forget such a thing?

Iwaizumi shifts the icepack on his jaw.

Ah, yes. That was it.

“I didn't forget,” replies Tooru smoothly. “I just don’t see why it’s such a big deal.”

Iwaizumi scrunches his nose and it’s so cute that Tooru wants to lean over and kiss his nose. Some other time, he decides.

“I could kiss you instead,” Tooru continues, smiling. Iwaizumi’s nose scrunches up even more. Tooru pouts. “Is the thought of me kissing you so bad? Iwa-chan, I’ll have you know that I’m considered one of the top ten hottest guys in Japan.”

“I’m-what? Such a category exists? You placed in it too?”

“Iwa-chan~” says Tooru with false sweetness meant to cut people to the bone. Iwaizumi stiffens. “Don’t change the subject~”

“You’re not kissing me,” says Iwaizumi.

“Hm? Why not? Obviously you don’t want to do?”

“That’s not how bets work. I have to do what I promised that I would do.” Iwaizumi puts the icepack down and straightens up. Tooru does the same subconsciously. “So… I guess I kiss you?”

“Uh… I guess? You don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “A bet is a bet. I wouldn’t be myself if I didn’t go through with it. Technically it’s my fault for not waiting for you to say what you wanted. Can’t believe that you chose something as ridiculous as this.”

“Haha, ridiculous, right?” laughs Tooru feebly. Iwaizumi may as well have stabbed him in the heart.

But he gets up, never breaking eye contact with Tooru. Tooru fidgets underneath his gaze, uncomfortable by the raw attention he was getting. Iwaizumi was determined and focused, just like when he was playing volleyball. Tooru had noted that the player near Iwaizumi seemed to try and avoid his gaze. Tooru could understand why now.

“You’re make this awkward,” whines Tooru.

“Shut up, Trashykawa. This _is_ awkward.”

“It doesn’t have to be!” Tooru protests but that’s when Iwaizumi is looming over him, their faces centimeters apart.

Tooru’s done this before. He’s done this a lot, actually. Although, he’s usually the one in Iwaizumi’s position.

Iwaizumi was imposing and strong and Tooru had to tip his head back to look at him. A sense of calm washes over him and at the same time nervousness pricks his veins. Subconsciously his breathing goes shallow and finds himself struggling to bring sufficient oxygen into his system. Iwaizumi’s eyes are practically devouring every inch of Tooru’s face. Tooru’s pretty sure he's doing the same. Had Iwaizumi’s eyes always been so dark? Had his skin always been so tan? Did he always smell this much of the perfect mix of deodorant, sweat, and his own musky scent?

_Did all those girls fe_ _e_ _l this dizzy?_ Thinks Tooru as Iwaizumi leans in closer. Tooru’s heart stops and accelerates. He darts his eyes at Iwaizum’s lips, which are twitching nervously. What kind of face is Tooru making? Does he look like Iwaizumi, eyes wide and lips opened prettily?

Tooru closes his eyes and turns away. Iwaizumi’s kiss on his cheek is so soft and gentle that Tooru barely feels it. But once the slight pressure is gone Tooru definitely knows where he was kissed. He cracks an eye and sees Iwaizumi’s eyes flutter open. They catch each other’s gaze and stare at other for what seemed like an eternity.

“That was dumb,” Iwaizumi finally says, straightening up. The moment vanishes and everything is back to normal. “That was really, really dumb.”

Tooru blushes and licks his lips, suddenly hungry. His stomach twists but for some odd reason food doesn’t appeal to him. “S-sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else at the time.” Iwaizumi snorts and Tooru hears him shuffle away.

“I’m taking a shower,” Iwaizumi calls. “Don’t open the door to anyone unless it’s Lev or Yaku.”

“Okay,” Tooru calls back. The door closes and a few seconds later Tooru hears the water start to run.

He sighs and melts into the chair, running his fingers through his curls.

What had happened back there? How had Tooru lost his cool like that? What does Iwaizumi have that makes Tooru so nervous? He’s been able to kiss the prettiest girls imaginable! Yet one simple peck on the cheek from Iwaizumi turns him in a bundle of nerves.

Maybe it was because he didn’t like some of the girls he kissed. As much as he hated to admit it, the majority of the time he had to work with beauty queens with a shit personality. Tooru couldn’t find himself feeling anything positive about them. No one except him or those he told about knew about that though. He would always smile at the camera and compliment his partner because Tooru was a gentleman and saying awful things in public was in no way good.

However, the media always turned his kindness to flirting. (Okay, he was a huge flirt but is giving someone money because they forgot their money at home really flirting?!) So while he admits he does have playboy-esque tendencies the media loved to make him, like Taylor Swift said, some crazed star with a long list of ex-lovers.

(Okay, that was partially true too and maybe he listens to Taylor Swift songs because he feels them on a spiritual level, okay, it’s not weird.)

He had gotten nervous kissing people at times, but never like this. Not so much that he felt he was going to explode.

And yet it hadn’t been enough. A pit in his stomach had been created and it licked his insides with intense curiosity. He had gotten what he wanted, but not what he needed. What he needed was to feel Iwaizumi’s lips against his and maybe, _maybe_ , then he would be satisfied.

Just maybe.

And with that, a smile curled on Tooru’s lips and Iwaizumi spent the rest of the day what had left Tooru in such a good mood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped that you liked this silly like chapter I promise the next one is more plot-oriented. 
> 
> No more long waits like this I swear. But updates will be taking a tad bit longer than before. ;-; But nothing this bad if I can help it.
> 
> Anyways, you can catch me on tumblr @totally-not-addicted or on twitter @TNAhere so we can scream about Haikyuu and Iwaoi together. 
> 
> Until the next time!


	12. Keep Making Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“...and so he said... Oikawa-san, are you listening?” asks Lev, slowing down._
> 
> _“Hm, yeah. I'm listening,” Tooru replies, half-asleep._
> 
> _“Good! This is the best of the story!”_
> 
> _Tooru suppresses a groan and forces his feet to keep on moving._
> 
> _Tooru feels strangely like a dog on a walk with an overexcited owner. Maybe that's what Lev had in mind too. They were probably walking in circles so that Tooru would get what he wanted and Lev didn't have to think too hard about where to go. Tooru got fresh air, Lev did what he was asked to do._
> 
> _That or Lev had gotten lost and was now leading to only the gods know where._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this chapter at you* oh god this is like one of the only chapters i've been worried about posting. I hope that i do these new characters justice. ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (also, please ignore any mistakes for now. It's late at night and I'll do the revisions when I'm awake tomorrow.)
> 
> *Edit: I have edited this chapter so if you do get the chance please read it over so that you can get a much more quality writing. Sorry for the long wait!

Both Yaku and Lev- more so Yaku- were adamant to keep Tooru far away from the outside world.

“Oh, come on!” whines Tooru on the phone, stamping his feet. He had long grown out temper tantrums, but this was ridiculous! “You have to help me!”

“Absolutely not!” cries Yaku from the other side of the phone. Tooru can feel the anger rolling off the smaller man all the way in Iwaizumi’s room. This was an incredible feat because not only was Yaku short as hell, Iwaizumi's room was on one of the higher floors. Tooru would have to ask Yaku later how he did it.“Do you know how dangerous it is?”

Tooru sighs. “I know, I know.”

“Iwaizumi-san explicitly told us to not allow you to leave the premises,” Yaku continues. Tooru can hear his feet slam the floor. Probably pacing around angrily. “And it is our sworn duty as concierges, and his friends, to do as he asks. So, no. You can kiss that fantasy good-bye.”

“Sorry, Oikawa-san. You heard the boss,” says Lev. “I’d help you but… sorry.”

Tooru groans loudly and drapes himself on the kitchen counter. “Are you sure? It would only be a few hours at most. I’d be back here before Iwa-chan came back from-”

Yaku snorts. “You leave this place and I’m calling Iwaizumi-san.”

“Yakuuuu! So unfair! How do you do it, beanpole-kun?” whines Tooru.

Tooru smirks when he hears Yaku cackle hysterically.

“What did you just call me?” asks Lev.

“Nothing,” quips up Tooru, trying to laugh.

“Beanpole-kun!” exclaims Yaku, absolutely floored.

“Beanpole-kun?” asks Lev. “Oh god, why do people always try to give me weird nicknames?”

Tooru grins as he hears Yaku continue to laugh. The speech is garbled, but Tooru can make out that Yaku had excused himself and left the desk. Something about nearly pissing him. The poor man.

Which leaves Lev all alone...

A predatory smile creeps up on Tooru’s lips. “So, Lev-kun-“

“Oikawa-san, you know that I have to say no,” interrupts Lev. Tooru frowns and Lev continues. “As much I feel for you, Yaku-san would _kill_ me if I said yes.”

“Are you more worried about what Yaku-chan will do versus what Iwa-chan will do to you?” asks Tooru, leaning forward in interest.

He can hear Lev chewing his lip. “Yes. Iwaizumi-san threatens but doesn’t act on it. Yaku-san would drop me off a building if he said that he would do it.”

“So violent,” shudders Tooru. “But you can’t help but love those people, hm?”

Lev is silent for a moment. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, Lev-kun~” Tooru cooes. “Did you think that your little crush on Yaku-chan isn’t painfully obvious?”

Lev gulps. “It’s not like that!” he cries. “It’s-it’s not-not like-“

“Oh hush,” says Tooru. “I’m not going to pry into your relationship.”

“How did you-“

“Ah hah! So you guys are dating! I knew it!” Tooru pumped his fist in victory.

“It-it was supposed to be a secret,” warbles Lev on the other end.

Tooru feels a little bad for taking advantage of this but it’s all he has. “Listen, beanpole-kun, I’m not going to tell anyone about it. I mean, I think it’s totally obvious but whatever. It’s your decision when to come out to your friends.”

“Thank you,” breathes Lev.

Tooru holds a hand up. “However, for my secrecy you have to help me leave this place for one day. Just a couple of hours. You can come along, I don’t mind. I just need to stretch my legs out and remind myself what it’s like outside.”

Lev is quiet for a moment. “And if I don’t do it?”

“Hm, well, then I’m not under sworn secrecy and I can tell whoever I like whenever I want~”

As awful as it may sound, Tooru loved manipulating people. He loved the feeling of having power over them and having things go his way. Some people, like Yaku, were hard to crack. They were naturally cynical and could see through his act in a flash.

But people like Lev? Might as well wave a biscuit in front of a dog.

“I’ll think about it,” says Lev quietly.

Well, better than a definite no.

“Tell me when you’ve made up your mind~” Tooru sings. He clicks the phone back to its place and grins. He's still grinning when Iwaizumi gets home and the volleyball player makes sure that Tooru knows.

“You're smiling,” Iwaizumi tells Tooru, stilling eyeing him skeptically.

“That's the tenth time you've told me since you've walked in and it hasn't even been five minutes,” Oikawa says, making his smile wider.

“You're smiling,” Iwaizumi repeats.

“Hm, I am. Does it bother you?” Tooru inquires.

“Yes. This isn't some normal smile. This is some _I-did-something-i-shouldn't-have-but-am-going-to-get-away-with-it_ smile.”

“That's oddly specific, Iwa-chan,” huffs Tooru, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

“It's oddly specific because this hasn't been the first time I've seen that smile,” Iwaizumi retorts, crossing his arms as well.

Tooru cocks his head to the side and looks at the bag in Iwaizumi's left hand.

(Not the arms, he swears.)

Okay, maybe a little but can you blame him? It should be illegal for Iwaizumi to wear sleeveless shirts.

“What's that?” Tooru asks, pointing to the bag.

“You’re my guest,” Iwaizumi grumbles as he shoves the bag at Tooru.

“What does that mean? Other than the obvious?”

“Just take the damn bag and open it,” Iwaizumi growls, waving the bag in front of Tooru.

“If you insist,” Tooru says. He takes the bag from Iwaizumi and inspects it for a bit, tuning it around and saying ' _hm'_ and _'ah'._ He only stops once he realizes that Iwaizumi is about to pop a vein. “Relax, I'm just teasing you.”

“You're making my blood pressure rise.”

“You make it so easy though!” Tooru giggles. Before Iwaizumi can retort with something nasty, Tooru peers into the bag.

The smell hits him first. It's freshly baked bread that makes his mouth water. He doesn't know what kind of bread it is. However if it tastes half as good as they smell Tooru will absolutely devour it. He opens the bag more to see what it is that is making that heavenly aroma.

“Sandwiches?” he asks, staring at the two perfectly wrapping (and delicious looking) sandwiches in the bag.

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head. “Y-yeah. I was at the Café I liked so I thought that… I mean, if you don’t want them-“

“It’s fine,” says Tooru, sniffing its contents again. He beams at Iwaizumi. “Thank you.”

Tooru swears up and done that Iwaizumi blushes.

“Um, I didn't know what your favorite meat was so I kind of got two that I liked? I-I should have asked you beforehand. Sorry,” says Iwaizumi, looking positively ashamed.

“What's all that for, Iwa-chan? I should be the one that's all embarrassed. You've been nothing but kind to me this whole time. The least I could have done was have some dinner made for you,” Tooru replies, bewildered.

“N-no. That would make me a bad host. Um, just take one, sit down, and we'll start eating?”

“Are you stating that or asking it?”

“Oh my goodness, Oikawa, please don't be a dick and do as a I say. I'm tired as fuck and your sass isn't helping me.”

“I'm not sassing you,” defends Tooru but does as Iwaizumi says. He's not sure if he'll like, but he'll take anything Iwaizumi gives him at this point.

They sit down at the table and soon the comfortable conversation kicks up. It's scary how easy they got back into the swing of things after years of being apart. However, Tooru doesn't remember staring at Iwaizumi so much. He doesn't remember wanting to impress him this much or annoy him this much. Hell, he doesn't remember thinking about Iwaizumi as handsome! Had it always been like this? Had Tooru always felt this way? His head hurt just thinking about it.

Tooru's salvation came when the phone rang during a particularly deep debate between the two of them.

(Oikawa was totally winning, don't let anything Iwaizumi tells you make you think otherwise.)

“I got it,” says Iwaizumi, getting up. He picks up the phone. “Hello?” Silence. “Lev? Is that you?” Tooru bites his bottom lip. “You need to talk to Oikawa? Um, yeah, sure. Hold on.” He extends the phone to Tooru, who gleefully jumps up and snatches the phone from him.

“Lev-kun!” he exclaims, twirling the phone cord.

Lev cuts right to the chase. “I’ll do. I’ll get you outside for a few hours.”

“I knew that I could count on you!” Tooru says, grinning.

“Is tomorrow okay? I don’t have the morning shift and it’ll be easy for me to slip you out. I’m coming with you though!”

“That’s great actually! And that’s fine as well. Talk to you later! Thank you, so much!” Tooru clicks the phone back in place before turning to Iwaizumi.

“What was all of that about?” Iwaizumi asks, eyebrows raised.

Tooru waves a hand. “Lev-kun is just doing me a favor. No biggie. Anyways, you were saying something dumb and I was being super smart. Lets get back to that.”

“That is absolutely not what was happening,” Iwaizumi growls, but relents any further questioning. The rest of the night goes on without an incident and before Tooru knows it Tooru is in bed. Iwaizumi’s bed, to be more precise. He had managed to snag himself a permanent spot on the right side of the bed and Iwaizumi had yet to deny him or kick him out.

Despite how quickly things had gone a few days ago their relationship seems to have taken a standstill. It frustrated Tooru to no end because Iwaizumi took things as the came and very rarely started something by his own accord. If Tooru wanted a relationship with him he would have to fight tooth and nail for it.

Getting into his bed was a huge victory though, Tooru’s not gonna lie. The couch wasn’t so bad, but nothing beats human warmth and Iwaizumi’s gentle breaths.

“Good night, Iwa-chan,” murmurs Tooru sleepily, wrapping his arms around Iwaiuzmi and burying his nose in Iwaizumi's neck.

“Don’t wake up in the middle of the night again and ask me if aliens like volleyball,” mutters Iwaizumi back.

“Don’t be mean,” complains Tooru softly. “If you minded the question too much you wouldn’t have answered it.”

“I’m too nice to you,” sighs Iwaizumi and he flips to the other side, his back to Tooru. “Go to bed, Trashykawa.”

“Harassment,” yawns Tooru, settling comfortably into the mattress and burrowing his face even more into Iwaizumi's neck. Tooru allowed for Iwaizumi’s shallow breathes and silent calm of the night to lull him to sleep.

When he wakes up the next morning Iwaizumi is already gone. It’s nothing out of the ordinary but Tooru hates it when he can’t at least wish Iwaizumi good luck. Maybe it was for the best today though. Tooru doesn’t trust himself to not let something slip. The last thing he needed was for Iwaizumi to become suspicious and then contact Yaku in order to stop him.

Tooru shuffles to the kitchen, yawning. On the table breakfast is already set along with a note. Tooru smiles to himself as he picks it up, a small twinge of guilt fluttering through his system.

  


_Sorry for not waking up you. Had to go early._

_I’ll be bringing food back so don’t you dare cook anything._

_I’ll have Yaku watching you._

_-Iwaizumi_

  


“Such a gentleman, Iwa-chan,” Tooru sighs as he surveys the food. It had grown cold by the time Tooru had woken up but it was the thought that count. Iwaizumi could have just gotten up and left for his practice. Instead he took the time to leave him something to eat. It was really cute, almost like something a boyfriend would do.

Tooru can't help but grins stupidly at the thought as he warms the food up.

Nothing made Tooru feel better that little signs of love like that. Tooru loves grand gestures as well, but little things like these always made his heart speed up. The fact that Iwaizumi had gone out of his way to make Tooru feel at home and welcome made his heart flutter.

No god could save him from the hole that was his love for Iwaizumi at this point.

The food was almost done when there was a knock at the door.

“Oikawa-san! Open up!” calls out Lev.

“Coming, coming~” Tooru sings as he flounces to the door. He opens it with a flourish and grins at Lev. “Ready for an adventure?”

“Is Tokyo really that otherworldly for you?” Lev asks, tilting his head. He’s wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little past his elbows. His collar is in disarray but it’s a good look for him. He wears black pants and red converse shoes as well. If it weren’t for the shoes, you would have thought that he was going to work.

The rolled sleeves look good on him, but Tooru thinks that his arms are a little too skinny for him to properly enjoy the sight. Now, Iwaizumi with rolled up sleeves…

Tooru almost fans himself at the thought. He should try to convince Iwaizumi to do that at least once during his stay. If his heart allowed Tooru to even ask that, of course.

“Oikawa-san?”

Tooru snaps out of his reverie. “Hm? Oh yeah. Come in! I’m just about to eat breakfast.”

“Can you share? Yaku made breakfast today and no offense to him but…” Lev makes a face and Tooru laughs.

“You live with him too?” he teases.

“Nah, I hang out at his apartment a lot. Sometimes he calls me a useless feces creator. I dunno what that means but I don’t think it’s too good.”

Tooru stifles his laughter by biting his bottom lip. “Feisty one, hm?”

Lev sighs. “Yeah… what does that mean again?”

Tooru sighs. This was going to be a long day…

  


\---

  


Just like Lev had promised, the two of them were able to slip out of the building undetected. That in itself was a miracle by itself. Lev stood out like a sore thumb with his silver hair, giant-like height, and formal attire. Tooru didn’t get off much better. His sunglasses, cap, and hoodie make him look like a teenage delinquent. However, Lev knew the building and the guard schedule so well they were able to slip outside without raising suspicion.

“The guards would tell Yaku,” Lev explains as they make their way towards the heart of Tokyo. It was a brisk day, the cold breeze biting Tooru’s face.

“So Yaku doesn’t know about our little escape,” concludes Tooru.

Lev smiles at him sheepishly. “I don’t usually do things behind Yaku’s back.”

“I can tell,” answers Tooru, grinning at him. “You look almost as nervous as I was during my first auditions.”

“You, nervous?” chokes out Lev, peering down at him with intense interest.

Tooru curses himself for a his small moment of weakness. He usually isn't so nonchalant about his lack of confidence. However, something about Lev tells Tooru that it's okay to such things to him and fool him. He may look like a grown-ass adult, but Lev was probably even more child-like than his nephew Takeru. Maybe he was just dumb though, Tooru couldn't tell.

But whatever Lev was, Tooru had to fix that slip up.

“Can you believe it?” Tooru laughs, taking a bigger stride. “Me, the Great Oikawa Tooru nervous? Of course, that was when I was younger and new to the business. I'm much better now!”

“What? No, I was just confused that you admitted it.”

Toorus screeches to a stop. He whips around to face Lev. “Come again?” he asks.

Lev shrugs, ignoring the actor’s panicked look. “You seemed like an uppity asshole at first. You didn’t seem very truthful and you had this…” Lev waves his hands. “… façade. Like you wanted to make people believe that you were cool. Not to worry, though! I saw right through it!” Lev pats Tooru’s shoulder and Tooru can only stare dumbly right back at him. “The way you acted around Iwaizumi-san tipped me off.”

“I do not act- I don’t understand,” Tooru stammers.

Lev grins. “You were totally biased towards him during the volleyball game. You would always look at him to see if you were doing right and asking him if you doing okay too. It was super different from the way you acted when you first showed up! The only other people you really talked to were Kageyama and Hinata!”

Tooru blushes. “Iwa-chan was the only person I knew! Of course I would be-I would be-“

“Kageyama used to say that a lot about Hinata,” Lev muses. “And now they are… you know.”

“That’s not going to happen with us,” snaps Tooru bitterly. “It never will.”

Lev blinks in surprise. “But Iwaizumi-san is-“

“Open-minded, I know, I know,” sighs Tooru, tugging at a stray curl. “But he would never… I don’t think-getting together with him isn’t as easy as it seems.”

“Why not? I mean, I was able to get with Yaku. Nobody had much faith that he would stick around but he did!” Lev puffs out his chest and Tooru is torn between pity for him and pity for Yaku. “But enough about your sad love life.”

Okay, Tooru felt really bad for Yaku. How did he put up with Lev for so long?

“Where do you want to go?” Lev asks.

Tooru blinks and smiles sheepishly at Lev. “Um, I-I didn’t really look up any places…”

Lev laughs and slaps Tooru’s bacl. Tooru tips forward from the force of the hit. He rubs his aching back and glares at up Lev.

“You asked me to take you outside yet you don't know where you want to go? You're not very bright, are you?” Tooru opens his mouth to disagree with Lev but Lev continues, “Thankfully, I know the perfect person to ask! Follow me!” He grabs Tooru's wrist and they plunge into the Tokyo crowd.

Tooru had forgotten that tight spaces existed. Back in his old life, (Since when had he started to refer to his acting job like that?) he was constantly being crammed in cramped spaces. He was used to the press of bodies around him, their oppressive warmth all around him. Tooru lived for that environment, where everywhere he looked people knew him and he could interact with them closely.

Now, however, he couldn't help but feel suffocated by all these people. He had grown so used to Iwaizumi's little apartment, with the grand total of population of two. How could he have changed so quickly? How had he survived before? He hated this and no one was paying any attention to him. At least that meant that no one would sense his discomfort.

Well, actually, that's a lie. It wasn't every day that a Russian giant went on a stroll with someone who looked like he was about to rob a store.

Alongside his new claustrophobia, Tooru found out that Lev does not, in fact, ever shut the fuck up. It didn't matter that the multitude of people swallowed up his words. Lev just kept on trucking, chattering endlessly about anything and everything. Tooru was only able to catch a few words here and there out of courtesy but it was hard to string a coherent conversation with so few and random words.

They walked on for miles, Tooru thinks. Faces and buildings blur into nothingness, a single gray blob. Lev's nonstop talking doesn't help either, creating a staticky sound for this new memory. Tooru's given up on trying to take in his surroundings. Each building looked the same as the next to him.

(He would later find out how wrong he was, but for now his head hurt too much to take everything in.)

He closes his eyes and takes in deep, calming breaths. He tries to focus on other things, like the noises and smells of the city. But that fails too. His sense are bombarded with all kinds of things and Tooru is out of practice from dealing with them.

“...and so he said... Oikawa-san, are you listening?” asks Lev, slowing down.

“Hm, yeah. I'm listening,” Tooru replies, half-asleep.

“Good! This is the best of the story!”

Tooru suppresses a groan and forces his feet to keep on moving.

Tooru feels strangely like a dog on a walk with an overexcited owner. Maybe that's what Lev had in mind too. They were probably walking in circles so that Tooru would get what he wanted and Lev didn't have to think too hard about where to go. Tooru got fresh air, Lev did what he was asked to do.

That or Lev had gotten lost and was now leading to only the gods know where.

Tooru's about to say that going outside was a mistake and that they should go back to the apartment. when Lev abruptly stops. Tooru crashes into him, his face smushing against Lev's back.

“We're here!” Lev says triumphantly.

“Oh, joy,” Tooru grumbles, wanting to wail about his aching legs. He unattaches his face from Lev's back and blinks. The area looks oddly familiar, but Tooru can't place why. However, it is much quieter and less crowed from before so Tooru isn't going to complain. “Where is here anyways?”

“I'm sure that he'll help us out!” Lev says instead, completely ignoring Tooru's question. “Come on!” He re-grips his hand on Tooru's wrist and continues to drag him along. Tooru groans and closes his eyes, hoping that Lev does know where he is going.

Tooru doesn't know what hits him first; the tinkling bell or the smell of coffee and freshly baked bread.

“Are we in a fucking cafè?” Tooru hisses, somewhere between pissed off and suddenly very hungry. He opens his eyes and squints at Lev's back.

But Lev ignores him. “Is Suga-san here?”

“Lev-kun! How good it is to see you! I'll go get him for you!”

Tooru eyes widen and he nervously peers over Lev's shoulder to see an old woman disappear into the back and call out “Suga! Someone is here to see you!”

Tooru takes a step back and really takes note of the place for the first time. He has to blink a couple of times before he realizes that yes, this was the cafè Iwaizumi had taken him to that night when they first met.

“Lev? How did you-”

“I'm coming, I'm coming! I sure hope that this is worthwhile!” pipes up another voice. A young man appears out of the kitchen door and scans the area before his eyes land on Lev. He gives Lev a grin that lights up his whole face. “Lev! It's been a while!”

“Suga-san!” exclaims Lev, bounding over to the man. If it hadn't been for the counter in between them Lev would have easily bowled over the man named Suga.

Suga doesn't seem to take it badly though. He laughs, patting Lev on the back. “Good to see you again! What brings you around these parts?”

Lev releases Suga and shoves Tooru in front of him. “We want places look at around here! Can't be crowded though.”

Suga blinks in surprise at Tooru and Tooru feels himself melt under Suga's gentle gaze.

How on earth was Lev friends with an angel? What was an angel doing the middle of Tokyo in a small cafè?

If Tooru hadn't seen Suga here first he would have sworn that Suga was a model. He had creamy white skin that looked too pure and holy to touch. But if Tooru were to touch it he was positive that it would be as soft and gentle as his light brown eyes. He had ash blonde, almost gray, hair that gave him a sort of ethereal and angelic look. His eyes crinkled when he smiled too, showing off perfect, straight teeth and bringing attention to the beauty mark below one of his eyes. Don't get Tooru started on the rest of his body. It should be illegal to look that cute in a uniform.

“And who might you be?” Suga asks, tilting his head and giving Tooru a lopsided grin.

“I-I'm, uh-” Tooru stammers, looking at the ground and hoping that Suga can't see the blush on his face. Thank goodness he was basically in love with Iwaizumi. He would have shamelessly hit on Suga if he wasn't.

“Ah, it's Mystery Man! Welcome back!” says a voice. Tooru twirls around and watches as the old lady wobbles over to them.

“Makoto!” Suga exclaims, rushing over to her and helping her get over to the counter. “What did I tell you about running around? Do I have to baby you as well?”

“Oh, Suga. You worry too much for your own good. No wonder your hair is already so white.”

“Makoto, this is my natural,” says Suga, frowing. Lev snorts.

“So much stress at such a young age,” Makoto continues, patting Suga's head. Suga had to lean down to let her. “But at any rate, that's not what I came here for.” She turns to Tooru and smiles at him. “So you're back, Mystery Man! I thought that I wouldn't ever see you again!”

“Mystery Man?” asks Suga, trying to huge a grin behind his hand. “With that outfit you could be. That or Potentially-About-to-Rob-a-Bank Man.”

Tooru felt his face heat up. “I was aiming more towards Unsuspecting Teen.”

“So you do talk!” says Makoto, laughing. “I was wondering if you were mute or deaf.”

“You sound familiar,” muses Suga, puzzled. He turned to Makoto. “How did you two meet?”

“Oh, Hajime brought him here! It was about… two weeks ago, I think? Maybe even more. I told you about this, Suga, I'm certain.”

A wicked smile flits across Suga's lips. He turns back to Tooru and Lev and leans against the counter. “Oh, so you're Iwaizumi-kun's new boy toy,” he cooes. “Oikawa Tooru?”

Tooru isn't sure that surprises him more. The way that Suga had changed from angelic to devilish, that Suga had figured out who he was so quickly, or the fact that Suga had referred to him as Iwaizumi's new boy toy.

“Suga! You don't know if they're in a relationship!” exclaims Makoto, giving Suga a solid twack on his head.

Suga giggles, unfazed. “I'm only saying what Daichi told me!” Makoto gives him a stern look. “Okay, I lied, those are my words but Daichi told me they were together!”

Daichi? Could it be that the person in front of him was none other than the man that so many of the volleyball players had referred to as Daichi's wife?

“You shouldn't listen to everything your boyfriend tells you,” Makoto says, frowning. “And you shouldn't call people toys.”

“Sorry, sorry,” apologizes Suga, not looking very sorry. “I couldn't help it.” He shots Tooru a grin. “But I am willing to bet that you are Oikawa Tooru.”

“That male actor on half of the city's posters? No way! Are you really him?” asks Makoto, leaning in, interested. Suga rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

“You can't actually be The Oikawa Tooru, right?” Suga asks. “Iwazumi-kun does have connections, but I don't think that they went that far.”

Before Tooru can answer, Lev pulls down Tooru's hoodie and whips the glasses off. "Tada! The Oikawa Tooru in the flesh!"

Tooru is torn between snatching the glasses back and hitting Lev with them or flashing the two shocked employees his signature peace sign and smile.

However, he does neither of those and instead waves at Suga and Makoto weakly. "Nice to meet you," he says.

Suga's jaw looks in danger of completely unattaching itself from his face with how open his mouth his. "Da-daichi told me that you were an Oikawa Tooru, not that you were The Oikawa Tooru." Suga takes him in, looking somewhere between ashamed and terrified. "And I told you such a bad joke." He bangs his head against the counter and groans. "I'm going to kill Daichi, I swear,” he growls.

"Hm, most people don't refer to me as a boy toy, I suppose," says Tooru, tapping his chin, smiling at Suga.

"I'm so sorry," says Suga, now actually looking sorry. "If I had known I wouldn't have said that."

"Suga, are you telling me that you would only have manners if the person in front of you is well-known?" Asks Makoto, giving Suga a look of motherly disapproval.

"Hm? I treat everyone the same way," Suga replies. He looks at Tooru straight in the eye. "If I had known I would called you Iwaizumi's famous boy toy."

Tooru laughs. He can't help it! The revision was so stupid and he had always been a sucker for straight faces.

"I like you!" Tooru wheezes in between laughter. "No one has ever had the guts to say something like that to me the first time they talk to me!"

Suga chuckles and smiles at him sheepishly. "It is kind of over the line," he admits, scratching the back his head.

"That's fine! It's actually kind of refreshing for someone to treat me like a normal person rather than some otherworldly god. I mean, I like being worshiped as much as the next guy but some people take it to such an extreme…" he sighs dramatically.

Suga snickers a little. "I can see what Daichi meant by you having an interesting personality."

"Well, at least he doesn't say my personality stinks like Iwaizumi always tells me," Tooru says, pouting.

"They bully each other a lot," pipes up Lev. "It's pretty funny to watch."

"Is it like you and Yaku or Kageyama and Hinata?" asks Suga.

"It's on another level," says Lev seriously.

"Iwa-chan and I do not bully each other!" Oikawa exclaims.

"Iwa-chan? You call him Iwa-chan?" ask Makoto and Suga in unison.

"He doesn't kill you afterward? He's okay with that nickname?" whispers Suga furiously, leaning in closer to Tooru.

Tooru shrugs, suddenly embarrassed about letting it slip. "I mean, I don't think he likes it all that much but he's fun to annoy so I do it anyways."

Suga looks up at him in awe. "Makoto, I have found one of my people."

"Suga, dear, please stop calling people who also like to tease one of your people," says Makoto, shaking her head.

"You and Oikawa-san have really nothing else in common," quips up Lev. "Other than the fact that you two are setters."

"Daichi did tell me that you took my spot," says Suga, straightening up to his full height. The sparkle in his eyes may have been intimidating but Tooru couldn't take him seriously because not only was Suga much shorter than he was the other man was trying, and failing, to hide the grin on his face.

"Looks like you're going to have to fight back for it," says Lev, patting Tooru's head. The actor tried to glare up at him but Lev wasn't paying him attention anymore. “Oikawa-san is really good!”

“Daichi told me,” said Suga, a smile flitting on his lips.

“Suga, no matter who you talk to they always end up to be athletes of some sort. How do you do it?” asks Makoto.

Suga shrugs. “It's just pure luck, really. And anyways, the majority of my friends are much more athletic than me. But another setter, huh? I do have some competition. I'd like to see you in action.” Suga drums his fingertips against the counter. “We're playing again late Friday night this week. Think Iwaizumi-kun will let you go?”

“How did you know that Oikawa-san isn't supposed to be outside?” asks Lev, astounded.

Tooru hides his face behind his hands as Suga laughs awkwardly. “I-I didn't really know? And that wasn't what I was going for as well? But, if that's the case...” Suga smirks at Tooru. “You're a whole lot more devious than I gave you credit for.”

Tooru scoffs. “I'm not devious.”

“Oikawa-san is super devious! When we were playing he would always be looking for weak spots and exploiting them! It was kinda scary too because sometimes when he pulled off a difficult play he would give this, like, face. It was sort of like a ' _haha in your face!_ _'_ thing.”

“Thank you for your commentary,” Oikawa grumbles, pouting. He didn't want Suga thinking that he was some sort of monster!

Suga, however, didn't seem to mind. In fact, if the challenging glint in his eyes meant anything, he liked that. “Competitive, huh? Now I really want to go against you. It's been a while since I've faced a setter like that. Since high school, maybe.”

“Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san would have been on the same team!” Lev states, puffing his chest proudly as though he had delivered extremely important news.

“Daichi told me something about that… He said that you and Iwaizumi-kun were childhood friends?” says Suga.

Tooru smiles a little. “Yeah, we kinda grew up together. If-if I had stayed I would have basically shared my whole life with him...” He finds the smile dropping off his face, a sense of melancholy filling him up instead. “Iwa-chan has always done his best to keep us in contact. I'm super indebted to him.”

“Hajime certainly is a very good man and very good friend. Treasure him forever,” advises Makoto.

“I will,” mumbles Tooru quietly, suddenly much more interested in his hands.

Suga frowns at him but doesn't ask anymore about that. Instead he says, “I can I expect to see you Friday, then? Both Akaashi and I coming so the game will basically be setters versus setters.”

“As long as I can go against Tobio-chan,” Tooru sniffs.

Suga snorts. “Tobio-chan? Do you have a knack for coming up with nicknames? What would mine be?”

“Mr. Refreshing,” answers Tooru immediately.

“Mr. Refreshing,” repeats Suga, getting a feel for the words. “Well, I hope that you feel the same way by the time I'm through with you!” Before Tooru can get in one last jab, Suga changes the subject. “But you guys didn't come all the way here to talk about volleyball and Iwaizumi-kun. I'll do my job now.”

“It's about time,” Makoto teases. “We're lucky that no one else is here or has walked in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back in the kitchen. I'm making some apple pies and I have to make sure that none of them get burnt.” They watch as Makoto bustles off, careful not to go too fast so that Suga wouldn't scold her again.

 _Apple pie_ , Tooru thinks absently. _Kenma wou_ _l_ _d like that._

Once she's out of earshot, Tooru can't help but blurt out, “I'm surprised that she was okay with you and-”

“Daichi? She's old. She's seen weirder things than two guys in a romantic relationship. Besides, I owe it to her that we're together.” Tooru opens his mouth to ask more about this but Suga won't have any of it. “But, that's a story for another time. Put your disguise back on and I'll show the best places to visit without having to worry too much about prying eyes!”

Tooru and Lev watch as Suga seemingly glides around the cafe, humming to himself. Suga picks out a brochure and walks back to them, waving it at them. “I'm going to put everything here so try your best not to lose this, okay? If you do get lost though just call me okay?”

“I don't have your number,” mumbles Tooru absently.

“Lev has it and that's good enough for now,” Suga answers. “But if you like I could-”

“Just Lev is good,” says Tooru. “I trust him enough.”

“I'm honored, Oikawa-san,” says Lev.

“Your welcome,” says Tooru.

Suga rolls his eyes at their banter but smiles fondly at them. He waits until Tooru had pulled up the hood again and has his sunglasses on before launching into all of the tourist attractions they could go to without having to worry about too many people. Tooru listens to his every word very intently, quietly soaking it all in. Suga was very knowledgeable on the subject and seemed to love to talk about it. He was a very expressive person, talking and making hand motions while he explained things. Tooru found him entrancing to look at.

Daichi sure was a lucky man.

Once Suga was done with his explanation he scribbled something quickly on the brochure before sliding it over to Tooru. “I wrote my full name and number there, just in case. I know that you trust Lev but having a backup helps a little. Call me if there is any issues, okay?”

Tooru nods and peers at the words Suga had written done.

Damn, even his handwriting is cute, Tooru thinks, chewing his bottom lip. He hands the brochure to Lev, who stares at first before shoving it into one of his pockets.

Lev is impatient, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. “Let's go, Oikawa-san! We don't have much time!” He starts to head towards the door, seemingly bouncing. Tooru wondered if he could jump high enough that his head hit the ceiling.

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Tooru calls. He turns to Suga and sighs. “I can't thank you enough, er, Sugawara-san.”

“Just Suga is fine,” says Suga, flashing him an angelic smile. “And it's no problem! Any friend of Iwaizumi-kun is a friend of mine.”

“Th-that's too nice of you,” Tooru stammers.

“Hm, but you're thinking the same thing, right? That you're okay with Iwaizumi-kun's friends because they are his?” says Suga innocently.

Tooru's face heats up. “I-I don't know where you got that from.”

“You're a very interesting person, Oikawa-san. I'd definitely like to get to know you better. Try not get caught and try to convince Iwaizumi-kun to let you out on Friday to play some ball with us.”

“And if he says no?”

“I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve,” Suga replies, winking.

Tooru stutters out another thanks and turns around, slightly disgruntled to see that Lev had already left the shop and was making his way towards one of the tourist attractions that Suga had told them about and Lev had been very enthusiastic to go to. Tooru grumbles under his breath about Lev's abandonment but decides that he'll catch up to the Russian soon enough.

As he reaches the door, Tooru turns around one last time to say a proper goodbye to Suga.

It never happens.

The instant he opens his mouth something, someone, barrels into him and the two of them go tumbling down, an awkward mix of limbs and curse words.

Tooru hears Suga gasp in the background but the only thing that registers in his mind is the pain in the back of his head from the fall. He hopes that he didn't get a concussion. He must have been bowled over by an American football player or some huge guy who doesn't-

“I'm so sorry!” a voice squeaks out.

Tooru blinks until he can make out the shape of the person on top of him. He notices two things when the person comes into view.

First, that this was not some sort of buff dude who needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. No, this was a small girl who was probably half his size and weight. She looked young, maybe a high schooler. She certainly looked like it, with her short blonde hair in two pigtails. The poor girl looked so flustered, trying to untangle herself from Tooru but Tooru not helping her in the slightest.

Second, WHERE THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WERE HIS SUNGLASSES? THAT WAS HALF OF HIS DISGUISE!

He spurs into action, helping the girl get off of him whilst hiding his face and trying to ignore Suga, who had appeared and was hovering over the two of them like a worried mother bird.

“Are you guys okay?” Suga asks.

“M'fine,” answers Tooru, blindly searching around for his glasses.

“I'm okay!” the girl says, quickly getting up and dusting herself off. She seems to be completely unaware of Tooru so Tooru has a little more time to spare to find the sunglasses.

“You have to be more careful!” Suga scolds, crossing his arms and frowning at the girl.

Tooru spots the sunglasses half-way across the store below a table.

_Fuck. Why?_

“I'm sorry,” the girl apologizes, bowing frantically. “I didn't mean it! I swear! I was in a hurry and Ennoshita said that if I didn't get to the bus on time I wouldn't make it to the studio until tomorrow!”

Tooru crawls to the table and snatches the sunglasses, quickly shoving them on.

“When are you never in a hurry?” Suga sighs. “Please apologize to the person you knocked over, Yachi.”

The girl, Yachi, twirls around to Tooru the instant that Tooru is slowly getting back up on his feet.

“I'M SORRY!” she yells.

Startled by the loud noise, Tooru bumps his head on the table, right where he had hit it when he had fallen. He clutches the back of his head and groans in pain.

“I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY!” Yachi says, rushing over to Tooru and helping him up. Tooru staggers around for a bit, his head throbbing. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he chokes out and stumbles to the cafe door.

“Ah, sir,” Suga says nervously, “I don't think that-”

“Thank you for everything,” Tooru quietly says to Suga, pushing the door open. “Have a nice day~”

Tooru isn't sure what happens to Yachi and Suga after he steps outside. He finds himself not really caring either. He stumbles into the busy streets of Tokyo and finds peace in the multitude of people. His head still hurts like hell but the fresh air helps him calm down.

After ten minutes of walking, Tooru realizes something very important.

He has no clue where he is.

He has no clue where _Lev_ is.

Tooru wants to panic right away, but he doesn't. It's not the first time he had been lost somewhere he didn't know. At least he knew the language this time around. Getting lost in Paris had not been a fun experience.

He makes his way to a street vendor. “Um, excuse me? Would you happen to know where the Chiyoshi shrine is?”

The vendor wrinkles his noise. “Chiyoshi? There is no Chiyoshi shrine.”

“O-okay,” says Tooru, now starting to get a little worried. But he doesn't let him get to it. Maybe this guy just didn't know. “Thank you anyways.” The vendor grunts in reply.

Tooru tries to ask a random person on a street.

“Would you happen to know where the Chiyoshi shrine is?”

“There is no Chiyoshi shrine,” the woman says, cradling her baby. “But there is Chiyodo shrine. Is that the place you're looking for?”

“Yes, that's the one!” Tooru exclaims. “Do you know how to get there?”

“No, but there's a noddle shop over there. Maybe they can help you,” the woman says, jerking her head in the shop's general direction.

Tooru thanks her and goes over to the noddle shop. Thankfully, they do know the shrine and give him directions to it. Tooru happily follows them, humming to himself.

 _See_ , he thinks. _No reason to worry. Everything is going to be alright. Besides, I can call Suga if I need help._

He gets to shrine in good time and sets off to hunt for Lev. Tooru's pretty sure he'll find him. The shrine is pretty empty other than for a handful of tourists. Surely Lev would be easy to spot in this kind of place.

But ten minutes later Tooru finds himself in awe because, no, Lev was not easy to spot in this kind of place. He had searched the whole place but there was no sign of Lev anywhere.

Tooru feels bile rise to his throat.

 _No,_ he mentally scolds himself. _I am not having a breakdown here. I'll just ask Suga for help._

He pats down his pockets, looking for the brochure Suga had given him.

_Funny, it's not here. Where could I have-_

Dumbass.

Lev.

He had given it to Lev.

The bile rises up again.

_Nope, nope. Stay calm. You can do this. Just… Just call Lev._

He fishes his phone out and scrolls through his contacts. He bites the inside of his cheek when no Lev appears.

There was no way that they hadn't exchanged numbers.

They hadn't exchanged numbers.

Oh the gods were cruel!

All Tooru wanted to do was go outside and explore Tokyo a little!

He sinks to the floor and leans against a statue, his breaths coming out shallow and unsteady.

He was lost.

Oikawa Tooru was utterly and completely lost and he had no way to tell anyone.

 _So this is what you_ _get when you_ _keep making trouble_ , he thinks bitterly.

He was absolutely, completely, utterly _fucked._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that my Suga and Lev weren't too off?? Suga is usually easy for me to write but for some odd reason he felt a little weird but maybe it's just me. Lev on the other hand... i need to write him more god i need to understand this 1st yr lion better. 
> 
> Just a quick heads up that the next few updates will be sparodic and take some time becuz i usually write my chappie beforehand and im out of beforehand chappies for this story so I wont be posting anything until i write up two chapters ahead unless it takes too much time. BUT WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.
> 
> Anyways, as always, you can catch me on tumblr @totally-not-addicted or on twitter @TNAhere so that we can talk about Iwaoi and HQ and you can watch the struggle of me writing my fics live.
> 
> *also the shrine doesn't exist but there is a place in Tokyo called Chiyoda and it is p cool!
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Throw My Hands in the Air and Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The last thing he needs to to develop a crush on Oikawa. How horrible would that be? So, so bad. Hajime would be constantly worried about him, wanting to be with him all the time, giving him little gifts, letting him get away with almost anything-_
> 
> _Oh, wait, he already did that._
> 
> _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the time that I last updated thsi fic* *sweats nervously* 
> 
> *whispers* I am so, so sorry I never thought it would take this long to kick my butt into gear and get this out oh my godd i really do hope that you guys never have to wait this long for a chappie
> 
> Well anyways, *slides this your way* enjoy this you nerds

"One more round and you're done! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Hajime can't feel his legs by now. The thought of having to do one more round of drills made him want to collapse into a pathetic puddle on the floor. And that's very sad, considering that he's a professional athlete.

Fortunately he rest of the team is in a similar state of exhaustion. Even Hinata and Kageyama look a little green. If you managed to slow down those two you knew that you were going over the top.

However, their literal job is to play volleyball until they dropped so they did the last round without complaining. Better to keep your mouth shut and go home sore than to talk back and not make it back home.

"Cool down stretch, boys. See you all tomorrow for the game. Remember to get here early!" Coach calls out as the team jogs over the middle of the court.

Hajime suppresses the urge to groan out loud. He slides down to the floor and follows the exercises the captain did. Thankfully coach had left by now so the captain was extremely lenient with the stretches this day.

"I'm as tired as all of you," the captain says, wincing as he cracked his back. "My wife told me that if I came back this tired one more time she was going to sue the coach."

"Damn, can she do that?" asks Nishinoya, making a face as he leans down to touch his toes. Hajime mentally cries in pain at the movement.

"Probably. She's had two kids with me. She's nothing short of a goddess at this point." Nishinoya whistles in appreciation as the rest of the team nods their agreement.

"What's having a wife like?" asks Kageyama, helping Hinata stretch out his legs.

"It's not that different from having a boyfriend," the captain says, laughing.

Kageyama blushes. "Shouyou is with me all day. As far as I know your wife stays at home. What's that like?"

"Ah, the wonder that is the stay-at-home-wife." The captain taps his chin. "Well, Mina isn't really that. She's a professional as well but she wants to stay with the kids for the first five years of their lives before doing babysitting. Something about making them appreciate family." He shrugs.

"It's nice, I guess,” the captain continues. “Every time I walk through the door shes making dinner. She attends to me, makes me feel at home. And after dinner we just talk. Doesn't matter about what. We just talk. And sleeping in bed with her is the best. Nothing beats having the person you love sleeping next to you."

“It is nice,” Hinata agrees dreamily and Kageyama turns a shade redder than he was before.

"Iwaizumi seems to have something to say about that," pipes up Nishinoya, leaning in Hajime's direction

_Shit-fuck-what?_

"I'm sorry?" Hajime says, hoping that he doesn't look as caught off guard as he felt.

"You've been nodding along to everything the captain says," Nishinoya replies,  smirking.

"He's right," Ushijima adds unhelpfully. Hajime shoots a glare his way.

"Do you agree with everything he says?" Nishinoya asks with an impish grin.

Hajime curses under his breath and tries not to look at Hinata or Kageyama. If he made eye contact with them he would be throwing them under the bus as well.

"I mean, it sounds reasonable? I agree that all of those things are nice," Hajime says.

Nishinoya laughs. "Oh, come on, Iwaizumi! Spit it out already! Whose the cutie that's stolen your heart?'

Hajime really hopes that he isn't sweating as much as he thinks he is. All eyes are on him now, leaning in and ready to gobble all of the juicy details of his love life. He felt like he was back in highschool, his friends gathering around him once they heard that he liked someone.

"No one. I don't have a special someone."

Nishinoya narrowed his eyes at him. He scrutinizes Hajime and then announces, "Liar! All of the evidence suggests otherwise!" He slammed his little hands on the floor, looking downright furious.

"Why do you care if Iwaizumi has someone special?" asks Hinata, now helping Kageyama stretch. "I mean it's really none of our business. Also, if he did have something going on he would have told us. He doesn't really keep secrets."

"Shou-chan, I'm offended that you don't agree with your senpai," said Nishinoya, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"I'm agreeing with Iwaizumi though...?"

"You were my Kouhai first!” Nishinoya argues.

"I agree with Hinata," interupted Ushijima. "But Iwaizumi is hiding something from us. Maybe it's that dog he was talking about."

Yes, finally. For once in his life Ushijima has done something to help him. May the gods shower him with gifts.

"What dog?" Nishinoya hisses but Ushijima's comment did the trick. Everyone goes back to paying attention to bringing back feeling in their aching limbs rather than Hajime's possible love life.

Hajime is glad for the shift. He really hadn't meant to visibly react to what the captain said. It's just everything seemed to apply so much to Oikawa…

He nearly laughs out loud.

Him and Oikawa as couple? What a riot! That would be horrible! Were they even compatible?

_Probably,_ said a small voice inside his head. However, he ignored that voice because it was the same one that had told him that it was a good idea to take Oikawa under his care in the first place. Sure, it hadn't be all that bad but he couldn't really say that he enjoyed it-

Ah man, who was he kidding? He really did like Oikawa's company.

And on that note post-practice stretches ended and the players were dismissed. Hajime stumbles to the locker room, physically and mentally exhausted. He throws his practice clothes into the locker and sighs, leaning against it.

Thank goodness practice had ended early. He couldn't imagine having to go through more of that.

_I hope that Oikawa listened and didn't make something to eat,_ he thinks absently, putting his shirt on. _I'll send him a quick text just in case._

 

_> hey, practice ended early so i'll be there in less than an hour. You better not have made anything because I'm bringing food over._

 

He pulls his sweats on and pockets his phone. Oikawa would reply quick enough that he didn't bother to put it back in his backpack.

“Have a good day, Iwaizumi!” calls out Hinata as Hajime made his way out the door. “Sleep well!”

“Don't let your dog keep you awake,” adds Ushijima. “You need to be in top shape for tomorrow's game.”

“It can't be a dog,” muttered Nishinoya.

Hajime only shrugs in response.

He makes his way out the backdoor, careful not to bump into any reporters. Usually before game day they swarmed the stadium, ready for a quick interview on the upcoming match. Usually Hajime didn't mind them and politely declined to comment. However, after the incident with Tachibana, Hajime can't help but feel a huge distrust towards them.

It was colder than he would have liked it to be but thankfully the walk to the cafè wasn't that long.

The bell tinkles softly when Hajime pushes the door open. He smiles when he sees that Suga is behind the counter.

“Sugawara!” he greets, strolling up to him. “How's It going? You finally feeling alright?”

Suga nods and grins. “All good, all good. Daichi took good care of me, as always.” He dusts his apron with his hands. “Did you know that Yachi got a job with a studio?”

“Hm, yeah. She told me a while ago. Was today the day she left?” Hajime asks. “I thought that she had left before. She hadn't been on the bus.”

“Is that so?” Suga asks. “Well, she was in quite a rush today. The person that hooked her up was Ennoshita. Do you remember him?”

“Ennoshita? No way!” exclaims Iwazumi, slamming his hands against the counter. “Really?!”

Suga nods vigorously. “Yes! Yachi was talking so fast that I couldn't keep up too well but she did mention Ennoshita.”

“Did she tell you what studio she was working at?” Iwaizumi asks excitedly.

Suga shook his head. “Sadly, if she did tell me, I didn't hear it. You know how much she talks when she's in a hurry.”

Hajime sighs. “Do I ever.” He grins. “It's good to know that she's off then. I'll have to ask her about everything in a bit. I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment.”

“Oh, sorry!” Suga apologizes, bowing. “And here I was, wasting your time. Let's get down to business then. What would you like.”

Iwaizumi points to a group of panini's. “Two of those, please. And a muffin as well.”

“Coming right up!” Suga said. As he carefully packed the panini's into the bag, he asked. “And who's the muffin for?”

“Me. Who else would it be for?” Hajime inquires.

“Hm, a special someone, I guess?” Suga answers innocently.

Hajime groans and lets his forehead hit the counter. “Please, not you too, Sugawara. I've already been through this during practice. And they don't even know that I'm taking care of Oikawa!”

“It's your own fault for being so transparent,” sniggers Suga, dropping in the muffin with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Hajime scowls at him. “You didn't even see us together. You're just going off by what Daichi said.”

Suga shrugs. “I trust his judgment. He's usually very oblivious so the fact that he noticed something means that your feelings are very obvious.” He hands the paper bag with a smile on his face. “That would be 7000 yen please!”

Hajime narrowed his eyes at Suga and took the bag. He handed Suga the 7000 yen. “I bet that Oikawa doesn't even like muffins.”

“Who knows?” says Suga, trying to straighten out the money against the edge of the counter. “You'd have to ask. Or just tell him that you realized that you're not hungry and ask if he would like. Really, I don't think that it's that hard to get information out of him.”

“What makes you say that?”

Suga tenses for a split-second before answering. “Instinct.”

Hajime snorts loudly but doesn't press Suga further. He waves the bag a little. “Thanks, Sugawara. I'll see you around.”

Suga perks up and beams. “You're going this Friday, right? To play some volleyball?”

“I-er-I'm not sure, actually,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “I have a game tomorrow and depending on how it goes coach will tell us what the practice times will be.”

Suga pouts, giving Hajime those infamous puppy-eyes that Daichi constantly warned him about. “That's so unfair! You have to make your social life work around your job. Is there any way that you let Oikawa-san come by himself, then?”

Hajime blinks and shakes his head. “Too dangerous. I don't trust him enough to go waltzing around Tokyo in broad daylight. The idiot would probably get lost, or even worse, discovered. It's just too risky to let him out.”

“But what if you gave him a map?” Suga asks. “Surely if he he had a map he wouldn't do such a thing.”

Hajime narrows his eyes. “You overestimate him. Oikawa is the type of person to take that map, stuff it somewhere weird, and totally forget about it for at least a good month. He looks like a ditz and he is a ditz.”

“Ouch. Such a harsh way to refer to your boyfriend.”

Hajime turns beet red. “Oikawa Tooru is not-we aren't dating.”

“Not yet at least,” Suga replies, winking mischievously.

Hajime shakes the paper bag angrily at Suga and marches straight out of the store, Suga's laughter echoing behind him.

“Goodbye, Suga,” he grumbles.

“Goodbye, lover boy!” Suga calls back.

How did Daichi put up with such constant teasing and clairvoyance? Suga was wonderful, he really was, but sometimes Hajime wondered how someone who looked like an angel sent from heaven could be such a devil from hell. Must be something in those pretty boy genes of his. Maybe it was something that infected all pretty boys. The pretty boy disease. The pretty boyus? The disease that makes pretty boys seem like one thing but they are actually the other? Are Oikawa and Suga the only ones affected by this rare occurrence, or are there more?

Hajime doesn't know what's more worrying; he's making up some random disease for this or that he considers Oikawa to have this made up disease.

The last thing he needs to to develop a crush on Oikawa. How horrible would that be? So, so bad. Hajime would be constantly worried about him, wanting to be with him all the time, giving him little gifts, letting him get away with almost anything-

Oh, wait, he already did that.

Fuck.

The rest of the walk home was devoted to trying to get Oikawa out of his mind. And of course that failed because he has a big stupid-ass crush on the guy that wouldn't go away. Why did he have to fall for his childhood friend?

He was so, so screwed.

Hajime is still thinking about this when he enters the building. Yaku is sitting at the conceirge's desk, casually flipping through a magazine. As Hajime passes him by, Yaku glances up.

“You look like you're thinking about the meaning of life,” he comments, eyebrows furrowed.

Hajime snorts. “You aren't exactly wrong. Does my face look that bad?”

“You're face is scrunched up so much I don't know what hurts more, your brain or your face.” Hajime groans loudly and a smile quirks on Yaku's lips. “Do you think that you're hard to read or something?”

“That doesn't make me feel any better.”

“It's not supposed to make you feel any better. It's just an observation.” Yaku turns his attention back to his magazine. “I'm not going to push you, but if you ever need to talk about something feel free to tell me.”

And Hajime is tempted to tell him. Spill out everything that he had been thinking since he left Suga. If Suga was the mom that made you cookies and teased you about everything, Yaku was like the soccer mom that would listen to everything you would say and then go kick ass whenever they felt the need to. (Key word, _need to._ _)_ Hajime knew that if he told Yaku about his possible ( _PFTTT_ ) crush on Oikawa, Yaku would be quiet about the whole thing. He had never been one for gossip and had a super reliable character. If he ever had to truly confess his feeling about Oikawa, he would definetely go to Yaku first.

However, Hajime wasn't sure if now was the right time to discuss that. Maybe later, when he was more comfortable about the idea of developing the feeling of wanting to kiss Oikawa alongside his urge to smack the actor in the back of his head.

Hajime opens his mouth to thank Yaku for his offer when Lev bursts into the room. The poor kid seems out of breath. His hair windblown and disheveled, cholthes in disarray. He scans in the room, eyes wide with panic, and settles his wild gaze on Hajime. If it was possible his eyes opened even more.

“Iwaizumi-san!” he cries, half-in fear and half-in panic. “How are you today?”

“You're late, Lev,” Yaku drawls. He narrows his eyes at Lev's sorry state. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“Nothing!” Lev squeaks, shuffling towards them. “Nothing, nothing!”

Yaku doesn't look convinced, but he drops the topic anyway. Hajime suspects that if Yaku pushed Lev anymore the poor Russian would explode. “Anyways, Iwaizumi-san, nice seeing you and have a good day. Tell Oikawa that I said hi and that Tokyo is stinky,” says Yaku.

Hajime laughs and Lev starts sweating. “Was he talking about leaving? What an idiot! He knows how dangerous it is.” Hajiime sighs. “But it must be pretty boring being stuck in that apartment for days…. Maybe I will let him go out to play volleyball on Friday. He's been good and as long he covers up very well we're good. Besides, Suga wants to see him.”

“Suga's going on Friday?” Yaku asks. “Damn. Really? I know that Akaashi is coming too.”

“Akaashi and Suga? And Kageyama is a definite yes and since Oikawa will be going… it's a like a battle of the setters,” says Hajime, whistling.

“Kenma would like that,” Yaku muses absently. “He always loved seeing setters facing off.”

Hajime shrugs and smiles at Yaku, who obviously looks like he's reminiscing as well. He had heard a lot about this Kenma kid from both Yaku and Lev. Both of them seemed really affectionate towards Kenma, although all Hajime knew about them was their intense love of video games, extremely analytical mind, and distaste of socializing. What was he like to have won over both Yaku and Lev like so?

“You could text Kenma!” exclaims Lev, bounding over to the counter and grinning. “I'm sure that he'll appreciate it!”

Yaku smiles. “Yeah, he might. Also, Iwaizumi-san, I'm going to have to ask you to scram so that I can scream at Lev without having any innocent ears around.”

“I'm older than Lev,” says Hajime, laughing, but waving at them anyways. “Catch you guys later.”

“Iwaizumi-san! Don't go!” Lev cries, dashing up to him and trying to block his way to the elevator. “Um-er-Yaku-san is super scary when he gets mad! You can't leave me alone!”

“I'm sure that you can handle it it,” says Hajime, glancing over at Yaku who was fixing Lev with a murderous glare. “You've done it since you were fifteen.”

“Ah-but-um- Iwaizumi-san isn't mean enough to just leave me like this!”

“You're wrong,” Hajime deadpans, shoving past Lev. “I am very much capable of leaving you in Yaku's hands.”

Lev tries to stop him again, even going so far as to follow him to the elevator. Yaku is forced to trail behind him, muttering dark curses under his breath. The elevator was extremely awkward between Yaku's glowering and Lev's constant whining of “Iwaizumi-saaannnnn.”

He sounded so much like Oikawa, goodness.

Hajime walks out of that elevator with a headache and a huge Russian puppy that tried to bog him down closely followed by his pissed off cat boyfriend.

And Oikawa would only add to the stress.

“Please don't gooooo,” Lev says that he hangs on to Hajime and the latter drags his sorry ass to where his apartment was. Hajime wonders for a brief moment how anyone could ever be intimidated by Lev. Other than his height there was nothing remotely scary about Lev. Yaku on the other hand…

“Leave him the hell alone!” Yaku scolds, whacking Lev upside the head. Lev only whines harder.

“Please don't go in,” Lev begs. “Please don't, don't go in.”

“Not go into my apartment?” scoffed Hajime, shaking his head. Why would Lev be so insitent on not letting him go in? Had something happened to Oikawa?

His worry must have shown on his face because Lev quickly chirped. “Oikawa-san told me not to let you in! Yup! That's it! Oikawa-san has strict orders that you stay out.”

Yaku looks downright incredulous but all Hajime could think about was all the ways that Oikawa could end up trashing his precious apartment.

“More the reason to go in so that I can kick his ass!” exclaims Hajime, fishing his keys out and unlocking the door.

“NOOOO!” cries out Lev, tackling Hajime to the floor as the door swung open. Hajime let out a strangled cry as the unceremoniously slammed to the floor. “NOOOO!”

“WHAT THE FUCK, LEV?! GET OFF OF HIM!” screams Yaku, grabbing Lev under his armpits and attempting to to drag the Russian away.

No such luck.

“Nooooo,” Lev whines, clinging tighter to Hajime. “Noooo, don't go in!”

“I'm already in,” Hajime huffs out, trying to wiggle to out Lev's tight embrace. “Get off!”

“No! Absolutely not!” says Lev, gripping Hajime tighter.

“Okay, that's it!” exclaims Yaku. He lands a solid kick on Lev's back. Lev lets out a whine of pain and loosens his grip enough to allow Hajime to escape to freedom. Hajime tumbles away and quickly scrambles up.

“Oikawa!” he calls out. “No more funny buisness! Get out of wherever the hell you are! If you've messed anything up get ready for the ass-kicking of a lifetime!” Hajime storms around his apartment, ready to drag Oikawa out of his hiding place and beat his sorry ass for anything bad that he had done.

But after ten minutes of searching and no Oikawa Tooru to be found, Hajime starts to feel a little worried.

“Alright, Assikawa. Please come out from wherever you're hiding. I promise not to actually beat you up. Just rough you up a little for giving me such a huge scare. Oikawa?”

But there was no response. No cheery, smug actor prancing out and greeting Hajime and company. No perky pretty boy with a big smile plastered on his face popped out.

Nothing.

The apartment was absolutely empty.

A feeling of dread starts to crawl up Hajime's back. He slowly turns around to Lev, currently huddled in a corner of the apartment, trying to hide from Yaku.

“Haiba Lev! You explain what's going on right now!” Yaku exclaims, shaking Lev violently whistling screaming in his ear.

Lev whimpers loudly. “Don't wanna!”

“Why you little-”

“Lev,” Hajime cuts Yaku off. The shorter man spins around to snap at him but halts as soon as he sees the deadly serious look on Hajime's face. “Lev, do you know something about this?”

“No,” answers Lev much too quickly.

“Lev,” says Hajime quietly, crouching to get at Lev's level. (Which is a first. Usually Lev is the one doing the crouching.) Lev looks up at him with wide eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. Poor kid looked like an absolute mess.

Lev sniffed loudly.

“Lev,” Hajime repeats. “I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I promise that I won't be mad or anything. I just need you to be honest with me. Do you know anything about this?”

Lev stares at Hajime with those brilliant green eyes of his for a long time. An uncomfortably long amount of time. So long that Hajime was about to get up and tell Lev to forget about it when the Russian started to babble.

“He sounded so lonely,” Lev starts, sniffling. “He just wanted to go outside so badly and I felt so bad for him, stuck here all day and I just-I just-I don't know. Oikawa-san just has a way of-of convincing you that's he's right and well, I dunno I'm just really dumb and easily swayed like Yaku always says and-Iwaizumi-kun, are listening?”

Lev had Hajime at “lonely” and lost him somewhere around “outside”.

“Lev,” says Hajime, trying to keep the rising panic and the erratic beat of his heart steady. “Lev, where is Oikawa?”

“I-I don't know,” Lev answers honestly, sniffing loudly and eyes welling up with tears. “I really don't know.”

The world starts to spin. Hajime stumbles backwards, the back of his knees hitting the sofa, and he tumbles down.

“Iwaizumi-kun?” says Yaku. But Hajime is too far off to even register his name at the moment.

_Dumbass! Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass!_ Hajime rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated whine.

“I'm going to kill him,” Hajime hisses. “I swear that I'm going to beat up him up. I'll make him pay for every single fucking gray hair that I have on my head when I'm older. He's going to pay for all the therapy that he owes me because no human should ever, ever have to deal with his level stupidity. Absolute son of a bitch, I'm gonna-oh, I swear that I'm going to punch that stupid little pretty face of his and there is no god on this planet that can save him now!”

Hajime tumbles off the couch and marches to his bag. Yaku and Lev watch in terrified silence as Hajime calmly goes through his bag and takes out his phone. Hajime stands up and quickly taps in his pass code. His face is neutral, neither boiling with rage nor fraught with worry.

And that was absolutely terrifying.

Hajime presses the phone to his ear, the dull dial tone silent against the roar of his blood.

Oikawa picks up after the fourth ring.

“Iwa-chan!” he cries. “I'm so, so, so sorry! Please don't hurt Lev! I just used him! Whatever you're going to do you have to do it to me because this is all my fault and- hey! You watch where you're going! I'm talking here!”

“Oikawa,” says Hajime in a dangerous voice.

“I know, I know,” Oikawa says hurriedly. “You're absolutely going to kill me when you find me. I know, I know. And you have all the rights to do it too!” He sniffs loudly. “And I really wanted to go out and play volleyball this Friday.”

“Oikawa, exactly where the fuck are you?”

Static.

“Shittykawa.”

Static.

“Assikawa.”

“I dunno,” Oikawa mumbles.

“YOU WHAT?!” explodes Hajime. “YOU FUCKING LEAVE THE APARTMENT TO GO WALTZING AROUND IN FREAKING TOKYO AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE??”

Oikawa whines softly on the phone. “Shhhh, people can hear you! They're giving me weird looks!”

“Oh, great! That absolutely wonderful! Fucking fantastic! Especially now so that I can basically tell anyone near you that you aRE THE BIGGEST DUMBASS I HAD EVER HAD TO DEAL WITH! AND I'VE DEALT WITH A NUMBER OF ASSHOLES BUT YOU-yes you, Oikawa Tooru-ARE THE ABSOLUTE CHERRY. THE CREAM OF THE CROP! I-” Hajime sucks in a deep breath and attempts to regain his compusture.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whimpers.

Hajime rubs his eyes. “Look, you gotta see some sort of landmark or something. I hear people in the background too so you must be in a somewhat densely populated area. What do you see?”

“Tokyo Tower, I think?”

Hajime nearly throws his phone across the room. “YOU WENT WHERE?” he roared.

“I just wandered here!” Oikawa squeaks. “I swear I didn't mean to-”

“Okay, look, just fucking blend in or whatever. Don't move from where you are. Stay put-”

“But, Iwa-chan-”

“No buts, Oikawa. I already have to drag your sorry ass out of this mess. Don't make this anymore complicated than it has to be.” With that, Hajime hangs up. He turns to Lev and Yaku. “I'm going out,” he says briskly. “To save a certain dumbass from certain death. Lev, what was Oikawa wearing?”

“He looked like he was going to rob a bank?” Lev supplies.

“Perfect. I just gotta find someone that looks like a hoodlum and it'll be him.” He pockets his phone and makes his way to the door. “Well, I'm off. We'll talk more about this later.”

“So I'm spared?” squeaks Lev hopefully.

“No,” answers Yaku, voice dripping in poison. Lev wails loudly in despair.

Poor Lev. Now Hajime was going to have to kick Oikawa's ass for getting Lev in trouble as well.

 

* * *

 

 

You would think that finding Oikawa Tooru in a crowd would be easy. He was taller than average and no matter how much he tried to blend in he always stood out like a sore thumb with his regal posture and flashy smile.

Yet, for the first time in forever, Oikawa had completely blended in with the crowd.

Hajime ran around in despair, searching for anyone, absolutely anyone that resembled the actor.

Nothing.

Hajime had been a good person all his life. Sure he had made some mistakes but never anything that he could never redeem himself. He prayed to the gods, always tried to put his best foot forward. He helped old people cross the street for goodness sake!

Whatever in his life had he done in order to have someone like Oikawa Tooru?

Hajime had been a good person all his life. Sure he had made some mistakes but never anything that he could never redeem himself. He prayed to the gods, always tried to put his best foot forward. He helped old people cross the street for goodness sake!

Whatever in his life had he done in order to have someone like Oikawa Tooru?

“Sir, are you okay? What are you doing on the floor?”

Hajime blinks in surprise. Somehow, he had had a mini-breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk and had crouched down, hands clutching the back of his neck. He looks up at the girl who had spoken to him. She peered down at him curiously, eyebrows knit with worry.

“Sir, are you okay?” she repeats.

“M'fine,” Hajime replies, slowly getting back on his feet. “Fine, fine.”

The girl blinks at him owlishly. She looks familiar but Hajime can't quite place where he had seen her before.

“Man, it's been awhile since I've seen someone break down like that. Rough day?”

“How'd you guess?” Hajime mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck and refusing to look at the girl straight in the eye.

“Look at you, all red and stuff.” This only made Hajime blush harder. The girl pats him on the back. “Hey, no worries man. I've seen some pretty weird shit in my life. You get used to people going nuts on you all the time.”

Heavens save this poor girl.

She grins at him. “And to think that I also got to witness a dude in a hoodie moaning over how this Iwa-chan person was gonna murder him in cold blood.” She throws her head back and laughs.

“Iwa-chan? The guy said Iwa-chan?” he asks, grabbing the girl's shoulders and staring imploringly into her eyes.

“Uh, yeah?” she answers nervously. “Cute nickname for a girlfriend, I guess.”

“Oh my-I _know_ that guy!” Hajime exclaims, heart pounding against his chest. “How long ago did you see him? Where did you see him? Did he say anything else?”

The girl's eyes widen in surprise. “Whoa, whoa. Slow down! You know the Iwa-chan chick?”

Hajime grinds his teeth in frustration. “I _am_ Iwa-chan.”

She gasps. “It was a boyfriend? I could have sworn-”

“We are not,” growls Hajime. “in a relationship. And if we were this little act of his is totally on the grounds of a break up. Where did you see him?”

“Yikes. I'd hate to be your boyfriend right now,” the girl says, shuddering. “I saw him a little while ago. Maybe ten, twenty minutes ago? And around in… that direction,” she says, pointing towards the area with the biggest crowd. “But I'm not sure if he's there anymore. You might have more luck finding him- Hey! Where you going?”

“Thank you!” hollers Hajime, already half-way to where the girl had pointed. “Thank you so much!” He shoots her a grin and waves. She reluctantly waves back.

Hajime plunges straight into the crowd, feet pounding the sidewalk and heart in his throat. Surely Oikawa would have stayed put, right? He couldn't have wandered that much in just a few minutes, right? Oikawa Tooru wanted to be found, right?

_Oh no_ , thinks Hajime, skidding to a stop in front of a sushi bar. What if Oikawa Tooru doesn't want to be found? What if Oikawa Tooru is scared of what Hajime will do to him?

Granted, Hajime was going to beat his sorry ass for all of the suffering that he had caused but in the end he would be okay. Oikawa would probably end up crying, eyes watery and nose running, and beg at Hajime's feet for forgiveness. He'd look so much like a sad, kicked puppy that Hajime would have no option but to sigh, make him promise he won't do it again, and drag him back to the apartment.

Goddamit, Hajime was such a huge pushover.

He searches the crowd for a solid ten minutes, hoping and praying to every single deity out there that he would find Oikawa.

But it seemed that the spirits higher up were not available at the moment, Hajime's pleas going to their voice mail. Maybe they only heard prayers at temples or at 3 am when you're half-drunk.

The gods are useless.

Hajime eventually gives up, opting instead to lean against a wall and stare blankly ahead of him.

What a horrible, horrible day. This was awful. One of the worst days that Hajime had had in years.

To top it all off, a poster of Oikawa's face stared right back him from across the street, advertising some sort of cologne that was supposed to “smell like heaven”, or something along those lines. All those stupid posters said the same thing.

“Mommy!” a little kid whines, being pulled by a disgruntled mother. “Mommy, wait! I swear I saw him!”

“Oh, I'm sure you did,” grumbles the mother, stomping past Hajime. “Just like how you were sure that you had seen that UFO?”

“I'm not lying this time!”the kid exclaims.

_Dumb kid,_ thought Hajime distractedly, watching them go. _The little boy who cried wolf._ _Wonder what he saw to get his mom this pissed off though._

“Oh, I'm sure,” replies the mother. “You happened to see one of Japan's most well-known actors in a hoodie in the middle of Tokyo. Right.”

“Mommy, I swear that I saw Oikawa Tooru!”

Hajime's head snaps up so quick that he was sure that he had broken it. Not that a broken neck seemed like such a big deal to him at the moment.

A lead! He had found a lead!

He watches them disappear into the crowd.

Crap.

“H-hey! Wait up! Kid! Kid!” he cries out, stumbling after them. He weaves through the throng of people, occasionaly bumping into people and earning a number of dirty looks and angry curses.

Yet Hajime couldn't care less.

A lead! Finally! Maybe the god's weren't so useless after all!

He catches up to them pretty quickly. “Hey kid! Kid in the red sweater!” The boy turns around, eyes wide with fear. “Yes, you! Wait up!”

“Mama, a scary man is following us!” The kid cries, tugging his mother's hand.

His mother glances over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she sees Hajime. “Run, Rin, Run!” she says, fiercely tugging her son closer to her and picking up her already brisk pace. Hajime groans internally, but did his best to stay hot on their trail.

“Wait! I just need to talk to you!” Hajime explains, narrowly dodging a couple that got in between him and his goal. “It's important!”

As if such words would ease a mother's soul.

No wonder she threw a pack of Kleenex at him.

Hajime lets out a yelp when it smacks him between the eyes.

The little boy gasps.

“RUN!” the mother exclaimed and actually started to sprint.

Hajime shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows, almost sighing out loud. He chases after them again. “I don't want to hurt you!” he yells desperately, already losing his breath. Had he really been running around for that long? “I'm looking for Oikawa! Oikawa Tooru!”

A flip switches in Rin's little brain. His eyes light up and sparkle. “I saw him! I saw Oikawa Tooru! Mom, he believes me! See, I told you that-”

“WHAT KIND OF LUNATIC ARE YOU?” the mother screeches. “Rin, we're almost at the station! Please, hang on!”

Rin struggles in his grasp, trying to dig his heels into the ground and stop his mother. “I saw him! I saw him!”

“I'm looking for him!” Hajime says, ecstatic that maybe now, just maybe now he would be able to find the damn actor. “He's my friend!”

Somehow it was those words that made the mother stop. She spins around, dragging Rin closer to her and wrapping her arms around him protectively. “Who are you and what do you want from us?” she hisses.

Hajime screeches to a halt in front of them, nearly collapsing into the floor in pure exhaustion. Instead he puts his hands on his knees and pants loudly. “I-I-My name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” he stammers, straightening his back and then bowing to them. Rin cooes loudly and his mother narrows her eyes. “I-I'm on the men's national volleyball team and um-um-hold on-” He fishes his wallet out of his jacket and fumbles for his id card. “Th-this sounds absolutely crazy, I know! And I don't blame you for being skeptical and all and-um-but it's essential that you believe me.” He hands his driver's license and ID card to the mother. She gingerly took them and studied them warily.

“I-uh-since I play volleyball professionally you can look me up and whatnot and um-I guess believe me?”

“You said that Oikawa Tooru is your friend,” the mother says arefully. “If that's true, why have I never heard of you?”

“Uh… because we don't really talk much? We're childhood friends. We're from the same hometown. He was my neighbor.”

“And why should I believe you? Oikawa-san has been missing for almost a month now. How do I know that you're not some skeezeball weirdo that wants to-”

“He looked scared,” Rin interrupts. “Really scared. Heard something about an Iwa-chan as well… Hey! Your name is Iwaizumi, right? Is that what Iwa-chan means?”

Hajime lets out a sigh of relief, happy that Oikawa chose now to pick up the habit of muttering nervously under his breath. “Yeah, that's me. I'm Iwa-chan.”

“Why would you let him call you that?” inquires Rin, tilting his head to the side and scrunching his nose.

Hajime sighs. “I wish I knew. But he tend to give everyone dumb nicknames like that so that least I'm not the only one who suffers.”

Rin lets out a stream of giggles as his mother frowns pensively at Hajime. “Oikawa-san has been with you this whole time?” she asks skeptically.

“Yes,” Hajime replies.

Hajime knows that he is giving them way too much information for it to be safe, especially considering that they are total strangers that Hajime knows nothing about. Yet it felt good to admit it, to say it out loud. It was a huge weight off his chest. Besides he needed them to him so better to overboard, right? Makes him seem more honest?

The mother still looked wary but at least she wasn't as tense as she was before. Hopefully Hajime's earnesty had won her over.

“I bet that you're having the best sleepover party ever,” whispers Rin in awe.

Hajime lets out a snort. “It's more like having an annoying roommate, but yeah, I guess,” he says, scratching the back of his neck.

“He does look kinda annoying,” comments Rin and suddenly Hajime couldn't wait to tell Oikawa about how badly he had been dissed by a little kid. “Does he snore?”

“No, but he does drool sometimes.”

Rin starts to bounce on the balls of his feet, a million more questions ready to pour out of his little mouth. However, as much as Hajime wanted to indulge in all of Rin's silly questions, he did not have the time. Oikawa was out there, somewhere, wandering the streets of Tokyo all by himself. A little fish in a tank full of hungry sharks. The imagery made Hajime shiver.

“Now, Rin-kun,” says Hajime, crouching down so that they could see each other eye-to-eye. Rin's eyes widened at Hajime's serious tone and he straightened up his back, trying to appear more buisness-like. “I would love to answer more of your questions, but unfortunately I cannot. Oikawa's counting on me to go get him before-before-”

“Before the news people find him?” finishes Rin quietly. Hajime nods. “Then you won't like where I found him.”

A sense of dread starts to creep up from the pit of Hajime's stomach. “Rin-kun,” he said, dead-serious. “Where did you last see Oikawa?”

Rin points in the direction of the building of one of Japan's most important newspaper. “Over there,” he whispers softly.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

Oikawa would 100% walk straight into the lion's den.

Hajime restrains himself from spilling out every single curse word that he knew. Instead, he makes a grim face and nods. “I see.” He stands up. “Well, Rin-kun, thank you for your help.” He affectionately ruffles Rin's hair and the little boy laughs. Hajime turns to his mother. “And thank you too.”

She only shrugs. “Thank my little one. I have nothing to do with this.” She hands him back the cards. “Good luck with… with your friend.”

Hajime gives. her a lopsided grin. Thank you. I really mean it.” He waves his goodbye to the two, and quickly heads towards where Rin had directed him.

As he gets closer to the building his pace builds up.

_Faster, faster._

_Quicker, quicker._

And that's how it went until he was going in an all-out sprint, narrowly evading the people that he zipped by. A couple of people may have cursed at him, who knows. Not Hajime. He couldn't really think over the mess of worried thoughts that crowded his head and even then nothing could drown out the most dreaded and terrifying question of them all.

_What if Oikawa got caught?_

He didn't even want to imagine the consequences.

When Hajime arrives at his destination he is sure that he is too late.

News vans were all piled up all around the building, looking a small army of tanks ready to take over the world. News reporters swarm the whole place, rushing in and out, hopping in and out of vans. They had to be there quick. Be there fast. Be there first. A new story to report popped up every five seconds and they had to be on the scene as fast as possible to get the scoop with all it's juicy details.

It was hard work and Hajime could admire the effort they went through. But, at the same, time their lifestyle made him sick. He couldn't imagine ever having to obsesses over famous people with such intensity, documenting their every word, step and breath and knowing that everything had to be perfect or the whole article was trashed and it was back to the drawing board. However, then Hajime remembers that most of them aren't honest people to begin with and that their paycheck depended on how many career-threatening rumors and lies they could spread and Hajime gets over any mushy feelings he has about them.

He stands a block away from the building, studying it for a while. How on earth is he going to find Oikawa in that mess? And that's assuming that Oikawa isn't cowering in an alleyway or something like that, which was what he should do be doing if he has any sense left in him.

Hajime sighs, finally giving in to taking out his phone and contacting Oikawa through texting. He had wanted to avoid it completely and find Oikawa without using it but there was no way in hell that he was going to be stepping near the news reporter's literal homebase without having any idea of where to even begin looking for Oikawa.

Hajime shoots him a message

 

_> Look, asshole, I hope that you're near the radio station because if not im gonna kick your sorry ass so hard._

 

The reply is almost instantaneous.

 

_ >>IWA-CHAN! _ _〔_ _´∇_ _｀〕_

_ >>I'M SO SO SORRY THAT I LEFT THE APARTMENT U CAN DO WHATEVER U WANT TO ME IM SO SORRY I WAS JUST BORED AND I MANAGED TO CONVINCE LEV TO TAKE ME AND THEN I GOT LOST AND I'M SO SCARED IWA-CHAN PLZ HELP!! _

 

Hajime rubs his eyes tiredly.

 

_> Shittykawa, please answer the question._

>>Oh, hehe um yes?

>>Is that bad?

 

Hajime lets out a sigh of relief.

 

_> Depends on how you look at it._

_> Which means yes._

_> Well, at least now I don't have to go runnning around like a chicken that's lost it's head anymore._

_ >>IM SO SORRY IWA-CHAN _

_> Can it. Where the hell are you??_

_ >>I… don't know?  _

 

Hajime nearly throws his phone.

 

_> You don't know????_

_ >>Plz dont get mad!! I know Im near the radio station but exactly where I dont know… _

_ >>Um, there are a lot of news reporters around here? If that helps any? _

 

Hajime feels something akin to what a rabid animal would feel like when it was about to strike.

 

_> THERE ARE NEWS REPORTERS EVERYWHERE_

_ >>OKAY OKAY CHILL _

_ >>I'M TRYING HERE _

_ >>HIDING BEHIND A TRASH CAN ISN'T EASY _

_> MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT IF YOU HADN'T RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

 

 

Oikawa's end is silent for a few moments too long and Hajime starts to panic. What if he had scared Oikawa away? But then he sees that Oikawa was calling him and gets over it.

“Iwa-chan,” breathes Oikawa when Hajime picks up. “Iwa-chan, I-I'm so sorry for all of this. I promise that I won't do it again.”

“I know,” Hajime says quietly. “I know you won't.”

“I-I'm kinda of close to the entrance but far away that they… they don't notice me. But I can't move without causing any disturbances and getting attention...”

“I'm going to punch your stupid face.”

Hajime can almost hear Oikawa wince. “Okay, okay. But, hey! I-Um, might have a plan? If you're willing to listen that is...”

“Shoot. Something is better than nothing,” says Hajime, shoving a hand into his jacket pocket.

“Um-well-you're a pretty famous volleyball player, right?”

Hajime frowns. “I mean, not really? I'm not that famous outside of the court.”

“Okay, okay, but you're part of the team, right? And you're going to have a game soon, right? Also, one hundred yen that your still wearing your team tracksuit.”

Hajime glances down at his outfit.

Shit.

Oikawa was right.

And the pieces of his plan were slowly starting to fall into place.

“So,” says Hajime cautiously, “what you're suggesting is that I basically hand myself over to these piranhas in order for you to make your little escape?”

Oikawa whines. “You make it sound so bad! I just need a minute or so! And then you can be extra grouchy or something like that. Say you're late for something. A date!”

“Not a date! No dates!” hisses Hajime. “Do you know what they would do if they found out that I was _'dating'_ someone?”

“Oh, so Iwa-chan is famous!” says Oikawa with glee.

“They'll start digging around my life and figure out that you're staying with me!”

“Oh… that doesn't sound very nice.”

“No, it doesn't,” agrees Hajime. “So no dates.”

“Okay, okay. But… the rest of the plan is okay, right? Just a quick, one or two minute interview and then off you go on your jog or whatever.” Oikawa pauses and then adds, “Unless you have a better idea. I'm all ears.”

Hajime bites the inside of his cheek. He closes his eyes and pinches his nose because, goddamnit, he didn't see another solution to the problem. And if there was, it would take too long for Hajime to think one up that even stood a chance of working.

“We'll go with your plan,” he says tiredly, shoving his hand into his pocket. “You better be praying that this idea works else I'm not the only one that gonna be kicking your sorry butt.”

Oikawa laughs nervously. “Fingers crossed!” he chirps. “I'll be waiting for you, Iwa-chan!” And with that he quickly hangs up.

Hajime merely sighs and pockets his phone. For such a high risk situation he feels oddly calm and his comfort puts him on edge. It felt like the calm before the storm, but Hajime can't for the life of him figure what kind of storm could top this shitstorm.

He takes in one final deep breath before jogging over to his destination. It felt like a death march, a death sentence. He might has well have willing handed over a noose to the enemy.

But it's not like he had much of a choice of a matter. Hopefully Oikawa would be able to sneak away as quickly as he said he would.

It didn't take that long for the reporters to notice him. Hajime believes that they have a sixth sense, a knack for knowing when something interesting was about to happen. He manages to pass by a couple of them without any problems. They didn't seem to recognize him, which both filled him with relief and dread. The whole plan relied on people recognizing him and if nobody did…

But not to worry, for before he even got to the middle of the crowd some reporter shouts, “Look! It's Iwaizumi-san! Quick, where's Rika-chan?” And before Hajime knows it he's being swarmed by journalists on all sides, buzzing around him like bees. He can barely get in a word; they overwhelm with questions.

“How does it feel to finally get the starter position?”

“What are you predictions for your upcoming debut game?”

“Do you think that you'll be able to fill in Hiro-san's shoes?”

“Do you really think that you will be able to take on the United States?”

“It must be nerve-wracking having to start on such an important game. How do you think that you'll fair emotionally-wise on the court because of this?”

“What will Japan's strategy to take down the United States be?”

Hajime could only blink and smile at them. “Well,” he starts out nervously and the air is suddenly filled with the sound of pencils scratching on paper. “Well… there really isn't much that I can say. I am beyond honored to have been given the opportunity to fill in Hiro's position and will do do everything I can in order to do the same that he did. I will do everything in my power to bring Japan victory.” The reporters gasp in awe and start a standing ovation which Hajime found downright silly because it wasn't like he had said anything that interesting or inspiring.

“Iwaizumi-san, have you thought about the possibility of losing the match?”

Hajime blinks. “I-I'm sorry?”

“Have you thought about the possibility of losing the match?” the reporter repeats. Everyone leans in, curious to hear his answer.

Hajime's mouth goes dry. The words stick to the back of his throat. “I don't consider that a possibility.”

“Are you implying that you are strong enough to lead Japan into victory no matter what?” the reporter questions.

“I did not say that. Don't twist my words,” says Hajime.

“But, Iwaizumi-san,” another reporter chirps, “you don't consider losing a possibility. Surely that means-”

“At the end of the day a single players skill doesn't lead a team to victory. It's their bond and trust. It's the all the hard work and dedication they put into practice. Volleyball is a team sport. It doesn't matter if one player is better than the next. You win as a team and lose as a team, not as an individual. So, I don't see us losing. We're too strong of a team and we've worked too hard to let that happen.”

It's silent for a moment as Hajime's words sink into the crowd. A few scribble down notes on their notepad but the majority of them stare at him in stunned silence. And it's in this moment that Hajime sees a blur in the background. An insignificant detail to most but Hajime knows better.

His phone buzzes almost immediately. He takes it out and quickly opens the message.

 

_ >>Whoa _

 

Hajime allows to let a half-smile to slip onto his face. This gets a few mummers from the crowd but before they can ask anything Hajime puts his phone away.

“Anything else you would like to know?”

He gets a couple of more questions and he answers them as quickly as possible, wanting to make his escape already. He was already a mouse in an eagle's nest. There was no reason make the situation worse than it already was.

He pretends to check his phone agains and slaps his forehead. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles. “I have to go now. Mom's waiting for me. Can't be late. I hope that you can all make it to the game. Have a nice day.”

“Have a nice day, Iwaizumi-san!” the reporters chorus, some of them already moving on the next task of the day.

Hajime gives them one last wave before starting up his jog again. He has no idea in which direction Oikawa had fled but decides that at the moment the most important thing was to get some distance between him and the reporters. Maybe one of them would get a little curious and follow him and the last thing that Hajime wants is to set a trap up for Oikawa.

Oikawa, however, had other ideas.

Hajime was about two blocks away when someone's arms fly out of nowhere and drag him into a dark alleyway.

Hajime lets out an angry yelp and trashes violently in his captor's arms, curses spewing out of his mouth.

“Shhh, Iwa-chan! Shhh!” whispers Oikawa urgently, shaking him and clamping his hand over Hajime's mouth. “Don't make such a scene! I don't want people to think that you're being kidnapped!”

Hajime's eyes widen and he stops moving around but the tension never leaves his body. He allows himself to get dragged into the alleyway, far away from any curious and prying eyes.

Once they are in deep enough Oikawa lets out a sigh of relief and releases him. “Iwa-chan,” she starts but Hajime immediately spins around and pins him to the wall, finally peaking on this emotional roller coaster of a day.

“What were you thinking?”Hajime hisses, shoving his face into Oikawa's. “What is wrong with you?! Do you think this is some kind of joke? Do you think that you can just go prancing around Tokyo like fucking Goldilocks or something?” Hajime grabs Oikawa by the collar of the hoodie and yanks him down. “You had me worried sick, you bastard! I've spent the last two hours looking around for your sorry ass! What do you have to say for yourself?!”

 

Hajime takes in a deep breath, panting from his angry rant. Oikawa hasn't moved an inch, brown eyes wide and sparkling. And _oh my goodness_ Oikawa was actually _smiling_ , the bastard really was _smiling._ Is all of this a joke to him? Is Hajime's suffering funny to him? Hajime was going to punch him in the fucking-

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathes and Hajime feels himself deflate. “Iwa-chan… I knew that you'd come.” Oikawa chuckles shyly. “You know, you really are a knight in shinning armor.”

Hajime steps back, suddenly acutely aware of just how close they are. “You-you're so embarassing,” he grinds out, his cheeks burning slightly.

Oikawa sniggers. “Iwa-chan, your face is all red.”

“And whose fault is that!” Hajime cries, throwing his hands up in the air. “I just-I just-I was so worried about you and here you are smiling-smiling like the Cheshire cat for goodness sakes, Oikawa!”

Oikawa throws his head back and laughs. At first Hajime thinks that Oikawa is mocking him but then he hears the nervous ring to his laughter and the furrowed eyebrows. Something was up. Something was wrong.

Hajime waits for Oikawa to calm down. “I-I-You were worried? About me? I-I-I can't believe, Iwa-chan, you big softie! Why would you-man, I-I'm so sorry for leaving the apartment. I-I really am. I wasn't thinking straight. I just-” Oikawa lets out a frustrated noise and leans against the wall. “There really was no reason for me to leave. I was just being a big dumb idiot and you have all the rights to kick my ass or do whatever punishment you wish to inflict on me.”

Hajime stares at him. “You're dumb,” Hajime blurts. “Like, really, really dumb.”

“If it's my death you wish I totally understand. Do as you please, but just be quick about it.”

“Oikawa, what the actual fuck are you talking about?” asks Hajime impatiently. “Spit it out. I hate it when you talk in circles like this.”

Oikawa sighs and his shoulders slump down. “I-I thought that you were going to kill me. I mean… I just abused your kindness for my own selfish desire and in the end the person that had to pay was you.” He absently scuffs the floor with his shoe. “I-I always fuck up. I'm always the one apologizing and you're always the one forgiving. I-I just-I really am a very, very terrible friend and I'm so sorry that you have to put up with me all the time. I don't deserve it.”

Hajime rubs the back of his head, looking at the sad puppy that was Oikawa Tooru. “You're going to be the death of me,” Hajime mutters under his breath. He clears his throat and says, “Idiot, it's not that bad. I mean, I am super pissed about what you did but it's not like I could get _that_ mad at you. I'm just… you have to think about your safety, Oikawa. I don't understand why you always go headfirst into these kinds of things so often. You have a death wish, I swear.”

“I probably do,” Oikawa agrees tiredly, his eyes trained on the floor.

“Oikawa. Look at me,” Hajime urges. Oikawa hesitates a little before glancing up. Hajime struggles to find the right words. “I'm not-you're not-okay, look, you made a mistake, okay? You did something that you weren't supposed to do.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Oikawa apologizes, hanging his head in shame.

“And you're owning up to it. That's all I can ask of you. Your sincere apology. So long as you always give me that I'll always forgive you.”

Oikawa blinks at him curiously. “Always is a long time,” Oikawa says carefully. “Would you really do that?”

Hajime shrugs. “I don't see why not. We're friends, aren't we?”

“Friends,” repeats Oikawa, as though he had never heard the word before. “Friends.”

“Yes, you dofus. Friends. Helping each other out is kinda how we show our friendship. In case you didn't know.”

“But-but I've barely done anything for you,” Oikawa agrues weakly.

“Friendship isn't about how much you've given. Not really, I don't think. It's about the kinds of things that you give. How you show that you are thankful for that person. And you, Oikawa Tooru, have shown me in more than one way all of that. And really, that's all I need.” Hajime extends his hand. “C'mon, let's get going. We've both have had a very long day and I don't know about you but sleeping sounds just perfect right now.”

Oikawa studies Hajime's hand before gingerly taking it. “Okay,” he says quietly and allows for Hajime to lead him out of the alleyway. Before they jump back into the busy Tokyo crowd Oikawa says, “Thank you, Iwa-chan. for everything.”

Hajime squeezes Oikawa's hand, ignoring how his heart sped up and how soft Oikawa hands were. “Anytime.”

“I have to do something to make it up to you,” says Oikawa.

“Well, you could stay out of the trouble,” Hajime suggests innocently. “So that I, you know, not feel like throwing my hands in the air and scream about how stupid you are.”

Oikawa blushes. “I-I think I could do that. And hopefully more.”

“Good. Let's see if you can keep your word,” says Hajime playfully, bumping his shoulder into Oikawa's.

Oikawa laughs and bumps his shoulder back. “Oh, you bet I will!”

_Well,_ thinks Hajime, _I guess I have something interesting to look forward to now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* come talk to me on tumblr @totally-not-addicted or on twitter @tnahere so that we can discuss how in love these two are with each other


	14. It Might Be Your Wound But They're My Sutures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After what felt like years Hajime gets to the front door of his building. He stands there for a while, admiring how homely and warm the orange light from inside looked. He felt like a little kid again, waiting for his mom to open the door after he had spent the whole day playing at Oikawa's. She'd scold him for coming back home so late, scoop him up in her strong arms, and litter his face with kisses._
> 
> _Hajime misses the days in which all his problems could be solved with his mother's kisses and night cuddles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo, what up people? Trust me when I say that no one is more surprised that this chapter is coming out than I am. But here it is! Fresh out of the oven! And full of Iwaoi enjoy it u nerds

It's quiet in the locker room in stark contrast to the roaring they had experienced outside just moments before. Hajime can still feel the noise in his bones. It shakes him, mocks him. He's glad that none of his teammates can see his grim expression. (Thank goodness for conveniently-lying-around towels.)

Hajime couldn't bear to look at them now. Not when they'd give him pitying and sympathetic looks.

Finally he hears the door open and he chances a glance up. Coach's face is impassive. Hajime lowers his head in shame.

The entire room shifts to face her with weary hearts and long faces. It's silent still, no one daring to make a sound. It was too hard, too painful.

Coach breaks the ice by clearing her throat. “I'm proud of you, boys. You did all did exceptionally well. You fought until the end and that's all I can ask for.”

“We could have won,” croaks Nishinoya sadly. Hajime's heart sinks to the floor. “We were so close.”

“Those damn Americans,” Hinata hisses and a number of players mutter in agreement.

“We will have to confront them again,” Coach continues. “And it won't be a friendly match next time. When we face them again it's going to be for real.”

Hajime gulps nervously, his hands starting to tremble. He keeps his eyes trained on the floor in front of him.

“And we're going kick their butts out out of the stadium next time,” she says with conviction. Hajime could, in his mind's eye, see the way she clenched her fist and her bright fiery eyes. The mood in the room is lifting up, their spirits slowly starting to rise with her war proclamation. “We know what to do now. We know what mistakes we can't afford to make. We know exactly how to knock those sorry suckers off their high horse!”

People are getting excited now but Hajime doesn't feel your euphoria. He squeezes his eyes shut, that last play replaying in his head over and over again.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“They will be better next time, that's for sure. But we will not be deterred! We are Japan, goddammit! And if it's one thing that we're good at it's making comebacks!” The locker room fills up with whoops and shouts, everyone invigorated by Coach's speech and the idea of kicking USA's ass the next game they played against them.

“ _Japan! Japan!_ ” Everyone chanted. “ _Japan! Japan!_ ”

Hajime does not partake in the celebrations but does crack a smile. Leave it to his team to change their mood so quickly.

Once the noise dies down Coach went over their practice schedules for the next week. She dismisses all of them with a wave of her hand, telling them to go and get some rest.

Well, all but one.

“Iwaizumi,” she says quietly just as Iwaizumi was about to make his great escape back to his apartment. “Please, stay for a moment. I want to talk to you.”

Iwaizumi curses in his head but obeys her wishes, standing behind her as he watched the rest of the team file out. A few give him encouraging words and sad smiles. Hajime stares blankly at them.

Once everyone is gone Coach turns to him. “Iwaizumi.”

“I-I'm so sorry, Coach. I-I don't-don't know what came over me in that last point-”

She shushes him. “Quiet you. I'm not going to scold you or anything. You played beyond everyone's expectations. You were amazing.”

“How amazing could I have been?” asks Hajime in an exasperated tone. “My last spike went out of bounds by a mile! It was game point! W-what kind of player am I to let that happen? W-what kind of ace am I?”

Coach shakes her head and sighs. “Look, kid, don't take this loss personally, okay? No need to beat yourself over this.”

“Everyone was counting on me,” says Hajime with a watery voice. “They needed me to make that point!”

“But you made every other point and more. This defeat isn't because of you, Iwaizumi. Please, understand that.”

“I bet that it wouldn't have happened if Hiro-san had played,” grumbles Hajime bitterly.

Coach shakes her head. “You're not getting it, Iwaizumi. There is no one to blame.”

“But that last play was mine,” Hajime argued, voice cracking and tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “It was all my fault that we couldn't win.”

“You know,” says Coach thoughfully, tapping her chin. “A wise man once said that you win and lose as a team, not as an individual. I think that you should take your own advice, Iwaizumi.”

She lets those words sink in and Hajime turns slightly pink. “You-you saw the interview?”

She lets out a snort. “I think that half of Japan saw it. Why do you think that the stadium was so full tonight? You are quite the inspiring chap. Too bad you don't do what you preach.”

“I-it's different,” Hajime stammers.

“No it's not. The wording is just different. They asked you if you believed that you had the ability to make your team win. You said that it's not you who decides the match but rather the sum of the efforts that all of the players put into the game. Applying that logic isn't it fair to say that you are not the reason why the team lost?”

“Don't twist my words.”

“I'm not twisting them,” she says. “I'm just using them to my advantage. Everything you say has two sides, Iwaizumi. Learn to see both of them.” She claps him on the shoulder. “We need you to get over this. You're a great player, an official starter now. You can't let things like these drag you down, you hear? Go home and think about it. See you later, champ.”

“Bye, coach,” answers Hajime glumly, dragging his feet towards the exit. Thankfully most people are gone by now so he doesn't have much trouble slipping away.

It's an unusually cold night, the sharp wind cutting Hajime's face. He absent-mindedly berates himself for not bringing a scarf although he knows that there was no feasible way of him having that kind of foresight, especially since the morning had been so bright and sunny.

He pulls his hood over his face as much as he can, covering his eyes. He was getting to a crowded area of the city and he couldn't bear the thought of having someone recognize him and ask him what happened.

It's not that late, maybe just a little past nine, so the streets aren't particularly crowded. It doesn't really matter to Hajime though as the mere thought of having to encounter more than one person sent chills down his spine.

His sports bag bounces against his thigh. Most of the time Hajime doesn't mind it. It was, after all, a something that only the National Men's Volleyball team had. In its own right it is a token of all of Hajime's hard work and dedication. Most days that bag was Hajime's biggest pride.

Today, however, it was his greatest burden. Every bounce, every touch, reminded him of how much he had let down his team-no- his entire nation.

Everyone had looked up to him to do things right and he absolutely, completely fucked it up. How was he ever going to look at anyone in the face after this?

The bus ride was quiet. At this time of night only a few stragglers were going home, too exhausted from their work day to even spare a glance at the mopping volleyball player. Not that they looked like they wanted to be anywhere near him either. With his slouch and scowl he looked nothing short of a pissy teenager. Oikawa would probably have teased him for it.

 _Iwa-chan is so barbaric sometimes! People can't tell the difference between you and a hoodlum!_ He would say, eyes twinkling and a bright smile on his face. _You_ _should just lighten up. You look better with a smile on your face!_

But Hajime had fucked up.

And he was going to have to face him! Hajime had to go home and look at Oikawa in the eye, see the disappoint in Oikawa's face, and tell him that he lost. On live television. In front of a whole nation. After he had stated so confidently that they would win. After Oikawa had, before he left, hugged him and given Hajime one of the longest and sappiest speeches Hajime had ever heard in his life for _“good luck, Iwa-chan!”_

The gods have mercy on him.

Was it possible to sleep on in the streets tonight?

Surely no one would notice. Right?

But what if they did? What if someone recognized him? He had already lost the game. He could already imagine the field day that the press would have if they found him outside, sleeping on the ground. He couldn't let them know that he had been hit that hard by the loss.

Hajime glances up as the bus slows to a stop, the bus driver calling out the destination. He lets out a soft sigh once he realizes that it's his stop. He gathers his things and hops off, careful to conceal his face. Soon after the bus roars back to the life and rushes off into the night, it's bright blinking lights slowly being swallowed up by the dark city. Hajime watches it go, longingly wishing that the rest of his life could be an endless bus ride that he never had to get off of.

After standing there for a couple of minutes of wallowing around his his puddle of self-pity Hajime tightens his grip on the strap of his bag and starts to make the trek towards his apartment.

 _It's like a death march,_ thinks Hajime glumly as he trudges on. _All that's missing is the funeral music._

Except there is no funeral music because the gods hate him. Instead they give him dozens of cars full of teenagers singing bubbly pop music at the top of their lungs. If his life were a movie the soundtrack would be a fucking joke.

After what felt like years Hajime gets to the front door of his building. He stands there for a while, admiring how homely and warm the orange light from inside looked. He felt like a little kid again, waiting for his mom to open the door after he had spent the whole day playing at Oikawa's. She'd scold him for coming back home so late, scoop him up in her strong arms, and litter his face with kisses.

Hajime misses the days in which all his problems could be solved with his mother's kisses and night cuddles.

Finally he takes in a deep breath and opens the door, cringing slightly as the bright light hits him full in the face. His eyes quickly scan the lobby, his shoulders slumping in relief once he finds it empty and then tensing again when all too familiar voice cries out, “Iwaizumi-san!”

Fuck. It's Lev.

Hajime dashes to the elevator and desperately jams the button, praying that nobody else needed it and that it would come down quickly. Unfortunately, with his current shitty luck, Hajime supposed that it wouldn't be too likely. However, he was nothing but a hopeful man that believed in karma and he really wanted to cash in all those good deeds he had done lately for one quick elevator ride.

“Iwaizumi-san!” Lev says again and Hajime can practically _hear_ Lev scramble over his desk and topple onto the floor. “Iwaizumi-san!”

Hajime chances a glance up and nearly cries tears of joy once he sees that the elevator was nearly there. Maybe there is still some good in this world after all!

“Iwaizumi-san!” cries Lev as the elevator door dings open. Hajime slips in and punches in his floor level. He whips his head around just in time to see the doors close in Lev's face, drowning out the last cry of “Iwaizumi-san!”

 _Sorry!_ Hajime nearly spills out. _I just can't deal with anyone right now!_

But it would be stupid to say that in an empty elevator so instead he slides down to the ground- shaking- and curls up into a pathetic ball. He feels the urge to cry but he doesn't have enough energy left to do more then let out dry sobs.

He reaches his floor and the doors open up to the dark hallway. Hajime stares into the void for a bit, contemplating sitting in there for all eternity. He quickly talks himself out of it by imagining the discomfort of his neighbors of seeing him in such a sorry state. He moves his sorry butt off the elevator.

Once the elevator doors close Hajime is plunged into the darkness. It's a surreal sort of feeling, as though he had entered another universe, set foot on another plane of reality. Is this what people on the Twilight Zone felt?

Hajime stares at the light that came from his apartment. Of course Oikawa would be up. Why wouldn't he be up? Why couldn't he have decided to take a fucking nap so that Hajime could sneak in without having to deal with him? Why did he have to be so hard to avoid?

Hajime makes his way to the door, dread crawling up his spine.

He really, really, really didn't want to deal with Oikawa right now.

He stalls at the entrance, wishing that maybe Oikawa would just give up on waiting for him and go the fuck to sleep. However, after a couple of minutes, Hajime could still hear Oikawa's voice filtering through, singing some dumb pop song. The smell of Oikawa's food wafted through as well.

It was then that Hajime realizes that Oikawa would stay up all night to see him.

There was no escape.

He would have to face his friend.

Hajime takes in a deep breath and tries to settle his nerves. He fishes his keys out of his bag and-hands trembling-opens the door.

Before he can get a word in he's tackled to the floor.

Hajime lets out a yelp as he goes down, quickly followed by a happy squeal.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries from above him, hair falling into his face, eyes bright and wild. “You finally came! I thought that I was going to have to eat alone!”

Hajime coughs. “Nice to see you too,” he manages to wheeze. “Could you please get off?”

“Oh, oh. Right, right. Sorry!” Oikawa says, quickly sitting up. He still doesn't get off though, knees effectively trapping Hajime's thighs and Oikawa's butt snuggly on Hajime's knees.

Whatever. Hajime will get what he can.

Hajime props himself up on his elbows and looks up at Oikawa. “Oikawa-” he starts.

But Oikawa isn't paying attention. “I was so worried about you! You usually only take around twenty to thirty minutes to get home but today you took so long! And I wanted to call you or-or something like that but you weren't answering any of my texts so I assumed that you were having a meeting with your team or something like that and I didn't want to interrupt in case you were talking strategy or something like that.” Oikawa leans forward, his nose nearly touching Hajime's.

Hajime's breath hitches.

“Were you guys talking strategy? Or could I have been able to call you? Actually, wait. No, no.” Oikawa sits back down again on Hajime's knees again and Hajiime nearly lets out a sigh of relief. “You probably out on the street and some robber could have seen you and stolen your phone. That wouldn't have been pretty. No. But, still, I texted you. Why didn't you answer?” Oikawa pouts childishly, searching Hajime's face with sad brown eyes.

“I-I'm sorry,” Hajime blurts out. “I was busy.”

Oikawa tilts his head to the side, eyebrows knit with worry and confusion, just like a little puppy. “You sure? You look a little… off.”

“I'm fine,” says Hajime. “Just fine.”

Oikawa doesn't look convinced but he doesn't pry. Instead he stops straddling Hajime's legs and gets up, extending a hand to Hajime. His features are soft and warm. “Well, if you say so. Anways, get your sorry butt up. The food's almost done!”

Hajime is at a loss for words. This encounter with Oikawa going in the complete opposite way direction that Hajime expected.

He takes Oikawa's hand and allows the other man to pull him up. They enter the apartment, Oikawa already rambling about something that he had done during the day. Hajime glances at the TV, still on the channel that broadcast the match. He feels a lump in his throat.

Oikawa -always so clairvoyant-notices Hajime's shift in mood at the sight of the TV and flounces towards it, quickly changing it to some dumb music channel that Hajime didn't know even existed.

Hajime squints at the screen as he watches a young group of men in ridiculously flashy outfits sing some dumb song with a catchy beat.

“Is this what people listen to this days?” Hajime grumbles as he plops himself onto the couch, a little mesmerized by the way they were moving their hips.

“Oh, I forget that Iwa-chan is an old man that likes old-fashioned music,” Oikawa says, sticking his tongue out.

“It's not old-fashioned,” Hajime says defensively. "The music isn't even that old."

“I bet half of the singers you listen to are in the grave. That or they have one foot in it by now.”

Hajime sniffs. “At least I can vouch for their quality.”

Oikawa hums. “True, true. I'll give you that much.” A timer goes off in the kitchen. Oikawa flashes him a grin. “And it's done! Just in time, thank goodness.”

Hajime rises off the couch but Oikawa shoves him back down. “What the fuck, Oikawa? I'm going to help you with-”

“There is no need!” Oikawa chirps. “You must be awfully tired after that game. You stay put and rest. You deserve it!”

Hajime's heart sank at these words. “Oikawa, I-”

“Oh, shush. Just sit down when I call you, okay?” says Oikawa with a wink. Hajime merely complies, too tired and confused to argue with Oikawa. He sits there, staring at the TV and listening to Oikawa hum and bang things around the kitchen. As bad as the song is, Hajime does have to admit that the music video is pretty entertaining. It's the perfect distraction from Hajime's thoughts.

However, when Oikawa calls him over to eat Hajime is no longer distracted and finds himself sinking again under the weight of the day's failure. It only gets worse once Hajime realizes that Oikawa had made agedashi tofu, which Hajime didn't even have in the fridge.

“Where did you get this?” Hajime asks, taking his chopsticks.

Oikawa laughs. “I didn't go out and get it! Pinky swear! I asked Lev to do me the favor. Um, neither of us know too much about it so I hope that it's to your liking.”

Hajime feels sick to his stomach. “You didn't have to do this.”

“Nonsense!” exclaims Oikawa, slapping his hands on the table. “I wanted to do it! Now eat up! I heard that there is this new TV series that's super, super good and a lot of people have been telling me to watch it but it's never on in the morning or afternoon. I was hoping that you watch it with me because I heard that it's got a lot of action and meaningful scenes and I know you're into that kind of stuff so...”

Hajime can't make much sense of the rest of Oikawa's rambling. It's hard to make out words when your mouth is full and your arms are waving around too much. But that's Oikawa for you. Over-excitable and ready to please.

Hajime looks down at his food, his heart twisting with grief.

He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve any of this.

The food is good. Really good. But Hajime can't really taste it over the guilt that courses throughout his body. Oikawa didn't seem to notice though. He just continued to chatter on and on, filling up the empty space with noise.

They finish eating quickly and Oikawa drags Hajime over to the couch. They plop down next to each other and Oikawa curls up in Hajime's arms like an overgrown cat. Hajime is a little dazed and extremely overwhelmed by Oikawa's kindness. He's not sure how to act, especially since Oikawa was super chatty. Oikawa only shuts up when the TV show starts. He snuggles even more into Hajime's arms and Hajime is glad that Oikawa can't see how red his face must be.

A couple of minutes into the show Oikawa speaks up. “You're not playing with my hair,” he observes.

“So?” Hajime answers gruffly.

“You always play with my hair when we watch TV together. Is something wrong?” He untangles himself from Hajime's arms and pouts at Hajime. “Was it the food? Did you not like it? I don't usually make agedashi tofu so-”

“It wasn't the food, Oikawa,” says Hajime sharply.

“Do you not like agedashi tofu anymore?” Oikawa whispers, eyes widening in horror. “I swear that you mentioned something about liking but maybe- oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry, I thought that you liked agedashi tofu because when we were little-”

“Oikawa.”

“-you always wanted to eat it and I never understood why- still can't- because it wasn't even that yummy in the first place but since Iwa-chan always had had weird tastes so-”

“Oikawa?”

“-I just asumed that you probably still liked it as much but from the way you're acting I'm guessing that it's not and I am so, so sorry. I'll make it up to you! Soon! What other foods do you like then? Just please don't say anything too complicated because in all honesty my cooking skill aren't-”

“Oikawa!”

“-all that good but I'm only telling you this because I trust you, Iwa-chan, and even though I know you'll tease me about you always-”

“OIKAWA TOORU FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!” screams Hajime, hand slamming against the armrest.

Oikawa flinches. “W-what? What are you talking about?”

Hajime grips his spiky hair and squeezes his eyes shut. “We lost the fucking game! We lost the _fucking_ game and it was all my fucking _fault_ and you aren't supposed-you aren't supposed to be acting like _this_!”

“What do you mean, like this? I'm just doing what I always do,” says Oikawa quietly.

“That is exactly what I'm talking about!” Hajime exclaims. “You're being all nice and gentle and just-ughhh!”

“Am I supposed to be acting some other way?” Oikawa asks. At first Hajime thinks that Oikawa is mocking him but when Hajime opens his eyes to look at him all he can see is Oikawa's genuine curiosity and worry.

“I-I don't know. I don't care,” Hajime says, voice cracking. He closes his eyes again. “Go away.”

“Iwa-chan,” sighs Oikawa softly and Hajime feels the heat of Oikawa's hand near his face. Hajime pulls back. “Iwa-chan.”

“Stop,” says Hajime, barely holding the emotions welling up in him. “Go away.”

“No,” says Oikawa. He tries to rest a hand on Hajime's bicep. Hajime smacks it away. “Iwa-chan, please-”

“GO AWAY! I failed! I let everyone down! How can you be like this?! I-I don't-I don't fucking deserve this at all!” Hajime cries.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!” Oikawa exclaims. “I know that the result of the game wasn't what you wanted but-”

“I PROMISED!” Hajime shrieks. “I PROMISED THAT WE'D WIN! AND WE FUCKING LOST! BECAUSE MY STUPID FUCKING SPIKE WENT OUT OF BOUNDS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M A FAILURE! A TOTAL COMPLETE UTTER FAILURE AND YOU-and you're just-you're just-UGHHH!” He grabs a pillow and shoves his face into it to muffle his screams.

Oikawa is silent for a long time. At first Hajime thinks that maybe he got up and went to bed, disgusted by Hajime's behavior. But then he feels strong arms drawing him into a tight hug and he knows that he isn't that lucky.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” asks Oikawa softly, carding his hands through Hajime's hair. Hajime can't see the expression Oikawa is making since his face was still buried deep into the pillow but he sounds thoughtful. Hajime could imagine the way his eyebrows scrunched up and the little pout he had on. He probably looked really cute. “Iwa-chan?”

“Present,” answers Hajime, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Do you remember that time I tried out for the school play? Back when we were, like, five?”

Hajime snorts. “How could I ever forget? You wanted the role of the cow for some odd reason. You went on and on about that stupid that. It was annoying.”

Oikawa chuckles and his body vibrates with his soft laughter. “I thought I would look cute in that costume! And I know you think so too! With the little pink bow and everything.”

“You might have,” Hajime admits grudgingly.

Oikawa sighs. “I might have. But we'll never know since I never got the part.”

Hajime allows himself to look up from the pillow and finds his face smooshed against Oikawa's chest. “I know. I remember. You wouldn't stop bawling, you stupid prick.”

“Hm,” says Oikawa absently, one of his hands trailing down Hajime's back. Hajime shivers in response. “I really wanted that part. Thought that the world had ended because I did get it. Thought I was a totally complete failure.”

“You never were,” whispers Hajime quietly.

Oikawa hums in response. “No, I wasn't. I just failed at something.”

Hajime can see where Oikawa is going with this talk but he doesn't do much to stop it.

(Can't do much anyways since that would mean leaving Oikawa's embrace and not hearing his silky voice in his ear.)

“But this is different,” Hajime insists. “I let down a whole nation. I-I couldn't-”

“You couldn't be the strong pillar that you usually are. I get it.”

Hajime freezes. All his life he had been searching for a reason as to why he always got so upset when he didn't live to expectations. All his damn life always wondering why he always got so damn down in situations like this. And Oikawa just comes along and out of the blue gives it fucking name.

Amazing.

But, it was true. It was so true that it hurt. Hajime feels his eyes well up with tears.

He is a pillar. He has always been a pillar. But he just fucking toppled and took the whole building down with him.

“No, you don't,” Hajime seethes angrily, trying to blink back tears. “You really don't.”

“Maybe… maybe I don't exactly understand the importance of it all. Maybe I'll never understand. But, what I do know is that you aren't this unbreakable pillar and everyone-and you- make yourself out to be.”

Hajime blood runs cold and he's about to yell obscenities at Oikawa when the actor continues. “Goodness, Hajime. You aren't made of stone. You aren't some chiseled piece of marble made to hold up a building. You're a human being. You're meant to break, to mess up a little. That's okay. It's mistakes that make us human, not our success.” Oikawa pulls back and gently lifts Hajime's face so that they can look at each other eye to eye. “You know, fucking up and making mistakes is one of the greatest things of life.”

“Is that so?” drawls Hajime sarcastically.

Oikawa shrugs. “I mean, I guess to most people it's actually pretty awful. But, not being perfect is actually perfection in it's own way, you know? It means that you can fix things up. Improve upon them. You see what you did wrong and you do your best to not do it again.”

“My spike went out of bounds by a mile and we lost the fucking game.”

“Well, er, don't do that?” Oikawa suggests.

And Hajime laughs. “I never would have thought about that!”

Oikawa smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I'm not as good at comforting as you are.”

Hajime chuckles. “No, no. It's fine. You're doing wonderful.”

“Iwa-chan! So rude!”

The two of the them start laughing together, cracking over their somewhat dismal situation. Once they finally calm down Hajime finds himself admiring Oikawa's face, how he seemed to glow. Hajime wants to reach out and feel the smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

Which was a super, super gay and Hajime hopes that it doesn't show on his face.

However, Oikawa doesn't have any qualms in cupping Hajime's face and gazing at him with nothing short of love.

“Hajime,” he says softly and Hajime nearly swoons. “You don't always have to be strong. It's okay to not be perfect. It's okay to come back home all scratched up and bruised. I'm here now. I'll be here to stitch up any wound you may get.”

“You can keep your sutures. I don't think I'm ever going to get that hurt,” says Hajime playfully, hyper-aware of their tangled legs and the closeness of Oikawa's face.

Oikawa shrugs. “My offer still stands.”

Hajime blinks in surprise and finds himself tearing up. “Thank you.”

Oikawa might have smiled. “It's the least I can do.”

TV show long forgotten, they end up cuddling the rest of the night. (Per Oikawa's request. Not that Hajime minds.)

Hajime's still not over the loss. He knows that it'll take awhile before he comes in terms with it. But for now he forgets about it and relishes in Oikawa's warmth and soft breaths.

They fall asleep like this, wrapped up in each others arms with matching smiles on each others faces. Hajime wishes that they could stay like that forever.

But morning came, just like it always does, and Hajime woke up with a crooked neck and drool on his shirt.

 _Gross,_ he thinks, scrunching his nose up. He looks at Oikawa and wishes that he had his phone on him. Oikawa would die if he knew that Hajime had such an unflattering picture of him. (Although, Oikawa's haird did look very cute when it was messed up like that.)

Hajime slowly slips off the couch, careful not to wake Oikawa. Fortunately Oikawa seems to be a heavy sleeper so Hajime doesn't have much trouble. He stretches his sore muscles out and curses himself for not doing stretching properly the day before. He'd be in pain for a good three days at least.

He makes his way to the kitchen and starts to brew himself a cup of coffee. He's looking through the fridge to see what he should make for breakfast when the phone rings. Hajime frowns and goes over to answer it.

“Hello?” he says.

“Iwaizumi!” Hinata cries from the other end.

Hajime glances at the clock.

9:34 A.M.

What the hell was Hinata doing here so early in the morning?

“Hinata?” Hajime answers tentatively.

“Stay where you are! We're coming to rescue you!”

“Rescue me?” says Hajime, slightly amused.

“Iwaizumi-san this is not a joke,” says Kageyama. “This is a super serous mission and we need you to hide Oikawa.”

“Oh man. You got your boyfriend into the act as well?” Iwaizumi whistles. “Impressive. Alright. I'll play along. I'll go 'hide' Oikawa. See you two soon.”

“Wait! Iwaizu-”

Hajime hangs up and shakes his head.

Kids these days.

He goes back to the fridge and decides to make omelets because he's starving and he wants to thank Oikawa for last night. He's just about done setting all the ingredients on the table when someone urgently knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” asks Oikawa's drowsy voice from the couch.

“Hinata and Kageyama,” answers Hajime.

“I'll go get it then,” Oikawa says. Hajime hears Oikawa yawn and the soft pad of his feet as he made his way to the door. “Hey, you guys. What are you-WHAT THE FUCK?”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

Hajime drops everything and sprints to the door, heart pounding against his chest.

There, just outside the door, stood Nishinoya and Ushijima, who both stare at Oikawa in disbelief. Nishinoya's jaw is slack and he's punching Ushijima's arm excitedly. Ushijima looks unnerved. Oikawa has gone pale, frozen stiff with fear.

“You're Oikawa Tooru,” whispers Nishinoya in awe.

Hajime feels the distinct urge to cry.

Ushijima breaks eye contact with Oikawa and latches his gaze unto Hajime. “Iwaizumi,” he says in that dead monotone voice of his. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I didn't know you were banging Oikawa Tooru,” says Nishinoya in away, not tearing his eyes from Oikawa. Oikawa blushes and looks away.

Hajime wants to sink to the walls.

“Iwaizumi-san! Iwaizumi-san! Nishinoya and Ushijima are coming so yo better-oh,” Hinata skids to a stop in front of the group. He looks at Ushijima and Nishinoya, glances at Hajime and Oikawa, and then turns to Kageyama. “We're late, aren't we.”

Kageyama makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat.

“Iwaizumi. I think you owe us an explanation,” says Ushijima.

Hajime laughs weakly.

 _I fucking hate Ushijima Wakatoshi,_ he thinks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> (PSsttt u can talk to me on tumblr @totally-not-addicted and on twitter @TNAhere. Feel free to drop a message!)


	15. Keep You Like an Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“If it weren't important you would have told us already about it,” Ushijima remarked. “I agree with Nishinoya. We have no interest in selling either of you two out to the press.”_
> 
> _“I'm just hurt you didn't tell me this before,” pouts Nishinoya, placing a hand over his heart and sniffing. “You don't trust me?”_
> 
> _Iwaizumi winces and squirms a little in his seat. “N-no. That's not it. It's just-I mean-our relationship is complicated and I knew that you think that we're fuck buddies or something like that.”_
> 
> _Tooru gives Iwaizumi a scandalized look. “What do you mean we're not fuck-buddies?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You that one chapter in which are all the characters are in a super embarrassing situation?  
> This is that chapter.
> 
> (ALSO HUGE SHOUT OUT TO LavenderCheerio FOR BETA-READING THIS. SHOWER THEM WITH LOVE)

Tooru is used to having to deal with awkward situations. Being an actor meant keeping your cool despite everything being thrown at you. And everything meant _ everything _ . Not even the gods knew how many times he lied straight through his teeth in order to get out of sticky situation. And sticky situations they were indeed.

This, however? This took the fucking cake as the most awkward thing that Tooru has ever been through.

To his left sits the giant Ushijima, none other that Japan's current ace. He stares ahead impassively for the most part, eyes trained on the kitchen as he waits for Iwaizumi to appear again. He looks angry with his furrowed eyebrows, petulant frown, and stiff posture. However, it seems to Oikawa more like he’s overly-polite and socially awkward since nobody else at the table seems to look uncomfortable under his stern gaze. 

Thankfully the chair to his right is blissfully empty, reserved for the one and only Iwa-chan. However, next to Iwaizumi's are Kageyama and Hinata with Hinata snuggling on Kageyama's lap. It’s sickeningly sweet to look at them, everything totally and completely casual about their cute relationship. Ugh.

Kageyama looks downright sick, face pale and eyes constantly darting between the people that sat at the table with them and the kitchen. He’s probably praying to the gods that Iwaizumi may come out of there soon to get this whole situation over with. Tooru felt for the poor boy, but was it really that necessary to look so frightened?

Kageyama is also uncharacteristically nervous. His drums his fingers against the table and his lips are pulled in a tight pout. Tooru is certain that if weren't for the fact that Hinata was rubbing circles on Kageyama's back the setter would surely have fled by now.

Nishinoya sits right across from him, eyes glued to Tooru's face. Tooru is used to having people gawk at him, but Nishinoya is next level. The small boy hasn't taken his gaze off of Tooru's face since he had arrived. It’s making Tooru feel pretty self-conscious.

“This whole time,” Nishinoya keeps muttering under his breath. “This whole damn time.”

Tooru is tempted to ask Nishinoya what he means by that, but one look at Kageyama's stern gaze dissuades Tooru from asking.

The apartment is awkwardly silent, the only noise coming from the kitchen. Iwaizumi had ejected himself out of the situation as quickly as he could with the excuse that he had to make breakfast for the newcomers.

“Noya-san and I have already eaten,” Ushijima had told him. “We do not need more food. We thank you for your hospitality though.”

Iwaizumi had given him a tight-lipped smile and made a mad dash to the kitchen, leaving Tooru to deal with the four unexpected guests.

Bastard.

Tooru had fumed about Iwaizumi's betrayal for a while, but by now his anger had simmered down. Iwaizumi’s need to escape was understandable. He had to calm down enough to come up with a way to explain the situation to his teammates without freaking them out. And not just any teammates either. No, these were teammates had been suspecting something for a while. (Well, only Noya really. Ushijima didn't seem particularly perceptive or interested in what was going on.) Of course he needed the space.

Still, Tooru held a lot of loathing towards him for it.

They sit in silence until they hear some rather loud shuffling coming from the kitchen. Tooru perks up when Iwaizumi emerges with a tray piled with food. Tooru's stomach growls and his mouth starts to water. However, like any good host, Tooru decides to keep to himself until their guests get their fill.

“Eat all you want,” Iwaizumi says gruffly has he sets the tray down. Immediately Nishinoya lunges forward and grabs from fruits. He starts scarfing it down. Tooru watches the boy in shock as Noya downs everything he grabs and then goes for seconds. Tooru glances to his side nervously. Should somebody his size even eat that much so quickly? However, nobody even bats an eye as Nishinoya finishes his second round and goes for a third.

_ Fear the little ones, _ he remembers one of his co-stars telling him.  _ Tall ones are too obvious. It's the little ones you gotta watch out for. _

Tooru had thought the other to have been very rude since this comment had sprung up after a rather small woman had crossed their paths. How dare he have such mean things to say! People had no control over their stature!

Now, however, Tooru is starting to understand his friend's warning.

“Don't stare too much,” Iwaizumi whispers in Tooru's ear has he takes the empty seat next to Tooru. “Just accept it.”

Tooru lets out a half-hearted snort, but does try to obey Iwaizumi. Unfortunately, it is very hard to ignore a food monster when it is brought to the table. Tooru quickly grabs something at random before Nishinoya finished everything in his wake.

As Tooru nibbles on the apple, eyes downcast, Ushijima spoke. “Is there something that you would like to share with us, Iwaizumi-san?”

Tooru likes Ushijima's voice. It's deep and his words rumbled powerfully. He's not particularly loud, but his voice seems to boom in the apartment. He demands to be heard, to be listened to. A voice filled with authority.

“Yeah! Like the fact that you're banging one of Japan's biggest stars and you didn't tell us! I knew that you two were like old pals and all, but jeez, I didn't realize that things were so serious between you two,” Nishinoya exclaims.

Nishinoya on the other hand… It was unpleasant, but Tooru couldn't help but be rubbed the wrong way. Nishinoya on the other hand… well. It wasn't unpleasant  but Tooru couldn't help but be rubbed the wrong way.

Tooru's cheeks turn a brilliant scarlet in the wake of Nishinoya's conclusion. “No-no! Iwa-chan and I-um-we aren't- you see-” he stutters nervously.

“Our relationship is strictly platonic,” Iwaizumi states, crossing his arms across his chest to emphasize his points. Tooru has to restrain himself from ogling at the way Iwaizumi's muscles flexed with the short-sleeved shirt. “There is nothing going on between us.”

“What's better than this? Just guys being dudes,” Tooru adds nervously.

“Guys being gay,” Nishinoya hisses under his breath. Hinata snickers loudly.

From the corner of his eyes, Tooru can see Iwaizumi glaring daggers at him. “Ah-um-true, true. But-um, Iwa-chan and I aren't-”

“You call him Iwa-chan and he doesn't react and you expect me to believe that you aren't fucking?” Nishinoya shouts, banging his hands against the table. “Like, really?!” 

“It's a childhood nickname,” Iwaizumi tries to explain, but Nishinoya is having none of it. And neither is Ushijima.

“Iwaizumi-san, there is no need for you to let him call you that, even if it is for old time's sake,” says Ushijima.

“You're screwing each other! I'm sure of it!” Nishinoya exclaims.

“I've only slept in his bed a few times!” Tooru counters.

Silence.

Everyone stares at him, jaws slack. Tooru shrinks into the seat. “He-he had a nightmare,” he says under his breath.

But the damage is done.

“ _YOU WHAT?!_ ”

“Iwaizumi-san, I didn't know that you-”

“ _ Pfttt _ -To-tobio! Did you- _ HAHAHA!  _ -did you just hear that?”

Nishinoya is screaming, Ushijima goes pale, Hinata's roaring with laughter, Kageyama looks ready to die on the spot, and Iwaizumi keeps banging his head against the table.

And Tooru? He only shrinks even more and wishes that the small wooden chair would swallow him up.

It takes a while, but the group finally manages to calm down, Iwaizumi glaring daggers at everyone at the table.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Ushijima begins seriously, “there is no reason for you to feel ashamed about having a relationship with another man.”

“Dude, don't-” starts Iwaizumi tiredly.

But Ushijima is on a roll. “It is normal, actually. There are many other species that experience homosexuality or variations of it. Your feelings are valid.”

“That's not the point here,” Iwaizumi growls.

“Do you feel that we will not accept you because of your sexuality?” Ushijima asks.

“Goodness, Iwaizumi. You know that we won't judge or anything like that,” pipes up Noya. “I mean, have you seen Daichi and Suga? Do you know how much they flirted with each other? We don't call them mom or dad for nothing.”

“Suga-chan does seem pretty flirty,” Oikawa notes quietly.

Nishinoya turns to him. “You've met Suga-san?!”

“I did!” exclaims Oikawa happily. “It happened when I went out and-um-” Iwaizumi glares at him. “Nevermind. Who is Suga-san again?”

Iwaizumi face-palmed and Oikawa started praying to the gods that he won't shove his foot in his mouth any more than he has already.

“No, no. Continue, Oikawa-san,” Ushijima rumbled. “How did you met Sugawara-san?”

Tooru glances at Iwaizumi nervously. Iwaizumi only looks at him with tired eyes and sighs loudly. “Go on. Just tell them.”

Tooru goes on to recount his wild adventure in Tokyo. The more he talked the more he felt him relax, slipping into a role that he was used to. He loved to tell stories, loved being the center of attention. And here, in this small kitchen surrounded by people that were close to Iwaizumi, Tooru had never felt so at home.

When he finishes his story Nishinoya stares at him for a while before whispering loudly, “Do you have any idea how gay that sounded?”

Tooru blushes madly.

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes tiredly. “Look, I know that I'm not going to be able to convince you that we're just friends at this point.” He gives Tooru a pointed glare and Tooru bashfully looks away. “Hopefully we'll be able to clear up those misgivings at another time. The most important thing that you both understand that Oikawa's stay here is top-secret.”

“Obviously,” snorted Nishinoya. “Why wouldn't it be? The press is having a field day looking for him. I might as well as stick my hand in a tank full of piranhas.”

“If it weren't important you would have told us already about it,” Ushijima remarked. “I agree with Nishinoya. We have no interest in selling either of you two out to the press.”

“I'm just hurt you didn't tell me this before,” pouts Nishinoya, placing a hand over his heart and sniffing. “You don't trust me?”

Iwaizumi winces and squirms a little in his seat. “N-no. That's not it. It's just-I mean-our relationship is complicated and I knew that you think that we're fuck buddies or something like that.”

Tooru gives Iwaizumi a scandalized look. “What do you mean we're not fuck-buddies?”

This sets off another round of shouts from Nishinoya and insane cackling from Hinata. Tooru is trying very hard to be repentant about his actions, he really is. But he isn't able to wipe the shit-eating smirk off his face as he watches Iwaizumi attempt to do damage control. It's a lost cause at this point since by now both Nishinoya and Ushijima must believe that they are in some type of relationship. Tooru can't say he minds though.

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, might have some issues.

“I'VE NEVER HAD SEX WITH THIS MAN IN MY LIFE!” Iwaizumi screeches, face completely red.

“ALL EVIDENCE PROVES OTHERWISE!” Nishinoya bellows back, shaking a small angry fist. “YOU CAN NO LONGER HIDE IT!”

Ushijima turns to Tooru. “Have you seen Iwaizumi-san naked?”

Tooru thinks and replies, “I seen his dick a couple of times before.”

Hinata lets out a scandalized gasp. “Iwaizumi, you never told us about-”

“WE WERE LIKE TWO! OUR MOTHERS BATHED US TOGETHER!”

“It was small,” Tooru remarks.

Tooru can hear Kageyama groan loudly in the background as Nishinoya says, “I can't fucking believe this shit.”

“Tobio-chan, do you have something to say on the matter?” Tooru asks innocently, batting his eyelashes. “Do you want to refute my claim?”

Hinata glances at Kageyama with wide eyes. The poor setter as gone beet-red. “L-leave me me out of this, Oikawa-san.”

“Tobio,” says Hinata seriously, “you saw Iwaizumi's dick and you didn't tell me?”

Kageyama shoots Oikawa a panicked look to which the actor only smiled back at.

“Tobio, please answer me,” Hinata whines softly. “I'm not mad at you, I swear!”

“I can't believe that there are two people at this table that have seen your dick,” Nishinoya whispers in awe.

“No one at this table has seen it!” Iwaizumi insists.

“I think I saw it once,” Ushijima adds unhelpfully. 

“Tobio, I know you're playing dead. Just answer the damn question.”

“So that's three people?” asks Nishinoya.

“Ushijima, what the fuck are you talking about?” Iwaizumi snaps.

“It's small, isn't it?” says Tooru.

“You had come out of the shower. Most people shower without clothes on. Someone had stolen your towel, I think.”

“Did that happen to you too, Tobio? Did you see him coming out of the shower?” Hinata interrogates the lifeless Kageyama.

“Oh, yeah. I remember that. I stole the towel,” says Nishinoya.

“YOU WHAT?” Iwaizumi roars.

“YOU DIDN'T KNOW?” Nishinoya exclaims.  “HOLY SHIT, IWAIZUMI! THE WHOLE TEAM KNEW!”

“I can't believe that the whole team wanted to see you in your birthday suit. And you call me a pervert?” asks Tooru.

“What do you do to this poor man in bed?” questions Nishinoya.

“I SAID I NEVER HAD SEX WITH HIM, DAMMNIT!”

“Tobio, not breathing will kill you. Stop doing that. Just say yes or no,” Hinata pleads. 

“This conversation is a train wreck,” says Ushijima.

Tooru can't help but agree. However, it's his train wreck and he is very pleased with it.

It takes a while but finally the group manages to tire themselves out and they start to eat in silence. Iwaizumi nudges Tooru and whispers in his ear, “We will talk about your little stunt later so I come up with the proper punishment.”

“I never pegged Iwa-chan as the kinky type,” Tooru whispers back. Iwaizumi shoots him a dirty look.

Nishinoya raises an eyebrow at the exchange but doesn't comment. Everyone is spent and nobody can be bothered to argue anymore.

They finish their breakfast quickly and Iwaizumi hurries to the kitchen to deposit the tray in the sink. While he's gone Nishinoya leans forward and asks, “Is he any good in bed?”

Tooru shrugs. “I wouldn't know,” he answers tiredly. “We've never slept with each other.”

Nishinoya knits his eyebrows and frowns. “But you said-”

Tooru waves a hand. “No, no. Iwa-chan and I really are only friends. We're just horrible at having normal boundaries with each other. It's always been like that. I just like to push his buttons.”

Nishinoya exchanges a questioning look with Ushijima. Kageyama thankfully comes to the rescue. “I'm surprised he lets you do that, honestly. He hated you and your guts for a while.”

Tooru chuckles nervously and twirls one of his curls with his pointer finger. “Yeah. Those weren't-um-good times. All my fault too, for being a shitty friend. But things are much better between us now. I really do owe him my life.”

“Iwaizumi-san can be too nice for his own good,” Ushijima notes.

“He really is,” Kageyama says under his breath. Hinata flicks him in the head but Kageyama does not waver.

“So… what I'm hearing is that you might pose a danger to Iwaizumi-san?” Nishinoya asks carefully, scrutinizing Tooru through narrowed eyes.

How fast can someone's opinion change? thought Tooru to himself. “Not anymore.”

“So, what you're saying is that once upon a time you weren't good for him?” questions Nishinoya.

Tooru gulps and looks away. “I was a horrible friend. He gave me his all and I gave him nothing. I see the error of my ways now. I don't plan on disappointing him anymore.”

Nishinoya leans back and opens his mouth. He shakes his head instead and Iwaizumi slides out of the kitchen, hands clasped in front of him. “Everything okay here?”

Nishinoya nods. “All in order.” He stands up and shakes Iwaizumi's hand. “You're an honorable man, Iwaizumi. I know that the gods will light your path and give you strength.”

“Uh, thanks?” says Iwaizumi.

Nishinoya nods to himself. “Yes, yes. All in is in order. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up after the loss.”

“It was actually my idea,” Ushijima says.

“Ushijima and I decided to come and visit you in your time of need. We knew you needed it. However, instead we discover the dirty secret that you've been hiding from the world.” He puts a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. “Be happy that it was us. We are the best people, after all.”

“I'm flattered,” Iwaizumi deadpans. “Best thing that could have happened to me.”

“It is!” Nishinoya agrees with a grin. “The best! Now we can help you out as well! You can only go so far with just Hinata and Kageyama.”

“Hey!” Hinata interjects.

Nishinoya waves a hand. “No offense. Us knowing just means that you guys don't have to carry the weight of the burden of this secret alone.”

Kageyama and Hinata exchange a dubious glance. Tooru almost bursts out laughing.

Almost.

Nishinoya closes his eyes and clenches his fist. “I promise to guard this information you have given me with your life.”

“You literally just walked into the information. I didn't give you anything,” Iwaizumi says.

“Don't get so caught up on the details. It'll make your head hurt,” Nishinoya answers, patting Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi frowns, a crease forming on his forehead.

_He's going to be so wrinkly when he's old_ , Tooru thinks absent-mindedly.

“I'll be going now,” Nishinoya declares. “I have been fed and there is nothing else left to discuss here.” He whirls around and walks to Tooru. “It's good to know that he didn't come home to an empty apartment. He'd probably still be locked up in his room, crying.”

“Hey!” exclaims Iwaizumi indignantly. 

Tooru smiles. “It's nothing. It's the least that I can do for Iwa-chan after all that he's done for me.” Tooru blows a kiss to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes and hisses.

Nishinoya nods. “Take care of him, will ya? This won't be the first time he'll beat himself up over something.”

“I'll do my best!” says Tooru, saluting.

Nishnoya seems to be satisfied with the response. He turns to Ushijima. “Let’s go. Our work here is done.”

“But we didn't do anything,” Ushijima says.

Nishinoya's already halfway out the door.

Ushijima lets out a heavy sigh and stands up. He bows to Iwaizumi. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“So formal,” Iwaizumi says under his breath. “Don't worry about it. Make sure that Nishinoya doesn't say anything about this-uh- arrangement I have going on here with Oikawa.”

“Nishinoya-san might be irresponsible at times but he's hardly the type to spread this sort of gossip around. However, at your request, I will monitor him in case he does.”

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Ushijima nods. He glances over at Tooru. “Don't cause him too much trouble. We need him for the upcoming games.”

“You can count on me to be there for Iwa-chan!” he replies, giving Ushijima a thumbs-up.

Ushijima glances at Hinata and Kageyama. “I'll be see you in practice soon.”

“So bland, Ushijima-san!” Hinata says.

“Goodbye,” says Kageyama.

Ushijima gives Iwaizumi one last bow and then goes after Nishinoya.

“We should be leaving too,” Kageyama says after a moment, nudging Hinata to get off of him. The smaller man pouts but does so. Kageyama bows to Iwaizumi. “Thank you for everything and sorry for the trouble.”

“We tried to get them to stop! We swear!” Hinata adds, bowing as well.

Iwaizumi laughs and scratches the back of his neck. “It was bound to happen someday. Good thing it was them. They're good people.”

“Nishinoya-san might accidentally spill it,” Kageyama comments. “You know how he is.”

“When you tell Ushijima to do something he takes it very seriously. I doubt that Nishinoya will even be able to mention Oikawa if Ushijima is within a two kilometer radius.”

Hinata snorts. “Simple-minded people, huh?”

Tooru grins. “Don't go against your own kind, Hinata.”

Hinata splutters indignantly and Kageyama has to grab him in order stop Hinata from outright murdering Tooru in cold-blood. Tooru's face splits into a huge shit-eating grin and he hears Iwaizumi sigh in the distance, probably muttering something under his breath.

“Goodbye, Iwaiuzmi, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says as he drags his screaming boyfriend out the door. Hinata struggled in Kageyama's arms, spewing out profanities like a waterfall. Tooru is impressed. He didn't know that Hinata had such an impressive vocabulary.

“Later, Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan!” Tooru calls back, flashing them a peace sign.

Kageyama glares at him and Hinata childishly blows a raspberry in Tooru's direction.

“I'll see you two at practice,” says Iwaizumi, crossing his arms. Kageyama gives him a curt nod and quickly closes the door. The sound of Hinata's indignant screaming only stops when they get on the elevator. Oikawa and Tooru stand there in silence for a moment. When Iwaizumi slides his gaze towards him, Tooru has the decency to look away bashfully.

“What was that all about?” Iwaizumi asks him.

“I don't know what came over me,” Tooru confesses, wringing his hands nervously.

Iwaizumi lets out a loud sigh and rubs his face. “What am I going to do with you?”

Tooru laughs softly. “Love me? Keep me like an oath?”

Tooru expects Iwaizumi to roll his eyes at him or say something snarky back. Instead he looks over at Tooru with eyes so full of affection that it's all that Tooru can do to not swoon on the spot.

“I guess so.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (heyyy you can find me on twitter @TNAhere and tumblr @totally-not-addicted. Feel free to drop a message!)


	16. I Didn't Come for a Fight but I Will Fight 'Till the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hajime watches as Suga shuffles away, whistling to himself. Hajime turns to Daichi. “You put up with that all the time?”_
> 
> _Daichi shrugs. “Once Suga sets his mind on something there is no stopping him.”_
> 
> _“What is his plan, anyways?” wonders Hajime._
> 
> _“Beats me. Maybe he wanted Akaashi and Oikawa to play together? They’d make a good pair. Suga had been talking about how much he wanted to play with Kageyama again.”_
> 
> _“So like old times, eh?” Hajime says._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoves this ur way*
> 
> Take the volleygays

_ >>Hey, Iwaizumi! We're going to be playing volleyball tomorrow. Same place as always. Can you come? _

**> I think I can. **

_ >>Perfect! Bring your boyfriend with you! ;D _

**> How many times do I have to tell you people that we aren’t dating?!?!?**

_ >>I'm just teasing you! ;) _

_ >>But all joking aside, I really would like it if Oikawa came over. I want to see him play! _

**> No. **

_ >>Awhhh. Don't be such a wet blanket :(  _

_ >>Let him come!  _

**> Absolutely not.**

  
  


Suga sent him a selfie of him pouting childishly.

  
  


_ >>Pretty please, Iwaizumi? :( This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! _

**> …**

**> You… you are a horrible person. I hope that you know that.**

_ >> You're just jealous of the fact that I always get what I want. ;) _

**> Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See you tomorrow.**

_ >>I’ll see you then!! _

Hajime hates pretty boys. Pretty boys with their pretty faces and pretty hair and pretty smiles. Fuck pretty people. 

“Iwa-chan, I know that you aren't in the best mood right now, but could you please stop glaring me? The only thing I've done is breathe.”

Hajime blinks in surprise ad shots his phone an angry glance as though it were the source of all his problems. Which it was in a way. Stupid electronic. Why did it have to be so essential in today's world? Was life better when they didn't exist?

“Did you know,” Hajime starts slowly, bouncing his phone with the palm of his hand, “that you're a total pain in the ass?”

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You pretty people are all the same,” Hajime complains. “You all use that pretty face of yours to make people do your bidding and nobody can resist your faces so you always get what you want.”

“I'm flattered, Iwa-chan, but where is this accusation coming from? I don't use such underhanded tactics. I persuade people with my charming personality.” Oikawa bats his eyes flirtatiously at Hajime.

Hajime grumbles under his breath, “I can't believe that there are people out there that believe that you are a genuine person.”

Oikawa lets out a scandalized gasp and places a hand over his heart. “What is Iwa-chan talking about? I'm always genuine!”

“Whatever, whatever. Bottom line is that you pretty people are dangerous and should be avoided at all costs.”

“Ouch, Iwa-chan. What's got you like this? I mean, you're always kinda rude but this is uncalled for,” Oikawa says, pouting.

“Sugawara just texted me,” Hajime explains. “And I don't know how Daichi stands him.”

“But I thought that you liked Suga-chan?”

“I do like Sugawara. That's the problem.”

Oikawa made a face. “I-I… Am I just dumb or are you making no sense?” 

Hajime squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. “No, see, my problem with Sugawara is that he fucking knows that he's pretty and that all he has to do is make a face in order to get what he wants. And he's fucking relentless so it's just better to accept what he wants from the beginning unless you want to be bombarded by his beauty for as long as it takes you to give in. I don't know how Daichi does it.”

Oikawa gives Hajime an amused chuckle. “So, what did Suga-chan convince you to do?”

“To let you out for one day.”

Oikawa's eyes lit up with excitement. “To play volleyball, right? Is that what we're going to do?”

Hajime knits his eyebrows and frowns. “Yeah? How did you know?”

Oikawa innocently twirls one of his curls. “Suga-chan might have mentioned something about it when I  bumped into him a while back,” he confesses.

“Really.” Hajime deadpans. “He might have?”

Oikawa hums. “He might have.”

Hajime feels the urge to flip a table. It's one thing to have one pretty boy on your ass and it's another to have two of them conspiring against you. Might as well throw in the towel because  there is no way in hell that you're going to ever win against them.

“I really, really hate you,” Hajime grumbles.

Oikawa winks at him. “Oh, please. We all know that you would love to get in my pants.”

Hajime socks him in the shoulder and ignores Oikawa for the rest of the day.

  
  


\--  
  


 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing here?'

Oikawa pouts, his lower lip quivering a little. “Tobio-chan, so mean!”

“I don't want to see you,” Kageyama almost growls.

“And here I was, thinking that my dear sweet Tobio-chan would love it if I showed up,” Oikawa laments.

“Hey, hey, hey! Oikawa-san!” Bokuto bounds up to the actor and gives Oikawa's back a solid slap. Bokuto slings an arm across the choking actor's shoulder. “Glad you could make it! We missed you here!”

“Same,” Oikawa wheezes.

Hajime laugh-coughs. “As excitable as ever, Bokuto-kun.”

Bokuto grins. “Akaashi is playing with us today! And he never comes! But today he said yes! See, he got this text from Sugawara-kun and I dunno, he suddenly seemed really excited? Maybe it was the fact that Oikawa-san was coming?"

“Wouldn’t that be something,” Hajime replied through gritted teeth.

“Iwaizumi! Oikawa!” calls out an all-too-familiar voice. Hajime turns around to face Suga, who was flanked by Daichi and Akaashi. Suga gives Hajime’s back a solid pat. “Good to see that the two of you made it!”

“You’re a lucky man, Sugawara,” says Hajime as he gives Akaashi and Daichi a nod. 

“Hm? What do you mean?” asked Suga innocently. Hajime jerks his head towards Oikawa who was happily introducing himself to Akaashi who was still hugging Bokuto.. Suga smirks. “You can thank me later.”

“You'll pay for that, you know?” Hajime says.

“Will I now?” Suga replies with twinkling eyes. Before Hajime could continue Suga claps his hands together. “Well, what are we waiting for? We didn’t come all this way just to chat! I’ll go set the teams up!”

Hajime watches as Suga shuffles away, whistling to himself. Hajime turns to Daichi. “You put up with that all the time?”

Daichi shrugs. “Once Suga sets his mind on something there is no stopping him."

“What is his plan, anyways?” wonders Hajime.

“Beats me. Maybe he wanted Akaashi and Oikawa to play together? They’d make a good pair. Suga had been talking about how much he wanted to play with Kageyama again.”

“So like old times, eh?” Hajime says.

Daichi grins.  “Suga hates to admit it but he's a total sap. I wouldn't put it past him to be feeling some nostalgia and wanting to do something about it.”

“He didn't have to drag Oikawa out here though,” Hajime says.

“Sacrifices have to be made,” Daichi replies. He looks over at Oikawa. “And it seems to me that Oikawa and Akaashi get along.”

Hajime is unnerved by how well Oikawa and Akaashi seem to hit it off. Oikawa's telling him something, arms thrown up into the air and eyes wide and bright. Akaashi looks amused. Suga, like the little devil he was, enjoys the show with a smirk plastered on his face.

Daichi pats Hajime's shoulder. “Welcome to the 'pretty setter boyfriend' squad. It was getting lonely in here.”

Hajime nearly chokes on air. “Excuse me? Oikawa and I- we're aren't- don't make me lose faith in you, Sawamura!”

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Could have fooled me.”

“I hate you,” Hajime seethes. What was he doing even talking about this? He came here to play some volleyball not talk about his… his relationship with Oikawa. It was none of their business anyways. Nosy friends were so annoying.

By then everyone had arrived and were waiting around for the game to start. Hajime gives Daichi one last glare and makes his way over to Kageyama. Kageyama eyes Hajime warily as his senpai slid in next to him.

“Iwaizumi-san, is everything alright?” Kageyama asks.

“I want all couples to burn in hell.”

“Suga’s picking the teams!” Matsukawa announces. “We’re not saying it twice so you all better pay attention! Floor is yours, Suga!”

Suga grins and claps his hands. “Alright, so here's the line-up...” Suga rattles off name, after name, after name. Slowly the players start to trickle down onto the court, taking their positions. Suga places Iwaizumi and Oikawa on opposite teams, which makes Oikawa pout. Iwaizumi feels bit irked about the situation as well but he's not quite sure why.

Finally, there's only two people besides Suga; Akaashi and Kageyama.

Suga grins at Kageyama. “Are you ready for the setter match up of the century?”

Kageyama smirks. “I was born ready.”

“Great!” Suga chirps. “Akaashi, come with me. Kageyama, you're with Oikawa.” 

Suga and Akaashi go to their side of the court. The room is deadly silent.

Kageyama and Oikawa explode.

“WHAT?! No way! I’m not playing with _ that _ asshole!”

“REFRESHING-KUN! Are you crazy?! He doesn’t even _ like  _ me!”

Suga raises an eyebrow at them. “You fight like children!” he chides. “Besides, I never get to set with Akaashi.”

Kageyama storms up to his senpai. He points at Oikawa angrily. “I will not cooperate with  _ that. _ ”

“I'm not a thing!” Oikawa cries shrilly. “And I'm not going to play with someone who has a stick up his ass and thinks he's _ so _ much better than everyone else.”

Kageyama whips around to face Oikawa. “I am better than everyone else,” he growls. “I'm on the national team! What proof do you have than your better than me?"

“My face on every magazine?” Oikawa sneers. “Fans in every corner of the world?”

“Stop this,” Hajime snaps, scared of how out of hand their argument was getting. “It's just one day. You can put your differences aside. C'mon, you're both adults.”

Oikawa and Kageyama glare at each other and then glare at Hajime. “I won't play with him,” they say in unison.

“Yes, you are. Because if you don't I'm taking _ you _ -” he narrows his eyes at Oikawa, “- back home and  _ you _ -” he turns to Kageyama, “-are going to have to fess up to coach that you were the one to break those lights.”

Kageyama pales. “Y-you know that was an accident!”

“Doesn't mean she'll forgive you for it.”

“So scary, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says. “You would never do such things!”

“Would I?” Hajime says, venom dripping in his voice.

Oikawa and Kageyama exchanged nervous glances.

“One game won't hurt,” Oikawa says.

“It won't kill us,” Kageyama agrees nervously. 

Hajime’s shoulders relax when they go over to their side. They tense up again when they start to bicker about who played back row or front row. Hajime slides over to Suga, worry etched on his face. “Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Suga smiles at him. “ Kageyama is all bark and no bite. He may be a little ego-centric but winning is obviously much more important to him and Oikawa seems to be the kind of person who would anything to win as well. It's going to be sloppy but I'm almost positive that they'll be able to pull off a victory.”

“You think so?”

“Of course! Besides,” Suga spins the ball in his hands, “it's easier to gauge Oikawa's skill like this.”

For the first time Hajime wondered exactly who Suga was testing with this little scheme of his.

Their first game was beyond horrible. Hajime wanted to cringe and grimace at every moment possible. There was absolutely no chemistry between Oikawa and Kageyama and they threw their team into chaos. A couple of people actually glared at Suga every time Oikawa or Kageyama messed up a rally.

Suga deflected these glares with an easy smile and knowing gaze. It was infuriating how calmly he was taking the whole situation.

Suga's team won twenty five to ten.

Oikawa and Kageyama storm up to Suga, burning with rage.

“I demand to change teams,” Kageyama growls. “I can't work with him.”

“Pft, nonsense!” Suga replies, drinking some water.

“Did you not just see us?” Oikawa exclaims waving his hands around. “I have to agree with Tobio-chan here.”

“Let them rest, please,” Hajime says to Suga. “I don't think that we can take their fighting for much longer. It's not gonna work. It's best that you drop it.”

Suga narrows his eyes at Hajime. “I never took you for a pessimist.”

“I'm not a pessimist. I'm a realist.”

“Same thing,” Suga grumbles underneath his breath. He scrunches up his nose. “I know that you two can work together.”

“We obviously can’t,” OIkawa says. Kageyama nods in agreement.

“Not with that attitude you won't,” Suga sniffed. He put his water bottle down and walks away, heading over to Daichi.

“What is up with Suga-san?” Kageyama asks. 

“He's stubborn as hell,” Hajime replies. “And he's used to getting what he wants. For both of your sakes I suggest that you clean up your act or face Suga's wrath.”

“Ha! Like someone like him could be wrathful,” Oikawa says but he does glance over at Suga nervously.

“I really don't want to upset Suga-san but this isn't going to work. Oikawa-san's too immature,” Kageyama says.

“Excuse me?”

“Quiet, you're both babies,” Hajime says. “Play nice in this round and maybe Suga will pity you and separate you.”

“Will it work?” Kageyama asks hopefully.

“It's better than nothing,” Oikawa sighs.

“Good luck to the both of you,” Hajime says, giving them each a solid slap on the back and sending them back to their side of the court.

Things are… a little better during the next game. Kageyama and Oikawa cooperate, but barely. However, there was no way anyone could miss the deadly glares and thinly veiled threats they sent to each other. Their team had a haggard looks on their faces and they kept glancing over at Suga, wondering why Suga was being so cruel to them. Hajime had to admit that he as starting to pity them as well. What was Suga up to?

In the end they managed to score a couple of more points than in the last game but Suga’s team still won. The setters huddled together as the rest of the players gulped down their water. Hajime nervously watched them from afar.

Kageyama looks downright murderous and Oikawa seems on the verge of angry tears. Hajime has no idea how Suga is talking to them so calmly. Hajime shudders at the thought of being caught in the crossfire. Thank goodness he never had to put up with them during Junior High. Maybe it was for the best that Oikawa hadn't stayed behind.

His stomach twists uncomfortably at the thought and Hajime decides that it was best to steer his thoughts into another direction. Akaashi is the first setter to leave the group and Hajime makes a beeline to him. 

“Akaashi-kun,” Akaashi glances at him as he takes a swig from his water bottle. “You wouldn't happen to know what Suga's doing, do you?”

Akaashi shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine. I'm sorry.”

“But you guys were just-”

“It’s mostly just Kageyama and Oikawa-san complaining. Suga told me to leave and that he would handle the situation himself.”

“Oh,” says Hajime. They sip their water bottles in silence and watch as Kageyama and Oikawa go off on Suga. It's funny to watch, especially Oikawa. His face is flushed from all the exercise and his hair is in disarray. Hajime notes that it would be a good look for him if he weren't foaming at the mouth.

Akaashi glances over at Oikawa as well before turning to Hajime. “You really like him, don't you?”

“Oh, good grief. Not you as well,” Hajime groans loudly. 

“I'm just being observant.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Hajime grumbles. “Everyone's on my ass about me liking Trashykawa here and I really don't wanna hear it, especially not from you.”

“Don't make it so obvious then,” Akaashi says, lips twitching upwards. “He's coming this way with Kageyama right now, by the way. I suggest that you come up with a way to calm them down soon or all hell's going to break loose.” Akaashi sets the water bottle down and escapes the scene just as Oikawa and Kageyama come barrelling down.

“Iwaizumi-”

“You won't believe the nerve, Iwa-chan-”

“-I shouldn't have to deal with-”

“-Tobio-chan is a huge pain in the-"

“-tell Suga-san that I absolutely-”

“-can't deal with someone like him!”

Hajime wishes that the bottle in his hand had some alcohol in it.

He pinches the bridge of of his nose. “Okay, first of all, slow down. Second, don’t talk at the same time. Third, what on earth did Suga say that’s got you two so wound up.”

“He refuses to let us switch teams,” Kageyama tells him.

“It's ridiculous! We could be playing so much better if we were against each other!” Oikawa exclaims furiously. 

“As if I had any control over Suga.  Once he's sunk his teeth in he's going for the kill.”

“Maybe Daichi could-” Oikawa begins.

Hajime shakes his head. “Daichi already told me that he can’t do anything. Besides, isn’t it best that you play with Kageyama? You haven’t seen Suga or Akaashi play as much as you have seen Kageyama. Also,” Hajime laughs, mostly to himself, “you’re setting styles aren’t that different. If it weren’t for the fact that you two are so stubborn you guys would be dominating.”

“How could you ever compare him to me, Iwa-chan! I'm hurt!”

“Honestly, Iwaizumi-san. Do you need glasses or something?” Kageyama grits out.

Hajime holds his hands up in a placating matter. “I was just saying. I asked Akaashi if he knew anything about it and he doesn't so whatever it is it's all in Suga's head. Just figure out what he wants from you and it'll be all over, I promise.” Oikawa and Kageyama glare at each but seem to agree on what Hajime had said. They make their way back to their court, rounding up their teammates. 

Hajime sighs miserably as Suga slides in beside him. “They still haven't caught on, have they?” sighs Suga.

“I think that you're the only one that knows what you're trying to do,” Hajime confesses.

Suga frowns. “I'm trying to get to them to be friendly to each other, obviously.”

Hajime snorts. “Friends? Those two? I'm more likely to stop playing volleyball. Exactly how do you think you're going to accomplish your goal by doing this?”

“Easy. They're both fighters and once they have a common enemy and realize that by working together they can take it down they'll be on better terms with each other. Nothing makes people bond more than hatred,” says Suga with a smile.

“Interesting...”Hajime says. “But why? Why go through all this effort for them? I don't see why you'd want them to be friends. They're probably not going to see each other after Oikawa goes back.”

Suga shakes his head. “No, that's not going to happen. You're still going to talk to Oikawa.”

“What of it? I've been on speaking terms with him for years,” Hajime says.

“But not in this way. Iwaizumi, look at me and be honest. Are the same person you were before Oikawa  came back into your life? Is Oikawa the same person? Is your relationship still the same?”

“I-I what- Of course it's the same! Well, maybe- actually-” Hajime's voice falters but he quickly gets back on track. “We've gotten closer, is all. There's no reason to look too into it.”

Suga rolled his eyes. “I hate to tell you this but you're super easy to read. You've already admitted to yourself that you like him, and not just in a friendly way. Why are you trying to hide it? What are you scared off?

“I'm not scared of anything,” Hajime snaps and then winces because, yes, he was scared of something. 

He was scared of things going back to the way they were. He was scared of Oikawa getting swept up by his world and forgetting Hajime again. There was nothing more terrifying than putting your heart out on the line and getting hurt.

“Hm,” Suga says, unconvinced. “I'll give you some time to change that statement and I'll continue with my explanation. You guys will be seeing each other again. I'm sure of it. If not you Oikawa definitely will.”

“So? What’s that got to do with Kageyama?”

Suga makes a face. “Thing is… It’s really not my place to interfere but… good grief, I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you about this-”

“Just spill, Suga,” says Hajime, crossing his arms across his chest.

Suga lets out a weary sigh. “You see, Kageyama has been very vocal to the rest of us that we all avoid Oikawa and you know, try to dissuade you from seeing him again after he goes back to his world.” 

“He wouldn’t,” says Hajime.

“Would you like to see the messages?” asks Suga. Hajime falls silent. Suga glances to the side and scratches the back of his neck. “I know where he’s coming from. He told me about how you reacted the first time you saw him and how miserable he’s made you in the past. He’s just trying to be a good Kouhai. I know that.”

“So? Why are you meddling then?” 

“Because whether or not you stay friends with Oikawa is up to you and he needs to understand that Oikawa isn’t this… this demon that’s out to destroy you. I’m not expecting them to become best friends after this. I just want them to be on somewhat good terms.”

“That’s awfully nice of you,” says Hajime, slightly touched but still shaken up by this revelation. 

Suga shrugged.”Thank me later when Kageyama and Oikawa have worked out their differences.”

“You two done chatting? Games about to start!” hollered Daichi.

Hajime pat Suga’s back. “Let’s see how this goes, I guess.”

Suga’s team loses by three points. 

Hajime watches in shock as Oikawa and Kageyama celebrate with their team, whooping loudly. Hajime turns to look at Suga who grins at him.

“Who would have thought,” said Akaashi wondrously. “Suga-san, we’re going to have to work extra hard if we want to beat them.”

The next hour went by in a blur. Hajime can hardly remember what happened but he could tell from his aching muscles and sore throat that it had been nothing short of amazing. Hajime doesn’t remember the last game that had left him so breathless.

“Three-to-two, huh?” says Matsukawa as he and Hajime melt on the bench. “Color me impressed. I didn’t think that they’d manage to do it.”

Hajime tries to laugh but end up coughing. “Ugh, full of surprises those two.”

“Can you imagine what kinda power team we would have been back in Junior High if Oikawa had stayed?”

“You mean if jealousy didn’t kill Oikawa first?” says Hajime. “Man, we would have been even greater.”

The pair watch as other players interacted with each other, either congratulating or teasing other. Hajime felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He tipped his head up to look at Oikawa.

“Good game, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says in a breathy voice.

“Good game yourself,” says Hajime with a font smile. He misses the way that Matsukawa raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you had it in you."

“I still hate Oikawa-san but I guess he’s not a terrible teammate,” Kageyama says, sidling up behind Oikawa. He claps Oikawa back and pats Hajime’s arm. “Good game, by the way. Shouyou and I have to go now so I’ll see you at practice tomorrow."

Hajime felt like crying. “I’ll see you then, Kageyama.”

Kageyama gives Matsukawa a courteous bow and continues on his way to say goodbye to the rest of the people.

“Well,” says Matsukawa, slapping his knees and getting up. “I should get going too. See you two later.”

“Bye, Matsun!” says Oikawa cheerily as Hajime gives his friend a friendly salute. Once Matsukawa is gone Oikawa looks back at Hajime. “The feeling is mutual by the way.”

“Hm?” says Hajime, noticing how long and pretty Oikawa’s eyelashes are.

“Tobio-chan sucks but he’s a good player, I guess.”

Hajime chuckles. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Yo, Oikawa-san! Come over here!” hollers Bokuto. “Akaashi wants to show you something!”

“Coming, coming!” Oikawa says, practically skipping away. Hajime watches him go and feels his heart do something funny. He tries to drown out the feeling with water.

“You don’t have to make the fact that you’re so thirsty that obvious,” says Suga.

Hajime nearly chokes and he whips around to face Suga. “You gotta stop that! Don’t laugh this isn’t funny!”

“I can’t believe that you want to deny your feelings this much!” says Suga. 

Hajime rolls his eyes and decides to fix his gaze on Akaashi instead. “Well, looks like you got what you wanted.”

“Hm,” says Suga, unsure if he should let Hajime change the topic that quickly. For the first time that day he takes pity on Hajime. “It did. I’m pretty happy with the results.”

“They don’t like each other.”

“That’s fine. You know that wasn’t my end goal.” The two are silent for a moment until Suga asks, “Do you know when he’s going back? It’s almost been a month, right?”

“Has it really been a month?” says Hajime. He felt like it had been at least two years since Oikawa had come back. “But, no. He hasn’t said anything.”

“Do you think he might be staying a little longer than he had originally anticipated?”

“I wouldn’t mind. It’s going to be weird to go back to an empty apartment when he leaves,” Hajime replies.

“Already missing him?” teases Suga, voice light and airy.

“Maybe,” says Hajime, voice soft and vulnerable. Before Suga press on Hajime stands up. “Good playing with you, Suga. Until next time.”

“I’ll see you around, Iwaizumi,” Suga says with a small wave. Hajime tries to ignore the Suga’s all-knowing smirk. He manages to drag Oikawa away from Akaashi and Bokuto fairly easy and Hajime and Oikawa quickly say their goodbyes.

“You know,” says Oikawa as he put on his beanie hat and sunglasses. “I didn’t expect so much fighting today.”

“But you sure did push until the end,” Hajime says.

“I think that leaving things unfinished is terrible manners,” Oikawa says.

“Is that so?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have come back if I hadn’t felt that way.”

They stopped right in front of the doors. “What do you mean?” inquires Hajime.

Oikawa looks nervous. “I mean, you were- are?- my best friend and um… well… it felt like there was more to us, you know? Than just texting.” Oikawa contemplates something and then blurts out. “It’s not just me, right? All those years you must have felt like there had to be more to us.”

“I-I-I guess?” says Hajime. Anxiety gnaws his stomach. “And?”

“And what?”

“Is there more to us than just texting?”

“I think so,” Oikawa says, almost shyly. “And what do you think?”

“You’re my best friend, Oikawa. Of course there’s more to us than just texting.”

Oikawa lets out a quiet sigh. “That’s good to hear.” The air is charged with something but Hajime isn’t sure what. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks to the side.

“We should get going,” Hajime says awkwardly. “Don’t want to miss the bus.”

“Right,” says Oikawa, looking oddly crestfallen.

Just as Hajime is about to push the door open Oikawa’s phone rings. Hajime peers at Oikawa curiously as the actor pulls it out and frowns at the screen.

“Bad?” asks Hajime.

“No… It’s just… Kiyoko never calls me. Can you give me a second?” Hajime waits by the door as Oikawa ventures off to a corner, biting his thumb. Hajime could barely hear the conversation but the parts that he did hear left him uneasy.

“Yes, yes. No. Really? I mean… right now? No? A few days? I don’t… is that really what she said?” Oikawa’s nose scrunched up. “That’s not really my decision to make, is it? What does my opinion matter, right? That’s the main reason why… I’m not complaining! It’s just that… you know.” There was a long pause. “That’s fine, I guess. I can do that. Can you stall for a couple of days? Yeah? Great. Thank you, Kiyoko-chan.”

Oikawa hangs up and stares up at the ceiling, taking in deep steady breaths. Hajime walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Hajime says.

“They did,” Oikawa mumbles.

Hajime’s heart twists. “Come again?"

But he knows. He already knows the answer and no matter how much Hajime wants to deny it there was no mistaking that the time had come. 

Oikawa turns to face him. “They finished up my contract, Iwa-chan. I start work again in four days.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know it's been a really, really long time but hey, I'm still kicking! Summer has bee a lot busier than I had originally expected but that's actually really good! I need an excuse to not be such a homebody. 
> 
> Ngl, it's been really had to write fanfic really, especially for HQ since I've slowly drifted away from the fandom. But! I don't believe in unfinished fics so I'll be trying my hardest to, you know, finish this up for all of you patient and wonderful people that have stuck along for this long <3\. It'd be nice to have this entire fic wrapped up before December but... you know how life is.
> 
> One of the main reasons for this is because I'm actually working on an original story at moment that I'm going to publish online! I'm still finishing up some of the drawings but if you're interested in seeing some more original stuff you can check out @LauNataStudios on tumblr to see a couple of things I've posted. (It's mostly just art since I'm getting the hang of photoshop for my story.)
> 
> Well, anyways, thank you so much for reading! As always, you can find me on tumblr @totally-not-addicted and twitter @tnahere. Feel free to shout at me in either one! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Well, anyways, as always, you can find me @totally-not-addicted on tumblr and @tnahere on twitter to


End file.
